Renesmee Cullen: Rising Sun
by TooToo
Summary: Nessie is celebrating her six/sixteenth birthday with her family and best friend, Jacob. He has something important to tell her after the party which changes both their lives. What is it?- R&R. 2nd Place Best Post BD- Sparkle Awards.
1. Here We Go!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer author of The Twilight Saga.**

**A very huge THANK YOU to LilAnnie123; she's the reason this story is up now ****:)**** I hope you like it ****;)**

**This is my first story. So please Review and tell me what you think!**

_Chapter One_

_Renesmee Cullen_

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Oh God, can't a girl sleep on her birthday? Well, I guess that's what you get when you live in a houseful of vampires who don't actually sleep.

_Just five more minutes Daddy, _I thought

"If you don't wake up in exactly 20 seconds, Alice is going to be the one waking you up. I've warned you," he said, chuckling.

I forced my eyes open and jumped out of bed immediately. The more I think about last year when Auntie Alice woke me up, the more I'm determined to not give her that chance again, ever.

Daddy laughed at the thought; he remembered exactly what happened last time.

_Flashback_

_"Are you going to wake up or do I have to make you?" Alice asked, "Your fifth birthday is in 3 hours and you're still in bed! How the hell am I going to dress you up?!"_

_"Calm down, Auntie Alice, you have all the time in the world to dress me up! 3 hours is way more than enough! I'm just going to stick to the light green dress and the white flats you've bought a week ago. Really, you have nothing to worry about!" I muttered groggily. _

_The next thing I knew was that my head and my pillow were completely wet. She just grabbed my wrist and literally dragged me to the bathroom._

_"I was going to wash your hair, anyway; I want to try to straighten the curls," was all she said._

_End Flashback_

I ran to the bathroom full speed. Good thing I've slept in the cottage last night.

I did my usual morning routine; brushed my teeth and took a shower. Then I had to put on one of those blue masks; half-vampire or no half-vampire sixteen-year-olds get zits all the time. I'm only six, technically, but I have the looks and mental abilities of a sixteen-year-old.

"I see _someone _has decided to wake up early this year," Of course it was Auntie Alice. She would literally kill to dress everyone up, especially on occasions.

"Yeah, Auntie Alice. I know we live in the rainiest parts of the universe but I still don't really appreciate the water," We had to move after my 3rd birthday; people would notice how Carlisle never aged or how I, on the other hand, grew up faster than anyone else would imagine; Grandpa Charlie still gets shocked each and every time he sees me. "Need to know," he keeps muttering to himself.

"Well, ladies, I'll excuse myself now. Oh and Alice, you work on Nessie as much as you'd like; I'll just go with the new outfit you'd bought me," Daddy said.

I half-glared at him. _Thanks Daddy; now I'm stuck here, _I thought _._

He just chuckled " You're very welcome, sweetheart"

"Oh Daddy, where's Momma? And Jake for that matter?" I said, trying to distract myself from what's about to happen.

"They're in the main house, honey. We'll be waiting for you there. _All of us_"

_No, no, no, no! This can't be happening. How bad is it?_ I thought.

"Let's just say that we'd have one heck of a cleaning task once everyone goes home. No thanks to this tiny, pixie aunt of yours," he replied, smiling.

"At least I'm not the one who doesn't want his daughter to have some real fun on her birthday! Where's the fun in celebrating with the people you see everyday? Every minute!" Auntie Alice said, a bit too loudly. "Come on, Ness, time to get the birthday girl ready!" she added, glaring at Daddy. "And you, sir. Go to the main house. Now."

Daddy was out of sight in a blur. And she didn't waste any time, as usual.

In one hour, I was officially ready. I wore a white mini-skirt with lace leggings, a blue v-neck top and white heels. My curly bronze hair was left loose; she always loved it this way. As for my make-up, I wore brown mascara, light ivory eye-shadow right under my eyebrows and a light pink lip gloss; I've never needed the blush, one of the things Uncle Emmett loved about me is that I reminded him of the way Momma used to blush, when she was human, of course.

"Oh Nessie, Nessie, Nessie!" Auntie squealed, "I'm so happy! And proud! My little niece is a little woman! You look absolutely fantastic!"

I looked in the mirror that was suddenly placed in front of me, and I liked the way I looked. I had to admit it, Auntie Alice had her own weird sense of fashion but she never failed on her 'missions', one of the many reasons I love her for.

"I love it! Thank you!!" I squealed, a habit I've inherited from Alice, and hugged her tightly.

"Now, enough hugs-" she couldn't help but grin "-you go get your phone, put it in your new white Prada bag and come to the house in human pace; I really like those heels, don't get mud on them" she said, kissing me twice on the cheek, then ran to the house.

_Here we go, _I thought.


	2. Birthday Surprise

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the plot.**

**Here's a longer Chapter.. Sorry the first one was short.**

_Chapter Two_

I walked into the house as slowly as Alice had told me. Everyone left whatever they were doing and looked at me for the tiniest bit of a second, I noticed Jake standing there with a dumbfounded expression that I couldn't help but giggle. Daddy glared at him and growled which I didn't understand why, then he looked at Uncle Jasper and said "Sorry, Jazz. I'll tell you later."

The Denalis were there, along with The Pack (which has been one pack since the Volturi incident with Jacob as their Alpha) and my own beloved family.

"Happy Birthday, Renesmee!" They all screamed together in their musical voices that it almost sounded like a song, aside from the husky, rough voices of The Pack, of course. I grinned my famous grin and thanked them all.

"My Nessie is finally six!" a husky, super-familiar voice said. It was Jacob, my best friend who's been there for me since the day I was born, literally. He pulled me into one of his bear hugs.

"Jake.. can't..breathe!" I said, breathlessly.

He let me down with a huge smirk on his face "You're still so short, though. Only 5''4!"

" 5"4 is extremely normal. 6"6 is what I call _freaky_" I replied.

" 6"7," he corrected, still smirking.

"Whatever!" I joked, trying to switch the subject; I hate it when him or Uncle Emmett joke about my height, it's really not my fault they're super-sized!

"You know, Ness, Jacob does have a point here. You _are _still abnormally short. Oh, and Happy Birthday, Nessie Bear!!" Uncle Emmett interrupted. _Speak of the Devil.._

I heard Daddy clear his throat. _Sorry, Daddy _, I thought.

"Thank you, Uncle Em!" I said, hugging him tightly and kissing him on the cheek.

Then I went to Momma, who was standing with Grandma Esme, putting the food on the table. "Happy Birthday, honey. I can't believe you've grown that much!" Momma said, she seemed like she would cry if she could.

"Momma, it's been _only _six years! Thanks anyways," I reassured her, smiling her favorite smile. "Grandma! Thank you so much for everything! You're the best grandma ever! I'm sure everyone will love the food!" I told Grandma Esme.

I really wished Grandpa Charlie would come. I missed him so much; last time we'd seen him it was six months ago.

"We'll visit him soon, Nessie. I promise we'll go to Forks within the next month" I gasped.

"Daddy you really startled me," I mumbled, breathing heavily. Then I held him into a tight hug. _I love you so much Daddy! Thanks for everything!_ I thought to him. I've always been daddy's little girl. Though sometimes I wish I had a little privacy.

He chuckled "Come on, baby, go open your presents. I know Alice won't be able to hold on for long,"

_Sure, sure. _I thought. Daddy always laughed when I said or thought this, Jake's catchphrase. But today, he..grimaced?

_What's wrong today? You know I've noticed. Did you really _growl_ at Jake?_

"Alice is growing impatient. As far as your own safety is concerned, you really _should_ go open the presents. Now." His voice was uncomfortable, but I let it go. "And open Alice's first; you know the rules," he added, smirking.

I ran to Alice, who was really getting impatient as Daddy had said. "Presents time, everyone!" she announced. "Open mine first!"

"How could I not, Auntie Alice?" I replied sarcastically.

I opened the large, silver-wrapped, gift she handed me with my nails. I found a couple of large designer bags, matching shoes and two incredibly fantastic dresses.

"Oh My God, Auntie Alice! I love them! You're the best auntie in the whole wide world!" I squealed. Rosalie cleared her throat. "Rose you're the best girlfriend any girl can ask for! You know that!" She beamed.

"Of course she is!" Uncle Emmett added. Daddy gave him a weird look.

"Uncle Em, you _know_ that's so not what I mean!" I told him.

"Whatever! Just open ours next, Ness,"

He handed me a small, dark-blue, satin box. I opened it carefully, not expecting what to find; Rose and Emmett never repeated a gift. I was surprised to find a white-gold necklace with a huge diamond in the middle surrounded by sapphires.

_Wow! _I thought.

"So, what do you think?" Rose asked.

"She's speechless, Rose. She loves it," Daddy answered her.

_Thanks_ I thought. He just grinned.

"See? Me reading your mind is not always bad" he whispered in my ear. I chuckled.

"It's beautiful, Ness," Jake said, sadness in his voice. I touched his cheek and thought _What's wrong? Did something happen? _

He forced a smile "Nothing's wrong, hon. Just open mine the last,"

_I _know_ something's wrong! I'll let it go for now. But you owe me one hell of an explanation!_

"Sure, sure," he chuckled.

Carlisle and Esme got me a book I'd always wanted. The rest of the gifts were either clothes, bags or accessories. Sam and Emily's gift was remarkable though; it was an old book in Quileute, which Jake had taught me last year. I loved this language, it sounded like Spanish and French combined.

The only gifts left were my parents' and Jake's. I decided to open my parents' first.

"Here you go, Renesmee," Momma calls me by my nickname sometimes but she still prefers to call me by my real name.

It was an envelope, to my surprise. I've expected something that would fit in a box.

I opened it anyways.

"Are you serious? This is the best gift ever! I can't believe I'm actually going to school with you this year! Oh My God! You're the best parents ever!" I rushed through the words, but I knew they'd hear me just as clearly.

They both laughed their musical laughs and hugged me.

"I knew you'd love it, baby. We're starting in two weeks," Daddy whispered in my ear, still hugging me.

" I just saw Rose, Bella, Nessie and I on a shopping trip for school supplies! She's going with us this year! How could you hide something like this from me, Edward?!" Alice has started seeing me in her visions since I was two; she knew my kind better and was able to see me gradually until now she can see my clearly.

"My gift's turn!" Jake reminded me.

I took the white box from his hand and opened it quickly; I knew Jake would get me the best gift! I couldn't wait to find out what it is.

"Oh Jake! It's beautiful! You made this?" I asked, amazed.

He blushed subtly, "Yeah, do you really like it?"

The small wooden charm with my name was more than wonderful. And the silver necklace just enhanced its beauty. I flipped it to the other side to find "I love you" written in Quileute. I felt a tear escape my eye. " I absolutely love it!"

"Hey, Ness! Aren't we going to eat or what?" Seth asked, causing everyone in the room to burst in laughter. Leah just smacked his head. Leah and I became friends after the Volturi incident, though we were never close. Seth, on the other hand, was like my big brother. _Big huge brother!_

"Sure, Seth. I was just heading to the buffet right now."

I took a small portion of the huge chocolate cake; Eggs and chocolate were the two things that didn't taste like mud to me. The Pack, of course, finished the cake in a blink. I chuckled.

Soon enough everyone was heading home. Only my family and Jake stayed at home.

"Did you have a good time, honey?" Daddy asked.

I rolled my eyes _You're the only one who knows how much I had fun today! You're the mind-reader for God's sake!_

He laughed. Momma looked at him, confused. "I'll tell you later, love," he told her and kissed her forehead. She let it go immediately.

"So, Edward, honey, do you want to go choose the outfit I'll wear for the first day of school?" Momma asked, almost too innocently.

Uncle Emmett laughed his booming laugh. _I really don't want to know_ I thought to myself.

"No, you don't, Nessie," he said, grinning.

_Sure, Daddy! I'll spend the night here!_ _I have a room here, too. _I thought.

"Thanks, sweetheart," he said over his shoulder.

"So, are we going to go shopping tomorrow?" Alice asked, over-excited.

"Umm.. Yeah, about that.." I tried to answer when she interrupted.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen you _have _to go shopping with me tomorrow for the school supplies and that's final!" she said, using her 'auntie' tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Nessie, why don't we go to a walk in the woods now? I know Carlisle is in his study, Esme is cleaning up, Blondie and fortune-teller are going to be planning the shopping trip. And Emmett and Jasper are somewhere near here hunting. So, shall we?" Jake asked.

I giggled "We shall," I replied.

We raced each other until we reached the center of the woods. It was dark now and everything was so quiet and peaceful.

I sat on the grass, inhaling the beautiful scent.

"Nessie I want to tell you something important," he said, sitting beside me.

" Of course, Jake, you know you can tell me anything,"

"Nessie, I love you,"

I waited for what he has to say but when he said nothing, I was confused; I knew he loved me; he had imprinted on me. Though I couldn't fully understand this concept, I just knew that he loved me and will always be there for me.

"I don't understand. I know you love me, Jake"

"No, Nessie, that's not it. I'm _in love_ with you!"

My eyes widened. I didn't know it until his lips crushed into mine. I didn't want it; he was my best friend, I didn't love him _that way_ . I tried my best to push him away but couldn't; he was much stronger than me. So I just waited for him to finish, angry tears filling my eyes. Suddenly, he was pushed away from me, almost hitting a tree.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. My. Niece!" It was Uncle Emmett, anger filling his voice.

I stayed there speechless, motionless. I didn't know what to say or what to do. I was sobbing uncontrollably. I stayed wide-eyed for a moment, trying to comprehend what had happened while Emmett punched Jacob in the face. Jacob didn't react which frightened me. Was he unconscious? Or worse, was he- No, no this can't have happened! I thought I felt Uncle Jasper there. But I didn't know for sure; for the first time in my life, everything went black!


	3. Face Him

**Same disclaimer applies =) Of course I own nothing but the plot. **

_Chapter Three_

_Edward Cullen_

"Edward, your phone is ringing! It might be something important," Bella whispered.

"Fine," I mumbled, knowing I had no other choice.

I looked at the phone, it was Carlisle.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, worried; Carlisle won't call unless it's an emergency.

"It's Nessie, Edward,.." I didn't wait for him to finish; I was far too worried to even wait. I jumped into my jacket and ran there full speed. I knew Bella would be a couple of seconds behind me; but I was too distracted to sense her. What happened to Renesmee? Did she get hurt? Of course! Why else would _Carlisle _call?

At that second, I was there. Nessie was lying on the couch, _unconscious_. She has never fainted before.

"What…what happened?" I managed to choke, taking Nessie in my arms.

"That mongrel was-" Rosalie smacked Emmett on his head when he said that.

"Not now, Em!" she whispered to him, but I heard what he thought.

That _mutt_ kissed my daughter! I should've known this would happen, but when he thought about her this morning _that_ way I never thought he'd do anything like that. _Not until she's ready_ and she obviously wasn't. I felt the anger rise into an unexpected level; that's when a wave of calmness rushed through me.

"Thanks, Jazz, I needed that now," I mumbled. That's when Bella entered the room, panicking at the sight.

"RENESMEE!" she exclaimed, running towards us. "What happened, Edward?"

I didn't know. _That _wouldn't make her faint! I looked at Carlisle, confused.

"Emmett and Jacob fought, according to Jasper she was _worried_ and scared that's probably why she fainted. It's been 6 minutes now, but her pulse is steady. There's nothing to worry about concerning her _physical_ health. But she went through much tonight, she would need some rest." Carlisle explained in his professional voice.

"What would make her worried and scared?" Bella asked, "Why would Emmett fight with Jacob? And where _is_ Jacob?"

"Someone else tell her, I can't bear this," I muttered under my breath, they would hear for sure.

They told her what happened and she was as angry as I was. No, _no one could be as angry as I am_ I thought.

"Where did _he_ go?" I choked, ready to kill him. Now.

_He phased and ran away. May be The Pack could help us._ Jasper thought, not managing to hide his own fury.

_Daddy? _

"Nessie, sweetie, are you ok?" I switched my attention to her immediately, worry replacing anger. She hasn't opened her eyes yet but she was alright. I sighed.

_I'm fine. Don't worry about me! Is Jake ok? And Uncle Emmett? Oh my God, Daddy, I'm so sorry!_ She thought, making me confused.

"Sorry? Don't you ever apologize for something that's obviously _not_ your fault! Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you did _nothing_ wrong to apologize!" I told her.

_Here goes my full name again! You know, Daddy, it will lose its effect if you guys just keep using it that often!_ She thought, opening her eyes and remembering what Alice had told her.

I let out a chuckle, helping her sit upright.

"Oh, and by the way, you are _so_ like your mother!"

"What? Why? What did she think?" Bella asked, confused again.

"She was actually worrying about _Emmett_ !" I told her, laughing.

Emmett laughed his booming laugh, nearly shaking the house.

_Daddy! You're editing!_

"Fine, Ness. And she was worrying about that _pup_, too," I whispered.

She sighed. "Where is he?" she asked, reminding me of my own question. I couldn't help my anger this time, nor could Jasper. I sat her carefully on the couch and flew through the opened door; Esme knew when to open doors, thankfully.

I followed his scent to the center of the woods, where this whole incident happened. Then, his scent led me north, towards the high way. He had been running for a long distance. I decided to call Sam and ask him where he is.

"Hello?" he answered, surprised that someone would call him this late.

"Sam, it's Edward. Do you know where Jacob is?" I said, trying to hide my anger. But I didn't succeed.

"No; I haven't phased tonight; it's his turn to patrol. What happened, Edward? Is Renesmee ok?"

"No, Sam, she's not! Now, can you help me find him or do I have to follow his scent around Port Angeles and the reservation?"

"I'll phase now and call you in a few, I would know where he is if he is in his wolf form"

"Thank you," I managed to say and shut my phone.

_Jacob Black_

What have I done? Why did I do this? She wasn't ready! She still thinks of me as her best friend! Oh God! Will she ever forgive me? Will-

_Seriously, dude! It was an honest mistake! You're getting on my nerves now! She'll forgive you and all that crap just think of something else while we're patrolling! –_Paul thought.

_PAUL!! _–Seth and I thought together.

_Okay, I do not know much about imprinting; I haven't experienced it but really, Paul, try to be more thoughtful than that! You know, Emmett could've hurt him badly tonight if it wasn't for Nessie fainting! _–Seth thought, or rather yelled.

It struck me, Nessie fainted! I totally forgot! Was she ok? Did she wake up? I really should go check on her.

_So you were lucky enough to come back here alive after that brief fight with Emmett- no it wasn't a fight, you felt too guilty to even hit him back! And you want to go back to the whole coven there? Do you think Emmett would let you go this time? Or do you have the slightest idea how EDWARD would react?_

Seth was right; Edward would practically kill me. But I had to face him someday. And sooner is better than later; it would give me a chance to see Renesmee sooner. I was about to phase back when I heard another voice in my head.

_JACOB!- _It was Sam. What was he doing in his wolf form? It's my turn tonight.

_Edward called._- THAT explains it – _What the hell have you done to piss him off that bad?_

It all replayed in my head for the millionth time tonight.

_Oh GOD! That definitely explains his mood! Anyways, he wants to talk to you, I guess that's why he's asked me where you were. What should I tell him now?_

Wow. Now he's waiting for me? Well, I'll phase back and call him, get this over with.

I phased back to my human form, untied the clothes from my arm and jumped into my sweats. I was near the reservation now so I went home to call him.

"Hello?" he answered after the first ring.

"Um… It's Jacob, Edward. I believe you wanted to talk to me?" I choked.

"You. Me. Backyard. Now." was all he said through his teeth then he hung up on me.

I couldn't blame him; I knew all this mess was my fault.

I grabbed a sweater and ran to the backyard of the main house where I found _him_ pinching the bridge of his nose – Great! He was nervous! This night keeps on getting better and better!

Suddenly, he turned around, grabbed me from my neck and hit my back to a tree.

"Why do I have a feeling that my life is repeating itself?! First Bella now my _daughter! _Were you even thinking, you mongrel?"

I wasn't able to speak with his hand on my throat. So I thought, _I know this is a mistake, a huge one! But I honestly thought that she felt the same for me! I thought that's how imprinting works, what I feel she feels! I swear if I knew any better I would never do anything to hurt her, Edward, and you know that better than I do!_

His grip loosened a fraction so I could breathe.

"Emmett didn't even break your jaw this time but if you _ever _touch my daughter _this _way again, I swear to God that would be the _last _thing you'd do! The only reason I won't kill you now because it would upset the two most important people in my life. But next time, not even _they _could stop me!" He threatened. His voice was ice-cold.

"I know this question is repeated but you know the situation is _much_ different – What if-"

He cut me off, grimacing, "then I'll have _another_ talk with you."


	4. Thinking

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I know.. I don't own Twilight or the characters. Only the plot.**

**I've put up a lot today- four chapters- because I'm having my Finals and I don't think I'd be able to update regularly until it's the 4****th****. So, Enjoy. And please Review.**

_Chapter Four_

_Rensemee Cullen_

I kept checking my watch every 2 seconds, anxious; Daddy went to 'talk' to Jake and I didn't think it would be any less violent than the last time Emmett 'talked' to him.

"Nessie, PLEASE! Calm down! Everything will be fine, sweetie, just relax a bit," Jasper said, while sending a wave of calmness through me.

"Thanks, Uncle Jazz, I really needed it," I said, forcing a smile. He nodded.

"Just think about something else, honey, I'm sure nothing will happen," Momma tried to reassure me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, I'm not sure. But I _am_ sure both of them will be fine, I think," her voice broke at the last words; Jake and Daddy were nearly equal in strength, any one of them could get hurt.

"Ness, you're really worried about that _mutt_? Even after what he did to you tonight?" Emmett asked, genuinely confused.

I grimaced; no one would ever let me forget this. I went to Emmett and touched my hand to his cheek, unable to speak for myself.

_I know Uncle Em, I didn't like it any more than you did! _– he hugged me tightly and rubbed his hands on my back to soothe me- _But Jake is my best friend, I don't know what got into him tonight but I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me, not intentionally. I really am worried about him. And about Daddy, of course._

At that moment, Daddy walked through the door. I quickly released myself from Emmett's iron grip and ran to jump in Daddy's arms.

He ran his hands through the loose curls of my hair. I kept hugging him for a while, until I remembered what I had to ask him.

"He's _fine_, Nessie, but you won't be seeing each other for at least two weeks. That was _his _punishment, honey. You do know that I won't do anything to hurt you, right? I know how you're attached to him but-"

I cut him off, "It's okay, Daddy, really. I don't think I'm ready to see him now either."

Thinking about what happened again, I realized that I really didn't want to see him then. What he did was far beyond what I could imagine. I mean, I really wanted to know his 'explanation' to this whole situation but I had to get over that anger now.

Then another thought hit me, what did I really feel about this? Did I love him the same way he did? What if- I saw Daddy grimace after releasing me from his arms.

"Now, Ness, you have to get some sleep; I have another surprise for you tomorrow," he said, grinning.

"What surprise? I can't wait until tomorrow, Daddy _please _tell me!" I squealed, using the full power of my puppy eyes –another habit I've inherited from Auntie Alice.

"Don't even try, Nessie, I know for sure that Edward won't change his mind; I still see you see it tomorrow!" Alice said.

_Oh fine! But I'll tell Momma to shield me so you won't know my real reaction._ I thought, grinning an evil grin.

"We'll see about that- Bella, love, would you please not shield Renesmee's thoughts tomorrow when she sees our little surprise?" he asked in his velvet-voice, trying to 'dazzle' her as he had once said.

_This is much stronger than the puppy eyes and the pout! This is so unfair! I have to learn that!_

"Of course it is! And, no, I won't teach you that; I have to have at least one advantage," he commented on my thoughts, smiling his crooked-smile at Momma.

_And that, too!_

He chuckled.

"Sure, Edward, I won't shield her tomorrow," she answered him between giggles.

"You two aren't fighting fair!" I said, frowning.

Everyone cracked at that point. Emmett got by my side.

"I've got your back," he whispered, "Hey, Edward, I'm taking Nessie to the cottage now, you know, to sleep. I'm sure she'd _love_ to be there," he said loud enough for Daddy to hear.

Daddy hissed and everyone started laughing again. I didn't get the joke though.

"I'll make sure you don't understand it, honey, not until you're one-hundred and fifty," Daddy whispered in my ears. I was confused, everybody else laughed though. "Don't even _think_ about saying that, Emmett!" he commented on his thought seriously.

"You were right, Nessie Bear, those two are so not fighting fair!" Emmett whimpered. I giggled.

I said goodnight to everyone and thanked them for the, well, party and headed to my room in the house. One thing for sure, I didn't want to be in the cottage tonight.

I was exhausted, so I slept easily that night.

"Renesmee, sweetie, time to wake up! Unless you don't want to see you surp-"

I cut Momma off, "I'm UP!"

"Someone is excited," Daddy said.

_I need to know what exactly the surprise I've been dreaming about all last night is!_

"Trust me, it's going to be worth it!" He said, excited, too.

I jumped out of bed and did my morning routine. Two cold hands covered my eyes and I jumped slightly.

"Sorry!" Alice giggled, "But I have to make sure you won't peek!"

She led me outside, Daddy and Momma holding my hands.

"Here you go, honey," Daddy whispered, kissing my cheek.

As Alice removed her hands away from my eyes, my vision caught the least thing expected. There it was, red and shiny. Its seats were black leather which I could smell from where I was.

There was my _car!_

"Oh. My. God!" I screamed. _It's a beauty!_

I jumped into Daddy's arms and kissed his cheeks. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I LOVE IT!"

Then I hurried to Momma and hugged her tightly that if she was still human, she wouldn't be able to breathe. "This is _perfect_! I can drive it to school, right?" I asked.

"Of course; you'll go there as a sophomore," she answered.

I grinned.

"You, young lady, forgot about something more important," Daddy said, trying to hide a smile.

_What, Daddy? You know Ja- I've been taught how to drive. _I thought.

"So you're going to drive without a license just because you can?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This J. Jenks guy makes all my papers, right? Daddy, I'm not that stupid. I'm legally only six," I answered, feeling smart.

"Told you she'd know!" Momma teased him, smiling.

"Hello! I picked the red!" Alice frowned.

"I should've known!" I smacked my forehead ever-so-gently. "Thank you, Auntie Alice, you always know what to get me" I hugged her.

"Come on, upstairs! You. Me. Change. Shopping. Now!" She beamed; I could swear she loved shopping more than human blood!

Daddy chuckled, "She does," he whispered in my ear. I laughed.

Alice made me wear dark skinny-jeans with a white tank top and red converse shoes. Another thing I love about her, she always dresses comfortable for shopping, not that _she_ needs to.

On our way to the mall in Alice's Porsche, I got to think freely about last night. Did I want that? Did I feel that way about him? But he was my _best friend_! What if this ended badly? It would ruin our friendship! Besides, I was not ready for this. _No, not now_, I thought. I thought I'd better wait until those two weeks are over and talk to him; I was sure he had a lot to say.

Alice and Rose kept throwing tops and bottoms at me to try. I loved shopping but those two just took it to an awful extreme.

At the end of the day, Alice's Porsche barely had any space for us to sit.

"I'll run my way home, girls," Momma said. I glared at her. I could swear I heard her mumble "get some peace of mind" or something like that.

Two days later, on Momma's birthday party-which she stopped throwing a fit about a couple of years ago, Daddy announced that both of them are going on a second honeymoon in Isle Esme for a couple of weeks and that they'd be back about ten days before school.

Days went on slowly, I woke up everyday, did my morning routine, watched some TV then Emmett would take over the whole living room, went to read a couple of classics or surfed the net then Momma or Daddy would text me Goodnight and I would go sleep. Until one day I decided that I'd had enough, and waiting for two weeks would just make me more anxious. I waited until Alice and Jasper went hunting; I knew she wouldn't have her cell phone on hunting trips, and then I sneaked out from my bedroom's window and drove my Nissan.


	5. Little Monster

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Do I really have to write that every chapter? :P**

**Longer Chapter :D:D I have Algebra, Programming, Physics, Biology, History and Geography exams from tomorrow till Thursday, so read it slowly lol. **

**Thanks for the reviews, LiLAnnie123, I really appreciate it.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapter Five_

I didn't have any idea how everyone would react to this, but I had to do it, I had to face Jacob sooner better than later. I could feel my heart race harder each mile I was closer to the Rez. I was there in less than half an hour.

I parked my car in front of Billy's house. I missed it around here; I missed Jacob, Billy, First Beach, I simply missed everything here, like a piece of me was missing and I just got it back. Weird.

"Renesmee?" Billy asked from the porch.

"Hey, Billy!" I waved at him as I went closer. "Is Jake here?"

"Umm… yeah, he's upstairs in his room, I guess,"

"You guess?"

"Well, Renesmee, I won't lie to you; he wasn't himself lately. He would sneak out a lot, turn to his wolf form and just run. But I think he is in his room now,"

I grimaced; I was the reason he had been messed up.

I ran to his room, praying to find him there. But, to no one's surprise, he wasn't.

I waved Billy goodbye and jumped into my car, tears forming in my eye, my humble attempts to push them back faded as soon as I was on the road.

I was the reason everyone was messed up! I was the reason Momma almost died, I was the reason the Volturi came to Forks, I was the reason Jacob was suffering; I was nothing but trouble.

I just wandered around the Reservation, going nowhere in particular. I didn't really concentrate on the road; I just turned on the radio, trying to calm myself down.

I knew I should pull over until I could concentrate completely on the road, so I parked my car near the cliff Jake and I used to cliff-dive from.

I let myself sob since no one was watching. I guess a lot of time passed when I heard someone knock on my window.

"Nessie? What are you doing here?" Seth asked.

It took me a couple of seconds to be able to form a proper response.

"I wanted to see Jacob, but he wasn't at home. I haven't seen him since my birthday night and I miss him so much. I need to discuss some issues with him but I just couldn't find him. It's my fault. He's suffering, Seth, and it's my entire fault. I..-" I babbled, still sobbing.

"Whoa, Ness, easy on yourself; it's _not_ your fault. Now, lock your car –by the way it's great!-" Seth knew how to lighten the mood, but it wasn't the time,"- and come with me to Sam and Emily's; Jake will be there in a while."

I did what he told me and went there. Only Emily was there; Sam and Jacob were supposed to come together.

"What a surprise, Nessie! Come here, I've just made some chocolate cookies. I know you love them," Emily said.

"Thanks, Emily, I'll just wait for Jake."

"Oh, yeah. Okay, sweetie. I'm right here if you need anything," she smiled. I really loved her.

I think I fell asleep because the next thing I felt was huge, warm hands shaking my shoulder.

"Nessie?"

"JAKE!"

"You alright? You seem tired. Oh God, were you crying?"

I leaned on his chest and sobbed.

"Oh, Jake. I've missed you so much,"

"Me too, sweetie," he rubbed his hands on my back in an attempt to soothe me.

"You owe me an explanation by the way," I said as soon as I calmed down.

He sighed. "I know. How did you get here?"

"I sneaked out and drove here,"

"Awesome! Wait, you said _drove _here? They let you use one of their cars or what?"

"No, they got me one! The red one parked outside,"

"Really? It's yours? Wow."

"Yeah, I know; it's great!"

Awkward silence.

I decided to break it first.

"What time is it now?"

"9pm. Why?"

"Crap! Crap, crap, crap!"

"What?" he was anxious now.

"Alice must've got back from her hunting trip and called Daddy!" I said while grabbing my keys.

"Called him? Where is he?" I shot him a hard look.

"Not the time! I must go back now!"

"But I just saw you," he protested.

I remembered what Billy had said that morning.

"Come with me!" I suggested without thinking.

"Are you crazy or something? Both of us will be in trouble!"

"I said come with me, Jacob Black, or I'll just go alone!" I was getting angry now.

I grabbed his wrist and stormed out of the house, waving Sam, Emily and Seth goodbye.

I drove us, expecting a very _welcoming _reception at home.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Alice was beyond furious now.

"Take it easy, Alice," Jasper told her, shooting me a warning glance.

Jacob was locking the car; I'd decided to take in the first reaction.

"If Edward was here he would've killed me by now! How could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry, Auntie Alice, I just couldn't take it anymore! I had to see him!" My head was facing the ground now, tears threatening to fall.

"It's okay, Nessie, it's not like you brought this mongrel here!" That was Rose.

Just at that moment, Jacob came in. Everyone except me glared at him.

"Oh yeah she did!" Emmett said, furious. Then he came to my side. "Can I have a word with you?"

I nodded. He led me to my room and shut the door behind him.

"Nessie! You do realize that what happened was way off limits, right? What happened on your birthday night, I mean." I nodded.

"And you know why Edward didn't allow him to see you for two weeks, right?"

I nodded again.

"Then why did you do this? Why did you go to him? And why did you get him here?"

He was sitting next to me on my bed, his hand on my shoulder. I put my hand on his cheek and showed him everything that happened today and what I felt.

"Oh, Nessie, I won't tell you I understand because I really don't get what you like in that mongrel. But, what I _would_ tell you is that you shouldn't let yourself be carried away by your heart again." Wow. Since when was Emmett the wise one?

"I'll try my best," I smiled.

"So you want to talk to him? Do you want someone around, you know, just in case?"

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, Uncle Em, but I don't think I'll need someone to listen to the whole thing,"

"I'm just sayin'! Oh and by the way, you should call me Emmett, you won't want to slip at school and say that I'm your _uncle_, besides, this whole uncle thing is too old for me." I laughed.

"Sure, U- I mean, Emmett."

We left the room and headed downstairs. I was sure everyone had heard the whole conversation and, thanks to Jasper, they were calm. I mouthed him a Thank You. He, on the other hand, was obviously still mad.

"Come on, Jake, we'll go outside," I said.

"Sure, Ness."

We ran to the woods then I started to slow my pace.

"What were you thinking that night, Jacob?" I asked him grimly.

"Well, first, Renesmee, I need to explain something to you," He only used my real name when he was about to make a speech. _This must be good_ I thought.

"You know I imprinted on you. But you don't know what that means." It wasn't a question, but he didn't continue so I nodded.

"Well, the second a werewolf imprints, the gravity of the Earth no longer ties him to where he stands; his imprint does. The world just makes perfect sense to him.

"In most cases, the imprint just becomes our lover instantly; without going through any other stages. Like Sam and Emily-" Sam imprinted on Emily? That was new.

He continued without stopping,"-But in other cases, some of us imprint on a child which means that she isn't ready to have a lover in the first place. Like Quil and Claire. But that's not what imprinting means; our imprints are our second halves; we protect them, take care of them and love them in so many different ways. Like in Claire's case; when she was a toddler she needed a brother, so that what Quil was, her big brother. But, now, what she needs more is a best friend; someone she can easily trust, rely on and someone who would protect her from all what she needs to be protected from, so Quil is now her best friend.

"That's what happened to you and me. The minute I saw you on the day you were born, I knew everything made sense. I knew that we were meant to be. It's not like you don't have a choice; of course you do. It's just that that level of commitment and love can't be ignored.

"So I was your brother until you needed a best friend. But on your birthday, I saw you in a different way. I was _in love_ with you. I began to have an even stronger feeling than what I had before, a passionate love that just hit my head the second you walked in the house- that's why Edward growled at me." He waited for my reaction.

Wow. How could they all hide something like this from me this whole time?

_'Meant to be', 'commitment and love', 'passionate love'. _This is too much for me to handle. I just stared at him with wide eyes, missing a few beats.

"So you thought I was ready," I whispered. It wasn't a question.

"I thought that you felt the same way about me. But you obviously weren't, Nessie. I don't blame you for that. What happened that night was my entire fault and I'm really sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Since when does he ask for forgiveness? That must have been really hard on him.

_So I'll just forgive him and get back to what things used to be. No, that would be selfish; nothing will be the same again. I'll just make him suffer more. I know he won't say anything but still he would want me in a way I don't want him and that's just unfair. What should I do now? Tell him no and to stay away from me? But I can't live without him- what does that even mean? No, he's just my best friend. Nothing more. I don't think I'm ready to this kind of relationship myself. Or tell him that it's okay and be the selfish one and only make him in more pain. I can't bear this; there isn't any safe way out- no easy solutions. _I was deep in thought when he talked to me again.

"Nessie? I know I screwed up but please talk to me. I- Ness? Are you okay? Sit down, honey."

Only then I realized that the blood rushed away from my head and my knees were betraying me in the most obvious way! I was afraid. No, terrified. I was either going to lose one of the people I can't live without or make him suffer.

When I regained my full strength I just told him "It's okay. You're forgiven" and excused myself to dinner.

What kind of monster was I? Why was I always determined to ruin everybody? Why was I being so selfish? So self-centered? I just preferred my best friend's suffering instead of my own.

Just that thought was enough to make me my own room's prisoner. I still couldn't forgive myself for what I had done. It wasn't until Daddy and Momma came back that I realized it had been days. Alice would tell me that Jake called, and I'd text him saying I was fine- a complete lie. But, again, I realized that I'm not saving him any suffering by doing this; I'm making him suffer even more. I sure was one little evil monster to do that. _Of course I am an evil monster! Why else would anyone do this? _

"Never say that, Renesmee, ever! Don't even think it!" I gasped; I hadn't realized that Daddy was there until he spoke.

"But it's right, isn't it? I'm making my best friend suffer! And only because I didn't want to be in pain myself. That's selfish, self-centered and _monstrous_!"

"No." he kept his reply simple, his face pained. _Add my own father to the list! Only now I realize that hurting Jake alone wasn't monstrous; it's hurting everybody! Momma, Daddy, Jake and all my family. This IS monstrous._

He put on his poker face as soon as he heard my thoughts.

_I know you better than that! The poker face won't make me change my mind; I know what I have done!_

"Renesmee, please. You're _not _a monster."

"Okay so let's assume I'm not. Then what will I do now?"

"Sleep. Then tomorrow go talk to him, sort things out. May be then you'll find the solution you need," he smiled.

"Fine. Thanks, Daddy. Love you." I mumbled then tried to sleep. It took me an hour to be able to sleep but I finally got there.

I was walking in a forest, lost. I kept wandering around trying to find any way out but I realized I was running around myself. Then I saw Jake, leaning on a huge tree, his face pained. I kept running towards him but he just seems so far that I couldn't reach him, not even in my full speed. I kept calling his name until he finally realized I was there. It was like he was seeing sun for the first time. That's when I, against my own will, started running away. Away from the person I've been calling to help me.

"Nessie? Nessie? Wake up! It's just a dream. Calm down, honey." Esme soothed me.

I found myself sobbing and panting.

"Do you want me to call Edward or Bella? They're in the cottage they can-"

I cut her off, "No, grandma. Thanks."

"That bad?"

I nodded and started sobbing again.

"You can always tell me. You know I've grown used to blocking thoughts from Edward," she grinned.

I smiled back, "Thank you, grandma, I know I can rely on you. I just don't want to talk about it,"

"Sure, Nessie. Do you need anything, sweetie? Water or something?"

"No, thanks; I'll try to sleep again."

"Okay. Goodnight, Nessie."

"Goodnight, grandma," I kissed her cheek and tucked myself under the cover again.

I was finally able to sleep peacefully that night. _Tomorrow isn't going to be easy.._


	6. Changes

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot.**

**Thanks for everyone who'd reviewed/ added the story to their favorites/ subscribed to the story; I really appreciate it. I hope you like the new chapter.**

**PS: Sorry for being late; I was having my Finals. I'm free now though :) I'll write as much as I can now ;)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_Chapter Six:_

I woke up the next day to find Momma sitting on the edge of my bed, her face unreadable.

"'Morning, Momma," I muttered groggily.

"Good morning, sweetie. You're better now?"

_How did she even know?_

"I'm good," I lied; I was so nervous now that I could hear my own heart beat unevenly.

"Yeah, right! - Go do your morning routine and we'll talk later," she sounded annoyed, or worried – may be a combination of both.

I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom; I wanted to delay that day as much as possible.

After my morning routine was done, ever-so-slowly. I walked into my room to find Momma and Daddy waiting for me. I groaned; they weren't going to make this any easier, were they?

Daddy pretended as if he hadn't heard that and patted the seat next to his, telling me to come.

He put his arm around me, hugging me tightly.

"Nessie, why didn't you call us?" he was confused. A very rare situation.

I looked at the ground, thinking about what to say. I didn't know so I just put my hands on their cheeks and showed them what happened last night, _every single thing._

"Honey, I think you're overreacting a bit," he said, hugging me even tighter. Momma laughed. We raised our eyebrows.

She cleared her throat and tried to keep a straight face, "Sorry," she mumbled.

_Daddy I'm going to go talk to him now. Ok? Please don't worry about me; I'll be just fine. _I grinned internally; I was getting better at lies. Damn it! He heard that!

"Fine. I'll try my best," he answered, smiling.

"Thanks,"

They got out of the room to let me change. I just changed into the first things I saw, I wasn't even sure they matched.

I got down the stairs in my full speed, praying that neither Alice nor Rosalie would catch me wearing black converse shoes with a knee-length white skirt and a red top. I felt like I was some sort of a flag, frankly, but I didn't care that much.

But when you live in a houseful of vampires, your full speed is like slow-motion to them. Even if you're a half-vampire yourself.

Alice screamed in horror. I giggled at her reaction.

"I won't let you walk even to your bathroom in this! Are you trying to kill me, Nessie?"

I rolled my eyes, "Auntie Alice, please, only _one _free day! I'm really not in the mood to even try to match clothes, please."

"No way! Impossible! Invraisemblable!" French? Wow.

"Alice!" Daddy and Jasper said in unison. She glared at them.

"I'll close my eyes for two seconds, if I see you here, I swear you'll go to the reservation in a mini-skirt and 5-inches heels" You must be kidding me!

"2,..-" I stormed out of the house before she could continue. Thank God I was in my car before she caught me.

_Everything is going to be ok, everything is going to be ok,_ I kept chanting to myself.

I parked my car near Billy's house.

"NESSIE!" a super-familiar, husky, warm voice called me.

"Jake!" I ran to him and hugged him.

"'_You owe me an explanation,'_" he quoted. I sighed.

"I know, I know. We have some stuff to talk about." I buried my head in his massive chest and inhaled his musky, delicious scent that I'd missed so much.

"Come in, Billy is watching some game with Charlie. Then we can talk about everything you need to talk about," he smiled his warm smile,_ my smile._

"Grandpa is in there?" I asked in disbelief. I'd missed him so much! I couldn't believe that I would finally see him again. The nervousness subsided a little.

"Yep!"

I smiled. How easy it was to be with him! Almost like breathing; so natural.

He released me from his grip and took my hand to lead me to the house. As soon as we arrived there, I ran in my full speed to Grandpa Charlie that I startled him. _Oops! I'm not supposed to use my full speed in front of him! _

He didn't seem to notice my speed; he was concentrating really hard on the game. I never quite understood the relation between men and games or cars. It was the same as the relation between Alice and shopping! I laughed mentally at the thought.

"Renesmee?" As usual, he didn't recognize me at first; I was growing too fast and I didn't see him regularly.

"Grandpa!!" I hugged him, so gently that I won't break him by accident.

"Wow, kid, I almost didn't recognize you!"

I rolled my eyes, "that's always the case, Chief Swan," I smiled; he liked it when I called him that.

"Hey, Ness!"

"Hey, Billy! How are you?"

"Oh, same old, same old!" we all laughed then.

"Come on, Nessie, let's go take a walk outside," Jake suggested.

"Yeah, ok, kids. But, Jake, _no motorcycles!_" Why?

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Sure, sure."

"I'm serious; don't you remember what happened last time?" he snapped. This was getting weirder every second.

"Do you really think I'd put Ness in the same situation, Charlie? I mean, you got to be kidding me!" he was getting annoyed. Not good.

I took his hand and moved towards the door, waving both of them goodbye.

When we were finally outside, I asked him, "What's the thing with the motorcycles?"

He laughed, "Long story, I'll tell you later,"

"Promise? I really want to know,"

"Yeah, sure. Promise."

We walked to First Beach then our paces slowed.

"So?" he asked, demanding an explanation.

"Umm… well,… the thing is," What do I say? How come I haven't thought about this?

Got it!

"Jake, I don't really know how I feel right now, towards you, I mean. I don't want you to suffer because of me but at the same time, I can't live without you! You're the only person I can trust more than anyone else, even Momma and Daddy. I really didn't know what to do! And I'm sorry! I really am!-" tears were threatening to fall, _one more minute!_ I thought-" I'm sorry I didn't call you back, I'm sorry I-"

He cut me off.

_Jacob Black_

Whoa. She was sorry? Why? Because she didn't call because she was afraid she'd hurt _me_? What was she thinking?

"Hey, hey! Easy! You're saying you're _sorry_?"

She looked at me like I was some sort of an idiot, "Yeah?!"

I took her face in my hands.

"Listen to me, Renesmee, _nothing_ is wrong. Don't blame yourself; I'm the one who messed up in the first place." How was she blaming herself? "I'm sorry, Ness. Now, you're my best friend and I'm yours and it's sunny today- well, sunnier than a normal day here- do you want to do something fun?" Changing the subject always worked with her; she was always so simple, naïve in her own way, so easy to be with. Like breathing. How I loved that angelic girl!

She beamed. "Like what?"

I thought for a moment," Well, we won't ride any motorcycles, that's for sure!" We both laughed.

She looked at me questioningly, "what happened 'last time'?"

Umm. How was I going to explain this? _Some sadistic vampire was following your mother to drink her blood, your father killed him, then his mate came to take revenge and I got injured during the fight with, I don't know, just about twenty newborns and Charlie thought it was a motorcycle accident. _Yeah, right! She would freak out! Let alone the whole drama with Edward and Bella for telling her this; they edited a lot when they told her about their lives. And this little incident was no exception.

But I can't lie to her!

"Long story short; wolf fight led to some serious injuries and we told Charlie it was a motorcycle accident," I replied.

Understanding crossed her face; "Oh" was all she said.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Umm… Cliff-diving?" she smiled; she loved cliff-diving.

I looked at the sky, checking it was still as sunny as I left it a moment ago, "Sure, sure," I grinned.

_Renesmee Cullen_

I knew what I did was wrong, but he didn't seem hurt to me. As I walked into his room, where there's always a spare swimming suit for cliff-diving, I thought about what happened earlier. The way his black eyes held mine -telling me not to be sorry, pleading me for forgiveness- was breathtaking! I'd never thought about this before, but Jacob was the only person who could sway my mind by a single look, the only one who found it easy to convince me; I was as stubborn as Momma, only Daddy and Alice could change my mind, and not by my own will. But Jacob was different; I felt no need whatsoever to argue with him.

By that time, I was in my one-piece dark green swim suit. It had large white flowers on both sides, I loved it. Then I put on my skirt again and went downstairs to find him waiting for me in front of the house by his Rabbit.

He smiled as he saw me, "I see you're ready. Now, in the car and to the cliff!" He adored cliff-diving as much as I did.

We were there in less than ten minutes. I got out of the car before he had even removed his keys.

The scenery was overwhelming; it never failed to amaze me. The sun rested above a light sheet of clouds enhancing the beauty of the sea and the cliffs. Wow.

Jake had taken off his t-shirt already and was in his shorts, ready to dive. What was wrong today? Did I actually think he was _hot_? Oh, well, he _was_! _Dang it! I better think about something else, distract myself so Daddy won't catch me when I get home._

"Earth to Nessie!" he waved his hand in front of my face. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm right here! Now, are we going to jump or what?" I smiled enthusiastically, "I want to jump first!"

"Ain't gonna happen! You know the rules, Nessie, I jump first,"

I frowned and pouted; it worked most of the times!

_Jacob Black_

"NO!" I told her. She kept on pouting but switched her frown to using her full force of her puppy eyes. This was literally torture; it was so hard for me to refuse any of her requests, I was spoiling her, something Bella hated about me.

But this was much bigger than this; what if she drowns? What if I was the reason she gets hurt for whatever reason? No way was I allowing this.

She must've read the worry in my face because she said, "Seriously, Jake, I'm a freaking half-vampire for God's sake! No way I'd end up drowning or something like that! Please, please, please, PLEASE!"

I had to admit, she _was_ right; what could possibly happen to a half-vampire?

I sighed, "Fine. Only once though."

She beamed, "Thank YOU, Jake! You're the best friend ever!" Yeah, best friend. I guess I'll just have to wait a little bit more.

*********************************************************************************

_Renesmee Cullen_

I was finally relieved; Jake and I are back to normal. Though I still couldn't explain the blush each time he compliments me or each time he kisses my cheek. It was probably nothing.

Tomorrow was my first day of school! I was so excited!

Of course Alice and Rosalie kept on choosing endless outfits for me and had actually made me a computer program that chooses my outfit for everyday according to the weather, trend and colors that suit me best. Those two were losing it!

"Okay, sweetheart, you know the story by heart now, right?"

_Yeah, yeah, yeah! Daddy, please! You guys have been telling me this for the past week; I was yours, Alice's and Emmett's sister. Momma was a family friend's daughter who'd moved to France and left Carlisle and Esme as her legal guardians. And Rose and Jasper were the Hales. I was to call you by your first names and to follow the school rules. Anything else? _

He chuckled, "No, Ness, that's it. Now up to your room and into your bed; you'll need all your energy tomorrow."

"Okay, Daddy. Goodnight!" I kissed his cheeks and hugged him. I loved being Daddy's little girl!

_Jacob Black_

Tomorrow she was going to high school. She was really excited about it. I wasn't though; a lot of stupid, teenage boys who'd just be all over her. How couldn't they? She's the most beautiful girl that ever existed.

I shuddered at the thought. Edward wasn't happier than I was; he would actually hear what they were thinking. I shuddered again, harder this time. Then I heard her run up the stairs to here, her room.

She smiled when she saw me and ran all the way to my arms. I chuckled.

"How's my little Nessie?" She frowned; she didn't like being called 'little', but she let it go.

"Excited! I _can't wait _for school tomorrow,-" another frown crossed her face, a serious one this time, "-I'll miss you though. I don't know how the whole day would pass without you there!" I smiled at her.

"Just like any other day at school."

"Yeah, probably. Well do you want to do something after school tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'd be here in the morning though; I won't miss your first day for anything!" And I'll miss you so much, and I love you, please don't go and leave me here for the whole day!

She beamed, "Great!"

I sighed as I tucked her in her bed; who'd believe that, Nessie, the little, naïve Nessie, will go to school tomorrow? And HIGH SCHOOL!

I just hope it won't warp her little mind; who knows what high school could do to this angel?

I sighed again; I had to accept it anyways.

I looked at her peaceful, beautiful, sleeping face once more before I jumped out of the window towards the woods. _How I love that girl!_


	7. First Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the characters at school :)**

**LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR!!! Nessie's first day at school!**

**Please tell me if it sounds too boring or too long just that I'd know when I write the next chapter ;)**

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**Here it is:**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_Chapter Seven_

"Nessie? Nessie! Come on! Wake up! Time for school, sleepyhead!"

"Jake, please, just a couple more minutes," my eyes were still glued to each other.

"It's 6am already! You don't want to be late on your first day, do you?" he shook my shoulder. I sighed.

"Fine," I said, opening my eyes.

"Good morning," he smiled and kissed my cheek. I blushed. _Why does this keep happening?! _

He chuckled.

"Good morning, Jake," I hugged him. It felt so warm, so comforting that I didn't want to let him go.

"Blondie wants you downstairs to show you how to use that computer program they'd made. Man they're freaks!" he snorted. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

I let go of him then did my morning routine, faster this time. Then I went downstairs, still in my pajamas.

"See who's awake!" Emmett smiled.

"Hey, Emmett,"

"Rose and Alice are waiting for you. Y'know, ever since you were born, we're mostly off the hook; they only force wardrobes on us, no dress-me-up games any more," we both laughed.

"Only dress-Nessie-up games now, right?" he nodded.

"Good Morning, sweetheart. Have you slept well?" Esme asked, smiling.

"Yep! " she smiled.

"Oh, Emmett, dear, why aren't Edward and Bella here?" Emmett cracked at that point.

"Edward is helping Bella 'choose her outfit'" I shivered. Jasper threw a book at him.

"Sorry, Nessie. _Someone _here needs to keep his mouth shut," I giggled.

"Thanks, Un- I mean, Jasper" he laughed.

"Just don't slip at school," he smiled. I nodded.

"Yes, sir!" They all laughed.

"RENESMEE!" Oh boy, I totally forgot about Rose and Alice!

"Coming!" I answered and stormed into Rosalie's room.

"So, here you go; this button up here-" she pointed on a blue button on the screen, "-chooses your outfit, and the pink button here chooses your make-up for that outfit. So, after you enter the date right there-" she pointed on a textbox under the two buttons, "- you click on the buttons and the outfit number appears," she smiled.

"And of course your closet is now arranged according to the outfit numbers!- but today _I _get to choose your outfit!" Alice squealed.

"I knew it!" I laughed. Alice rolled her eyes.

In no time I was ready in a navy blue silk dress, a few inches above my knees, with an off-white belt, right on my waist, and off-white high heels. My hair was straightened, not in its usual curls, so its edges were touching my belt from the back even when it was held up in a messy pony tail.

As for my make-up, it wasn't much; just the usual brown mascara, eye-liner and lip-gloss.

Rosalie entered the room and her eyes widened in awe.

"Nessie, you look-"

Alice cut her off, "spectacular!"

"I do?"

"Absolutely!" they replied in unison.

Jacob entered the room then and whistled.

"Wow, Ness," was all he managed to say.

_Edward Cullen_

"Come on, Bella, we have school in an hour," I muttered as I kissed her jaw. She groaned.

"Do we really have to go?"

"Actually, we don't. But, on the other hand, Renesmee will practically kill us if she doesn't go to high school as we'd promised," I mumbled.

"Renesmee! Right!"

We were dressed in a blur then we ran to the main house.

"Wow, Ness," _She really looks amazing but I don't feel good about this. _Jacob thought. I frowned; I had been worried enough about the reaction of the stupid, shallow-minded teenagers at school and now Alice made her look like a runway model! What was she thinking making my daughter look like that?

I let go of Bella's hand and ran to Rosalie's room, Bella, Emmett and Jasper following me.

She stood right there, looking absolutely breathtaking, something I won't tolerate.

"Daddy?" _Oh, no, he looks annoyed. What did I do this time? _

"You didn't do anything, honey," I turned my head to Alice accusingly.

"What, Edward? She looks flawless!" _You can't be annoyed because she looks good, can you? _

"In your room. Now."

_Just don't kill her._ Jasper thought. I smiled reassuringly at him; I _think _I won't.

She followed me to her room, thinking about a song. She was really getting on my nerves.

"What?"

"You don't know?" I answered her, raising an eyebrow.

_Honestly, NO, Edward! So what if she looks attractive? What would happen with her being a half-vampire and the fact that she goes to school with SIX vampires? SIX for God's sake!_

"You're not the one who'd have to hear what those shallow-minded, stupid teenagers would think! And I think I was _very _clear before, when I told you that I'd practically rip your head off if you ever dress her like that! She looks like a freaking Barbie doll!" I yelled at her.

_No way she's changing, Edward. A jacket is the most I can offer you here._

"A whole new outfit," I demanded.

"Impossible!"

"Fine,"

"What?" _Since when did he give up that easily?_

"You didn't let me finish. What I meant was 'fine, let's see how many hits it would take to break that cute little Porsche of yours'"

_Fine. A jacket and leggings. Happy? _She frowned.

"Alright. Just _today _though; no way she's dressing like that for school again!"

_Whatever! _She thought as she got out of the room to apply the changes on Nessie's outfit. I sighed in relief.

_Thanks, Edward._ Jasper thought. I laughed.

"Anytime," I replied while walking into the living room, where everyone was now.

_I would've helped with the Porsche, you know; I wasn't too happy about this either._ Emmett laughed.

"I know, Emmett. That makes four of us," I grinned.

_Four? _

"Yeah; you, Jasper, Jacob and I,"

_I thought he liked that; he didn't take his eyes off her while you were with Alice. I swear the only reason I left him with all his limbs is that Bella would've killed me for it. I hate the fact that she's still stronger than me even after she's no more a newborn, how come?!_

I chuckled; he didn't get over each time Bella won in a wrestling match.

_Renesmee Cullen_

I liked the way I had been dressed! Why would Daddy do this? What? I don't get to wear whatever I want to wear at school now?

Alice handed me the off-white leggings and jeans jacket and went to get ready. I wore them and got out of the room to find Jake waiting for me. I smiled at him.

"What do you think?"

"Much better," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, right,"

"No, really,"

I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"How come this is 'much better'? The dress should be worn alone, without leggings or even a jacket!"

"Honestly, Ness, I didn't like the idea of you going to school in that outfit," WHAT?

"Why?"

He grimaced, "I have my own reasons, Nessie, now, it's 7:30 and you have to go; Edward is waiting in the Volvo."

I wasn't going to let this go, but I decided to delay it until after school.

"You're still available after school?" I asked.

"Of course; I told you I was. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. We'll just decide then," I smiled and hugged him, "Now, I 'have to go'" I quoted, mimicking his voice perfectly. He chuckled.

"Sure, sure," he kissed my forehead, "take care of yourself,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! You really have to stop worrying, Jacob; you're getting worse than Daddy!" he laughed.

I released myself from his massive grip and ran downstairs, grabbing my keys on my way.

Alice and Jasper were with Momma and Daddy in the Volvo, while Rose and Emmett were standing by my Nissan.

"Come on! It's 7:35 already!"

"At _our _speed, we'll be in Port Angeles High in exactly ten minutes. We'll have time, Emmett!"

"Like Edward is going to let you drive that fast!" Rose snorted.

"No, I won't. You'll drive _within _the speed limit," Daddy said from his car.

_I'm not talking to you, by the way. But, ANYWAYS, I'll drive at the speed I want to drive at! It's enough that I have to wear a jacket on a rainless day! _

He grimaced, "I have my reasons, Renesmee. And there's a reason Emmett is in _your _car," he chuckled.

_WHAT REASONS? You and Jacob keep saying that! _

He didn't answer so I just jumped into my car and was on the road in a second.

"Slow down, Nessie," Emmett said. I shook my head defiantly.

"No," was all I said.

"Do I really have to make you? You know Edward won't be happy about this. Just slow down, Renesmee," I knew he was damn serious; he never used my real name, and he was _way _stronger than I was or ever will be, so I just slowed down a little bit.

"Happy?"

"Better," he smiled. I didn't smile back; still angry.

We were in the parking lot by 7:50, we still had ten minutes. Of course, Daddy was there before we were; he was the fastest runner _and_ driver.

I got out of the car to find Jasper waiting for me alone by the Volvo.

"They went to get our schedules. Nessie, you really should apologize to him; you weren't exactly _nice_ there, I could tell; he was a mixture of angry and sad on our way here," I sighed.

"I know, Jasper, but he's really controlling! What's with the leggings and the jacket? Then speed limits!"

"Over-protective," he corrected.

"Alright, Jasper, I will; I really hate it when he's mad at me, besides, it's my first day of school, I'm over-tolerating today," we both laughed. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Edward is waiting by the door; we'd better go now," Emmett said.

No students were in the parking lot; they were all in their classes now; the first period was starting in two minutes.

The school was only one huge building, divided to several floors which had all classes and a smaller one with the main office and the cafeteria.

_Sorry, Daddy, I didn't mean to sound so rude. Sorry._

"It's okay, sweetie, I know you didn't," he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Momma kissed my cheek and wished me luck then got to Daddy's other side.

As we walked down the hallway, students stared at us; I guess they weren't used to seeing seven extra-beautiful vampires every day. Well, six vampires and one half-vampire. Daddy tightened his grip around Momma and me.

_What's wrong?_

He shook his head as if in denial, unaware of my thought.

_Did someone think something? _I guessed.

"It's nothing," he smiled, but it never reached his eyes.

_Edward Cullen_

I knew I was probably overreacting a bit. No, I wasn't; I knew more about hormonal teens than anyone else in the world; it was disgusting enough to hear what they thought about Alice and Rosalie, my sisters in so many ways, and their own human colleagues, including Bella when she was human. But the speed limit thing I knew was a little bit of an overreaction.

I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and Nessie's shoulder.

_Wow. Look at that blonde! And the brunette by that guy's side! They look- _I decided to switch to anyone else's thoughts now; Nessie wanted to go to school, I wouldn't take that from her; I wanted her to live a normal life as much as possible.

_I bet that bronze-haired girl is single; he looks like her brother. Man they're all HOT! _I tightened my grip around my wife and daughter.

_I like that boy with the bronze hair and the blond one. The one with the curly hair is damn hot but I bet he won't dump this Blondie; I mean, look at the way he's holding her! I wonder what it would feel like if- _The images in her head were repulsive enough that I would've thrown up if possible. I shook my head; this can't be happening again!

_Did someone think something?_ My daughter asked mentally.

"It's nothing," I lied; what would I tell her? She barely knew anything about what those repulsive teenagers were thinking; she was so innocent in a way that was even dangerous for her. Blocking most of the world from her for so long was a mistake that only now I regretted.

_Edward, I'm begging you, PLEASE, it's enough that I feel what those moody teens feel; and it makes me sick, now you're doubling it!_

"Sorry, Jazz," I whispered, lower than anyone would be able to hear, and tried to think of something else.

I checked Nessie's schedule one more time before the bell rang. Renesmee would only have her first period alone; everyone was enrolling as sophomores this time. A first to us.

I handed her the schedule, the map and the slip the teachers would have to sign. I would wait for her to find out about that schedule thing in class though; I wouldn't want her to yell in the hallway and probably call me 'Daddy' by accident. How I'd miss that word while we're at school!

_Renesmee Cullen_

I took a look at the schedule, it looked good; I had French, Geometry, Chemistry, Lunch, English then Gym.

I waved Daddy and the others goodbye and went to my French class. One look at the map and I knew every detail in the school. I loved having a super photographic memory; it's a good thing I had that from my vampire side.

As I entered the class, people were still staring. The teacher, on the other hand, was engrossed in whatever she was reading, so I approached her.

"Bonjour, madam, je m'appelle Renesmee Cullen et je suis une élève nouvelle,"

She looked up from the papers she was reading, "Bonjour, Renesmee," she said as she signed the paper I'd handed her and told me to have a seat.

I sat down in the first desk I found empty. The girl sitting next to me seemed friendly; she had dark brown hair, which edges rested on her chin, and blue eyes. She wore a simple red V-neck top with dark skinny jeans and red flats.

"Hi, my name is Stacey," she said.

"Hi, Stacey. I'm Renesmee," a dumbfounded expression crossed her face, I smiled, "Ruh-nez-may, I know it's a little unusual. You can call me Nessie anyways,"

"Oh," she smiled politely, and then the teacher called the class to order.

The class was truly boring; Daddy had taught me French years ago, and this French was so simple that it made me want to sleep. I would have to endure this the whole year, maybe I'd ask Emmett what he did during boring classes; I bet it was fun. I grinned at the thought.

After fighting my urge to sleep for an hour, the bell finally rang. I was getting up from my seat when Stacey talked to me.

"What classes do you have next?"

"Geometry, Chemistry, Lunch, English and Gym"

"Too bad; it would've been nice if we had another class together. I guess I'll see you at lunch?"

"Sure," I smiled at her, hoping to have her as my first friend here; she really did seem nice.

I walked to Geometry slowly. Well, slowly to me.

People were still staring but it didn't really matter anymore; I was getting used to it.

I walked into the class, early as I'd realized; the teacher was still writing the date on the board. But, unlike the French teacher, he did notice me.

"Oh, hello, are you a new student?" the way he was looking at me made me feel self-conscious. Was something wrong with my outfit?

"Umm. Yes; I'm Renesmee Cullen."

"I'm Mr. Peterson," he was still staring, I'd have to go to the bathroom later to see for sure if something was wrong with my outfit, "How old are you? You seem too young." Too young? I looked like a sixteen-year-old and I'm a sophomore, so what was he talking about?

"I'm sixteen," I lied, but I doubted it really counted.

"Aha, well, Ren, I'm sure you'll enjoy your time here," Ren?

"Hello, Mr. Peterson, I'm Emmett _Cullen, Renesmee_'s brother," I would have to thank him for the correction later; I knew little about school but that teacher was definitely weird.

"Umm… Yeah, well, you two have a seat and I'll sign your papers," he looked scared. Good.

Emmett put a hand on my back and led me to our seats at the very back of the class.

"Thank God it wasn't Edward who's with you in this class; according to what this _thing _was saying to you and the way he was looking at you, I'd bet that his mind isn't in any way decent." I shivered.

"Thanks for the correction, by the way; he was being weird,"

"Just, next time, don't talk to him; I swear I'll rip him apart if he ever looked at you or talked to you that way again!" he whispered. I giggled.

"Come on, Emmett, he was just being over-friendly,"

"Yeah, right!" he snorted, "and wait for me before you enter the class." I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are acting weird," I muttered. He just smiled.

During the class, the teacher wouldn't even look our way. _God he really was scared!_

The next class, Chemistry, passed in a blur. Alice was with me during that class. She reassured me that my outfit was more than perfect. But then I wondered if I really did have any classes alone besides French.

I met Daddy and everyone else on our way to the cafeteria.

"Hey, honey, how is your day so far?"

"Later, Edward, I have to go now meet Stacey,"

"Stacey?"

_Just a girl in my French class, Daddy._

"Okay, sweetie, take care," he kissed my cheek.

"Thanks, Edward,"

I was about to go when I realized that I didn't bring any chocolate or eggs with me. _No! Daddy, please tell me that I don't have to eat that mud?_

"If you're staying with humans, I'm sorry to tell you that you really have to; it'll look weird if you don't eat any food. And I doubt they have any chocolate or eggs here, I don't know, honestly. Just eat anything and if people asked why you ate so little just say you're on a diet or something," he whispered, so low that no human would hear it even if he was standing right next to me.

I sighed, _fine._

I knew it would be harder for me to eat human food that I really hate; _they _didn't have sensitive stomachs.

I tried to forget it while I searched for Stacey in the cafeteria.

"Hey, Nessie!" she called from behind. I turned around and waved.

"Hi, Stacey!"

"Come on, I'm going to introduce you to my friends; I'm sure you'd like them as much as they'd like you!" Yeah, sure. That depends on how much _they_'d like me. I wasn't used to being around strangers; the only people who're considered 'strangers' to me that I had been around are the shop assistants.

We took our food and went towards the table where her friends were. My tray only had an apple. I didn't care about the fact that this is totally strange for them; I didn't want to throw up on my first day here. _Let's just save it for when I really need it_. I saw Daddy chuckle from the table they'd claimed for themselves.

We finally arrived at the table. _That human pace is irritating! _I thought.

They were two boys and two girls, other than Stacey.

The first boy on the right was blond. His eyes were deep green and he was obviously some kind of a football player or something. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and white pants.

The second one was obviously shorter, and slimmer. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes and was wearing a cream shirt and jeans.

The girl next to him, probably his girlfriend from the way they were so close to each other, was a tall blonde girl with blue eyes. The kind of girl that would make me think if that was the way Rosalie looked like when she was human. She was wearing a pink chiffon blouse with dark jeans and white heels that matched her oversized bag.

The last girl was a brunette. Her hair was mahogany brown, like Momma's, but was only to her shoulders. She was wearing a navy green skirt that was a couple of inches above her knees and a beige tank top.

Just a second after we'd arrived at the table, Stacey started introducing her friends.

"Well, Nessie, those are Brad,-" she pointed at the blond boy,"- Matt, his girlfriend Samantha and Mary," she smiled at me, "Guys, this is Nessie," she announced.

They all had greeted me before I sat down between Brad and Mary; Stacey sat on the other side of Brad.

"So, Nessie, is that your real name?" Brad asked.

"No; actually, my name is Renesmee.'Nessie' is my nickname,"

"Oh. So, _Renesmee_," finally someone got it right! "How's school so far?"

"Good," I haven't been to school before!

"Nessie, Nessie!" Mary called me, whispering.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"Look at those guys over there; they look hot!"

I glanced towards where she was pointing. _My family!_

"Yeah, I know! I mean, just look at that bronze-haired boy, or the blond one!" Stacey joined the conversation. Brad made sure that he didn't have any reaction, but I could see that he didn't like that conversation any more than I did. Matt and Samantha, on the other hand, were busy talking about something in a very low voice.

"Umm… guys, those are my _brothers_,"

They both blushed and Brad laughed.

"So you're a Cullen or a Hale?" he asked.

"A Cullen. Did you meet any of them today?"

"Yeah; I met that blond guy and the pixie-chick," I laughed.

"Those are Jasper and Alice. The guy with the same color of my hair is Edward Cullen, the one with the curly hair is Emmett Cullen, his girlfriend, the blonde, is Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin, and Edward's girlfriend is Bella Swan," Momma wanted to keep her previous last name at school.

"Oh, I see," he said.

"So, Nessie, do you want to do something after school today?" Stacey asked.

I was supposed to do something with Jacob today!

"As much as I'd really love to, I promised my best friend that we'd do something today after school,"

"Best friend? I thought you guys just moved here," Mary said.

"Yeah, we did. But we've been friends with his family for a long time and by the time we moved here, they did too," Okay, so that didn't make any kind of sense.

"Oh, okay," she seemed to actually believe it. Daddy was right when he said that humans don't think that much. I chuckled at the thought.

"He can come with us! We're going to see a movie anyways so I think it's going to be okay," Stacey said.

"Yes, Nessie, come! It's going to be fun! We're going to watch that new horror movie, The Uninvited," Brad said, a little bit too enthusiastically.

I glanced at Daddy and saw him nod. Good.

"Sure, I'll text him now and tell him about the plan," I smiled in enthusiasm; I was making friends faster than I thought I would.

I texted Jacob, _Hey, Jake! How's everything? Look, my new friends here are going to the movies after school and they said you can come with us; I told them I won't go if you didn't =P what do you think?_

A few minutes later, my phone vibrated,

_Sure. I'll meet you at home after school then we can go together in my Rabbit._

Great!

_Thanks. Miss you! =( _I texted him back.

_Miss you too, sweetie =) _

I smiled, "I'll go home to change after school then we could meet at the movies, okay?"

"Sure, that's great!" Brad said.

"Do you need a ride or will you drive yourself?" Mary asked.

"No, Jake is driving us,"

"Oh," she smiled, "good."

A couple of minutes later, the bell rang.

"What do you have next?" Brad asked, grinning.

"English," Daddy replied. I gasped.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you at the movies, Ness!" he waved me goodbye.

"Yeah, it's going to be so much fun!" Mary squealed. Stacey nodded in agreement.

I waved them goodbye then turned to Daddy, who was still standing by my side.

"I see you made sure I wasn't alone in class," I accused, but smiling. I kind of liked it when he was being protective like that. Yet this morning was too much.

He smiled back at me, "Except French," he reminded me.

"Yeah,"

English and Gym passed really slowly; we had that play called 'Arms and The Man' which was getting on my nerves almost as much as 'Wuthering Heights' got on Daddy's. And I had Gym with Jasper. We both wanted to play baseball Cullen style but, unfortunately, we just had to play it in slow motion, _human _style.

"I'm not sure I'd be able to bear that class to the end of the year!" Jasper complained.

"Me neither! I wanted to _run _to get to the ball not _walk_! Those super-slow, super-fragile humans were getting on my nerves there!" We both laughed.

Jasper and I were close but in our way. We didn't talk much though, but we understood each other easily.

I got into my car at the same second Rose and Emmett did.

"So, how was school, Nessie?" Rose asked.

"Bearable. I made some new friends though,"

"Yeah, they seem nice,"

"I was trying my best not to laugh when you said 'those are my brothers'; you got the girls blushing like crazy!" Emmett commented. We all laughed.

My cell phone rang then. I answered it immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ness!"

"Jake! How are you?"

"Missing you! How was school?"

"I'll show you everything when I get home; the classes were barely bearable but I made some new friends,"

"Really? Good."

"Yeah, look, I'm driving now and I could swear I saw Daddy glaring at me in his rearview mirror, so I'll talk to you when I get home, ok?"

He laughed, "Yeah, sure; I'm on my way."

I ended the call then.

I couldn't believe how much I'd missed Jacob. I felt like I wanted to drive the car as fast as it can to go home and see him; it was the first day in my entire life, except for when he was 'punished', that we were away from each other for that long! Even when he had to patrol, he'd do it when I was asleep.

By then, I was pretty sure there was something more than friendship between Jacob and me; the way Matt and Samantha were looking at each other and talking to each other reminded me of the way _we _talk. But still, I'm not that sure; it might be just a feeling. I don't want to mess up anything so I think I'll wait a little before I told him about this.

As we arrived home, Daddy said that he wanted to talk to me. _How do I keep forgetting that he has full access to my brain?!_

He chuckled –Good; he wasn't mad-, "I just want to tell you something important, honey." I sighed in relief.

"What is it, Daddy?" We were alone now, not that everyone wouldn't hear the whole conversation!

"Nessie, sweetie, I really don't know how to tell you this but here it is- I knew you'd feel that way about Jacob sooner or later, it's true that I don't like it being so soon- you're only six-" I raised an eyebrow, "- _technically_, and I just want you to know that we support you in whatever decision you make. Just be careful, Renesmee; don't do anything you'd regret and don't do anything _I'd _make you regret. Okay, sweetie?"

I laughed, "You know, Daddy, that I'm not so sure yet,"

"I know. I just wanted to tell you that in case you were sure anytime soon," he smiled.

I smiled back at him, "Thanks, Daddy. I love you!" I said as I kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"I love you, too. More than you know," he whispered in my ears, hugging me back.

"Now, go change and get ready; Jacob is going to be here in exactly 2 minutes. You have a long day today," he reminded me, laughing.

_You bet I do! _

I went upstairs to my room where I found a note on the bed,

_I missed you ;) _

_Jake_

I smiled; this was going to be great!


	8. Desires

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the characters from Nessie's school.**

**Thank you all for the great reviews! I hope you like this one, too. It's not as long as the last one, I know, but it couldn't be any longer ;)**

**Carolina and Shannen: Thanks for your reviews!! I really appreciate it! **

**Mrs Robyn Cullen, I think you'll know what I told you about (the surprise) in this chapter ;) **

**Enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_Chapter Eight_

Alice went hunting with Jasper, thankfully; I could dress myself up this time.

I went to my closet, which now looked like some kind of a secret CIA room; a lot of drawers, numbered in codes.

After about half an hour of searching through the 'mystery drawers' as I'd called them, I finally settled on my black skinny jeans with a blue blouse, a black waist-belt and the-exact-shade-of-blue ballerina flats with their matching bag.

I also wore the wooden charm with my name that Jacob had given me; I knew he'd love to see it on me. My make-up and hair were pretty much the same as what they were in the morning, except that I left my hair loose, only holding a strand with a blue clip.

I was re-applying my gloss when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said.

Jake opened the door and came in cautiously; his eyebrows were raised in shock," You have two crazy aunts, you know." I chuckled and nodded. I could hear Rosalie growl from her room.

He approached me with _my smile _on his face. I could feel my heart melt with each step he took.

"So, you're ready?" he asked, still smiling. _It's torture! _I sighed; I would have to talk to him about this, apparently.

"Umm… what?" He chuckled.

"I was asking if you were ready," he said, his black eyes melting into mine.

_Jacob Black_

I could stare into those chocolate-brown eyes for ages and never get bored! I'd missed her so much. I still can't believe how much I love her. Every single thing about her, I adored. Of course, that was why Edward wanted to 'talk' to me today again…

_**Flashback**_

_I entered the house, expecting to find Nessie waiting for me; I was a little bit late. But, instead, I found Edward there, sitting on the couch, his face unreadable. See who's putting on the poker face again! I wonder what's wrong._

_"Hello, Jacob,"_

_"Hey, Edward," I replied cautiously._

_He stood up, motioning for me to follow him._

_I followed him to the backyard, where we had 'talked' last time._

_"Jacob, I need you to listen to what I have to say," I waited while he glanced around him, probably to double-check that no one was there, "I know how much you love Renesmee, how much you'd protect her and would make her happy; that's the most important thing, I want her to have the best she could have, Jacob. But I have to point out some things that-" I cut him off._

_"What? Why now? You know I have been 'in love' with her since her birthday. So, why do you want to tell me 'this' now?" I knew what he was going to talk about, what else?!_

_He grimaced, "Well, honestly, Jacob- and I swear I'll kill you if you ever tell that I'd told you- she's beginning to have the same feelings for you-"_

_I beamed. Finally! I thought I was going to wait for a very long time before this would happen!_

_He continued without stopping,"- And I want to tell you the ground rules for being with her, since I doubt it would be the same now. She'd be hanging out with you more often, and probably alone. So, first of all, you have to take good care of her, I know you will but I'm just pointing it out. Second, the furthest thing you'd ever reach together is kissing, before you're married, I mean, and that's not up for further discussion." I nodded, I won't do this to her, not like I won't want to, but I just can't._

_"Good," he commented on my thought, "and finally, Jacob, if you ever hurt her, in any way, I swear that would be the last thing you'd do; I will gladly rip you apart." _

_"You know I won't, Edward,"_

_"I do. I was just stating a simple fact," he smiled._

_**End Flashback**_

I sighed.

"Earth to Jacob!" she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Very funny," I said sarcastically. She smiled.

"Come _on; _we're going to be late!" I rolled my eyes.

"Who reaches the Rabbit first gets to drive!" I challenged her; she'd loved that since the day she was born!  
"Deal!" she said as she stormed out of the closet.I knew I'd be able to win, I always let her though. But, this time, I wanted to drive. I laughed

at the thought; I was being so childish!

_Renesmee Cullen_

He won this time!_ No way! I always win!_ Maybe he let me. I'd make him pay for that later. I grinned an evil grin.

We got into the Rabbit and he started the engine. How was I going to tell him? I had _no idea._

The way to the movies was almost silent; only a few questions about my school day though. I just showed him the whole day as soon as he parked the car in the garage associated with the movies.

I remembered him growling at the whole "Mr. Peterson" thing. Why was everyone making a big deal out of it? I didn't know. Good thing Daddy didn't find out; he tends to overreact.

"Come on, Ness; your friends are waiting right there," he pointed to where Mary, Stacey and Brad were standing. I knew Matt and Samantha were coming, they were probably late.

I opened my door to find him waiting for me, grinning. _That's weird; he isn't usually so quiet. _

"Nessie! You made it!" Stacey yelled. If she only knew how sensitive my ears were!

"Yeah! I told you I would!" I said as I greeted all of them.

"Umm… Ness, so that's 'Jake'?" Mary asked, smiling. I totally forgot about introducing him!!  
"Yeah, guys, this is Jacob. Jacob, those are Mary, Stacey and Brad,"

"Hi" was all he said. _What was wrong? _Probably just me misinterpreting it; I'd inherited that from Momma.

"Oh, and Matt and Samantha are here now!"

"Hey, Nessie!" Samantha greeted me, I greeted her back. "I _love _your outfit!" Alice would just love to know that Samantha was my friend. I smiled.

"Thanks. I like yours, too," I really did; she was wearing a beige skirt with a simple brown tank top but it really was good on her.

"Come on, guys, the movie is about to start! Oh, Ness, Jacob, Matt and Samantha, we've already got your tickets so just _come on_; I hate it when I miss the first part!" Seems like Brad was pretty talkative.

I sat between Jacob and Stacey. Mary was on Jake's other side while Matt and Samantha sat alone, leaving Brad on Stacey's other side.

We had to wait a few minutes before the movie begun. It was pretty good…so far; just the usual, one evil woman decides to kill the rich man's sick wife and daughters to get his money and social position. Jacob kept making fun of how predictable it was.

"Look, Ness, now the dead girl's corpse is going to come out of the trash bag," he commented, grinning.

"No; it would be too predictable for its own good!" I whispered.

"Wanna bet?"

I grinned mischievously, "Sure!"

Nothing came out of the trash bag, I half-smiled; I was going to win the bet. Then, suddenly, the dead girl came out from under the oven. Mary screamed and jumped onto Jake's arm.

"Jeez! It was, like, the tenth time that girl came out of nowhere!" he said as he unlocked her arm from his. She blushed subtly.

"Sorry." She didn't sound sorry at all. I felt like some fire was burning in my chest, something really annoying. I didn't know what that was; I just felt uncomfortable, so I decided to concentrate on the movie.

"You won the bet," he whispered in my ear, his warm breath brushing my neck, causing me to shiver slightly.

"Yes," I kept it simple; I was still uncomfortable for some reason.

When I really concentrated on the events, I felt a burn in my throat; there was too much blood there that it reminded me that I have neither eaten nor hunted for a long time. The scents of all those people there were starting to have a strong effect on me.

"Umm… Jake, I'm going outside," I whispered in his ear.

"Why? Is something wrong? You're ok?" he was being too anxious so I decided not to worry him more.

"I'm fine; I'm just…bored," I smiled, trying not to breathe.

"I'm coming with you," he said as he started to get up. I stopped him.

"_No_, you're not; I'm...Umm…going to the bathroom. So just stay here," I hated lying to him, but I needed to call Daddy now and this whole issue is going to make him worried over nothing, I _think_.

"Oh, well, okay then. Just don't be late,"

"Sure,"

I got out of the theater as fast as I can in this human pace. As soon as I was out, I dialed Daddy's number. He answered after about five rings.

"Hello?" he sounded like I'd interrupted him. _Well, this is important._

"Daddy?"

"Yes, honey, is something wrong?"

"Umm… well, the thing is-" What do I say? I wanted to suck those humans' blood? "Wait a sec, Daddy,"

"Okay?!"

I glanced over my shoulder to make sure no one followed me then I got out of the movies and went inside Jake's Rabbit; I always had spare keys.

"Daddy, I- I… Oh God!" I hate it when I was speechless! And he wasn't around so I'd show him what I think.

"Renesmee, you're making me worried. Did you get into trouble or something? Where's Jacob?" Why did he keep jumping into conclusions?

"No, I'm not in trouble…yet. Look, Daddy, long story short, I was two seconds away from sucking the blood of all those humans there! _That's _what's wrong!" He gasped.

"Can you come home now?"

"Umm…Well, I haven't told Jacob. And I don't intend on telling him,-" Jake was still sensitive about the whole me-drinking-blood thing,"- besides, it'll look weird if I just go home in the middle of the movie; I was laughing during the whole thing. Isn't there any other way?"

He considered that for a moment," Can you eat?"

"Daddy, you know that eating won't stop the burning!"

"Then just tell Jacob, fake an illness or something and _come home_. Now." He said with finality. I sighed.

"Fine, Daddy. I'll be ho-" I heard someone knock on the window. "Umm… I'll be there in half an hour maximum. Love you." I snapped my phone shut.

Brad was still knocking on the window. I opened it slowly.

"You okay? The girls were searching for you in the bathroom but you weren't there. Jacob was trying to call you but your phone was-" I cut him off.

"I'm fine. I just don't feel that good. Do you know where Jake is?"

"Umm…Yeah, he was searching for you there- there he is!" He pointed towards the entrance of the garage.

"I hope you feel better. See you tomorrow at school?"

"Sure." He waved me Goodbye and walked out of the garage.

"Ness! Where were you? You scared me!" Jake said, getting into the car. I sighed.

"I was right here. Sorry I didn't tell you," I avoided eye-contact with him. He raised my face to force me to look at him.

"_What happened?_" He demanded. I looked down, ashamed.

"I-I… didn't feel well." That part was true.

"You're sick or something? I thought half-vamps didn't get sick!" What do I say? What do I say?

I can't lie to him!

I sighed, "No, I'm not sick. My throat was burning so hard that I thought I could attack someone there! Jacob, _I wanted to drink their blood!_" I confessed, sobbing. His eyes widened in shock.

"You what?"

"What you've heard! Don't make me say it again!" I was still sobbing.

"Shhh…It's okay; you didn't hurt anyone. Everything's fine," he said, rubbing my back. I could still hear the shock in his voice.

He started the engine.

"Where are we going?" I asked, after I was finally calm.

"Home! Where else?" he asked, confused. I'd wanted to tell him about how I felt that day. But I decided that I couldn't; it wasn't the most romantic moment to tell someone you loved him. Imagine that, a girl telling a guy that she wanted to suck everyone's blood then she tells him that she's in love with him! I laughed without humor.

"Yeah, home," I whispered.

As we arrived there, we found everyone waiting in front of the door. _Oh, great. They have to make a scene, don't they? _

I walked past them and stormed to my room; I felt too ashamed to talk to anyone.

_Jasper Hale_

I knew how she felt; I've experienced it for _years_.

"I'm going up to her," Bella said, walking towards the stairs. I stopped her.

"No, Bella. Leave her alone; she needs that,"

"She's my daughter, Jasper! I know what she needs, now let me go!" she was extremely annoyed, angry and worried. It wasn't in any way comfortable. So, I sent a wave of calmness through her. She sighed.

"She's Edward's daughter, too, Bella. And you don't see him running to her room!"

"That's because he's _shocked_; he hasn't talked to _anyone _since she'd called him. It's even worse than the day he found out I was pregnant! I _have _to talk to her, Jasper, please,"

"If anyone should talk to her it would be me. _I'm _going to talk to her. Happy?"

"And why do _you _get to talk to her while I don't?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Because you've had super self-control since the day you were changed! You know absolutely nothing about this!" I snapped. I never wanted to tell her anything about that but I had to now. She sighed.

"Fine. Go talk to her," she said in defeat.

"Do you want me with you, honey?" Alice asked, still worried about Nessie.

"No, Alice; I can handle that alone, I guess. Now, you go snap Edward out of this; nothing's happened." She nodded and went to where Edward was sitting, surrounded by everyone else.

I walked up the stairs. I could hear her sobbing in her room. Poor Nessie; she never saw that coming. I knocked on her door.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to anyone!" I knew that!

"It's Jasper, Nessie. Please let me in," I said quietly. She sighed and opened the door.

"Please don't make me talk about this. Please," she pleaded, her eyes bright red from sobbing.

"I won't. I just want to tell you something, sweetie." She looked at me with confused eyes and nodded.

"You know I wasn't really the best 'vegetarian' in the family before you were born, right?"

"No." She was still confused. Wow. Edward and Bella never told her about that, did they?

"Well, I had trouble coping with our, well, diet. Do you know what got me through that time?" She shook her head.

"_You_, Ness. Of course, Alice and Carlisle and the others were great help but when _you _came, I wasn't the one who had trouble with not drinking human blood. I'd decided that for you, I wouldn't even think about it again. Because if I didn't, you would've got hurt and I couldn't stand that. I discovered that all what I needed was someone I could do that for; Alice would've supported me in whatever decision I'd make, she helped me through the time before you were born but I did that for you, for you to stay alive. I hated the idea of you getting hurt because of me.

"Same with your case here; I know how much you love Jacob, how much you're attached to him. All what you need is to remember him. Remember that you're doing that for _him. _You know how much he hates the idea of you being a 'monster', sucking innocent people's blood. And so does your father, he has suffered a lot when your mother was human but he restrained himself for _her_. He also hates the idea of you drinking human blood; actually, he hates himself for it-"

"Why?" she whispered.

"Because he feels that it's _his _fault,"

"But it isn't, Uncle Jasper! I was the one who was going to do _that! _Why would he feel that way?"

I grimaced and was about to answer when Edward entered the room. _Thank You_ I thought. He just nodded; he was obviously still in pain but at least he'd snapped out of the shock!

_Renesmee Cullen_

Jasper walked out of the room when Daddy entered.

I never knew about that Jasper's been through that before. It felt good talking to him; well, he did all the talking, actually. But what he said was true. I had to do that for Jake and Daddy. Plus, I had to hunt more often, apparently.

"Sorry I didn't come up earlier," he said, sitting on the edge of my bed.

_It's okay, Daddy. I know you weren't exactly thrilled about that._

He smiled, "I see Jasper has done all the talking. What do I do now?"

_Wow. Daddy, you sound better. You looked like someone died downstairs._

"Sorry. I just had to comprehend what had happened. And it's my fault, sorry again,"

"Why on Earth would this be _your _fault? Why do you take blame for everything Daddy? It's _not _your fault and, please, stop talking about this; I feel bad enough,"

He sighed, "Okay, honey. Do you want to go hunting now?"

"Su-" Alice interrupted.

"NO, no, no! She _can't _go hunting in _this_! Come on, young lady, to the closet! And, by the way, you're _so _in trouble!" The whole house was laughing now.

"Why?" I asked her as soon as I could catch my breath.

"Because the closet was a mess! I had to re-arrange each and every outfit and put it back in its drawer!"

"Yeah, the 'mystery drawers'," I mumbled.

"The what?"

"Oh, never mind, Alice," Daddy was still chuckling when he said that.

I hunted _a lot _of bears today. Good thing Daddy allowed it this time; bears were the reason we'd discovered that I heal as fast as Jacob. Emmett still feels bad about this.

"You're a natural! We'd have to try that with grizzlies," Emmett was over-excited about this. I laughed.

"If Daddy allows it I'm cool," I answered him. He grimaced.

"Now you're never going to do that!" he whined. I chuckled.

"Who knows? Maybe someday he'd allow it," I muttered.

"Yeah, right. Nessie, honey, you have to accept the fact that Edward is _never _going to allow a lot of things!" Rose commented.

"We're sneaking out!" Emmett suggested. I agreed; it would be fun to see the look on everyone's faces when we get back.

"Just pick a day Daddy isn't here. Or Alice," I whispered.

"_Brilliant_!" he grinned playfully.

"Stop planning! Alice would know!" Rosalie was excited for some reason I couldn't understand. It didn't matter that much anyways.

"We'd get Jacob with us! No way she'd see anything now!" I whispered, grinning mischiveously.

"You cunning little evil Nessie!" Emmett 'complimented' me as he tickled me.

Jacob! Where was he? I hadn't seen him since I got out of the Rabbit. What happened? Did he go back to the Rez?- _Oh, enough thinking! I'd better text him or something._

_Hey, Jake. Where are you? Sorry for what happened earlier. Can you come over before I sleep? You know I have school tomorrow :S _I texted him.

Half an hour later, I heard my phone vibrate.

_Hi, Ness. Sorry I left you there; you looked like you wouldn't talk so I went home. You're better now?_

YES! NOW COME!

_Yes, Jacob. I'm fine. Can you please come? *pout*_

_Sure, sure. I'll be over in a minute. Well, about half an hour :P_

_Waiting... ;)_

I snapped my phone shut and went up to my room to change.

29 minutes later- I'd been counting minutes, yes- Jacob knocked on my door.

"Come in, Jake,"

He came in with a smile on his face.

"You feel better?"

"Yep! You're okay? I'm sorry I told you about this; I shouldn't have; I know how those issues irritate you."

"I'm perfectly _fine. _And don't you ever think about hiding something that big from me again, ever!" I chuckled.

"'Sure, sure'" I quoted. He laughed.

"You know the worst thing about this?" What?

"No; what?"

"You missed the last part of the movie!" he teased.

"Really? What? Did the police find out Rachel was the evil nanny after all?" I asked sarcastically. He laughed.

"Nope; it turned out that Anna was really sick and that Rachel was totally innocent. And, listen to this, Anna's sister was _dead_ the whole movie! She was imagining her!"

That was unexpected.

"Then who killed all of them?"

"Anna," he said, smirking.

"No WAY!"

We kept talking about movie nonsense like that for the next hour. Then I felt my eyes drooping.

"You wanna sleep?" he asked, tucking me under the cover. He didn't even wait for me to answer.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"You had a long day today, huh?" I remebered what Daddy had said this afternoon and chuckled.

"Yep,"

"Come on, sleep, Nessie," he kissed my forehead, "I love you,"

"I love you, too, Jacob. More than you know," he chuckled. I wondered why but I had no energy to ask.

"No way," he whispered in my ears. I wasn't really sure he even said that; I was already half-unconscious.


	9. Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and the characters from Nessie's school.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**Rola, THANK YOUUUU (L) .. I really needed your opinion ;) Here's the next chapter...(Sorry if it's taking Nessie so long to tell Jake but there are just too many troubles xD )**

**BTW- I have my doubts about this one; I felt like it's either boring or too long or just not so good :S:S So, please tell me what you really think. Thanks :)  
**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_Chapter Nine_

_Finally some quietness today! _I thought; the computer program chose my outfit and make-up –after the modifications that Daddy applied on it yesterday night- so I got to dress up in a good mood today. Jasper must be having one of his greatest days today; everyone's been in a good mood all day because Alice and Rosalie went shopping; although he loved Alice, he was as relieved as everyone else that she chose only Rosalie to shop with her.

For my second day of school, I wore a simple white skirt that reached my knees with a button-down pink shirt and pink ballerina flats. And the same usual make-up.

My hair was different today though; it got back to its usual curls after I'd taken my everyday shower so I left it loose.

I quickly grabbed my cell phone, put it in my pink Gucci bag and headed downstairs to the car.

"I want to drive today!" Emmett said.

"Hey! I don't get to ride that often!"

"Come on, Ness; I want to go to school faster than yesterday," he whimpered, "You get the first grizzly, okay?" I smiled.

"Deal!"

"What grizzly?" Daddy asked.

"I told her I would take her to hunt some grizzlies today or tomorrow," Emmett replied, winking at me; he must have had a plan or something.

"Emmett!! I think what happened the last time Renesmee went 'grizzly hunting' is enough for even _you _to be convinced that there's no excuse for me or anyone else to allow it again! I know she heals fast but I won't risk it in any way!" Daddy yelled at him.

"Edward's right, Emmett; I won't allow it either," Momma commented.

"Okay, _fine_; we will only hunt deer this time! It'll be the most boring thing I'd ever do! Even more boring than stupid classes!" YEAH! I had to ask him what he did during boring classes! Maybe I will as soon as we're in the car.

"Good," Daddy said as he started his engine.

I let Emmett drive this time, of course. But as soon as we were on the road, he took a different path to school than the one Daddy'd taken.

"Call Jacob," he told me.

"Why?"

"Oh, Nessie! Did you really believe I would give up grizzly hunting that easily? I was surprised that Edward believed it even though I was thinking about a football game while talking to him!" I smiled.

"Great! Where and when should he meet us?"

"Today in the school's parking lot as soon as the last period's bell rings. Make sure you don't tell him what we're doing, though." Emmett was one of the best people in the world who'd plan hunting trips and fighting perfectly.

"Sure."

I dialed Jake's number and waited for him to answer but he didn't. He must have been asleep; it was his turn to patrol last night! So I decided to text him instead.

_Who's the sleepyhead now, huh? Look, come to Port Angeles High at exactly 2pm and wait by my Nissan. We're going on a special hunting trip ;) Don't ask me anything because I won't tell you. Just be there and don't forget to bring extra clothes with you; last time you had to wait an extra hour in your wolf form because the lion we were hunting cut your sweats. Come :) Miss You btw :) (L) _

"What are you doing all this time? Just tell him to come!"

"I'm done anyways, Emmett. How far are we from the school?"

"Exactly one minute," he informed me, "Ah, Ness, remember the song that I told you that it pisses Edward off each time I think it so he switch to anybody's thoughts except me?"

I thought about that for a moment, "Please Don't Stop The Music?" I asked, not quite sure.

"Yep. You remember the lyrics?"

"Umm.. Yeah. Why?"

"Just think it each time he's around so he won't know what we're planning and if he asks you why you're thinking it just say it's the way I told you about to endure boring classes; he'd told me you'd ask." Okay. But why did he tell him that I'd ask?

"Why did he tell you this?"

He looked slightly embarrassed, "Just to be on the safe side. You can imagine people with animal heads, too, you know," he added, chuckling.

We were there in a minute as Emmett said. Daddy and the others were in their classes already; we were a little bit late, thanks to the long path we'd taken.

I entered the French class to find the teacher explaining some grammar lesson.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous en retard, Renesmee?" she asked me.

"Désolé, madam; Je me suis réveillé en retard," I replied, getting to my seat.

"Hey, Nessie," Stacey whispered, smiling.

"Hey, Stacey. How are you?" I whispered back.

She wrote me a note as she realized that the teacher was glaring at us.

_I'm fine! I wish you came to dinner with us yesterday, though. You're better now? Brad told us that you didn't feel good. _

_Sorry. I felt a little sick; it was probably something I'd eaten. _Or rather NOT eaten, I added mentally.

_Yeah, probably. I want to talk to you about something at lunch though._ What?

_What is it?_

_AT LUNCH! Now the teacher is going to kill us :P_

_Okay ;)_

I decided to not think about it anymore; it was probably nothing.

After French was finally over, I headed off to Geometry. I stood by the door for exactly one second before I decided that not waiting for Emmett as he'd told me won't probably hurt anyone.

I was early, _again_. But this time, only two students were there. I would have to remember to walk slower next time. Though that was already too slow for me.

"Good morning, Ren," Mr. Peterson greeted me. Why wouldn't he learn? Emmett was pretty clear yesterday that my name is Renesmee. I sighed; I didn't want to be rude to him while we're still in the beginning of the year.

"Good morning, Mr. Peterson."

"You're okay today? Samantha told me that you were sick last night." Samantha?

I studied his features more carefully. He couldn't be her father; he was too young, may be twenty-five or something. He could have been her brother or cousin though; he had her blue eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I was still surprised by this new piece of information.

"Good. I was worried about you." Okay. Totally weird. Next time I should definitely wait for Emmett.

"Hey there, Nessie!" Emmett called from behind, trying to sound casual but my super sensitive ears can't be fooled that easily. He was damn furious. Probably at me though.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen," Mr. Peterson said, intimidated yet again. _Good; he needed that._

"Oh, I'm 'Mr. Cullen' and she's only 'Ren'? Oh, Mr. Peterson that's so unfair!" he said, now amused by Mr. Peterson's reaction.

"Everyone, the bell had rung. The lesson's about to start so take your seats," he ignored Emmett, "you, too, Ms. Cullen." I couldn't help but laugh; having a 'super-sized' uncle as I'd called him has its benefits.

"Why didn't you wait for me outside? That sick thing was nothing but trying to _flirt_. Trust me, I know that better than anyone," he whispered, too low for anyone to hear. So _that's _why everyone was being so sensitive about that! How couldn't I see it?

"Sorry, Em. Won't happen again. Promise."

I waited for Stacey at the door of the cafeteria after Chemistry; she'd said that she wanted to talk to me.

"Hey, Ness!"

I greeted her back and asked her about what she'd wanted to tell me.

"Oh, yeah. I want to ask you something first. Jacob is your 'best friend' only, right?" What? That was unexpected.

"Umm... I guess, so far. Why are you asking?" She looked at the ground as if trying to decide whether to tell me or not.

"You wanna know the truth?" No, I want you to lie. Of course I did! What kind of question was that?

"Sure. You can tell me,"

"Ummm... Mary was thinking about asking him out sometime but, considering the way you two were close to each other and how frantic he was when he'd thought you were missing, I thought you were more than just 'best friends' so I told her that I'd ask you," she was still looking at the ground when she said that.

The strange feeling of burning in my chest was back again. I didn't like that very much, to be truthful. Heck I was going to tell him that I loved him last night! And now I know that one of my friends was considering asking him out? 'Uncomfortable' was barely the word to cover what I felt at that moment.

"Well, Stacey, I, well,....am going out with him this weekend. You know, on a date," I lied. But I had my reasons!

"Oh, well, good luck on your date! You two look cute together!" she smiled politely, blushing.

"Thanks."

When we arrived at the table, everyone started asking me about my health. I told them I was fine and ate the chocolate that I'd remembered to bring. A couple of minutes later, I felt my phone vibrate, it wasn't a text this time; it was a call. I didn't see who was calling when I answered.

"Hello?"

"Nessie! How are you?"

"Jake!" - I saw Mary glance my way but I didn't care that much- "I'm fine. Wait, did you just wake up _now_?"

"Yeah; I had to patrol, you know that!"

"Aha, well, are you coming?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it though?"

"Told you I won't tell you!-" Mary was still listening so I decided to play a little, "-It's a _surprise_, Jake. You surprise me a lot! I had to think of something!" I grinned mischievously.

"Oh, yeah? Well, okay, I guess. You said after school?"

"Yep! 2pm in the parking lot." This was going to be so much fun!

"Cool. I'll see you then. Miss you already,"

"Miss you even more," I said, quietly but loud enough for Mary, who was sitting next to me, to hear. I could feel her getting angry, I didn't need Jasper's gift to know that.

I snapped my phone shut and turned to find everyone engrossed in whatever they were doing. Well, Mary, for example, I knew was pretending not to care.

This was a little mean, I admit. But it made the burning better, much much better.

"So you're officially dating that Jacob guy?" Brad asked.

"Well, we haven't really been on our first date yet so we're not 'official' " I replied, smiling.

"Maybe, if you two want to double, Stacey and I could come with you." My eyes widened in excitement. He asked her?

"You asked her out?"

"Yep! Just now, when you were talking to Jacob," Stacey squealed, obviously happy.

"That's really great! 'you two look cute together'," I quoted and winked at her. She grinned.

"Come on, Nessie, the bell is going to ring now," Daddy said from behind me.

"Oh, okay, Edward," I turned to everyone else and waved them goodbye.

"So, where are you going with Jacob after school?" he asked as soon as we were alone.

"Hunting with Emmett; I haven't hunted with him for a while," I put on my innocent face. _" It's gettin' late, I'm making my way over to my favorite place, I gotta get-"_

"What are you two hiding? Emmett's been thinking about this song today, too," he accused.

"Nothing at all; he just played it for me today and I like that song so I was thinking about it. Simple." I grinned playfully.

He raised an eyebrow, "fine," he shrugged. "You said you're going out on a date this weekend?" he asked, "you could've told us, you know."

"Edward, I'm not going out with him this weekend, I just said that!"

"Oh," he said, his lips twitching, fighting a smile, "I see."

We continued working on 'Arms and The Man' today, too. I swear this Raina is just stupid, and that Sergius is a sick fool.

I met Jasper on my way to Gym.

"You look cute when you're jealous," he commented after we greeted each other.

"Jealous? When?"

"You don't know?" he laughed," This Mary girl was making you _jealous_. I still can't believe you were!"

"Oh, you mean that uncomfortable burning in my chest?"

"Yeah, I was going to change your mood but I decided against it; you looked too cute," he smiled. I punched his arm ever-so-gently; I didn't want to break my hand.

After Gym was over, I changed to my skirt and shirt again and headed towards the parking lot to find Emmett and Jacob waiting by my car.

"Got the spare clothes?" I asked Jake after I hugged him tightly; I truly missed him. How would I continue the rest of the academic year like that?

"Yep! Aren't you going to tell me where we're going?" I glanced around me to make sure Daddy, Momma and Jasper were gone.

"Grizzly hunting!" Emmett and I said in unison, over-excited.

"What? You know Edward wouldn't allow it!" I rolled my eyes.

"I know! That's why we didn't tell you until he was gone!"

"Come on, guys, in the car!" Emmett yelled from inside.

"You're _not _grizzly hunting again, Nessie! Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"I do. That's why I want another chance; I was too young! Now, come on!"

"NO!"

"If you don't come with us now, we'll go alone; Alice is out of town anyways so even if she called Daddy he won't be able to catch us before we do it!"

"I said _NO_, Nessie! You're not grizzly hunting and that's final!"

Emmett got out of the car then.

"If you don't want to come then _don't_. But she's coming,"

"Aren't you worried about her at all?!"

"Listen, you mongrel, she's my niece! Of course I'm worried about her! I won't let anything happen to her in the first place!"

"Just like last time, huh?" Jake snapped.

"You were there last time, too! So don't blame it all on me! Yes, it was my idea but that doesn't make it all my fault!"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled at both of them, "you know what? I'll just go home now. I don't want to go hunting and I most definitely don't want to hear you two fighting!"

I left them there and walked away, waiting to be somewhere alone so I could just run. To my surprise, none of them tried to stop me. After about half an hour of walking in human pace, I was able to find the woods.

I kept wandering there for what felt like hours; I didn't want to go home and see anyone now. You know what? What the heck! I'll hunt alone!

I concentrated really hard on the scents around me, hoping to find a grizzly or a mountain lion. Until 15 minutes later, I could smell a grizzly.

I remembered that scent by heart; though it was because of the unpleasant memories associated with it. I lunged at it, irritating it to an extreme.

I kept fighting the bear for a long time; sometimes it'd scratch me with its claws, other times I'd break one of its bones until it surrendered. I was sucking its blood when I heard a noise from behind which I hadn't expected; I was too busy concentrating on the bear I had.

Too late, I found out it was another grizzly, heading to attack me. Before I could even react, I heard a loud screech which I realized came out of my back. I felt the cut from the back of my neck to my hip, stinging badly. I'd had about five other cuts from the first fight, which were really deep that, even after all that time, they were still bleeding.

My humble attempts to defend myself were useless as my vision went blurry. I thought I would play dead and it would walk away.

I held my breath for a moment, which didn't really help my vision. At all. And I closed my eyes, praying it would leave me alive.

After sniffing me for a few seconds, the bear turned around and went away. I sighed in relief.

My cuts were still stinging and my vision wasn't any better. I dragged myself slowly to where I'd left my bag, beside a tree.

I got out the phone and dialed the first number I saw. Alice. But before she could even answer it, I couldn't feel anything any more.

The next thing I felt were cold hands touching one of my cuts.

"She's lost a lot of blood. Whatever that had attacked her did it with a lot of power." Was that Carlisle?

"The cuts in the front are healing already, but the one in the back still has time. What do we do now?" _Daddy?_

"Nessie? Can you hear me?"

_Yes. But your voice keeps fading._

"Carlisle, she can hear us but she said that our voices are fading," he said, frantic.

"Alice- the morphine," Carlisle said.

"Here it is," Alice answered. That's when I couldn't hear them again.

************************************************************

"I leave her with you for a couple of hours and I come back to find my daughter covered in her own blood!" Daddy said, his voice too close.

"If it wasn't for that mongrel fighting with me we would've gone together! None of that would've happened!" Emmett defended himself.

"Me? Now you're blaming me? I'm the one who objected to the whole plan!" Jake argued.

"YOU LEFT HER ALONE! She walked away alone and you LET HER! It's both of your faults!! If ANYONE of you had the least sense in him he would've gone after her and took her home HIMSELF. But, instead, you just LET HER GO!"

"She said she'd go home!" Emmett said in a small voice.

"Since when does she say what she's really doing? Or better, since when does she _go home _when she's upset?" Daddy was still yelling.

"All of you, SHUT UP!" Momma yelled at them, "you arguing isn't going to change anything! What's happened happened and Thank GOD she's alive. Now shut the hell up!"

"I have every right to blame them," Daddy told her.

_Umm... you all can hear each other perfectly well without YELLING. Now, could you please lower your voices because my head REALLY hurts from all that shouting! _I thought.

"Renesmee, honey, can you hear me?"

_How do you think I've objected to the yelling? Of course I can hear you!_

"Sorry. Can you open your eyes?" Good question. I tried but couldn't find the energy to do it.

_No. I want Momma now, can you bring her here, please?_

"Bella, love, she wants to talk to you,"

"Renesmee? Oh, honey, are you okay? Stupid question! I mean, do you feel better now?"

I put my hand on her cold cheek and thought,

_I think I'm better; I can't feel the stinging anymore but that's probably the morphine. But, Momma, where am I? And what happened?_

"Alice saw you in a vision, but only after she answered her phone and you didn't answer her. Edward says that's probably because she was concentrating really hard on shopping. So, she called us and told us where you were. Carlisle, Jasper and Edward went to get you but wouldn't let anyone else come. They brought you here, where Carlisle fixed what didn't heal from your cuts. We're in the main house, in the living room to be more specific."

_Where were Jacob and Emmett then?_

She sighed, "They got home here after you left them there, hoping to find you - which didn't really make any sense to me- that's when Alice called."

I could open my eyes now. So I opened them really slowly, afraid they might just fall and close themselves again.

"Daddy?" I whispered; that's all I could right then.

I was going to sit up when I felt his strong hands pushing me back, "stay where you are," he told me, choking the words. I relaxed then, it felt good, frankly.

When I could open my eyes _all the way_, I saw where I was.

It was the living room, _that _I could tell. I was lying on a white bed, that I didn't know where it came from, connected to some kind of machine that kept beeping in a noisy way.

Everyone was there. Literally, _everyone_; Sam, Emily, Seth, Quil, Billy, Leah, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Jacob, Momma, Daddy, Carlisle and Esme.

"Look who's awake now!" Seth said, trying to sound casual.

"Hey, Seth," I whispered.

"Don't talk," Daddy told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Jake?" I called, still whispering. Daddy hissed. _Daddy, please, can I talk to him for a minute?_

He sighed and motioned for Jacob to come by my side.

"Hey, Ness," Jacob said in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear.

I was going to talk when Daddy raised an eyebrow at me challengingly. I sighed and put my hand on his cheek.

_I'm the one who went hunting in the first place. Sorry you're in trouble. You can still come here, right? Please don't tell me you can't please please please!_

He sighed, "we'll talk about that later, now you need to sleep,"

_I've been out all day! I don't want to sleep! _

"You have to!" Daddy and Jake said in unison. I frowned.

"No!" I said, gaining more power in my voice.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen you're in no position to argue! You're in so much trouble, young lady. We'll discuss it in the morning," Daddy said, his voice harsh. I winced.

_Sorry Daddy._

"I'm not going to school tomorrow, right, Grandpa?"

"I don't think, even with the rate of your healing, that you would be able to go anywhere before Thursday or Friday," Carlisle said in his professional voice, forcing a smile.

_Ha! And I thought I would tell Jacob today! I wonder if I'm going to tell him any time soon..._


	10. Three Little Words

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything but the plot and the characters from Nessie's school.**

**Thanks for all the reviews ;) **

**And thanks for the corrections. Sorry, but sometimes I get caught up in the events and make stupid mistakes (like WORM :P) but as for Catherine, Thanks first; I learn French as a second-language so I'm no professional but I double-checked what you've told me and it turned out that I was correct, this adjective can be placed before or after what I'm describing according to the meaning. Google it or PM me if you need any more info. :) Thanks anyways :)**

**Okay, so this chapter only has one major event, unlike the last few, but I, and I'm speaking for myself, liked it. So, read it and please review and tell me what you think. :) **

**Here we go...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_Chapter Ten_

For the next two days, until Thursday, I was still this white bed's prisoner. I'd always hated being trapped in one place; I'd always been the one moving around all day. But, fortunately, I got to actually sit up and talk. _Very generous of them! _I thought.

Jacob was still allowed here, thank God. As for Emmett, he still wouldn't joke or lighten the mood as he always does. Both of them, anyway, were receiving a silent treatment from the whole house. Well, the house was quite silent so it didn't make such a difference.

As for school, I wasn't allowed to attend it until Carlisle would give the 'OK'. My friends would text me a couple of times a day, especially Stacey and Brad. They were probably the closest friends I had there. I had to tell them that I'd been in a car accident and that visits weren't allowed. That meant that we'd have to warp my beautiful Nissan before I went back to school again.

Daddy decided that I would be grounded until he decides I wasn't. Which was _really, really _specific! The only place I was allowed to was school, which meant no going out, no Reservation, no Forks and no shopping. The last one was kind of a relief though.

Alice kept apologizing for not seeing me the whole time that it was getting really annoying. Why wouldn't everyone understand the fact that it was one-hundred percent my fault? I don't know. Even Daddy still blamed Emmett and Jake. And so did everyone else, like I was some kind of a child that was in trouble because her babysitters were busy fighting. _Oh, please! When will you get the idea that I'm a grown up?_

"When you act like one," Daddy whispered, sitting next to me. He was still mad at me; he even gave me a lecture on trust, personal safety and responsibility towards myself and others. But he couldn't not talk to me; I still was his little girl.

"Daddy, I said I was sorry about one-hundred times now. I truly am sorry. And I promise you that it would never happen again. You, of all people, know that I really mean it. Please, Daddy; I can't stand it when you're mad at me," a tear escaped my eye, probably because the rest of them dried out from all the sobbing the past two days.

"I know you mean it, honey, but it's really hard for me now to trust your judgment; you went grizzly hunting alone _by your own free will_. That would make anyone question your sanity," he smiled, something that I hadn't seen since Tuesday. Good- there was hope.

"I'm not mad at you anymore; I realized that it won't make anything better. You're still grounded though." I sighed; I knew that.

"So when do I get to at least get out of bed?" I asked, pleading for freedom.

"Carlisle said that you could be able to get out of bed by tomorrow morning. No school till Monday though," he hugged me carefully; sometimes the cuts stung a little, "I love you, sweetie, I know it doesn't seem like it, considering the grounding and all but it's for your own good." I laughed; did he really think I thought he hated me just because he'd decided to ground me? How ridiculous is that?

"I know, Daddy, I love you, too; 'I know it doesn't seem like it', considering the whole me-disobeying-you thing and all." We both chuckled. He sighed.

_Daddy, I feel bad for Emmett and Jake. It was my fault; they don't deserve being ignored for what I did. And they shouldn't feel bad for it. What do I do now? _I knew Daddy would know how to help me.

"No idea." You must be kidding me!

"I'm not; I told them that they're forgiven and all. But they didn't seem any better. You could try talking to them yourself," he suggested; I hadn't talked to them since that night; I was either sleeping, crying, eating or being examined by Carlisle.

"Can I do that now?"

"Sure. Just don't plan anything else," he added seriously before he left. I nodded.

I decided to save Jake for last, "Emmett?" I called. He was in front of me in a flash.

"Yes, Nessie," he was surprised someone actually talked to him, other than Carlisle and Esme, but he still sounded dead serious. Something unhealthy for the cheerful, playful Emmett.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, avoiding eye-contact.

"Sure," he sounded the tiniest bit better, but no improvement in his mood.

"I'm sorry, Emmett. It was my entire fault; I shouldn't have done that. I was stupid and rash and-" he cut me off.

"It's kind of my fault, too. I deserve what I'd received. I'm also sorry," he whispered, I pulled him into a hug.

"Please say you forgive me! I won't do it again; I promise. Please, Emmett; have you even noticed how you've been like? You've been more serious than Alice when it comes to shopping!" I managed to get a laugh out of him. The first one in days.

"Of course I forgive you, Nessie Bear! Did you think I liked being serious?" he put on a disgusted face then we both laughed.

"Thanks, Em." He hugged me tighter.

"Emmett…cuts…hurt!" I winced hardly. He released me immediately.

"Sorry," he said, smiling.

"So, how was school the last two days?" I asked, since Jake was nowhere around, still in the Rez.

He laughed, "Boring! I didn't find an excuse to tease that Peterson kid!" I joined his laughter, "Oh, yeah. Speaking of Mr. Peterson, we had Geometry homework today; something about tangent segments or some crap like that. Yours is still with him though; it was explained yesterday so I thought you wouldn't figure it out on your own so I just left it with him,"

"Daddy would've helped,"

"Yeah, maybe. Well, anyways, it's with him, just take it on Monday," he replied, smiling.

"Sure."

He was about to get up when I called him again, whispering this time.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"You know, despite everything, the first grizzly was delicious!"

"First? How many did you hunt?"

"Just one, the 'second' one was the one with the huge claws," I said, smirking.

"You know, Nessie,"

"What?"

"_I _won't allow grizzly hunting next time, even if Edward does," he said, seriously. I sighed and nodded. He got out of the room.

I remembered Jake then, how much I missed him; his smile, _my smile_, his scent, his warm embrace; everything about him. Every single thing about Jacob Black, I missed.

I called him, intending on inviting him over so we could talk.

"Hello?"

"Jake!"

"Nessie! What? You get to talk now?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yep!"

"Did you get out of bed?"

"Naw, not yet anyways, tomorrow morning,"

"Did-" I cut him off,

"I'm calling to ask you to come! Now, stop asking me questions and come here, please, Jake; I need to talk to you." _ And I need you, I miss you like hell, please don't leave me again._ I added mentally.

"Yeah! Sure; I'll be over as soon as I can,"

"Which is when?" I asked, suspicion in my voice.

"An hour or so; there are some, well, stuff with the Pack that we need to discuss. I'll come as soon as it's over, I promise,"

"Something important?"

"We're not quite sure yet. But just don't worry, everything's fine, I guess,"

"Aha, okay, then; I won't waste your time; the sooner you talk to them the sooner I talk to you," I smiled.

"Sure, sure. See you, Ness. Love you,"

"Love you, too, Jake." I snapped my phone shut and sighed; I needed to talk to him about that, too.

I wondered what was wrong with the Pack; there haven't been any serious issues since the Volturi went to Forks. Maybe someone joined them recently, or someone imprinted. I doubted that there were any 'vampire' issues; we would've known since we were the largest coven after the Volturi.

Momma entered the room then. She was the only one who was neither mad at me or the others; she would talk to me, comfort me and spoil me in a way I didn't deserve.

"You want to eat now?" I heard my stomach growling. I blushed.

"I think that's a yes," I answered her, grinning. She chuckled and was going out of the room to get me some food.

"Momma?" I called her, causing her to stop at the kitchen door.

"Yes, honey?"

"Don't I get to drink some blood? I'm sick of eating eggs and chocolate all day,"

She considered that for a moment, "I don't think we have any animal blood around here,"

"That's not what I meant; we still have the O negative stored for me,"

"Oh," understanding crossed her face, "No, Renesmee, I won't let you drink any human blood, you know that!" I sighed.

"Fine," I muttered; I wanted something really appetizing.

The next two hours passed slowly; I ate, watched some TV with Emmett and Rosalie, discussed the possibility of mixing some new colors with Alice, studied Chemistry with Daddy and had Carlisle examine me for the second time today. 'Over-protective' was nowhere near describing my family. Then I heard the doorbell ring, Momma answered it.

"Hey, Jake,"

"Hey, Bells, where's Nessie?"

"Right there," she said, pointing at me. I smiled; I was finally going to talk to him again.

As soon as he got to where I was, I hugged him carefully. He kissed my forehead.

"How are you, now?" he asked.

"Better. How are _you _doing?"

"Good. I just missed talking to you so much," he whispered, his face so close to mine that I couldn't breathe evenly while inhaling his musky scent.

"Me too," I managed to whisper. He pulled his face away from mine a little.

"So, when are you going back to school?"

"Monday,"

"You told everyone you've been in an accident or what?"

"Car accident,"

"Oh, so how are you going to go to school?" I rolled my eyes.

"Jake, we have more cars than the President does, I bet!" He laughed.

"Yeah, probably,"

Everyone left to give us some privacy so we could talk as much as we can. It wasn't the most romantic moment ever, with that stupid machine beeping, but I decided to tell him what had been hidden for days.

"Jacob,"

"Yeah?"

"I have something important to tell you." As usual, I acted like a coward and avoided eye-contact. And, also as usual, he lifted my face in his massive hands to force me to look at him.

"_What?_" he asked, concerned.

"Jake, I..well, I don't know how to say it, but, umm..." Stupid speechless moments!!!

"You what?" he asked softly, fighting a smile.

"I love you!" I said, too quickly that a human wouldn't have heard it. His face lit up, like a child seeing candy.

"Umm...what did you just say?" he asked, grinning playfully. Obviously amused. I tried to collect my breaths which have been lost for a while.

"I...said...I...am...in...love...with...you!" I said, a second between every word, like I was speaking to an infant.

He smiled his warm smile at me and hugged me gently.

"I love you, too, Renesmee. Maybe even more," he whispered in my ear, causing my heart to beat a little bit too loudly in my chest.

I released myself from his hug slowly and held his face in my hands, which were too small compared to his cheeks, and too pale compared to his russet skin.

"'No Way'" I quoted him, though I wasn't really sure he said that the other day but his laugh confirmed it.

"So when are you going to be allowed out of the house?" he asked, still smiling. The way his black eyes melted into mine was breathtaking. I ran my hands through the silk-like hair of his and answered him,

"I don't know; no limits were announced," I smirked.

"Can I drive you from school, then?"

_Jacob Black_

I was irrevocably happy. Though I've known about that for days, but when it came out of her lips it was like there was someone inside me hopping up and down from the sheer excitement, happiness, love, passion...everything! She has been my whole life since the day she was born but, today, my life meant nothing; she was my everything. She was my _existence_, not _life _but _existence._

Back to reality...

She thought about that for a moment,

"It's going to be okay, I guess. I'll ask Daddy though," she half-smiled, unsure of Edward's response. Needless to say, Edward listened to the whole thing.

"Fine, Nessie. He'll just drive you from school to here and _that's it_." Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, Edward found refusing Renesmee's requests as hard as I find it.

"Yes," he confirmed my thought as he entered the room. I smirked; I wasn't the only one spoiling her, then. He smiled and nodded in agreement.

_Edward Cullen_

I had to admit it; I _was_ spoiling her. I didn't regret it, though; she turned out to be a wonderful little woman. A combination of all what's good; strong, beautiful, fast, innocent, smart, obedient -in a way-, loving, caring, funny- simply everything great.

The idea of her being with Jacob wasn't as annoying as I thought it would be when he imprinted on her, the day she was born; he's probably the best she could have; I had to admit it, he loved her, he would take good care of her, he wouldn't hurt her, he wouldn't take her away from us -or rather _can't, _he won't break her heart, he would always prefer her happiness even if he wasn't that happy about it,- she would be simply content with him.

I got out of the living room, giving them some privacy -as much as I hated that thought; I'm not used to not knowing _everything _going on, but I trusted both of them.

I found Bella sitting on the grass of the backyard, where I followed her scent to, obviously thinking very hard about something. I approached her with her favorite crooked smile on my face and kissed her cheek. I knew that if she was human, her cheeks would be deep red now, something I missed about her but, somehow, found in my precious daughter.

"So what's on your mind?" I still couldn't get over the fact that she's a mental shield; I was only allowed to hear her thoughts when she lifted it. She would edit sometimes just as she edits when talking to me, so it was utterly useless to me; it was nothing but a way to communicate silently.

"A lot." Oh, Bella, you can be _really _helpful sometimes; I can see it's a lot!

Even after six years of being a vampire, she couldn't master her 'poker face', something I like; at least there's _some way _to at least know the direction where her thoughts are headed. She was looking towards the woods, nowhere in particular. She seemed deep in thought, in a neutral way; she was neither sad nor happy about what she was thinking. Even her lips were set in a straight line, not hard but straight. Her beautiful topaz eyes were slightly narrowed- another sign of deep thoughtfulness. I ran my fingers through her long mahogany hair and repeated my question in a different way,

"Bella, love, do you mind telling me what you're thinking?" I asked in my most persuasive voice. She sighed and relaxed a little.

"I'm thinking about Renesmee, Edward,"

"What about her?"

"She's growing up too fast! Look at her, one month ago was her _sixth _birthday, today, she suddenly has a boyfriend, goes to high school and struggling to get her independence and freedom; she hasn't said that out loud, Edward, but you can see it as well as I can! I really wanted her to have a normal, slow-motion childhood. I am happy that she's grown up and all that but I wanted her to experience childhood, to just have fun without having to worry about adult issues-" she leaned her head on my shoulder, I wrapped my arm around her waist,"- Edward, am I overreacting?" she asked, turning her head to face me. I chuckled; now who thinks they're overreacting? But, then, I sighed.

"No, not really; I wanted her to have a normal life like you do. But, again, this is her own way of living, this _is _normal to her. Bella, I honestly think that she has the best she could have. I mean, look at her, she's perfect. A perfect little angel," I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah." She sighed, "I think you're right,"

I faked a gasp, "Didn't I tell you before? I'm _always _right!" She hit my arm gently, but it still hurt a little,

"Ow!" I exclaimed, exaggerating a bit. She rolled her eyes then got back to looking towards the woods. I was lost in thought myself this time.

I looked back at my life, my perfect life, and found out that I had two jewels that are priceless. Two jewels that I adore in a way that no one can comprehend, a love that can't be described in plain English.

Whoever who's said that "Love is a portion of the soul itself, and it is of the same nature as the celestial breathing of the atmosphere of paradise," was right.

I sighed again, but in relief; who'd believe that after more than a century, a very dark century, I would have what people would literally kill for; true love?


	11. A Lot To Comprehend

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the characters from Nessie's school.**

**Thanks for the great reviews :D**

**MicheleHarper, Thanks for adding me to your Favorite Authors :) I'm flattered :) && I won't tell you that I have doubts about this one, because I don't; I'm working on that confidence thing lol. Thanks ;)**

**A VERY VERY VERY Special THANKS to LiLAnnie123...;) Here's the chapter you've been waiting for :D :**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_Chapter Eleven_

"I see _someone _is taking advantage of their ability to move!" Jasper commented on me being so hyper these days. I did move a lot since Friday, when I was _finally _allowed out of this white bed, which I figured out later was the bed Momma used to use when she was pregnant. I didn't really need to know that!

Daddy and Carlisle didn't like the idea of me moving too much, but I couldn't care less; being trapped in a bed for almost three days was unbearable.

"Yep!" I answered him cheerfully, "If I'm going back to school tomorrow, I have to get out all that extra energy! We'll be walking, 'running' and playing 'baseball' in human pace, remember? I don't really think they should call that a sport in the first place when they move that slow!" I put on a disgusted face. Jasper laughed.

"It's fast enough for them," he replied, smirking.

"Slow, fragile humans!" I muttered, he laughed even harder.

"You're slow and fragile to me!" Emmett said, walking into the room. I frowned.

"Not _that _fragile, Em!" I was still frowning but was also fighting a laugh; practically everyone was 'fragile' to him! Well, except for Momma.

"Yes, you are," that was Daddy. _So everyone's against me now? _He laughed.

"Just stating a fact," he said, putting on a 'too-innocent' face. I decided to drop the subject while I can.

"So, does anyone know where Jake is?"

The look on Rose's face suggested that she would throw up if possible, "Your, ahem, _boyfriend_, is on his way." I knew she was resisting calling him "mutt", "mongrel", "dog" or anything like that, but she did it for me. I mouthed her a Thank You. She just rolled her eyes.

I went up to change, since I was allowed to go to Billy's with Jake today. Daddy said that if we go anywhere as far as one mile from the house, he was probably going to commit a murder.

I wore simple, straight jeans with a white tank top and pink converse shoes. I took my Prada pink bag with me, since the Gucci bag was destroyed last Tuesday. "Too much blood" was Alice's excuse.

Same usual hair and make-up. Plus, I put on the wooden charm that Jake had given me; I knew he would notice it this time, with no human blood 'issues' going on.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket for a second; just a text message.

_I'm in the Rabbit downstairs. Come on! ;)_

I smiled; my 'boyfriend' was waiting downstairs for me. I wasn't really used to the idea yet.

The day passed quickly at Billy's. We didn't meet anyone from the Pack, which was a little unusual. Jake told me that they had to patrol. _In the morning?_ I wasn't that convinced but I couldn't get any other information from him so I dropped it.

We were in the Rabbit, ready to leave, when Jacob noticed the charm...

"You really liked it, then," he smiled.

"I told you I did!" He leaned closer, taking the charm in his massive hands. I felt that my heart was going to get out of my chest anytime.

"'I love you'" he read what was written on its back, in Quiluete of course. I could smell his delicious, musky scent miles away, but with him _this _close, I felt like I was in a different, fairy-tale-like world.

I felt the 'butterflies' in my stomach as he took my face in his hands and pressed his forehead to mine. _Breathe, Renesmee, Breathe for God's sake!_ I kept reminding myself.

He laughed a nervous laugh. I could feel his heartbeat become more uneven every second. That's when he gently pressed his lips to mine. I was dazed; even my reminders to myself to breathe were useless now.

I pulled him closer, feeling his silky, black, beautiful hair in my hands.

After a couple of seconds, we both pulled away, breathing heavily. I felt my face warmer than ever; if there were _a hundred _shades of red, my face would be all of them combined now. His russet skin was two shades darker, I could tell.

"Do you really think it's safe to go home now?" I asked, nervous, expecting _wonderful _comments at home, especially from Emmett. Daddy made it clear that he didn't mind _that _though; he'd talked to me after Jake and I were 'officially' together.

"I think it's a lot safer than going anywhere else," he replied, obviously remembering what Daddy had said. I nodded in agreement, still unable to grasp the fact that what had happened was real.

Jake dropped me home and left. I was in this all alone.

Needless to say, everyone knew; having a family with a mood-controller, a mind-reader and a 'fortune-teller' left you no privacy whatsoever.

Daddy, Jasper and Emmett were smirking- which was good; no one would react to _this _like they did on my birthday, well, it _was _a different situation. Carlisle was trying to hold a laugh from the look on my face and the looks on the rest's.

Esme, Alice and Momma, however, were truly happy for me. Rosalie didn't look like she was going to throw up, she looked like she threw up already!

"Oh, Nessie, Nessie, Nessie! Did you paint your face red there?" Emmett said, smirking. Obviously amused by the constant-blush on my face. I just stuck my tongue out at him. Everybody, except Rose, laughed out loud.

I escaped to my room, getting ready to sleep as I had school the next day. Someone knocked.

"Come in!" _Please don't be Emmett, please don't be Emmett! _It was enough that I was riding to school with him tomorrow.

It was Rosalie, her face to the ground.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Rose, come in!"

"Umm, Nessie, I wanted to apologize," she still didn't look at me. I probably got that from _her._

"Apologize? For what?"

"You know. I'm just not the werewolves' biggest fan. But, despite that, you should know that I'm really happy for you. Sorry again,"

"Oh, Rose. You shouldn't be; I know you care for me and I know you're happy for me," I smiled at her and hugged her. She hugged me back.

"Thanks, Nessie. But you have to promise me something, ok?" She confused me.

"What?"

"_I _get to do your hair on your first date!" She grinned. I could swear I heard Alice's gentle growl from downstairs. The whole house laughed.

"Sure, Rose. _Alice _gets to dress me, though," I said, winking at her.

"THANK YOU!!" Alice squealed as she stormed through the door and hugged me tightly.

The next day, I was finally going to go to school. Daddy would have to help me with all the work I'd missed but I didn't care that much; I knew most of the stuff I was taking at school, well, except for Geometry and Chemistry; they weren't exactly my favorites.

Of course, I didn't get to drive. I drove with Emmett in his newest Jeep. Rosalie rode with Alice, Momma and Daddy today; she said she wanted to plan something with Alice. Probably a shopping trip though. Jasper rode with us.

"So, my _niece,-_" Oh, no. This wasn't going to be in any way good,"- do I get to 'talk' to Jacob?" Just as I'd expected. Jasper smacked his head.

"Stop it! You're embarrassing her! Besides, I think Edward beat you there," Jasper smirked. I felt my face get redder and redder every fraction of a second.

"Sorry," they both muttered.

We were early this time, thankfully. I had to put my left arm in cast; no one could heal from a car accident completely that fast, so I was going to hear a lot of questions today.

I waved everybody goodbye and headed to French. Stacey was early, too.

"Nessie! How are you now?" she asked, smiling and hugging me for a couple of seconds.

"Much better! Just a broken arm though,"

"Yeah. Good! Oh my God, we were so worried about you!" I rolled my eyes; if I had been in a 'car accident' I would've probably just walked away.

"Don't worry; I'm completely fine now, well, mostly," I said, smiling.

"So do you still want to double? Oh, have you been on the date?" I blushed again.

"Umm...Not yet; I'm grounded. But he's officially my boyfriend now," I grinned happily.

"Oh. Well, as soon as you're 'ungrounded', tell us and we could double then!" She was really excited about that, wasn't she?

"Sure," I whispered; the teacher called the class to order.

As usual, I went to Geometry next, but I stayed at the door to wait for Emmett this time.

"Ms. Cullen?" Mr. Peterson came out of the class. I huffed; he was really getting on my nerves.

"Yes, Mr. Peterson?" I said grimly.

"Umm... Mr. Cullen left your homework with me-" Ah! I totally forgot! "- I was just asking you to come to the staff room today after school to take it." If that's it, I'm cool; Jake's driving me anyways so I can just tell him that I'd be about five minutes late -No big deal.

"Sure, Mr. Peterson," I said, forcing a polite smile; I really didn't like him that much. He entered the classroom then and I kept waiting for Emmett.

"Ha! You actually waited for me this time!" he exclaimed. I smiled and nodded.

Geometry and Chemistry passed fast as I didn't know most of what they were saying so I had to concentrate.

"Hey!!" Brad greeted me as soon as I was at our table.

"Hey, Brad!" I turned my head to Matt, Samantha, Mary and Stacey, "Hi, everyone!" They all greeted me back.

"Whoa. How's your arm? I heard your Nissan was damaged pretty badly," he asked, glancing at my 'broken' arm.

"Better; it doesn't hurt that much now." He smiled.

"I bet you'd pay a fortune fixing your car." The relationship between men and cars, once again, amazed me.

"Not really; Jake's great with cars," I said, taking any chance to talk about him, _without _the whole embarrassment thing with my family; I missed him more often now. Mary sighed, but she wasn't as annoyed as last time.

"Good," Brad said, turning his head to talk to his new girlfriend, my friend, Stacey.

"Umm...Ness?" Mary called shyly. I felt bad for the whole situation that had happened last week; I was sure she was good on the inside.

"Yeah, Mary?"

"I'm sorry for the whole thing about Jacob; I honestly didn't know and I was acting all childish about it. Sorry," she whispered. I smiled at her.

"No problem,"

Daddy walked me to English, as usual, simply because he has it with me.

"So, how's my little girl?" he whispered, lower than anyone would be able to hear, and faster, too.

"Fine; about everything is solved now. Even the 'Mary' issue." He looked confused.

" 'About everything' ?"

"I'm still grounded, right?" I smirked. Understanding crossed his face.

"Oh," he said, "You're right; you're still grounded." I moaned.

_When is this going to end?_

"Probably one more week," he smiled. I smiled back; I wasn't expecting it to be that fast. "We can make it longer if you want," he smirked.

_NO!! A week is more than enough! Thanks Daddy. _He just smiled.

After another boring English class, I met Jasper on my way to Gym and, as Daddy did, he walked me there.

"We're switching to Tennis next week, you know. It's going to be even more boring than baseball; we won't feel like we're moving at all," he commented after class.

"I'm more than grateful." That surprised him.

"Why?"

"Well, compared to the few days I wasn't _moving _in at all, Tennis is going to be like running full speed!" We both laughed.

"Okay, Ness. Now I'm going to go change, and you too. Jake's going to pick you up, right?" he asked. I forgot; I was supposed to tell Jake that I was going to be a little late, I'd better text him now.

"Umm...Yeah." He kissed my cheek and waved me Goodbye. I texted Jacob then,

_Hey! Look, I have to go take my Geometry homework from Peterson in the staff room after school. I might be late. Only 5 mins or sth though. Love you (L)_

That should do it.

I changed back to my skinny jeans, white blouse and white flats. God how do humans endure those stupid casts? It took me longer than it should to dress.

I grabbed my bag and my books from my locker; I had a lot of homework due to my long absence.

I walked a little faster than human pace to the staff room since no one was in the hall way.

The staff room reeked of coffee. It was a large room with a lot of desks. Only Mr. Peterson was left there, he opened the door for me. I didn't know why but I didn't feel good about this.

"Hello," he greeted me, a smile growing on his face. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Umm...Hi, Mr. Peterson," I greeted him, against my will, as he closed the door behind us. I heard a light _tick_.

"So, Ren-" Again? What was he? A retard?, "- you wanted your homework, right?" he said in a strange, creepy low voice.

"Yeah," my voice was almost a whisper. What the heck was going on? Why didn't he just hand me the homework and let me leave? "Umm...Can you please just give it to me?"

"Oh, Ren! You really thought I brought you here for your homework? I could've just handed it to you there," he said as he stroked my cheek with his fingers. I shivered at his touch.

"What do you want?" I hissed, but on the inside, I was so scared that I didn't think I could really move. My back was now to the wall, he put his other hand on the wall, next to my head, trapping me there. His hand moved from my cheek to my neck and I froze.

"You," he whispered in my ear.

_Jacob Black_

I was in my dear Rabbit -I know; it's weird but I love that car!- heading to Nessie's school when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Text Message.

_Hey! Look, I have to go take my Geometry homework from Peterson in the staff room after school. I might be late. Only 5 mins or sth though. Love You (L)_

It was Nessie, my 'girlfriend', a concept that I still had a hard time understanding. It was all too good to be true. She was the most beautiful, delicate, caring, loving and innocent girl that ever existed. I doubted that I really deserved her. _Focus! Focus! _I kept reminding myself.

She was going to be late! I'd have to wait more time to see her! God I'm being so silly; they're only a couple of minutes. I smiled; she was only going to 'take her Geometry homework from Peterson' how mu- What? Peterson? Did she mean that creepy teacher that was flirting with her last week?

I didn't feel good about this. At all. But, _no, stupid! She's only going to take her homework from the staff room! What can happen?_

Well, _a lot can happen! _

Oh God; I was talking to myself.

I decided to go a little bit faster, if she gets _too late_, I'm entering the school.

In exactly 15 minutes, I was in the parking lot. I parked the Rabbit and got out of it, leaning on its door. Everyone was gone now, except for a few students still getting into their cars or waiting for someone.

I glanced at my watch, five minutes passed and she didn't come out. No way was I staying there. I asked the first person I saw for directions to the staff room and ran there, as fast as I could while still in human pace.

I kept running until I found a glass door with the words "Staff Room" written on it, I tried to open the door but it was locked. I felt myself shaking uncontrolably. I couldn't phase there! So I tried to calm myself down. That was when I heard her...

"What do you want?" she hissed, but I could feel that she was scared, _very scared._

A couple of seconds later, I heard another voice which I assumed was Peterson's, "You," he whispered.

That was it! Screw not breaking the door crap!

I pushed the glass door, causing it to break into pieces without any trouble.

I saw _him _then, turning his head to me in surprise. One of his hands was on the wall, blocking her from escaping, the other one was on her neck. He had his filthy hands on her! How dare he?!

Her face was frozen with shock, she didn't even glance in my direction. He was going to pay for that. And pay hard.

_Renesmee Cullen_

I heard the glass door of the break into pieces but I couldn't even move my head to see what happened; I was far too shocked. But whatever happened was good; this creepy creature took his hand away from my body.

"Who are you?" Peterson asked, obviously annoyed. Rudely confident.

Then I saw him, Jacob, putting one of his hands on Peterson's shoulder, pressing hard.

"Get away from her," he told him, choking the words. I felt a lot safer then, just him being so close made me feel so safe, like nothing had happened, or rather _was happening_.

"Who are you to tell me that?" He was pushing his luck. He obviously didn't know what he was dealing with.

Jacob's eyes were burning with fury, I could see he was doing his best not to phase right there and then. He pushed him away from me, hitting him to a desk Emmett style.

As soon as I was released, I realized that I should call someone before Jake would kill him; I thought he already broke one of his bones.

I grabbed my phone from my bag with shaky hands and dialed Daddy's number, he didn't answer. _Oh, great! _

"You wanna know who I am? I'm your worst nightmare, you filthy animal!" Jake growled, punching him again. _His _attempts to defend himself were, of course, totally useless.

I dialed Jasper's number next; if Emmett came now there _will _be a lot of blood.

He answered after the first ring,

"Hello?"

"Jasper, i-it's Nessie," I said, my voice shaking.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you home? Everyone's-" I cut him off.

"Come...to...the...staff..room. Now," I said, panting as Peterson passed out.

"We're on our way," he said in his 'military' voice. I snapped my phone shut. Staring wide-eyed at Jacob, who moved away from Peterson and towards me.

"You're okay?" he asked gently, putting a hand on my cheek and hugging me with the other, "You look paler than usual," he wasn't teasing me; he looked really concerned.

"I'm fine," I managed to choke, relaxing a little at his warm touch.

"What happened?" That was Jasper, coming through the door, followed by Emmett and Daddy.

Daddy obviously knew what happened from our thoughts, he hissed.

"He what?" he growled the words.

"What is it, Edward?" Emmett and Jasper asked in unison, glancing at Peterson. Emmett got it though.

"He didn't!"

"You guys are confusing me now. What the hell happened here?" Jasper asked as calmly as he could. I released myself from Jacob's grip and showed Jasper what happened.

"Jasper! Emmett! Calm down now; we need to figure out what to do," Daddy said, angry himself.

"Should we take him to a hospital or something?" Jacob asked, sarcasm in his voice.

"We have to, Jacob."

"I have a better suggestion," I managed to choke.

"Good one," Daddy commented as he knew what I was about to tell. Everyone looked at us questioningly.

"Call an ambulance and leave," I told them. They nodded in agreement.

Daddy called the ambulance and told us to move towards the Volvo.

As soon as I was in the car, I burst into tears. Not even Jasper could stop me, not with him being angry himself.

"How did you end up in the staff room alone with him?" Emmett asked. I told him the whole thing, from A to Z.

Then we headed towards the house, not knowing what to expect tomorrow...


	12. Consequences

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters from Nessie's school + Amy + the plot. Nothing else.**

**THANK YOU for all the great reviews! I hope you like this one...**

**There might be a little disappointment there. Sorry but I had to stick to the characters. You'll know why :)**

**Okay, then. Read and tell me what you think!!**

**Enjoy..**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_Chapter Twelve_

It was one long day. Momma, Alice and Esme were trying to calm me down as I just sobbed all day, not able to comprehend what had happened. Rosalie, on the other hand, joined Emmett, Jasper and Daddy in their discussions on how were the best ways to torture a human. I wondered why, maybe I'd ask her later.

Carlisle was shocked at first, then angry, then he decided that fighting was no choice. He was just stopping anyone who'd think of hurting a human, even when he was convinced himself that Peterson deserved it and every second of it.

Jacob stayed by my side, comforting me and telling me that everything would be fine, that _nothing _major had happened, that I shouldn't cry. He wiped away his anger all the time he was with me, though I could see it in his eyes whenever someone talks about it. He could literally rip him apart and get rid of every piece in a different way, just like all of them could. There were a lot of suggestions...

"We could take turns sucking this jerk's blood, the more the merrier," Rose said, her voice venomous.

"Rose, he's not worth losing ourselves for," Carlisle objected, shaking his head.

"I have a good idea!" Emmett said, hopping up and down on the couch from excitement.

"No, Emmett, we can't just rip him apart. I was thinking maybe burn him first," Daddy commented.

"Not very original, Edward. Listen to this one; we cut him into shreds, and, while he's still alive, burn him. _Then _we can rip him apart as much as Emmett would like," Jasper said.

"STOP IT! You realize you're discussing a human life here, don't you?" Momma asked, yelling.

"Yes, Bella, I do know that we're discussing a human life. The same human that almost raped my daughter," Daddy answered through his teeth. She couldn't respond. I felt Jacob shaking beside me, I held him closer, reminding him to calm down.

"Please, Jake, for me," I whispered. I'd made it clear earlier that I didn't want to be the reason a human, even if he was a disgusting, repulsive, sick human, is killed.

He ran his hands through the curls of my hair and whispered, "Sorry."

"Does anyone have any better suggestions, then?" Esme asked. I thought for a while...

_Maybe if we did this the way humans would do it. I mean, just go to the police or something like that; he will be questioned, of course; one of Carlisle's colleagues told him that he went into a coma. It lasted a few hours only though. And that he had a broken jaw. He probably won't be able to talk for a while but the police won't just let it go. He will get fired and probably imprisoned for it and we can hire the best lawyers. Plus the fact that he was my teacher, that would definitely make the verdict harsher. _

"Too slow and too easy on him," Daddy disagreed, "I want him to wish for the blessing called 'death'."

"But, Daddy, really, it would cause too much trouble! And then we'd have to move _again _and probably away from Forks. I'm not okay with that, you know,"

He nodded in agreement, "Well, I guess it is a good idea." Everybody looked at us questioningly. "She wants to take the legal path," he informed them.

"And take away the fun? No way; I want to kill him myself!" Emmett whined.

"No, Emmett! Remember who you are," Carlisle said calmly.

"Oh, I know what I am! I am the uncle of a six-year-old girl who almost got raped by a disgusting teacher, that's what I am!" Emmett shouted.

I felt my head spinning; that was really too much for one day. I leaned on Jacob's shoulder for support.

"Do you want to sleep, honey?" he asked quietly. I nodded.

He took me to my room upstairs and tucked me under the covers.

"Jake?" I whispered.

"Yes, Nessie?"

"I'm afraid," I said, my voice breaking.

"Don't be; you have all of us here," he said, hugging me.

"I'm not afraid of _that_, Jake; I'm afraid of being the reason more trouble happen!"

"You did nothing wrong," he said for the millionth time tonight, "Now, I have to go patrol. Will you sleep or do you want me to stay?"

I thought about that for a moment. I wanted him to stay but, at the same time, he had to patrol.

"No, I'll sleep," I said, forcing a smile.

He kissed my forehead and jumped out of the window to the woods...

_Jacob Black_

She had been blaming herself! She thought she was the reason there was always trouble. Typical Nessie.

I thought I would be able to get over that anger with time, but the images of him touching her and the horrified look on her face never left my mind. I wanted to kill him right there and then.

As soon as I was safely inside the woods, I phased. I had to patrol tonight, unfortunately; I wanted to have more time to think. Ha! They could tell me what to do!

_Tell you what? _Seth thought. I felt Quil and Embry there, too.

_Creative ways to torture a human without pissing off Carlisle. _I thought. They laughed, thinking it's some kind of a joke.

_I'm serious by the way._

_WHAT?!! - _They thought together.

_What I said!_

_You're a damn 'protector', Jacob. We don't torture people!_ Embry thought.

_I have reason enough! _I defended myself.

_Which is...?!_ Quil asked.

_That disgusting teacher of NESSIE almost RAPED her today! That's why! _I thought as it replayed in my head, every single second of it. I could feel the growls and the swears. Embry surprised me by reacting coolly.

_Nothing major happened, Jake. There's no need for this._

_I said that to her without believing it, Embry, you got to be kidding me! _

_I say we can scare him to death? _-Seth suggested

_I'm so IN! I would've done more than that if it was Claire. God I can't even imagine it! -_Quil commented.

_Good. But I need something more realistic!_ I thought. Embry just sighed mentally.

_What suggestions did THEY have?_

_Suck his blood, tear him apart, burn him slowly...somethings like that. Nessie suggested the legal path though._

_Creative! _Seth commented.

_I agree with Ness, I don't see any other way to solve this. _-Embry said.

_Me too, Jake. As much as I would like to tear him apart myself; Nessie is like my little sister. _-Seth said. Quil agreed.

I sighed, _okay, fine. I'll tell them what you think. Thanks. _-then I remembered something else more important- _Did you guys catch that new scent?_

_No. But it doesn't smell like a vampire._-Embry replied.

_Less sweet but still sweeter than a human,_-Quil agreed.

_Do you think it's some kind of a hybrid or something? You know, like half-vampire. _-Seth asked.

I considered that for a moment. Nessie was a hybrid herself. She did smell sweeter than humans but less sweet than the rest of her family. Maybe it was a hybrid after all. But what would a hybrid do wandering around Port Angeles and Forks? No victims were found, so obviously not hunting. That's weird.

_We're not that sure yet, Jake. We have to be careful. If it was a hybrid, some sort of a half-vampire, there's a chance it's no 'vegetarian'. _-Quil thought.

He was right. I can't just assume that there were no victims because there weren't any found. Vamps could do more than just hunt, they can destroy evidence if they want.

_Yep! _-Seth agreed.

The rest of the night was peaceful. Peaceful as in 'we didn't catch any vampires' peaceful. So, after I was done patrolling, around dawn, I went back to the Cullens'. I found them all sitting in the 'dining room', still discussing what to do.

"Come in, Jacob; we're about to vote," Edward said. Vote?

"I have agreed to vote on what we should do about what had happened today-" Carlisle glanced at the window,"- or rather yesterday to be more specific."

"So what are the 'options'?" I asked.

"We're either torturing him to death, and enjoying every second of it -without sucking his blood, of course- or we're going to contact Charlie, he'd know people here, and go through the 'legal path'," Bella answered. It was obvious that she didn't want to lose her 'diet' for 'him' but, at the same time, she would really enjoy seeing him suffer. Edward nodded in agreement to my thought.

"So, shall we?" Carlisle said, sitting on the head of the table.

"Legal," Esme voted.

"Rip him apart!" Emmett said.

"I agree with Emmett," Blondie said, her eyes burning with fury.

"Legal," Alice and Bella said in unison.

"You're actually asking? I'd enjoy applying every method of torture that I'd learned throughout the centuries of my life," Jasper said, obviously mad.

Edward agreed with Jasper. They turned their heads to me, waiting for my vote.

"Doesn't Renesmee have a say in this?" I asked.

"No; she doesn't need to worry about this for more time," Bella said.

"She's not stupid, Bells, really; she'd know." Bella sighed in defeat.

"Just tell us what you think!" Emmett was getting impatient.

"Legal," I said, almost whispering.

"What?" Emmett and Jasper asked together.

"What you've heard!"

"But why?" Jasper asked, confused.

"Because it's more 'realistic' to him; less suspicious. Besides, we won't have to move away then," Edward said. As much as I hated the fact that he has full access to my head, sometimes it's useful. He smiled.

"I say legal, too. Then, legal it is," Carlisle ended the discussion.

"But-"

"No buts, Emmett; he'll get what he deserves. It's better this way and it's over!" Bella said with finality. He sighed.

"Fine," he mumbled grudgingly.

_Renesmee Cullen_

I woke up to find Daddy sitting on the edge of my bed, putting on his poker face again.

_'Morning Daddy._

"Good morning, Nessie. Have you slept well?"

"Not really, with all the stress in this house, no one can actually sleep!" I complained. He hugged me.

"Sorry, sweetie. It's over now, you know." What? What's over? Did they kill him? "No, we didn't get to kill him; we decided to follow your suggestion and take it to a legal path. Now, get ready because we have to go to school." School? What the hell happened yesterday?

"What I've told you. We're pressing charges against him. Charlie was more than happy to help, he's going to be here after we come back from school to discuss what would happen. He doesn't know anything yet. All he knows is that we need to press charges against a teacher," Daddy explained, "But we have to go to school. So, out of bed and to the bathroom!" His mood was getting better, just the tiniest bit better.

I sighed in half-relief, half-defeat; despite the fact that I didn't want to be the reason more trouble would happen, I wanted my own revenge.

Jasper did a good job keeping everyone in a good mood today, even the anger in his eyes turned to defeat.

I did my morning routine and dressed myself up. Today, once again, I was riding with Emmett and Rosalie.

"You're sure you want to go to school today? You don't want to stay here?" Jake asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine, Jacob, really. I'd have to face everyone sooner or later." He sighed.

"Take care," he whispered before he kissed me quickly.

"I will," I whispered back.

"Nessie! How are you?" Stacey asked before we entered the classroom.

"Fine." I kept my reply simple; still uncomfortable about what had happened, especially while being at school.

"Did you hear what happened?" she asked. Did anyone know?

"What?"

"Mr. Peterson, the Geometry teacher, was attacked in the staff room! He said it was some kind of a robber or something." WHAT? This lying jerk! He actually got the nerves to say that?

"Who told you?" I asked, expecting it to be Samantha.

"Dad works in the hospital. He was the one treating him," she explained.

"Oh, so was anything 'robbed'?" I asked, sarcasm obvious in my voice.

"Do you know something about this, Nessie?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. We were pressing charges, everyone would know sooner or later so I decided that sooner is better; at least stop what this thing was spreading. Stupid Geometry teacher!

"Yes, Stacey! I know _everything _about this! I was there! Happy?" I yelled.

"Easy! You said you were _there_?" She seemed shocked. Of course, all she knew was that it was a robber and that I was there. Confusing, eh?

"Yes, I was. I'll tell you later. At lunch maybe. Now we have French." Annoyance was obvious in my tone. She decided to drop the subject for now.

French passed quickly as I was looking forward to Lunch; everyone would stop pitying Peterson, they'd know what _really _happened. I didn't think Daddy was going to object this; he'd said he'd be watching everyone's thoughts today so obviously he'd know about my little plan, and so would Alice.

Of course, during Geometry, there was no teacher so it was a free lesson. Chemistry passed quite quickly, too.

"Stacey!" I called from behind her on my way to the cafeteria, she turned her head to me immediately.

"Hey," she was still confused, or probably ran into her own conclusions. Brad joined us shortly.

"So are you going to tell me what 'really' happened?" Stacey asked, confused. Brad looked at us questioningly so I decided to just spit it out. I felt my heart beat unevenly as I remembered what happened in details.

"Long story short, Mr. Peterson-" I spit his name,"- tricked me into going to the Staff Room after school and almost raped me there! Jake knew I was in there and when I was late, he came in, fought with him and saved me. He called the ambulance, too. _That's _what 'really' happened," I explained, my voice strangled.

Their eyes widened in shock. Both of them lost words for a moment then Brad spoke.

"You mean Mr. Peterson as in John Peterson Samantha's brother?" He managed to choke, still shocked. Now I was sure he was her brother. John! now I hate that name! I used to like it!

"Yeah," I whispered, looking at the ground, tears threatening to fall. Stacey hugged me. Brad was still shocked though.

"Sorry," she whispered in my ear. I hugged her back and let out a few tears, with one hand of course; the other was still in cast.

"So you guys are pressing any charges?" Brad asked after recovering from the shock. I nodded. "Wow; I never thought he'd go that far," he whispered to himself. What? THAT far? What happened before? Of course, I wasn't supposed to hear that so I decided to ask someone later.

We walked to the cafeteria together where we met Mary and Matt. Samantha, of course, wasn't there.

"Hey, Ness!" Matt and Mary greeted me. I waved at them.

"So I'm all alone today! Does anyone know where Samantha is? She's not answering her phone," Matt asked, worried about her.

"Probably with her brother at the hospital," I answered calmly. Brad stiffened his grip around Stacey in a protective way.

"John?" he asked. I nodded.

When he tried to get into details Stacey stopped him, knowing about the whole thing, she didn't want to hurt me more.

I was surprised she didn't question my story. Maybe it was my gift after all; I've been known for gaining people's trust easily since the day I was born.

We met Charlie at home after school as Daddy'd said. He was thrilled to see us again. Of course, we told him the whole thing. His reaction was no better than Daddy's; he was truly mad. However, he told us not to worry about anything concerning this issue; he knew a lot of people in Port Angeles and that wouldn't be hard. Though he was a little confused when he knew that Carlisle was supposed to be my foster dad, but he understood the reason behind it; Momma and Daddy looked like they were as old as me. He just muttered his usual "Need to know."

This 'legal path' was as long as Daddy said it would be; after a whole month of witnessing, interrogations and courts, Peterson was fired from school, of course, and was going to be in jail for good 5 years. After he was released, on the other hand, he had to register his addresses and would probably have a hard time finding any in the first place. Good; he deserved it.

The verdict was announced yesterday.

"So, Ness, I see you're relieved," Jake whispered, playing with a loose strand of my hair. I sighed.

"Yeah; a lot of pressure is finally taken away," I whispered back and kissed him quickly. He chuckled.

"I see," he said, still smiling. He got up from the sand; we were on First Beach.

"Where are you going?" I groaned. He laughed.

"Come on, Ness; don't you want to go to the bonfire?" Yeah, the bonfire. I liked it on First Beach!

"Can't we just stay here?"

_Jacob Black_

The verdict wasn't anywhere near what I wanted him to receive. But Nessie was happy now. That was all what really mattered. Her family got to accept it, too; they figured out that they had nothing else to do so they dropped it. Just the perfect happy ending. Well, not so perfect as I didn't get to take my revenge but it didn't matter that much now; I was going to ask Nessie on our first date tonight.

I wanted it to be perfect. So I would ask her at the bonfire; I'd told the guys that at midnight, they'd just _go home_. I laughed at the thought.

"No, Ness; it's night already. _Come on_, you lazy little half-vampire." She glared at me but then we both laughed.

"Okay, okay; I'm coming!"

I grabbed her little hand and led her to where the bonfire was, a couple of miles away.

"Hey, Jake! Hey, Nessie!" Seth greeted us.

"Hey, Seth!" We both said.

Everyone was there; Seth and his new imprint, Amy, Paul and my sister, Rachel, Sam and Emily, Quil and Claire, Jared and Kim, and finally Embry. Sometimes I felt sorry for him for being lonely, but we knew that there was a great chance that he'd imprint. I mean, the rest of the Pack did.

We talked, ate, and had fun the whole night. Nessie was laughing all the time. I, on the other hand, was getting more nervous every second.

I glanced at my watch for the hundredth time this evening, it was 12:00am sharp.

Everyone started to excuse themselves gradually.

"Do you want to spend the whole night here or what? Everyone has left, you know," Nessie said, smiling.

"Come; I want to show you something." She looked confused but let it go; she knew I surprised her a lot.

I took her to the shore, where was a wooden bench. Which wasn't there by accident. I sat her down and got a rose out of my pocket. It had been there for a while but it looked like I'd just bought it. That salesman was right; it lived long, apparently.

I sat down beside her, facing her and gave her the rose.

"Nessie," I started, a little nervous. I didn't know why; I knew she would go out with me.

"Yes, Jacob?" Apparently, she sensed my nervousness. Perfect!

I gained more power to my voice when I said this...

_Renesmee Cullen_

He was nervous the whole night, I could tell. He was definitely hiding something but I let it go then.

But, now, as he gave me the rose and called my name in a shaky voice, my suspicions were confirmed; he _was _hiding something.

"Yes, Jacob?" I said, encouraging him to continue.

"Would you go out with me next Friday? On a date, I mean." Oh. My. God! Finally! I was irrevocably happy now. I bet it showed on my face.

"Yes! Yes, Jake, I'd love to!" Okay, so that was too much; what would I do if he asked me to marry him? I chuckled mentally at the thought; I would probably explode from happiness. I laughed at the thought, though not mentally this time.

He hugged me tightly then went back a couple of inches only to take my face in his hands and kiss me. We pulled away after a few seconds, grinning. I cuddled in his arms and relaxed. The next thing I felt was his hand shaking me lightly.

"Do you want to go home now, sweetie?" he whispered. I nodded; too tired to do anything else.

He carried me to the car to drive me home.

Now, my life was officially perfect!


	13. First Date

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the character's from Nessie's school.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews. Again ;)**

**Please Please Read and Review, tell me what you really think :)**

**Here you go...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_Chapter Thirteen_

He woke me up as soon as we were home. Oh God! I wanted to sleep a little; I was so tired. But, now, I'd have to hear Alice and Rosalie's squeals and suggestions for my 'first date'. Ugh!

"Jake?" I called him while we were still in the car.

"Yes, Nessie?" he smiled. I could get lost in there for a long time. _Focus, Renesmee!_

"Can I pretend that I'm still asleep? Please; I won't sleep tonight if they even _started _any discussions about our date," I grinned at the word; it seemed too good to be true. He chuckled and was about to answer when we heard Alice's high-pitched voice.

"Nessie! Nessie, Nessie, Nessie!" She squealed, Daddy had probably told her about the date. _Thanks Daddy now I won't get to sleep!_

"Shoot!" I muttered and looked at Jake with pleading eyes, "Run away?" I suggested, pouting. He just laughed.

"You bad Nessie! You have to listen to your aunt, you know." I shot him a glare and muttered him a sarcastic 'You're right' as I got out of the Rabbit.

"Hi, Alice," I mumbled as she appeared in front of me. She hugged me tightly with her tiny little arms, her eyes glowing like a child seeing chocolate for the first time.

"Where are you two going?" she asked, eager to plan everything. But, what? I didn't know where we're going! Stupid! How have I forgotten to ask him about that?

"Umm...I don't know," I said, putting on my most innocent face. She pouted.

"Nessie, don't you love me?" she asked, looking like she would cry if she could.

"Oh, Alice! I really do!" I answered, hugging her. I hated it when she looked so sad.

"Then why are you hiding this from me? Didn't you say that I'd dress you on your first date?" She was still pouting, but using the full power of her puppy topaz eyes this time.

"She really doesn't know, Alice; I could tell," Daddy said, appearing out of nowhere. Just the usual. She looked at both of us.

"You two better not be hiding something," she threatened, "Anyways, Ness, surprise dates are always fun to dress up for! You can wear anything! Though it's too bad you're dating Jacob." Don't tell me! We're not having another 'you're-dating-a-wet-dog' discussion, are we?

"Nope," Daddy said, "It's just the fact that she can't see the date so she could plan it." I could feel my mouth forming an understanding 'O'.

"Hey, Nessie!" Emmett greeted me as I walked through the glass door of the main house. Jasper was laughing his guts out beside him. I wondered why.

"Hey, Em," I muttered groggily; still tired.

"So," he kept saying the 'O' for a few seconds, "You have a date next Friday?" he asked innocently, looking like the huge teddy bear I used to compare him to. I wondered where this was going.

"Yeah?" it sounded more like a question.

"So you're still sure that you don't want me to talk to your 'boyfriend'?" Daddy joined Jasper in his laughter when Emmett said that. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"You...owe...me...a...new...TV! Plasma screen!" Jasper said between giggles. Was this some kind of a bet?

"Yeah; Emmett said that you'd blush while Jasper here said that you wouldn't. So he wins," Daddy explained, grinning.

Rosalie had one of her top-secret meetings with Alice all night. While Carlisle was still in the hospital, Esme and Momma were re-decorating something somewhere, Jasper was listing what he wants in his TV while Emmett was just glaring playfully at me every now and then; a TV was no big deal when it comes to a family with an amount of money so huge that it can run a whole country. Daddy just sat there watching TV, and _not _watching it at the same time; he was obviously absorbed in something else.

I went up to my room in slow-motion; I haven't been that tired in a while. Well, today was a big day; we cliff-dived, walked at the shore of First Beach and attended one of La Push's famous bonfires. Though it was a lot of fun. Especially the last part, the _very last _part.

I entered the room with a satisfied grin on my face; who would've expected that after a series of troubles, my life would be as perfect as ever again?

I took out the rose Jacob had given me and put it in my little pink diary and locked it carefully. I never wanted to lose it, the memory of him asking me on our first date on the shore. I sighed happily; I'd had the most romantic moment with the person I love, asking me out on our first date.

I had to sleep now; other than the fact that I was dead tired, I had school tomorrow; it was Tuesday.

School has changed a little since the whole 'Peterson' incident - I still shudder at the memory- ; Samantha dropped out, leaving poor Matt heartbroken for a while. A long while; he still was messed up till now. We had a new Geometry teacher, of course. His name was Charles Charles, a man in his fifties; we spent a lot of time making fun of his name. Just think of what Emmett would say. We finally agreed on just calling him Mr. Charles and forget that he had the same first name. Especially after we both got a detention. The look on Daddy's face when he knew that was totally priceless.

I changed to my pajamas and went straight to bed. Only a couple of seconds later I was deeply asleep.

The next morning couldn't come slowly enough; I felt like it was only a couple of minutes when Momma woke me up.

"Renesmee? Time to wake up, sweetie; don't you want to go to school?" Momma said, I could feel the smile on her face as she said that.

"No," I muttered groggily; who would go to school by their own free will?

"Okay, wrong question. Do you want to go shopping for your date now? Or would you rather go to school first?" she raised an eyebrow as I slowly opened my eyes.

"What's wrong with school? School's absolutely great!" I said as I jumped out of bed, a little bit too quickly as my head spun a little, causing me to fall on my bed again. Momma and I laughed.

"You okay?" Daddy asked as he entered the room quickly. Momma and I rolled our eyes.

"Stop it, Edward; you're being paranoid! Come on; we still need to get ready for school," she reminded him. He smiled and went out of the room, waving at me.

I did my usual morning routine and dressed myself up in comfortable jeans and a simple tank top and a jacket- it was November, I didn't get cold but it's weird to just wear a tank top in November-; we were going shopping as soon as the last bell rings. I grabbed the keys to my new car; Daddy bought me a new one two weeks ago, as he didn't like the idea of me with Emmett and Rosalie for so much time. It was a black Ferrari F430, the kind of car you only saw in catalogs, I thought it was even prettier than Daddy's Vanquish. Seems like the mystery of men's love for cars is no more a mystery. Rosalie helped make it even cooler with some hot pink painted flowers on the sides. Students at school drooled over it. Brad, for example, stared wide-eyed at it for a long time. Stacey and I still hold that against him.

Of course, I drove faster now. The tiniest bit faster though; Daddy was still the same old Daddy.

French, Geometry and Chemistry passed pretty quickly as usual.

"Hey, Nessie!" Matt greeted me. He and I became more close after he broke up with Samantha. Now, we were five really close friends. Except for the fact that I was a half-vampire and that my boyfriend was a werewolf, we had no secrets whatsoever.

"Hi, Matt! How are you guys?" I asked as I turned my head to greet the rest.

"We're fine! Now, now, Nessie," Stacey said, "tell me the 'important news' you said you had to tell me!" I smiled, remembering what I had to tell her. I blushed a little.

"Jacob asked me on our first date!" I squealed. Her face lit up.

"Really? Oh my God that's great!"

"Tell us _everything!_" Mary demanded, taking both Stacey and I away from the guys. Of course, as usual, I told them everything.

In English, we switched to Grammar instead of Drama. A little improvement.

"Daddy?" I whispered in class, lower than any human ear would hear.

"Yes, baby?" he whispered back.

"Where will Jake take me? I know you know!" I asked as I smiled playfully.

"I can't tell you," he whispered as he smiled and shook his head.

"Please?" I said, a bit too loud as Mrs. Cox walked towards us.

"Do you need anything, Ms. Cullen?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, ma'am." Despite the fact that I live in a houseful of vampires, this woman scared me. Daddy chuckled silently.

We switched to Basketball in Gym now. Jasper still hated this class.

"Come on, Nessie! We have to go to Seattle, there's no time for slow-motion now!" I groaned; I remembered I still had a long shopping day.

"Okay, whose car are we going to take?" I asked, eying the Volvo and the Jeep.

"Yours!" Alice said as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe. I shot her a confused look. "More space for you, me, Bella, Rose and the shopping bags. Plus other reasons that I'd like to keep to myself," she grinned evilly. I just hoped nothing wrong would happen to my Ferrari. "Before you even ask, no, nothing wrong will happen. Now, _come on!_"

We were in Seattle in no time. The first shop we went to there was Nordstrom; there was a good collection of designers' clothes there.

As soon as the saleswoman knew who we were, the Cullens, she immediately helped us with _everything._ Money can do a lot.

Rosalie picked a D&G light blue strapless satin dress that would be to my knees and asked me to try it on. I decided to wait and try everything on at once.

Alice, on the other hand, picked a Stella McCartney black chiffon sleeveless dress that was a couple of inches below my knees. Momma just stayed at the safe side and picked nothing.

"Okay, guys, we don't know for sure if he's taking me to somewhere formal. What if he takes me to somewhere where I had to wear something more casual than that? I can't risk it!" I complained before trying anything on, "Maybe I could just pick a pair of pants with a simple blouse or so-" Alice cut me off.

"No!"

"But you don't- Do you know where he's taking me?" I asked, suspicious.

"Maybe, maybe not. I just know you're going to need a dress! Now, go!" She definitely knew something; Alice won't risk such a thing. I sighed; apparently, everyone but me knew everything about this date!

I tried on the black one first.

The color of the dress contrasted with my pale skin, causing it to look like it was glowing a little. It was awesome.

"I love it, Alice. Thank you," I told her as soon as I could think of something.

I tried on Rosalie's next,

Blue was even better than Black on me. The satin enhanced my little curves magnificently. Momma then handed me an off-white chiffon jacket to try on with it.

It all looked great.

"Wow!" Alice said.

"Great job, Rose!" Momma complimented her.

"Huh?" Rose was speechless sometimes when it came to something she likes. We all giggled. "I love it, Nessie. You look magnificent!" It's weird how they come up with a new adjective each time they compliment me. I chuckled at the thought.

Alice payed for the dress with one of her credit cards- she didn't really care which one but she had to make sure it was one with her real name, Alice Cullen not anything else.

We ended up buying a new pair of off-white heels and a bag. I decided to wear my charms instead of any jewlery on Friday.

_Jacob Black_

"What's with the formal shirt, Jake?" Rachel asked, smirking; she knew I wasn't the guy for anything formal whatsoever. But I had no time to tease my older sister. Plus, I was far too excited. Even the fact that we were sure that there was some freaking half-vampire running freely around the whole state failed to lessen my happiness; tonight was my first date with Renesmee, Nessie, _my Nessie_.

"I have a date," I stated happily. She must've sensed that.

"Nessie?" I looked at her like she was the dumbest girl ever born.

"Yeah, who else?" She just smiled. Paul appeared from behind her, sliding his arm around her waist. A scene that never failed to make me sick.

"So where are you taking her?" he asked. I answered without looking at him; I didn't want to ruin my shirt.

"I have a surprise ready for her,"

"Which is...?" They both asked together.

"Dinner on the cliff." Rachel grinned and released herself from Paul's grip to hug me.

"Jakey! That's so sweet of you!" I just smiled.

"Don't ruin the shirt," I warned as a happy tear escaped her eye. She was too emotional for her own good. She smacked my arm playfully.

"Dad," I called as I got out of my room.

"Yeah, Jake?"

"I'm going now. You need anything?"

He smiled as he saw my outfit, "Nope; Rachel's here," he smirked, "Couldn't resist the urge to wear jeans? Even on your date?" I laughed.

"See?"

I got into my Rabbit, eager to see her again. Though it's been only a couple of hours since I saw her right after school.

I was at the main house after exactly half an hour. I went through their glass door to find Emmett, Edward and Jasper in the living room, looking like they couldn't be more bored.

"Here comes the boyfriend!" Emmett announced. I smirked.

"What's wrong with all of you?" I asked as I studied their too-bored faces.

"The girls have been playing dress-Nessie-up since you left her. And they actually ask us what we think!" Jasper complained. I laughed.

"How much time le-" Before I could even complete my question, Alice hurried down the stairs.

"She's ready!" she announced. I heard some 'finally' s and 'Oh God' s from the living room while I headed to the bottom of the stairs to see her come down.

She showed up, looking at the stairs and blushing like crazy. Her beautiful bronze hair was slightly wavy, like something between Alice's straight hair and Nessie's usual curls. I had to admit it, Blondie did quite a good job.

The light blue dress she wore was breathtaking on her; the way the satin fitted her tiny body was like two pieces of a puzzle connected.

She walked gracefully down the stairs even on her high heels. God! Where the heck are my lungs when I need them? Edward laughed at my thought.

"Hey, Jake," she said in a low, shy voice. Raising her chocolate-brown eyes to hold mine. I lost words for a moment.

"You...look...Wow!" Was all I could manage to choke. She chuckled, Jasper laughed at our emotions, Edward looked like he was going to throw up but, other than that, he looked happy for her. Emmett just commented,

"You better try to get out some words before she's bored," he smirked. I didn't have the nerves to comment back. I held out my hand for her,

"Come on," I whispered.

I led her to my Rabbit, still not believing the fact that she was with me now. This cute little beautiful angel was with me now!

I opened the door for her in a gentlemanly manner and waited for her to enter before I hurried to my seat.

"I like your shirt; you look great," she commented, watching my off-white shirt. It matched her outfit. So, _that's _why Alice told me to buy it! I should've known!

"You look better," I whispered before I quickly kissed her.

"OUT OF HERE!" Emmett yelled from the house. We both laughed for a moment before I started the engine.

"So where are we going?" she asked, curious.

"Surprise,"

"Oh, Jake! I'm going to know anyways!" She complained.

"You got your answer," I grinned mischievously.

We were on the cliff in no time. The guys have helped me with the table and the candles. I really hoped she'd like it.

_Renesmee Cullen_

Jacob looked amazing in the formal shirt and jeans. He could make any supermodel lose his confidence in a second!

I got out of the Rabbit to find out that we were on the cliff we cliff-dive from. There was a table with two beautiful wooden chairs. It had a light blue cover with a candle in the middle, carried by a silver base. There was also light, classical music playing from somewhere I couldn't pinpoint but I didn't care; it was my favorite, and Daddy and Momma's favorite, too; Clair de Lune by Debussy.

The scenery around us was overwhelming; the clouds were lighter than usual, the full moon was glowing like our skin in the sun and the black waves of the sea gently hit the shore down the cliff.

I turned to Jake, who had a hand casually around my waist and was sniffing my now-wavy hair.

"So, what do you think?" he asked nervously.

"It's beautiful, Jacob. I love it. Thank you," I whispered before I hugged him tightly.

"You really like it?"

"Yes, Jake. Have some confidence! What kind of a werewolf are you?" I said as I pulled away from our hug and smacked his arm playfully. We both laughed.

"The one who's deeply and madly in love with you," he whispered in my ear, his warm breath brushing my neck. I kissed him lightly. This time, I didn't need to jump; I had my heels on.

He took my hand and danced with me slowly before dinner, pulling me closer every second. After the song was over, he sat me on the chair before he went to sit himself.

On the table, as I'd never noticed before, were some eggs and my favorite Brownies with Chocolate Ice-cream. He had hot dogs for him.

"Ummm...delicious!" I exclaimed as I tasted my dessert. The chocolate melted slowly in my mouth, along with the cold ice-cream. Wow. He just smiled, obviously as ecstatic as I was.

"I love you, Renesmee," he whispered, leaning closer across the table.

"I love you, too, Jacob. More than you know,"

I sighed and was about to kiss him again when we heard a loud noise from behind. Jacob tensed and jumped to his feet.

"Stay behind me!"

------------------------------

**Nessie's car: www(dot)lotustalk(dot)com/forums/attachments/f152/77441d1206640420-flat-black-ferrari-430-flat-black- **

**(That's without Rosalie's modifications of course ;) )**


	14. Stranger

**Disclaimer: I swear to God I know I own nothing! Well, except for the characters at Nessie's school + Amy + Sofia + The Plot.**

**Sorry (for the last cliffhanger and, ahem, this one *looks at the ground* I guess I promise I'll update soon? I think?)**

**00StupidLamb00: THANK YOU very much for the review; I 'm glad you and your sister liked it this much.**

**Dun..Dun..Dunn!!! Here's who ruined the perfect date!**

**Here's Ch14! Please tell me what you think :)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_Chapter Fourteen_

"Stay behind me!" Jacob told me, standing in front of me in a protective way.

"What is it?" I whispered; that was when I noticed something slowly moving towards us.

I felt my heart beat faster and faster as she appeared from far away. She was tall, probably as tall as Jacob was. Her short reddish brown hair was swinging freely around her face. She had green eyes, the kind of eyes which would make you scared; very fierce. Her skin was very pale, but not as pale as a vampire. Her lips were curled back her teeth in anger.

As the wind blew, her smell struck me; sweeter than a human, much sweeter. But, still, not as sweet as a vampire. I immediately knew what she was; a hybrid. Just like me.

As she came closer, Jacob was shaking uncontrollably until, suddenly, he phased. His off-white shirt, along with his jeans and shoes, were cut into tiny shreds. Now, the huge russet wolf was crouching in front of me, ready to attack as soon as _she _comes close enough.

Her eyes widened in shock because of what she'd witnessed. But she didn't even flinch. She flew towards us, full speed. I closed my eyes in fear, wondering how my knees were still supporting me; I have never faced such an attack, not even when the Volturi were in Forks. And Daddy, of course, wouldn't allow such thing to happen even if there was a chance.

Right then, I heard several growls at the same time, I opened my eyes slowly, carefully, to find three other wolves standing with Jacob. One pure black; Sam, one chocolate brown, Quil, and one with gray fur and dark spots on his back, Embry. But, surprisingly, she didn't run away, her green eyes searched for mine until they were locked on them.

Then, I could feel everything, but couldn't react. I wanted to run away, to take Jacob and just run, but I couldn't find my legs. It wasn't fear, no. It was something much stronger, something I couldn't control. I wanted to scream, then; to tell them how I couldn't move, but I couldn't do that, either. It was like I couldn't find my tongue or I forgot how to talk in the first place. I didn't know.

That was when Sam lunged on her, or rather tried to; she ran away so fast that she could beat Daddy in a race, though she was only a hybrid.

Sam and Embry chased her out of there. While Jacob and Quil were still with me.

Jake turned around and looked at me with concerned eyes. I tried to tell him what I was feeling, or even show him, but I couldn't move my hand.

He came closer and poked me with his giant nose, trying to get any reaction out of me but I couldn't, like someone was restraining me, forbidding me. Like I was locked outside of my body, unable to control it in any way.

I was breathing; I could see my chest moving up and down, but I couldn't _feel _it, I couldn't control it. Jacob turned his head to Quil, probably telling him something mentally, and then Quil ran away, only to come back a few seconds later in his human form, wearing their usual sweats.

"Nessie?" he called as he moved his hand in front of my face. _I'm HERE, I can't talk!_ I wanted to tell him.

"If you can hear me just move your hand or something, come on, Ness; do something!" he begged, I must've looked like a statue. _I can hear you! I just can't move anything right now!_

When I didn't react, he moved his head to face Jake, who looked like he could cry. He told him that he would take me home in the Rabbit, the massive russet wolf, Jake, just nodded.

Quil carried me to the car, it was surprising how I couldn't feel his touch. He put me in the backseat and drove towards my house.

Some time later; I couldn't tell how much time passed, we were at the house. And, naturally, since he didn't call anyone, and since Daddy and Momma were in the cottage, a couple of miles away from the house, no one was waiting for us.

He left me in the car and went inside. Next things I felt, or rather just saw, were my uncles, Jasper and Emmett, opening the backdoor of the car and taking me inside.

I knew that Rose, Alice and Esme were out hunting, and that Carlisle was in the hospital. Good thing I was able to use my memory at least.

Emmett put me down on the couch and got on his knees in front of me.

"Nessie? Nessie, can you hear me?" YES! I can hear you! I just can't show you!

"I can't feel anything from her!" Jasper said, panicking a little. Emmett turned his head to him in surprise, but recovered a second later.

"We have to call Carlisle or Edward," Emmett mumbled, still surprised.

"Carlisle; Edward would just go into shock and sit there next to her." Yeah, probably. Emmett grabbed his phone from the table in front of me and dialed what I assumed was Carlisle's number.

"Carlisle?- No, I want Carlisle now," he paused a second, "I don't care if he's seeing a patient just _give him the damn phone_!" He was getting more impatient and angry every second, "Oh, yes, please; that's what I have been asking you for the past minute! Stupid humans," he muttered the last part and waited on the phone. Jasper sat down next to me and turned my head to face him.

"Okay, Renesmee, I'm not sure if you can hear me or see me now but just _feel something_; panic or get scared or angry or _anything. _Ness, please let me know you're okay," Jasper pleaded. _I can't! I'm scared and surprised and everything but I CAN'T!_

"Carlisle?" Emmett sighed in relief," Can you come here now? No, it's Nessie, Dad, she's like a statue here! She wouldn't move or react or anything! Yeah, okay." He only called him 'Dad' when he panicked or got scared, which was rare; it's _Emmett _we're talking about!

"Ten minutes," Emmett told Jasper after he snapped his phone shut. Jasper nodded.

Some time later, Carlisle arrived and just did what everybody else had done; moved his hand in front of my face and asked me if I could hear him.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at both Emmett and Jasper.

Just then, Alice, Rosalie and Esme were back from the hunting trip.

"Quil brought her 'cause he said that Jake had to go after that hybrid they caught its scent a month ago. He also said that they met her," Emmett explained.

"Do you think it's some kind of a gift or something?" Esme asked after they've been told how I'd been like.

"We're not sure, but it is an interesting theory," Carlisle said.

"We should tell Edward, you know," Alice suggested.

"Why? He'll only go into shock!" Jasper disagreed.

"Because he could read her mind! And tell us what she's thinking!" Alice replied in a 'duh' tone. YES! Finally someone will know!

Daddy and Momma walked into the room afterward. Momma just stared at me, looking like she would be sobbing if she could. Daddy, on the other hand, ran to my side.

"Renesmee, honey, can you think something? What happened?" he asked, his voice strangled.

_Daddy! It's this hybrid! She apparently did something to me, some kind of a power she has or something!_

"Can you hear me?" he asked. _WHAT? You didn't hear what I'd just thought? Wow, the only time I really need you to read my mind I finally have the privacy I'd always wanted!_

He turned his head to Momma,

"Bella, love, are you shielding her?" he asked, his voice breaking. She shook her head.

"You can't hear her?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

Everyone was silent for what seemed like a very long time. I felt really tired by then and tried to blink, just to remove that feeling of dryness in my eyes that I'd felt recently, though I knew it would be useless.

However, my eyes did blink, to my surprise. Daddy looked the slightest bit hopeful and tried again,

"Nessie? Can you hear me?" _Yeah, Daddy, I really CAN!_

Carlisle turned his head to face Daddy, "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Daddy mumbled, looking at the ground.

Just then, Jacob entered the room, in his human form, sat in front of me and took my hands. I could feel his warm skin a little bit. He turned to Daddy, asking him something mentally, apparently.

"She just blinked a second ago. I can't hear her and Jasper can't feel her," he said, sounding like someone died. _Oh, come ON; I'm right here!_

He snapped his head towards me, "Did anyone just talk now?" They all shook their heads. Jacob kept looking at both of us.

"What did you hear?" Jacob asked. Daddy ignored him.

"Renesmee, sweetie, think something again," he begged.

_Finally you heard me! _

His face lit up a little, "I could hear her now," he whispered and took me on his lap. "What happened?" he asked, I replayed the whole thing in my head. "Oh, I see,"

"What is it, Edward?" Emmett was getting impatient.

"Sofia," he muttered, his voice venomous.

"Who?" everyone asked in unison.

"One of Nahuel's sisters, I saw her in his mind when he came about 6 years ago. She's the hybrid that's been wandering around Washington," he explained.

"So that's her gift? What exactly is it?" Momma asked after she recovered from her previous shock.

"He never thought about it but my guess is that it blocks her victim's senses," Daddy said.

"Like Alec's power?" Rosalie asked.

"No, Alec's power makes you lose all your senses, but you could move, though it's useless. But her gift makes you able to only hear and see, but can't react. It's more like creating a block between the victim and everything else, the only connection is vision and hearing," he explained. Emmett had a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"You were saying?"

"Nessie was there the whole time; she could see us and hear us but it was like she was blocked; neither Jasper nor I could use our gifts with her. She couldn't move either,"

"Quite interesting," Carlisle said.

I could feel about everything now, even Daddy's cold hand on my back. I tried to talk then,

"Jake?" I managed to whisper, probably lower than a human would hear. I was expecting him to come to my side, but he wasn't there. I assumed that he went after _Sofia._

Everyone else was around me now, talking to me, asking me how I was. I told them that I was perfectly fine now; I got back all of my senses and was able to move as good as before.

Daddy and Momma took me to the cottage tonight. They only took me there to sleep on occasions.

Momma helped me change. For some reason I couldn't comprehend; I was as good as ever! Can't I at least dress myself?

Then, Daddy tucked me under the cover and kissed my forehead,

"New rules from now on," he whispered. Oh, so _that's _why they took me to the cottage.

"What?" I groaned; Daddy was probably the father with the most rules, now he's adding some more.

"No going anywhere alone, not even the backyard. No school alone either, even on sunny days-" My skin only glowed, it didn't sparkle, so it wasn't that conspicuous,"- No hunting without at least two people with you, one of them must be a vampire, and, finally, dates are to be in public places from now until we catch this Sofia. Understood?"

I sighed but nodded; it was only reasonable; one look and she had me "blocked" for hours.

"Daddy?" I called him before he got out of the room.

"Yes, sweetie?" he said as he came back to my side, on the bed.

"Why do you think she came?" I asked. He thought about that for a moment.

"I don't know, honey, I really don't. But I guess it has something to do with either the Volturi, Nahuel or Joham. I don't think we're connected to her in any other way," he answered as he ran his hand through my hair.

I smiled at him and pecked his cheek. I slept peacefully that night. Why? I didn't know.

The next day, I woke up on a super-warm hand on my cheek.

"Jacob," I mumbled, smiling, my eyes were still closed.

"Hey, there," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

_Jacob Black_

She looked so peaceful, like she lived in Utopia. One thing I loved about Nessie, the world could be set on fire but, yet, she'd look as peaceful as an angel when she's asleep.

I touched her soft cheek with my hand gently.

"Jacob," she mumbled, smiling. I sighed silently; I hadn't heard her voice for a long time. I knew she talked after I'd left to go after that leech.

_Flashback_

_She was as still as a statue, frightening me with the cold stare on her face. Good thing she blinked; I would've thought that I'd lost her. I shuddered at the thought._

_I rushed out of the house as soon as I was sure that she was coming back, snapping out of that 'block' that bloodsucker called 'Sofia' caused her._

_I kept running until I was in the woods, that's where I phased, tearing my clothes apart for the second time this evening._

_'How's she now?' Quil thought. _

_She's better; Edward can hear her thoughts now. And she blinked. I replayed everything in my head so I won't have to repeat myself._

_'So the bloodsucker's name is Sofia, huh?' Embry thought, smirking mentally._

_Cut the crap! Did anyone catch her scent?_

_'No; she ran away. But I think she's a little like that redhead we were after a few years ago; she keeps attacking and running away' Quil thought._

_After searching for her for about 5 hours, I gave up and phased back, right in front of my house, and entered my room through the window. Good thing it was late._

_I wore my clothes. Or what was left from them anyway. And jumped out again, heading to the Cullens'._

_End Flashback_

"Hey, there," I replied, smiling half-heartily. I kissed her tiny forehead then.

"How are you?" she asked as she opened her eyes.

"_I'm _fine. How are _you_? You were the one who was zoned out last night." She rolled her eyes.

"Come on! You guys are making a big deal out of it!" she groaned.

"Big deal? What do you want us to do when you were as still as the Statue of Liberty?!" I said as I tickled her a bit. She laughed.

"Okay, okay! Ahem, I'm fine, Jake. Thanks," she was trying her best to keep a straight face.

"So, do you want to do something to do today? You and me, I mean?"

"Well, sure. But if not in a public place -and by public place I mean a place where you struggle to find a spot to breathe- all we're allowed to do alone is Chess. And at home," No! Edward's rules again? COME ON!

I sighed.

"We can always watch a movie here, right?" I smiled.

"Yeah, sure." Her little heart was beating faster as she leaned over and kissed me lightly. It felt like Heaven. Really.

I heard Edward moan fron the other room. I smirked.

"What?" she asked.

"Edward's not our biggest fan," I whispered before kissing her again, she smiled.

"JACOB!" Edward yelled.

"Okay, _fine_!" I said as I turned to her, "Come on, Ness, do your 'morning routine' and change. I'll wait outside," I said and pecked her cheek. I could get used to how often this girl blushes.

_Renesmee Cullen_

I spent a great Saturday with Jake; we watched a lot of movies, took Momma and hunted a little, and played some video games.

I spent Sunday doing my homework and studying a little; exams were only a month away.

The whole next week was as regular as ever. Stacey and Mary were very excited about my first date; they thought it was very romantic and sweet. So did I, until miss mind-block showed up. Sofia. Ugh! Surely, I didn't tell them about the last part; what do I say? Oh, yeah, and at the end of the date, a half-vampire, just like me, was going to attack us, when Jacob turned into a wolf and I lost my senses. Yeah, right!

I woke up next Monday to hear everyone arguing downstairs.

"What?" I asked, after I changed, getting ready for school.

"It's going to be sunny at 12:30pm," Alice said, smiling at me.

"So?" I said.

"We can't decide whether we should go and come back early or just skip," Momma explained, "I'm not very keen on the idea of you missing school because of this."

"Well, here's a 'brilliant' idea," I said sarcastically," We can go, you guys come back before it's 12:30 while I stay for the rest of the day." Emmett laughed at my tone.

"No; I said you're not going to be alone!" Daddy objected and shook his head.

"Daddy! It's been a whole week! Besides, I will be in a 'public place'. And it's only two hours! Please, Daddy, please!" I begged.

"She's right, you know, I can't see anything happening," Alice said. He sighed.

"Okay, fine. But, you come home a minute after 2:20pm and you're not coming out," he said.

"Yes, sir!" I saluted him. Everybody laughed.

School was as boring as ever. Brad suggested going out sometime during the weekend, to 'double' as he'd suggested more than a month ago. Those two, Stacey and Brad, weren't going to stop asking so I decided to agree.

After lunch, Carlisle called and excused everyone except me. Nobody questioned that though; his reasons were probably convincing enough.

English and Gym were boring without Daddy and Jasper, I admit.

I changed as soon as the last bell rang and headed towards the car, which was parked in the end of the parking lot.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and finally I meet you," a musical voice whispered. I turned my head to see who it was.

"Sofia," I whispered, frightened. Not again!

"The one and only."


	15. Strong

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything besides the characters from Nessie's school, Amy, Sofia and the plot. :)**

**Sorry again for the two cliffhangers. I hate them too but I just couldn't resist them! :D:D**

**Here you go!**

**Oh, btw- Please tell me if it's too 'stretched'; if you feel it's just too long. Thanks :) R&R**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter Fifteen_

"The one and only," she replied, her voice venomous.

I avoided any sort of eye-contact with her, afraid I might be 'blocked' again like I was last week.I could still see her from my peripheral vision though, her expression switched from a composed, calm one to the furious expression she had on her face last week.

Then, in the middle of the parking lot, and faster than any human would notice, she grabbed my wrists and tossed me on her back, heading towards the woods that were only half an hour away, and that's in human pace. I felt the anger level rise instead of fear; she was no more stronger than I was, hopefully.

"What do you want from me?" I hissed, truly angry. She put me down on the grass then. I had to stay focused on a tree so she wouldn't be able to do anything to me. Not mentally at least.

"Oh, dear Nessie-" I cut her off, doing the worst mistake ever; looking at her.

"Don't call me Ness-" before I could even continue, I lost it again. Stupid mistake!

"Oh, okay, _Nessie_," she grinned evilly, "So you wanted to know why I'm here?" she asked as she sat down in front of me. Well, DUH!

"Ummm...let's see," she faked a 'thinking' expression, "You were born, the Volturi found out about _us_ because of _you _and came searching for my father, Joham, and _killed him_. _That's why I'm here!_" she got up, still facing me, "I probably was the only one attached to my father; my brothers and sisters never really liked him. But I did; my mother died and he was all I had in life. He loved me, maybe because of my powers but _he loved me_ and you took him away!" She yelled, as she stared at me once again. I was 'unblocked'. Wow. So she could control that, too, huh?

"The Volturi would have found out sooner or later!" I snapped.

"It doesn't change the fact that you were the reason behind this!" she said as she lifted me up, her hands on my shoulders and hit my back, so hard that it clicked, to a tree," I wanted to make you feel what I feel, to take your family away from you. But, then, I knew I might not succeed, even with my gift; they're the second largest coven. So, instead, I thought that you could make a pretty good alternative; your parents would feel it."

My shoulders were stinging a little, that I could tell.

"Stay away from them! It's _me _who you want!" I yelled. I couldn't even imagine my family getting hurt. And because of _me_.

"That's what I'd been saying," she smiled as she said that.

Her grip tightened around my shoulders that I could smell my own blood perfectly. She was already half-way to my neck when I heard a growl from behind her.

I looked over her shoulder to find Daddy, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose and Momma standing there, their eyes burning with fury.

"Stay away from her!" Daddy hissed. She looked at all of them for a moment and said,

"Make me!" All of them froze at that moment, "Oh, if I'd known I could make that happen, I would've attacked them first. _Interesting_," she whispered to herself. Then, her eyes flickered back to me.

In a second, her teeth were sank in my neck, sucking my blood. She seemed to really enjoy it for a second.

Blackness was replacing my vision more and more every second.

"And I thought that would be hard..." she whispered in my ear.

_You can do this, Renesmee, you can get away. You can do this..._I kept chanting to myself, thinking of a way to release myself from her grip. Then, I had an idea. I wasn't one-hundred percent sure it'd work, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

My ability to project my thoughts through my palms to someone else _without _touching their cheek wasn't very strong; I've practiced it with Momma before. I had to concentrate really hard to be able to. But I had to do it.

All my hands could touch at that point was her waist.

I had to focus on what I'd been taught; all I needed to do is blind her for a second. All I had to do is think of _black_.

It worked; she lost concentration for a moment. I was able to release myself from her grip and headed to the opposite direction, behind my family.

I couldn't move in my full speed, my vision was still blurred. Though the cuts in my arm didn't hurt anymore.

She looked back at my frozen family, considered it for a moment and then decided to run away. She stormed out of the place in less than a second.

I relaxed my muscles. As soon as I did that, I fell on the ground, finally unconscious.

"Please, please, Renesmee, don't leave me. Fight, sweetie. Please." was the next thing I felt.

_Jacob Black_

"What do you mean 'Alice saw Renesmee'? What happened?" I never thought I'd snap at Esme like that, but I panicked; as soon as I went to the main house to wait for Nessie, I couldn't find anyone else besides Esme.

"She saw her with-" she deliberated it for a moment, "Sofia," she whispered. I let out a growl. I guess I would have to apologize later.

"Where?" I asked, shaking. She had Nessie, my Nessie with her.

As soon as she gave me the instructions, I ran outside and phased, remembering to take off my clothes first.

Their scent was getting stronger as I approached. I could smell Nessie, too, with Sofia. And another scent, but it wasn't _someone's _scent. I wondered what was it for a moment until I realized what it was.

Nessie's blood.

I felt a mixture of anger, worry and fear rushing through me; I was angry at that filthy leech who caused my imprint, my Renesmee, to bleed, I was worried about Nessie's health and, finally, I was afraid I might lose her...for good.

But, to my surprise, when I went there, Sofia wasn't where I expected her to be. Her scent was directed towards south, opposite from where the Cullens were standing, frozen like Nessie was last week.

But, where _was _Nessie? Did she kidnap her? Did- I stopped thinking when I heard a gentle noise coming from behind the Cullens. I ran towards that noise, praying it would be who I wanted it to be. And it was.

Renesmee.

She laid there on the grass, her neck bleeding a little. I noticed light bruises on both her shoulders, probably healed injuries. I rushed to her side, wishing that she'd be fine. That she _was_ fine.

I decided to phase back to my human form to be able to talk to her, to know what she needs. _Oh, please! All she needs is to go home. Get the help she needs._

As soon as I was in my human form, putting on my sweats, I ran back to her side, taking her in my arms.

She looked so vulnerable; her skin was obviously paler, her lips were ice cold and, as if to make it worse, her neck was still bleeding, less, but still bleeding.

I thought that I was going to lose her. I thought she might not come back. I'd never been as pessimistic in my life as I was then.

"Please, please, Renesmee, don't leave me. Fight, sweetie. Please," my voice broke at the last plea.

I was about to carry her when I heard her whisper, "Jake?"

Was she even supposed to talk? No, I didn't think so. I wouldn't risk it anyways. I had to take her to Carlisle.

"Shh...I'm taking you to Carlisle now. I'm sure everyone will follow us as soon as they're...well, unfrozen," I whispered, carrying her easily in my arms.

_Renesmee Cullen_

I felt the wind blowing through the curls of my hair as Jacob carried me, running towards the house as I'd assumed.

"Nessie!" I heard Esme exclaim as soon as we were in the house; I could smell it.

"Where's Carlisle?" Jake asked, panicking.

"On his way. I called him; I felt we were going to need him today," she whispered.

"Jacob!" Carlisle called from behind, moving towards us.

I felt my weight shift as Carlisle took me from Jacob's arms to the kitchen table. There was too much blood for the couch, I thought.

"Nessie? Can you hear me?" he asked as he examined my neck.

"Yes," I whispered, trying to open my eyes.

"Okay, good. Now, did she bite you?" I just nodded, I felt my neck sting a little but it was bearable; nowhere near what happened the day I went grizzly hunting.

"How's she?" Jacob asked, holding my hand.

"I think she's going to be just fine; apparently, she wasn't venomous, it would've been deadly to Renesmee. However, she does need blood. To drink, I mean; she'd lost a lot."

"Can she even hunt like that?"

"That's not what I meant; she needs _human blood_, Jacob. I know how that repulses you but it's what she needs now. Sorry," he said, "Esme, dear, would you mind handing me the O negative?"

"No, not at all," she replied. I heard Jacob sigh in relief. Carlisle chuckled.

"What did you think? That she would hunt down a human?" he asked. Jacob didn't answer, he just squeezed my hand tighter.

"You better?" he whispered as I was able to fully open my eyes. I smiled and nodded. Damn! It still stings!

He laughed at my expression. Carlisle came back a second later with one of the metal cups they used to put blood in for Momma and me, when she was pregnant and as soon as I was delivered. I took the cup and was about to drink when I heard a noise from behind.

"She won't drink it!" I heard Momma yell.

"It's not like she killed a human, Bella!" Jasper said. He was probably the only one there, besides Alice, who could argue with Momma that often.

"I don't want her to remember its taste! She's around humans all the time now!"

"Bella, love, please calm down,"

_Thanks Daddy, that was pretty loud._

He was by my side in a flash.

"How are you now?" he asked, taking my face in his cold hands.

_I'm fine, Daddy, really. I'm just thirsty. Please? _I thought as the image of the cup in my hand popped up inside my head.

He sighed, "Well, I guess that's-" Momma cut him off.

"I said NO, Edward!" she said as I felt my hands suddenly empty.

"Momma!" I groaned. She took the cup away then came to my side.

"I'm sorry, honey. You know that's for your own good, right?" I sighed.

"Umm...Bella," Carlisle said.

"Yes, Carlisle?" she answered him.

"She really does need it. I wouldn't allow it otherwise, you know that." She shook her head. God! And I thought I was more stubborn than Momma!

"Bella, love, she's lost a lot of blood. You were there. You saw it," Daddy said, his face pained. She sighed.

"But-" she tried to object.

"No buts, Bells," Jacob interrupted, taking my hand in both of his this time.

In no time, I had my warm cup back. I smiled at her.

"Thanks," I whispered. She hugged me.

"I love you, honey. Don't you forget that." I put my hand on her cheek and thought, _I know, Momma, I never doubted it. I love you, too._

As soon as I drank the blood, I turned to Jacob.

"Thank you," I whispered before I kissed his cheek.

"Hey!" he objected.

"What?"

"You got blood on my cheek," he whispered as he hugged me.

"Sorry," I whispered, hugging him back.

"Come on, I need to go now; tell everyone what happened. I'll come at night though. I promise," he said as he released me. I smiled and nodded. He was out of there in a flash. I turned around and jumped to the ground, heading towards the living room.

I ran to Momma and Daddy and sat between them on the couch. Both of them wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Daddy kissed my forehead.

"Edward's going to lock you up next time," Jasper commented.

"Hey! Don't give him any ideas!" I said, laughing. Daddy just tightened his grip. I wanted to ask him if he'd do so but I decided to drop it.

"Oh, come on, Nessie Bear! It would be fun! I'd play Chess with you; you're the only one here who's not going to cheat and actually likes Chess. Even Bella cheats now! Leave it to Edward," Emmett laughed. I threw a pillow on him.

"I didn't really feel it," he smirked.

The day went on normally; we watched TV and played a lot. I read a couple of books and studied. Then, Momma and Daddy tucked me into my bed.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, honey?"

"I know that's good and all but how were you guys 'unblocked' in so little time? It took me hours!" They both chuckled lightly.

"I'm not so sure but I guess maybe because we're full vampires," he said softly. I just frowned.

"Why do I have to be the weak one?" I asked, still frowning.

"Because you are!" Emmett yelled from downstairs, the whole house was nearly shaking with laughter.

Momma and Daddy left the room then, after saying their Goodnights.

I was going to sleep when I heard a knock on the window. I looked up, it was Jake. I hopped out of the bed and opened the window for him.

"So, let me get this straight. You live in a houseful of vampires and you don't get cold," he said. I nodded.

"Then, why the heck do you close the window?" We both laughed.

"Okay, enough with that," I walked back to my bed, he followed me, "How was your day?"

"Pretty boring, I guess; I just told the Pack about what had happened earlier. We didn't catch her scent around though. Maybe you scared her for good," he smiled.

_I don't think so!_

"Maybe," I answered.

"So what did she want?" he asked. I just did the usual thing, put my palm on his cheek and showed the whole situation to him. He growled. "It wasn't your fault!" I just shrugged.

"Sorry; I shouldn't have told you," I whispered. He took my face in his hands and kissed me.

"Don't you ever say that again; you should tell me _everything_," he whispered, his forehead against mine.

"Okay," I whispered back.

"So, how was school today?" he tried to change the subject as he tucked me in the cover and leaned behind me, his arm on my waist. I totally forgot about school! It was one heck of day.

"Brad mentioned that double date again,"

"Double date?" Oh! I haven't told him, have I?

"Yeah, Stacey suggested that the four of us could go on a double date sometime. So, Brad suggested this weekend. What do you think?" He considered it for a moment.

"Do you hear your father growl or something?" he asked, I could feel the smile on his face. I chuckled.

"Nope,"

"Then it's okay," he said, kissing my neck. "Nessie?" he called.

"Yeah?" I whispered, yawning hugely. He chuckled.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you even more," I answered him, teasing him _just a little._

"No, you don't," he teased back. I sighed; if he only knew.

"Yes, I do. End of discussion!" I told him, turning my head to face him and kissing his cheek. He smiled.

"Fine. Goodnight, Renesmee,"

"Goodnight, Jacob,"

* * *

**No cliffhangers today! :P I wanted one, I was actually going to but I thought that three hangers were just too much, :)**


	16. News

**Disclaimer: This is the 16th time I say this: I really own nothing but the plot, the characters from Nessie's school, Amy and Sofia. Yeah, and the Ferrari (I like the thought lol)**

**THANKS again for your reviews :) **

**Btw- the double date isn't in this chapter but there's a talk about the outfit, so I'll put the link here: (I created it so I could find something to describe; I ran out of ideas. Sorry.):**

www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/nessies_outfit_for_my_fanfic/set?id=9611118

**So, here's the chapter. I'm not really excited about it. I don't know why though. So, just please read and review, tell me what you really think :) :D**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter Sixteen_

_Jacob Black_

After I said my Goodnight to Renesmee, I went downstairs to join the Cullens in their discussion about the whole Sofia situation; they didn't want to talk about that in Nessie's presence.

On my way to the dining room, I thought about what Nessie said. Did she really think she loved me more than I did? Or was she just teasing me? Because if she really did, than that girl knows _nothing_. No one can love someone else as much as I love her.

Of course, I was there in about no time so I didn't have much time to think about that. Carlisle told me to come in as soon as I was at the door. I nodded and entered.

"Did any of the Pack catch her scent today?" Edward asked. He didn't reply as he read my mind; probably to tell everyone else about it, too.

"No; they think that either she's like that Victoria-" Bella shuddered when I mentioned her name,"- as she attacks and runs away, I mean. Or that little confrontation today scared her off."

"She seemed pretty determined over there; I could feel her rage. Before she blocked us, I mean," Jasper said, looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah! Just that look on her face! I don't think she'd give up and I don't really care if she doesn't; we'd have another chance to fight her!" Emmett said. What was with this guy and fighting?

"Emmett! You've seen what happened to us today! Do you really think we can fight her with her power?" Blondie said.

"I think she's right; even with our powers, she could stop us all," Jasper agreed.

"I wonder why my shield did nothing to stop her; I mean, I was frozen, too," Bella said, confused. Yeah, I knew Bells had that 'super-mental-shield' something. Edward looked at her with surprise.

"I never thought about this. I wonder why," He mumbled.

"Bella's shield is against pure mental powers, it can't protect her, or the others that she shields, from physical attacks. I think Sofia's power might be like Jasper's; not an illusion, she really does paralyze you. I don't know but that's the only way it makes sense," Carlisle commented.

"Or she has something like what Renesmee has; Renesmee can go through shields to use her powers. The exact opposite of Bella's power," Jasper said. Fortune-teller just nodded.

"Do you think her mother was also a shield?" I asked, finally able to fully understand the whole supernatural powers thing that was going on.

"Maybe," Esme said when nobody else answered; they were deep in thought.

"I think that's enough theories. Now, what exactly are we going to do?" Emmett asked.

"I say we continue our lives normally, but keep a better eye on Renesmee; she might come back," Carlisle suggested.

"She _will _come back. I saw it in her head before she blocked us, she has a lot of different ways to do it. We have to be careful, _very _careful. Of course, we'll go back to school, continue our facade, but Renesmee won't be left alone, she won't even go home alone. Someone will always be with her. I can't risk seeing her again in that situation," Edward said.

_Edward Cullen_

Today was one of the most horrible days of my life; today I was on the edge of losing my own daughter in front of my eyes. Yes, we _must _be careful.

_Flashback_

_I was running towards where Alice saw Renesmee was in full speed. I saw Alice's vision, I knew what was happening. _

_I smelled Renesmee as I got closer and heard what she was saying._

_"Stay away from them! It's me who you want!" she said. What on Earth was she thinking? 'I can't even imagine my family getting hurt. And because of me' she thought. She was _so _Bella! Just sacrificing herself for the sake of others. Those two were really getting on my nerves; even though I can hear Renesmee's thoughts, I'd never know how those two make sense out of this._

_"That's what I'd been saying," Sofia replied. 'No one would grasp how much I'd lost because of this little brat! Even if she makes it through today, I have a million other plans. She will never get away with what she'd done to me and my father. The Volturi said they wanted me for my power, maybe that Aro would do me a little favor first' she added mentally. I growled at the thought of the Volturi attacking my daughter, or worse, taking her away._

_When I could see them both, Sofia was leaning towards Nessie, aiming for her neck, wanting to suck her blood. _

_Everyone had followed me by then._

_"Stay away from her!" I hissed. _

_"Make me!" she replied. That's when she blocked us all and I couldn't even use my own power. "Oh, if I'd known I could make that happen, I would've attacked them first. Interesting."  
_

_She was sucking Nessie's blood right in front of me and I couldn't do a thing. I felt so weak, so helpless. I couldn't save her. I was losing her more and more every second and I could do absolutely nothing. What kind of a father was I? I shouldn't have left her alone. I shouldn't have agreed to this nonsense. It was my entire fault._

_Then, right at this moment, Nessie touched Sofia's waist. I wondered why was that for. Then, her grimace -that has formed on her face due what I'd assumed was pain- turned into a straight line, indicating that she was concentrating really hard on something. What could that be?_

_Then, suddenly, Sofia was somehow distracted, Nessie was able to escape her grip and ran behind us. _

_End Flashback_

I couldn't even think that there is a chance that she gets to lay her hands on my daughter again, to try to take away her precious life again. I just simply couldn't. She won't be alone for a second from now on, even if I had to stay with her the whole time. Anything for my baby.

I couldn't stay over there helpless, weak, unable to protect my own flesh. Without the blood part; it doesn't really apply in this situation.

_No way was I giving her the slightest chance to do this again. Never._

"I agree, in fact I think we all agree," Carlisle said, pulling me out of my little reverie. I concentrated on everyone's thoughts and nodded.

_Renesmee Cullen_

Momma woke me up the next day. I glanced at the clock beside my bed, it was still 5:30am. I groaned.

"Momma! It's still so early! I want to sleep," I mumbled groggily. She put her cold hand on my cheek gently.

"I know, sweetie, I'm sorry. But I need to talk to you before Alice attacks," she smiled as she said that.

"I'll get back at you, you fashion-hater!" Alice yelled from downstairs though she didn't need to. She was just adding a dramatic effect as usual. We both chuckled. I sat upright, wrapping my arms around my knees.

"Yes, Momma?"

"Well, we all talked about what happened yesterday and-" I cut her off, guessing where this was going.

"Don't tell me you guys have more rules!" I groaned; this was getting way overboard. I'd rather go shopping all week with Alice and Rosalie, _together_!

"It's important, Renesmee. And you know why," she added seriously, I sighed.

"Shoot,"

"Someone will always drive with you; to and from school. And Edward managed to take the first class, French, with you, too, just so you won't be alone. You can still go out with Jake, though. But you won't leave his sight. Literally," she stated. I nodded grimly.

"Fine," I muttered grudgingly. She just chuckled and kissed my forehead gently.

"I know how your father can be overprotective, but I agree with him this time; it's necessary," she said. I smiled back at her and nodded.

Then, just as Momma had said, Alice was at the door, ready to dress me up today. Apparently, she thought that her own computer program was getting 'too predictable'.

For today, I wore a simple red button-down shirt with a white skirt that was a couple of inches below my knees with red ballerina flats and a red bag. Bloody red. Talk about irony!

"I'm dressing you up for that double date on Saturday by the way, I already have your outfit planned!" Alice said, grinning widely. I grinned back.

"Great! I was just going to ask you to!" Really; I kind of like it when she dresses me up _on occasions. _

"I knew you were going to say that!" She said, laughing a little at her 'inside joke'.

"Oh, please, Alice; it's getting pretty old by now!" Emmett said from the living room. We both cracked at that point.

Today, Daddy and Momma drove with me in my Ferrari. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice were coming in the Jeep.

"Come on, Nessie, nous avons une classe de français," Daddy said, opening the door for me; he wouldn't endure my 'slow' driving so he drove himself. It's not like I didn't want to drive fast; I loved the speed, but he wouldn't let me.

"D'accord, Edward," I replied, smiling; I loved it when we talked to each other in French.

"Can't you two just speak English?" Momma asked. We both chuckled.

French passed quickly. Daddy sat on my other side while Stacey stayed where she was. I could swear some of the girls in my class were hyperventilating when the teacher asked him something and he replied in perfect French, I thought I was going to be sick when I heard several whispers stating how hot he was. It was like the first day all over again. He turned his head to me as soon as he heard that thought and wrote a note.

_I feel the same; I can actually hear 'details'. Just don't think about it, sweetie._

I quickly erased it as soon as I read it and thought _I'll try my best, Daddy, really. _

After French, as usual, I headed off to Geometry with Emmett, who picked me up from French. Seriously, what would she do? Come at school? Inside the damn building?

Anyways, we didn't make fun of Mr. Charles, so we were free to go today; no detention.

Chemistry was fun with Alice, we kept discussing what I was going to wear on Saturday.

Then, it was time for Lunch.

"Stacey!" I called from behind her, she turned her head immediately to me and greeted me. We went to the table together. We talked a little on our way though...

"So, that was Edward, your brother, right?" she asked. No way! We were done discussing the whole my-family-being-attractive thing, right?

"Umm...Yeah? Why?"

"Nothing, I just noticed that the two of you are pretty close. All your family, you guys are so close to each other," she commented, smiling politely.

"Yeah, ummm, we're really close," He's my father, so yeah, we're close.

Now, I remembered to bring my chocolate with me everyday.

"Don't you worry about your weight at all?" Mary asked, eying the bar of chocolate I had. Matt and Brad were trying to hide a laugh.

"Actually, I'm one of those people who eat and don't gain weight," I responded politely. _I don't gain weight because I'm a half-vampire_, I corrected mentally.

"So, Ness and Stacey, where do you want to go on Saturday?" Matt and Mary knew about the double date already so we talked about it freely while they were there.

"I don't know. Maybe a restaurant or something?" Stacey suggested, looking at me.

"Maybe," I whispered; I liked the idea of the double date but I didn't really like the idea of me eating gross substances that humans actually dare call it _food._

"Does Jacob have a place in mind?" Brad asked.

"I don't think so," I said, smiling; I'd find a way to hide the food with my super speed.

"Okay, then. I know the perfect restaurant here in Port Angeles. It's italian and I love it," Brad said, smiling at Stacey.

"Which one?" As if I knew any of them.

"La Bella Italia," he and Stacey replied in unison; it must've had a special meaning to both of them. But, I've heard that name before, haven't I?

Yes! It was where Daddy took Momma on their 'first date' if you may call it that. That should be interesting. I remember she told me that she ordered the Mushroom Ravioli. Daddy made me taste it once, in one of his what-can-nessie-eat-other-than-blood experiments. It tasted like mud but with a sticky sauce. Totally Gross. But, I was going to order it anyways; for its sentimental value. I was going to hide the food whether it was the Mushroom Ravioli or not so why not order it. I was pulled out of my thoughts with my phone ringing, Clair De Lune, it must be Jake.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Ness, how are you?"

"Hey, Jake! I'm great, you?"

"Just the usual, missing you." I chuckled.

"So, Jake, we kind of settled on the place we're going to on Saturday,"

"Really? Where?"

"La Bella Italia here in Port Angeles. What do you think?"

"Italian's good. I wasn't calling for that, though,"

"Yeah?" What's wrong? What's wrong? Please don't be Sofia!

"No big deal, it's Claire's birthday on Sunday. Just wanted to tell you." I sighed, relieved." Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing,"

"Okay, then. See you at home, honey,"

"See you." I said as I snapped my phone shut.

"Is something wrong, Ness?" Matt asked. I was confused; why would he think that something's wrong?

"Um, No, Matt. Why?"

"Nothing, you just looked paler than usual. Just checkin'," He said, smiling. I just smiled back. It showed when I was scared, didn't it?

English was quick, too. Though Mrs. Cox gave us a quiz, but it was grammar, and I had a 114-year-old father, I knew grammar better than anyone there.

I met Jasper as soon as English was finished.

"Hey, Jazz," I said, breaking the silence after an hour of it. He greeted me back and walked me to Gym.

Basketball was really boring, but we had to. But, today, I didn't want to play, so I decided to do a little trick. But I had to tell Jasper first.

"Jazz," I whispered, lower than a human would hear. We had changed at that point and were getting ready to start the game.

"Someone's excited. At Gym. Why?" He was growing suspicious.

"I'm ditching," I was still whispering. He raised an eyebrow.

"And how's that?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'll fake an illness. I just told you to ask you if you wanna ditch, too." He considered that for a moment and nodded.

"Okay, then. I guess you know what to do. I'll just sit there and look pale," I said, he smiled.

"Coach?" He called, mastering a 'worried' tone.

"Yes, Mr. Hale?"

"My sister there feels a little sick. Can I take her to the nurse?" He put on his most innocent face. The coach looked at me. I sat there, my head rested on the back of the chair and my eyes closed. He just nodded.

"We'd need a note from the nurse, you know," Jasper whispered. I nodded and grinned mischieviously.

The nurse was stunned by my high temperature and excused both of us from class, since I wouldn't be able to 'drive'. We just waited in my gorgeous black Ferrari, listening to music until everyone came out. We heard a knock on the window, Jasper couldn't help but giggle. I looked at him questioningly he just told me to open the window.

I opened it to find my Dad, his face a mixture of worried, afraid and furious.

I looked at both of them.

"What?"

"You scared the hell out of me! I went to Gym to wait for you and you weren't there. Then I heard some guy think that you were sick! Then-" I cut him off.

"I'm fine, Daddy, really. And Uncle Jasper was with me the whole time. I just couldn't endure that class. Sorry," I whispered.

"Don't you ever do that again! And if I didn't hear your thoughts there's a damn invention called a phone!" He whisper-yelled, pretty harshly, I gulped.

_Sorry. _He didn't react to my thought.

"She's scared, Edward, stop it!" Jasper whispered, too. Daddy put a hand on my cheek and mouthed a 'Sorry', I just smiled.

Instead of Daddy and Momma riding with me, Alice just joined us.

"I know the perfect outfit for Saturday!" I beamed.

"Tell me!" I squealed.

"Oh, boy," Jasper mumbled.

"What?"

"I'll drive," he explained, looking between me and Alice. We rolled our eyes.

I jumped to the back seat with Alice.

"Before you ask, you'll be wearing a white flock and lace dress, with a brown belt, brown strappy sandals, brown silk scarf, a golden watch and a brown bag! What do you think?" I pictured it for a moment.

"Sounds perfect!" Her face went blank for a second. Then she grimaced.

"What now?"

"Humph. Edward wants jeans. They'll look great though. Really," Her genuine smile confirmed it so I just nodded.

When we were home, I ran to my room only to find Jake there, leaning on a wall. He smiled when he saw me. I just went there and hugged him, inhaling the musky scent that I'd missed.

"Hey, Ness," He said, chuckling and hugging me back.

"Hey, Jake," I whispered; all I could get out while being so distracted like that.

"Umm... I have some news to tell you. They're good though,"

"What?" I was curious.

"Rachel and Paul are getting married this month," he muttered; he wasn't exactly thrilled that Paul imprinted on his sister but he got to accept it, reluctantly though.

"That's great," I said as I kissed him.

"Yeah, I know," his husky voice had a hint of sadness.

"Come on, Jake! Your sister is getting married not moving away! Paul has to stay for the Pack and so would she. That's good, right?"He smiled.

"You're always right," his voice was still sad, but less.

"So...?!" It was rare when we found nothing to say to each other. Maybe because the whole Rachel and Paul thing was still bothering him.

"What?" He said, as if I pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Do you want to go cliff-diving?" I grinned; he loved that.

"No." WHAT? Oh, come _on, _Jake, it can't be that bad!

"What's wrong?" I asked grimly.

"Nothing; I don't want to go cliff-diving because I want to take you somewhere else." I smiled.

"Where?"

"Charlie's," he replied. I practically jumped. He laughed at me.

On our way, in Jake's Rabbit, he told me something...

"We gotta tell him...about _us _I mean," he said nervously.

"Why?"

"Because...umm...well...he'd find out sooner or later," he seemed hesitant when he said that, like he was searching for an answer. Weird.

"Okay, then," I smiled at him.

When we were finally in Forks, he stopped in front of the little yellow house. Charlie was waiting at the porch.

"Hey, kid!" he called.

"Chief Swan!" I called him, smiling and running to hug him.

"Hey, Jake," he said over my shoulder. Jacob just waved.

"What's wrong?" He asked as we entered the house. I pointed at Jake and shrugged. Charlie laughed at my expression.

"We have to, umm, tell you something, Charlie." Charlie looked horrified and surprised at the same time, so he just nodded.

"Is Sue here?" he asked, glancing around him. Charlie shook his head.

"Good, well,-" I heard his heart beat faster. Why's that? Anyways, I just stood by his side and took his hand. Charlie eyed us suspiciously,"- Nessie and I are together. As a couple, I mean,"

Charlie's face went from normal, to white, to red then finally green. He was totally mad, and felt sick, apparently. We just waited until he calmed down. To my surprise, he came by my side and took me away from Jake, hugging me protectively like someone was going to hurt me.

"What, grandpa?" I asked, confused. He looked down at me, then at Jacob, accusingly.

"But she's _six_ and you're, like, twenty-three! How could you?" he yelled.

"Oh, grandpa, please. Do I look six?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"But you are! And that's not even legal! Not even when it's a 'need to know' situation!"

"Charlie, we love each other. Isn't that enough?" Jacob finally spoke. Charlie sighed.

"I don't know if I could ever accept this," he muttered.

"Grandpa, please. We just felt the need to tell you. Okay? Nothing's wrong. And Momma and Daddy are cool with it. So, please don't be mad at us, ok?" I told him gently. He accepted it, reluctantly though, at last. It reminded me of Jake with the whole Paul-and-Rachel situation.

We had fun that day, hanging out with Charlie was always fun. We left him, though; there was another game playing. Only to go to La Push for a while before going home.

We went to Sam and Emily's to my surprise. They got married 5 years ago, right after the Volturi incident.

"Hey, guys! Good you came now. We have news for all of you," Sam said as we entered. News again? What was today? A national news day?

We waited with the whole Pack, and their imprints, for the 'news'.

"Well, um, I'm pregnant!" Emily announced. We stared wide-eyed for a moment then we all rushed to her, congratulating them and stuff.

"That's so great!" I told her as I hugged her.

"Yeah, I know!" She squealed, not much of her habit. But it _was_ an extraordinary day.

I went back to sitting next to Jake and leaned my head on his shoulder. I got lost in thought.

Did I really feel a little jealous? I mean, I've never thought about this. But, now, I kind of wish I had a baby. My child. Just mine. A little girl or a little boy to look after. To be a mom. The idea seemed really nice to me.

I looked up at Jake, who looked like he was in another world himself and another thought hit me; I wanted _him _to be that father of my children. I wanted him to be my husband. Renesmee Black. It had a ring to it.

I sighed, knowing that this wouldn't be any time soon. I could only wish...


	17. What If

**Disclaimer: All I own are (The Ferrari *sigh*, Characters from Nessie's school, Amy, Sofia, Luciana, Alex and the plot) and NOTHING else ;)**

**OMG! 104 reviews? THANK YOU, guys. I really really appreciate it :D Keep Reviewing (A)(A) **

**Okay.. so, don't hate me for this but this chapter is nearly 5000 words and I wanted to make it longer :( Tell me if you feel I skipped something or that I should've added something.**

**And the word 'doubts' doesn't even cover how I feel about this. You'll know why when you read it though. I guess. I made up a lot of stuff there :S:S So please tell me what you think.**

**Umm...Well, here it is..**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter Seventeen_

I kept thinking about that for a while until I realized that we were already in the Rabbit, heading towards the house.

I wanted to think about the whole Jacob-and-I-having-kids issue freely; surely Daddy would hear me and make a big deal out of it so I decided to call Momma for help. I snatched the phone out of my bag and dialed her number. She answered after the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Momma,"

"Hi, sweetie. Is something wrong?" Oh my God! They just have to predict the worst thing! So a girl is calling her mother, what's the big deal here?

"Nope. I just want to ask you something,"

"Sure, honey. What do you want?" she asked. I hesitated for a moment then decided to just tell her what I need.

"Can you shield me tonight? We're about a mile away from the house," I asked her, a bit too quickly.

"Of course. But what do you need to, you know, hide?" Oh, Momma! What the heck are you saying? Now, he'll know I have something to hide! God! I sighed.

"Do you really want me to tell you while he's somewhere near you? I know he is." They must be in the cottage, since I wasn't around. Doing whatever stuff I really didn't want to know about.

"Oh. Well, okay, honey. We'll be in the main house," she said as she ended the call.

"What are you thinking about that it's so bad that you don't want Edward to know about?" Jacob asked after a long time of silence; apparently he was thinking about something deeply himself. Wait, can it be the same thing I was thinking about? I smiled at the thought.

"No big deal. I'll tell you later," I said, kissing his cheek as he parked the car in front of the house.

"Sure, sure. That better not be a long time though," he warned, I smiled at his 'serious' face. Jake and serious never made it to one sentence together without making me laugh.

He just smiled back and drove away as I jumped out of the car. Thinking about Rihanna's song just in case Momma hadn't had her shield up yet.

I entered the living room to find Momma smiling, Daddy with a serious frustrated expression on his face and the rest just hanging out there, doing nothing in particular.

"What happened that you don't want me to know about?" Daddy asked gently, trying to hide the frustration and worry behind his voice but obviously failed.

"Nothing, Daddy. Really. Can't a girl have one night of privacy?" He just raised an eyebrow at me; it made no sense, I never asked Momma to shield me except when I wanted to tease him. And that was clearly not the situation; he'd know.

"Oh, Edward! What can be on her mind? She's just little miss goody two-shoes!" Emmett said. Good thing he wasn't a fan of Daddy's gift. Daddy just gave him a 'shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you' look.

"Come on, Nessie. Go sleep, sweetie; you have school tomorrow," Esme said, taking me upstairs. Momma nodded and winked at me; she loved teasing Daddy as much as I did. If she only knew it was really serious this time.

I tucked myself into bed and was asleep in no time; I was really exhausted after a whole day of surprising events.

I woke up the next day, due to that awful alarm clock. Wow. Momma didn't wake me up. I wonder why.

And there was my answer; Daddy was sitting on the edge of my bed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked obviously nervous, worried, angry- no 'furious' would be more accurate- and ...disappointed?

"Bonjour, Daddy," I said, trying to lighten his mood a little. He just turned his head to me, a lot of questions in his eyes. Uh-oh! "What's wrong?" I choked; Momma can't have removed her shield yesterday, right?

"Renesmee, I'm going to ask you something and please be honest while answering it. For my sanity's sake," he said, looking directly into my eyes. I dropped the eye-contact immediately. He just came by my side and lifted my face in his ice-cold, super-strong hands, forcing me to look at him again.

"Why did I hear you repeating the words 'Jacob' and 'baby' in your sleep last night?" he asked. Damn! I forgot I sleep talked. Daddy'd said once that I gained that trait from my beloved mother. Really helpful.

Yet, what did he think? Oh GOD! No...He couldn't have thought that I was...? NO!

"Please tell me what you're thinking," he begged, using the last drops of patience he might have had. I sighed; I'd have to tell him about this or he'd just assume that I was...pregnant or something. I choked the words in my thoughts. How could he even consider it?

"The thing is, well. Umm..Yeah. I really don't know how to say it." He dropped his face in his hands immediately like I confirmed something. NO NO NO..NOT THAT!

"I'll rip him apart and burn the pieces," he muttered. I managed to stop him before he stormed out of the room. I put my hand on his cheek and thought...

_STOP IT! It's not what you think! What's really going on is that, well, just see it! _I replayed last night in my head.

He relaxed his position a little and turned to meet my gaze. I sighed in relief; no killing today, apparently.

"That's why you asked Bella to shield you?" he asked in disbelief. I just nodded. He sighed.

"Nessie, sweetie, you can tell me anything. I wouldn't get mad just because you had that thought," he said as he hugged me, I released myself just to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Really," he confirmed sincerely. I smiled.

"Too much father/daughter time for one day! We're going to be late for school and I won't have enough time to dress her up!" Alice said as she entered the room. A little too noisily. We rolled our eyes.

I got ready for school and jumped into the Ferrari. In the passenger's seat; Daddy still wanted to drive.

_Really, what's with the whole Daddy-gets-to-drive thing? Don't I get to drive my own damn car?!_

"Language," he said. I gasped and glared at Momma accusingly; she didn't tell me!

"What? I thought you two worked it out so I lifted my shield," She explained, raising her hands as if surrendering. I just huffed.

_Jacob Black_

"Your sister wants you to help her move her stuff to Paul's," Billy said, throwing some t-shirt on me to wake me up.

"Been patrolling. Find someone else," I muttered, putting the pillow on my head.

"I know it was Sam's turn last night. You weren't patrolling, Jake. Now, get up and help your sister!" Why does he have to be on Rachel's side all the time?

Yes, so I wasn't patrolling but I haven't slept last night either! I wanted to sleep!

"Can't she just help herself or wait an hour or two? It's 7am for God's sake!" I yelled.

"Alright! Alright! You face the consequences, buddy," he said as I heard his wheelchair move out of my room. I sighed; now I was fully awake!

Yesterday was one heck of a day; first, Paul just tells me he's marrying my sister this month!

I've never been okay with it. And not because she's my sister and he's my friend and all that crap; it wouldn't really matter if that was the case. But, I mean, I shouldn't be so protective of her that way since she's older than me but I can't help it; she's still my sister. Paul's a good guy, aside from his huge appetite he's good on the inside. But, he's a werewolf, just as I am. And he is well-known for his temper. What if he gets too angry and hurts her? What if he phases and she was too close? I know what happened with Sam and Emily. He couldn't forgive himself for it until this day. Years after it happened. Or worse, what if it isn't just a few scars? What if she's badly injured?

I sighed; I knew he would try his best not to harm her. She's his imprint after all. And they're getting married now anyways so, I couldn't do anything but be happy for my sister.

Then, we had to go to Charlie's! His face was nothing but angry. He used to like me. He used to prefer that Bella hangs out with me instead of Edward. But, now, everything's changed. All he could see is his six-year-old granddaughter -who doesn't look six in any way- dating her mother's best friend, who happens to be twenty-three. I would've been pissed off if I were him, I admit. But, please, our case has nothing to do with age or time. She's a half-vampire, a nearly-fully-developed half-vampire, and I'm the werewolf who'd imprinted on her. So, there's no way he could just put that under normal, human judgment. But, to him, it was another Need-To-Know situation.

I wasn't even sure what to say to Nessie when she asked me about the reason we were going. I wanted to tell her that, with her being my soul-mate, my perfect match, my other half- No, not my other half; she was the whole me- we'd have to face Charlie some day. We'd have to tell him. Because I know some day she was going to be my wife. Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black the wife of Jacob Kind Black. Definitely a ring there.

I sighed one more time, harder this time, remembering Sam and Emily's little announcement last night.

I was really thrilled for both of them. And they were excited about it, too. I didn't need to have Jasper's power to be able to know that; the look on Sam's face. I could swear he was fighting tears there. I knew his 'retirement' decision would be soon, and very soon, due to this. This wasn't the thought that haunted me last night though. I thought about something entirely different.

The elders weren't sure if imprinting takes place for the sake of the continuation or the survival of the Quiluete tribe, my tribe, or just for the sake of finding our other halves. So, I wasn't sure if it would ever happen to us. I wasn't sure if I could ever live that feeling. Live it for myself not in somebody's head. I wasn't sure if we would be able to have any kids in the first place. Half of her couldn't. And I wasn't the smartest one at school but I knew that our chances weren't that good. Maybe Carlisle would have an answer. I didn't know.

The glow in her eyes when she knew about Emily was so evident that you would've thought she had glitter there. Did she want that? Was she thinking the same thing?

I would hate to see her disappointed. To see her lose one thing that even Leah was willing to do anything for. Like Blondie. I would hate to see her so desperate.

I never did understand the relation between a woman and her children. Now I remember what Bella used to call the whole werewolf issue- Magic. It was like magic.

I was dragged out of reverie with Rachel's yelling voice.

"Jacob! I have A LOT of boxes here to move to Paul's! You better come down here and help me with them or that cute Rabbit won't be a Rabbit anymore!" No, not the Rabbit, Rachel! God siblings can be _very _annoying!

_Renesmee Cullen_

The whole day at school was pretty boring. I tried my best to ignore the whispers in my French class. I was fighting the urge to scream at them and tell them that I could hear them! And that he was my father. Ugh! Stupid teenagers!

Chemistry and Geometry passed pretty quickly though; I was concentrating since the exams were soon.

At Lunch, Brad and Stacey were planning their outfits together. It made me wonder if Alice would make Jacob wear something. I glanced at Daddy then and he just nodded.

English was a piece of cake as usual. However, Jasper made me play basketball in Gym this time. Just to save the next excuse for volleyball next week.

I was now in my car, listening to some relaxing classical music when I received a text message.

_We're going to meet you guys at La Bella Italia on Saturday, 7pm. Hope you have fun on your camping trip :) ~Stacey._

Yep, Thursday and Friday were going to be sunny. So I had a few days off. Good.

I went back home, with both Jasper and Alice with me, and went straight to my room; I was really tired. Daddy must've known that so he left me to relax a little then came up.

"Renesmee, honey, would you like to come hunting with me? I know you haven't hunted in a while. Besides, I need to talk to you," he said, smiling at me. Or rather forcing a smile. What's wrong?

"Nothing's wrong. I just want to spend some time with my daughter," he answered, grinning. I got up cautiously and took his hand.

Of course, he wouldn't endure my 'slow-pace' so he made me ride on his back and sprinted towards the woods, where our preys would be.

"So, Nessie," he started as soon as I finished my first elk. Yeah, he wouldn't hunt unless after I did first. Same case with Momma. Always the perfect gentleman. We both chuckled at the thought.

"Yeah, Daddy?" I said, wiping the last traces of blood from my lips.

"I wanted to talk to you about what you thought yesterday," he said, sounding as if he was choking the words. As if they were fighting their way through him. I wondered what he was up to.

_Edward Cullen_

If I were a human, I knew my heart would be pounding in my chest right now. Very loudly, if I may add. I was utterly nervous. It was one of those rare times I didn't know what to say, or what to expect as a result of what I was about to speak.

I was about to tell my daughter that we weren't that sure that the dream she had been having for a while now, would come true. Ever. I was about to destroy her hope. To tell her that she might not experience the joy I had been experiencing for more than six years now.

I was about to tell her that there was a good chance she wouldn't be able to have children of her own.

"Renesmee, sweetie, would you please sit down first?" I said breathlessly. She did as I said.

_Uh-oh. What's wrong now?_

I ignored that thought and prepared myself for a speech that I was terrified of.

"Renesmee, you know what I mean by 'what you thought yesterday', right?" What kind of an introduction was that? Where's your tongue, Edward?

_Yes, Daddy. You said you wouldn't be mad. What's going on?_

"I spoke to Carlisle about it," I paused, watching her reaction. She blushed deeply, around fifteen different shades of red, then she got a little nervous about where this conversation was heading to, "Look, sweetie. I want you to listen to me carefully." Oh, great, Edward! Now she's scared.

"Yes?" She managed to whisper.

"He thinks that there might not be a good chance of this happening. Because of your vampire half. He doesn't know anything for sure, yet. But he doesn't want you to hope a lot. I'm so sorry I had to tell you this, honey. But I had to; I didn't want you disappointed or surprised later. Just remember that this is just a theory. He never thought I could have you either, so it isn't confirmed." I spoke a little too fast.

I saw tears forming in her chocolate-brown eyes. Her breath became a little uneven but she tried to calm herself down. She looked so weak then. When you saw her hunting down this elk, fighting it and sucking its blood easily, you'd never guess she'd look so weak as she was now.

I hated myself for making her feel like that. And worse than she looks, I could hear her thoughts, her utterly sad thoughts.

"Never?" she whispered, looking at the ground, no longer fighting the tears in her eyes now.

"No, honey. Not never; it's just a theory but we really felt the need to tell you," I said as I just held her in my arms and rocked her like I used to do when she was a little kid. Rubbing her arms gently. Her little body vibrated with quiet sobs.

"Can't you ask Nahuel?" she asked as soon as she managed to speak.

We didn't consider that, really. He might know something for sure.

"Of course, honey. We'll ask him as soon as we get back," I whispered, still holding her tightly.

_Renesmee Cullen_

As soon as I came back from that 'hunting trip' with Daddy. I stormed directly to my room, where no one would bother me.

Fortunately, nobody came after me that day. I just spent it thinking.

I might never have a child of my own. I might never have a little boy or a little girl that would call me Momma and call Jacob Daddy. I might not have that life. Ever.

But there was hope, as tiny as it was; maybe half-vampires could have kids after all. Maybe one of Nahuel's sisters has one. I could only wish.

"Nessie! Your phone has been ringing for the past couple of minutes and it's annoying!" Emmett yelled from downstairs.

I paid attention to my surroundings now. It was dark, probably 8pm or something. And my phone _was _ringing. I answered it, not even bothering to listen carefully to the tone or take a look at the ID.

"Hello?" I said. I heard whoever that had called me sigh.

"Nessie! You scared me! I had some stuff to do with Rachel and you wouldn't answer your phone!"

"Jake," I said, my voice breaking. What if he wanted this? I would hate to see the look on his face. More than I hate the possibility itself.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked, really worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

"Don't you lie to me, Nessie. Something's wrong and I know it." I couldn't hold back the tears then.

"Everything's fine, Jake. Really. I'm just a little tired; I've been hunting today," I whispered so my voice wouldn't break as obviously as before.

"I'm not stupid, Renesmee. I'm coming now. You're at home, right?"

"Yeah, but-" he cut me off.

"No buts. I'm on my way," he said as he ended the call.

What would I do now? I didn't want to face him! We weren't sure in the first place. Nothing was sure. Nothing was confirmed. I couldn't talk to him about that now.

Right then, I heard a knock on my door. It couldn't have been Jake; it was too early.

"Come in," I whispered; whoever that knocked my door would surely hear it.

Daddy came in then, smiling at me. That should be good.

_Any news?_

"Carlisle called Nahuel. Apparently, one of his sisters, Luciana, has a son, Alex. Carlisle wants to talk to you. Well, to all of us, you, Bella and I; he said that he has a new theory, a more confirmed one. He wouldn't let me know first. So, come on," he said as he motioned for me to follow him. Carlisle would have to teach me his ways of covering his thoughts from Daddy; a century of experience would come up with something better than 'Please Don't Stop The Music'.

Momma had her arm on my shoulder as we entered Carlisle's office. Daddy followed us there. Carlisle smiled at us as he motioned for us to sit. But it didn't tell me anything, Carlisle was smiling 99% of the time.

"So, I've called Nahuel about the subject you've asked about earlier, Edward. And, as you all know now, he has a nephew, Alex. I asked him about further details and came up with a new theory that I believe makes sense more than anything else." Daddy froze in his place as Carlisle paused, his face unreadable. Momma looked at him with worried eyes and nodded at Carlisle to keep going.

"What I knew is that Luciana was about six when she had Alex and that none of his other, well, married sisters had had any children. So,-" Momma cut him off. Daddy was still frozen.

"So you think that, because she wasn't fully developed yet, she was able to have her son? How's that?"

"As you've known before, Bella, the reason vampires don't get pregnant is that their bodies are frozen. Which is the reason they're immortal. So, as I've known before from Nahuel's experience, half-vampires become officially immortal when they are seven, more or less by a few months. Therefore, my guess is that they're 'frozen' when they're fully mature, and their vampire side shows more and becomes more evident. She would eat, but less often. She would still be not as powerful as a full vampire. But, their bodies stop changing, Bella. They stop growing and everything else stops then, too," he explained professionally.

It all clicked then, I could finally understand. In plain English, the only way I could ever have a child is that I get married before I stop aging.

"No way," Daddy commented, probably on my thoughts.

He wasn't taking that from me. He wasn't going to be the reason I would lose something I hoped for, something I wanted. Though I'd never thought about it until only a day ago but it was so powerful. Just the thought was enough to get me attached to it.

Momma looked at me sypathetically but agreed with Daddy, claiming that I was 'too young'.

I knew then that I couldn't do anything about it for now. Nothing at all. I couldn't just ask Jake to marry me or something as crazy as that. And, at the same time, he'd probably think the same, that I was 'too young'. Everyone would support that.

"Out, Jacob!" Daddy yelled, I knew then that Jake was at the door.

"Shh...everything's fine, Renesmee. Really," Momma said, soothing me as I started to cry a little. Why not waste a few tears? I shrugged her off and was about to get out of the office when Daddy stopped me.

"You're only 3 months more than six. We still have time to talk about it if you want." _Will you ever change your mind?_

"I don't think so," he said, his face apologetic.

"Then we have nothing to talk about," I whispered and walked out the door where I found Jacob standing, waiting for me. I just hugged him and stayed there, getting out the few tears I had left.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. For what? What did he do?

_Jacob Black_

I listened to the whole thing, to how she wouldn't be able to have any kids unless she gets married before she stops growing, to how Edward and Bella objected to it, saying that she's 'too young'. I felt the same. I couldn't get myself to even open the subject with any of them now.

I was right before, she did want that.

When she came out of the office, tears rolling down her rosy cheek, I felt my heart drop to my knees. I felt that she was miserable now because of me; she wouldn't have been thinking about that if I wasn't in her life, if she knew nothing about imprinting or even me. She would've been living a normal, happy life, going to high school, going on a date every now and then. Nothing like that.

"Why?" she asked. I just held her tighter and kept my big mouth shut; I would've said something that would upset her, I knew I would.

"Do you want to see what Fortune-teller had brought me for the double date on Saturday?" I asked, changing the subject. _Please be distracted. Please be distracted. _

Her lips twitched upwards, fighting a smile. "Sure," she whispered.

Edward and Bella mouthed me a Thank You from over her shoulder. I just smirked.

"See?" I said as I showed her the outfit that little miss fortune-teller had brought me.

_Renesmee Cullen_

I liked it when Jacob changed the subject to 'distract' me. It never really worked but I loved to pretend it did. Now, the whole argument with my parents would have to wait a little, a month maximum. After all, what was a month to immortals?

The cream and brown shirt, the jeans and the brown shoes Alice had brought would really match my outfit. Looks like Brad and Stacey won't be the only ones matching there. I smiled at him.

"I love it," I said as I kissed his cheek gently. He pulled me into a bear hug, something that he hadn't done for a while now.

"Don't cry again," he whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"I'll try," I said.

"Did you figure out what we're buying for Claire? It's her birthday on Sunday you know. Quil wouldn't tell me anything," he said.

Claire was one of the best children I've ever met. Well, I've only met a few, but that doesn't mean she's less good. She was one adorable little girl. I loved her. When I used to look her age, we would play together a lot at La Push.

"I don't know, actually. She's nine now, right?"

"Yep. Older than you," he teased. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I think the 'shopping queen' would be able to help us," I said, referring to Alice.

"Did anyone say the words 'shopping' and 'help'?" She said as she hopped into my room, where we were. The whole house laughed.

"Speak of the devil," Jake said, she stuck her tongue out at him. "That's the second time tonight," he said as he kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, whatever. What did you need?" She asked.

After a whole night of shopping in Port Angeles, we got Claire a new Barbie kit from Jacob and I and a little diamond necklace from the Cullens, as an extra gift; they all loved her, too.

Alice was the one who drove me home that night since it was Jake's trun to patrol and he was already late.

I woke up next morning to find a text message on my phone.

_I'll see you on Saturday, hon; Rachel's being annoying about moving her stuff and I have extra patrolling for Sam's sake. Sorry. I'll call you more often. Promise. I love you, Renesmee. 'More than you know' :) ~Jake._

I sighed; it was still Thursday. I texted him back anyways..

_'No Way..' :D:D ttyl ~Ness._

_

* * *

_**The link for Jake's outfit:**

www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/jakes_outfit_for_double_date/set?id=9618499


	18. Power

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Look, I feel stupid repeating this: I own nothing but the plot, the characters from Nessie's school, Amy, Sofia, Luciana and Alex. You can have the waiter at La Bella Italia lol. Yeah, and the Ferrari, the Audi and the Lamborghini *sigh harder*.**

**Thanks for all the supportive reviews! I'm really glad I sounded convincing in the last chapter :) And, why did you guys think I stopped the story at that? I'm just curious. Anyhow, I won't stop before I tell you. I don't want to actually lol**

**Okay,, So here's the Double Date you've been waiting for! (I know you're now waiting for something bigger ;) But I can't rush it ) **

**Minor cliffy... Nothing major. Promise ;) I'll update soon anyways.**

**PLEASE Review and tell me what you think!!! Pretty please? lol. Sorry but I really love them ;)  
**

**Here you go...**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter Eighteen_

The next two days weren't actually the easiest to spend; I wouldn't see Jacob, though he texted me a lot and called even more, I had to keep my mind off my marriage issue -I didn't want to ruin mine's and everybody's mood, I'd have to stick to the month I said I'd wait- and I had to study for the exams. Daddy, of course, knew I was delaying this conversation, not canceling it, and definitely not giving up on that issue. Not until I get what I want. You want stubborn, you get stubborn. Yet, he hadn't said a word concerning it, I wondered why for a little while but then decided to drop it for now. Until its time comes.

Now, it was Saturday morning. I was supposed to meet Jacob at the main house at 6pm so we could meet Brad and Stacey at 7. Rosalie and Alice kept working on me all day.

"Alice, do you think it's better to leave it loose? Or make it a messy ponytail?" Rose asked, playing with my hair. I just sat on the chair in the closet, in front of that massive mirror and kept my mouth shut. After six years of experience, I knew I had no other choice but keep my opinion to myself.

"Her style is all wild..So, loose and preferably curly," Alice replied. I rolled my eyes silently.

After they finished my hair and make-up -which was more than the usual by a bronze blush and eyeshadow-, Alice handed me the newest Victoria's Secret perfume she'd brought and told me to use it.

I wore both my locket that my parents had given me in my first Christmas and Jacob's wooden charm. Alice didn't mind.

After that, Rose called for Emmett and Alice for Jasper. I heard them both groan.

"What?" They said in unison, glancing from the door cautiously.

"Come in! We're done!" Alice announced, waving a hand in the air in my direction. I just stood there, my back straight- a tip from Rosalie- and smiled at them.

Jasper stood there and blinked twice before he smiled at me. Emmett, on the other hand, pulled me into one of his bear hugs. All I could do then is just chuckle. I was definitely not in the mood.

"Careful! I won't do her hair again, Em!" Rose yelled, he released me immediately. If you watch Emmett and Rose for the first time, you'd never guess that this fragile-looking, beautiful blonde controls that huge, extremely strong man. I laughed at that a little. No mood improvement though.

I've been in good control of my thoughts and my mood in the past two days, careful not to draw any attention. I still couldn't believe Daddy did what he'd done. He actually prevented me- No, forbade me- from having the one thing I truly wanted. The one thing I won't have another chance to have even if I do live forever.

The one thing that is, in his own words, irreplaceable.

My child. My baby.

"You have your cell phone, your cash, your credit-card and your ID?" Alice checked as I grabbed my over-sized bag and glued a smile to my face. Where was Jake when I needed him? He'd improve my mood for sure. I just nodded.

"What time is it?" I asked her, praying for it to be 6 already.

"5:30pm sharp!" Alice answered in her high-pitched voice. I sighed; still half an hour.

"Ness?" Jasper called from behind as I headed towards the living room to wait for Jake.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, concerned. Why do I always slip?

"Sure," I said. He led me to the backyard. Of course, everyone would hear but we loved to add the dramatic effects.

I was about to sit down on the grass when I heard Alice yell from upstairs, "DON'T EVEN THINK IT!" I let out a laugh with Jasper.

Jasper decided to break the silence that followed that.

"What's wrong, Ness?" He asked, walking closer to me.

"Nothing," I lied and looked away.

Who was I to fool Major Jasper Whitlock?

"I know something's wrong," he whispered gently. I sighed.

"I won't give up. I won't forget what happened on Thursday," I mumbled, looking at the ground. I glanced at him when he didn't answer for long. Understanding crossed his face.

"Oh." Was all he said. I grimaced.

"So..?" I whispered.

"Just don't take it on your nerves that hard. Enjoy your time for now, honey. You still have some time before you'd discuss it with Edward and Bella, right?"

"A month,"

"Good. So, just don't ruin your mood for the whole month, Ness. Enjoy your time," he repeated, "Everything will turn out to the best. Trust me." I instantly felt better, happier. Though I knew it was him who did this, I smiled at him.

"Did Alice rub off on you or what? Now you know the future?" We both laughed. I heard Alice and Rose join us from upstairs. "Thanks, Jazz." He hugged me.

"Anything for my little niece." I smiled. I always loved to be reminded of my family's love and care. It made me feel safe, protected.

We were about to go back to the house when we heard a growl from upstairs.

"I'm NOT using this gel! Go find yourself a Barbie doll!" It was Jake! He was here! I ran upstairs to where they were, AKA my room.

"I know Nessie likes your short hair. The gel will just make it look better!" Alice argued, pouting.

"Listen, Shortie, I-" I cut them off.

"No gel. No arguing. It's 6 now. We have to go," I said with finality, mimicking the way my father talked sometimes. Where was he, by the way?

"Fine, fine, fine! Go," Alice said, defeated, "And I've put your lip gloss in your bag, by the way. Oh, and a smaller bag for all the 'extra food'." She winked at me. I smiled in return.

I remembered my question then.

"Oh, Alice, where are Daddy and Momma?"

"Hunting," she answered.

I took Jacob's warm hand then and led him outside just to stop by his Rabbit. He wouldn't let me go in the Ferrari when he was with me. I never argued; I loved his Rabbit anyways.

"Hey, honey," he said quietly when we were standing by the car, leaning lightly at it.

"Hey, Jake," I said as I hugged him. He kissed my hair and I inhaled his scent.

"Come on, we're going to be late." He opened the door for me before he jumped into the other side of the car.

I took a good look on his outfit now. Wow, Alice, you really know what you do.

His perfect black silky hair was short as I always loved it. He was right, he didn't need the gel.

The cream and brown shirt went perfectly with his russet skin, making it look even better. I grinned at him.

"What?" he asked, self-conscious after all that staring, I'd assumed.

"You look great, Jake," I said, still smiling. He chuckled.

"You look better. I've never thought I'd ever say this but you look even prettier than usual." It was my turn to chuckle this time.

"So when exactly is Rachel's wedding?" Oh, no! What have I said! I know he's not happy about this. Stupid Nessie!

He didn't seem uncomfortable when he answered though, " Friday the 28th. That's about two weeks from now."

"Oh, great. So-" I was cut off by my phone ringing. I glanced at the caller ID. Alice. "Looks like my dress and your tux are ready," I muttered. He laughed at my tone. I answered it then.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Stella McCartney or Chanel?" She asked, excited. Obviously speaking about my dress.

"Colors?" I demanded seriously. Okay, so I was never the most excited about this but I loved to play it with Alice. Again, _on occasions_.

"Black and Red, respectively." I glanced at Jake, who fixed his eyes on the road, muffling a laugh.

"Wait a sec, Alice," I turned my head to Jake, "Black or Red? Dresses, I mean." He couldn't hold his laughter for long then, it was pretty contagious so I laughed, too.

"Come on! I don't have forever to wait!" Alice yelled. I motioned for Jacob to talk.

"Red," he decided after he stopped laughing.

"Got that?" I asked Alice.

"Sure. Have fun! Now I have to go." She ended the call then.

"Weirdest family ever," he commented, chuckling. I nodded in agreement.

"So, Claire's birthday is tomorrow, right?" He smiled.

"Yeah. Amy really wants to see you again. You guys haven't seen each other since the bonfire, right?"

"Yep; she wasn't there the day Emily said she was pregnant." _Don't think about it. Don't think about it. _Great. I love my vampire head; I'm usually easily distracted. He just nodded.

Amy was about thirteen. She and Seth were still in the 'best friends' stage. But both of them were okay with it.

She had long, straight, light brown hair that went to the middle of her back. Her eyes were hazel green. She reminded me of Alice, in only her height, though; her skin was olive. For instance, she was beautiful.

"Here!" I said, pointing at the restaurant. La Bella Italia. That should be good.

He parallel-parked the Rabbit right in front of it easily and grinned at me.

"We're early," he commented. I noticed, too, that Brad and Stacey weren't there yet.

"Yeah," I whispered as he leaned towards me and his lips gently kissed mine. I wasn't willing to pull away but someone knocked at the window. I mentally cursed whoever that was there. Then I chuckled; Good thing Daddy wasn't around. I heard Jacob groan. I looked at my window to find Stacey standing there smiling awkwardly as she realized what had happened.

I gestured for Jacob to lock the car and get out as I opened the door and greeted Stacey.

"Sorry," She whispered as she hugged me. I chuckled again and told her that it was okay.

A moment later, Brad joined us as we all stood in front of the door.

Stacey was wearing a red dress that went a couple of inches above her knees. Her leather black heels and purse matched her low-waist belt perfectly. Moreover, red really brought out the color of her eyes. Deep Blue.

Brad, right beside her, was wearing a black and red button-down shirt with simple, dark blue, jeans.

He looked nowhere as handsome as Jake. But, oh, well, I didn't think Brad Pitt was either. Mary playfully hit me when I told her that before.

"Hey, Ness," Brad greeted me then greeted Jake.

Jake had his arm around my waist as we all entered.

The hostess smiled at us, eying the two guys appreciatively. And I thought I wasn't going to feel sick tonight! She was bleach blond, probably over 25.

Fortunately for her, she noticed that we were all couples. She sighed in frustration. Good.

We sat in a private booth, way inside the restaurant.

"So, what do you guys want to drink? Before the waiter comes," Brad asked. I looked up at Jacob; this was my first experience ever in a public restaurant.

"A Coke and a chocolate milk shake," he answered smiling sweetly at me. I smiled back.

"Thanks," I whispered, lower than anyone else would hear. He just kissed my forehead.

Brad and Stacey ordered Cokes, too. After all, we were all 'sixteen'.

"So, how was your camping trip?" Stacey asked cheerfully. I thought about that for a moment.

"Good; it was pretty sunny. It's maginifcent there." No lies here.

"Do you guys do that a lot?" Brad asked this time, interested.

"Whenever it's sunny." He nodded his head in understanding.

"Check out that Lamborghini there! We don't see those a lot," Brad exclaimed, pointing outside the window we were sitting next to. Jake followed his gaze and his eyes widened.

"It's an Embalado!" Jake practically half-yelled.

"A what?" Stacey and I asked in unison. Both of them looked at us like we're retarded.

"E-M-B-A-L-A-D-O. You seriously don't know it?" Brad asked, speaking to us like we were kids. Jacob laughed lightly. Stacey and I just rolled our eyes.

They kept talking about the car nonsense for a long time. Stacey and I stopped listening when they started saying letters and numbers. The drinks arrived then. The chocolate milk shake wasn't that bad so I drank it.

"You guys want to go somewhere after we eat?" She asked me. I delibrated it for a second. I had nothing else to do and it wasn't Jake's turn to patrol tonight.

"Sure. Where?"

"Umm...I don't know. We haven't really decided. I wanted to go to somewhere new though." She shrugged.

"I know somewhere new. I bet you guys never saw the cliffs down at La Push. Right?" She nodded. "Great. The scenery there is overwhelming. You're going to love it," I smiled as I said that and turned to Jacob, "Jake?" I called. He didn't respond so I practically smacked his arm, more gently than I would have if I had full vampire power.

"What, Ness?" He turned his head to me, smiling. Apparently, he felt a pillow hit his arm. Well, this was the first time he felt anything. I smiled back at him.

"Can we go to La Push after we eat? All of us, I mean?" I asked quietly. He grinned wider.

"Sure," he whispered as he hugged me with his free hand; he was still drinking his Coke.

"Great!" Stacey squealed.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Brad asked, faking an angry expression. She pouted at him. He smiled, "Okay," he surrendered.

"They use that a lot," Jake commented. Brad nodded in agreement and chuckled. We looked questioningly at both of them. "The pout," Jake explained, smiling. He was having a little bit _too much _fun.

Stacey and I just rolled our eyes.

The waiter came back then, holding a notebook in his hands.

"What would you like to order?" he asked. Jake looked at me questioningly.

"I'll have the Mushroom Ravioli," I said immediately. I saw his eyes widen and his eyebrow raised. I took out the 'small bag' from my bigger brown one and pointed at it. He couldn't hold back his laugh then, I stopped him with a kiss.

"I'll have the Fettuccine with white sauce," Jake said.

"Ok, then, and we'll have two Quattro Stagioni pizzas," Brad said, handing him the menus.

After the waiter went back to wherever he was, Stacey started talking.

"Do you guys hang out at La Push a lot?" she asked. Jacob laughed. Wow; someone was in a good mood tonight. I smiled.

"I live there," Jake answered her.

"Really? How is it like?" Brad asked.

"Great; we cliff-dive there a lot. It's really fun,"

"Cliff-diving? That sure sounds like fun," Stacey commented, looking at me. I nodded, smiling, too. I loved cliff-diving and I pretty much missed it, too. I haven't done that since before school. I missed the feeling of the wind through my hair and the feeling of the water when I hit it. What I missed even more was Jacob waiting for me in the water, practically catching me as soon as I jump.

I felt Jacob run his hand through the loose curls of my hair, "What are you thinking?" he whispered. I put my hand on his cheek and showed him.

"We could go there tomorrow after Claire's birthday." I beamed and nodded eagerly.

Right then, the food arrived.

I glanced at the 'Mushroom Ravioli' and gulped; I'd better be as fast as it requires to hide it; it didn't seem appetizing to me in any way.

"Problems?" Jake whispered in my ear, smirking. I stuck my tongue out of him quickly enough for him to notice. His smirk just got bigger.

Then I had an idea to stall a little.

I picked up his set, unrolled it and got out the fork, put it in his Fettuccine and gracefully placed it in his mouth. He ate it, obviously enjoying it, too. Ew!

Then, I saw him grin a playful grin. He quickly unrolled my set and got out the fork, placed it into one of the raviolis and was going to make me eat it. I looked at him with pleading eyes. All he did was put on an innocent face and proceed feeding me. I opened my mouth reluctantly and ate it quickly, praying that there won't be any after-taste.

It definitely felt like sticky mud. Really gross. I felt my stomach betraying me slightly and I shot Jake a glare, he smiled at me in response. I put a hand on his cheek and thought..

_You're _so _going to pay for this!_

_Sorry, _I heard his voice in my head. Wait, WHAT? I _heard _him. He must've noticed my frozen position because I heard him again..

_What's wrong? I hope it isn't the Ravioli. I really should apologize for this. _I took my hand away too quickly then and placed it on my lap.

"Um... I'm going to the bathroom, guys. I'll be right back." Jake stood up then, his face apologetic and worried. "I'm fine. I won't be late. Really this time," I smiled at him.

_Who should I call? Who should I call? _I thought about that; I was never the best person at handling surprises. Daddy was most probably in the cottage with Momma, Carlisle was at the hospital, Alice and Rose were out _shopping _again and Emmett would just laugh or stay speechless. So, I decided to call Jasper.

He answered almost immediately,

"Just a sec, Emmett!- Hello?" I giggled.

"Hey, Jazz,"

"Oh, hi, Nessie. Is something wrong?"

"I don't think so. But I think I just discovered some sort of a new power or something,"

"New power?" he asked. I heard several 'What' s in the background of his phone. Someone who sounded like Daddy told him to put me on speaker phone. Seems like he wasn't in the cottage after all. Maybe Alice tricked Momma into shopping, again! "Nessie?" I heard Daddy call.

"Oh, hey. Look, I was projecting a thought to Jake when-" Daddy cut me off.

"You were using your gift in public?"

"It was Jake, Daddy! That's _not _why I called!" I heard him sigh.

"Fine. What happened?"

"I _heard _him," I said.

"Wow, Ness! You discovered you had ears?" that was definitely Emmett, I couldn't hold back the giggle. Jasper ignored him.

"What do you mean 'you heard him'?" he asked.

"As in 'I heard what he was thinking'," I explained.

"Could you hear him _after _you removed your hand?" Daddy asked.

"Nope. Only when my palm was on his cheek,"

"It never happened before..." Daddy said, "We should try it with a different person when you get back. Carlisle would love to come up with a new theory." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, now I have to go,"

"Okay, Ness. See you," Jasper said.

"Oh, by the way,"

"What?" Jasper asked.

"We're going to La Push afterward. All of us,"

"11pm maximum," I heard Daddy say.

"Fine. Bye, everyone!" I said as I snapped my phone shut.

I went back to the booth to find Jake half-sitting, as if delibrating whether to stand up or not. He relaxed when he saw me though.

"You're okay? You were sick or what?" he asked. Brad and Stacey turned their heads to face me; they were having a private converstaion.

"Yeah, a little. I'm afraid I can't eat the rest," I said, finding a way to get away. Then, as I sat down, I heard him whisper a 'Sorry' in my ear. I put my hand on his cheek again.

_ Don't be. I'm perfectly fine. Just a way to get away from eating that. But you're not totally off the hook. _

He smiled then, relieved -on the inside and the outside-. I decided not to draw any attention with my hand on his cheek so I dropped it reluctantly; I wanted to hear his thoughts a little more than that.

Then, we paid for the food. Well, by 'we' I mean Jake and Brad, they wouldn't let us pay. Like it mattered; I had all the money I could possibly ask for for a very long time.

"So, do you know how to get there or are you going to follow us with your car?" Jake asked Brad.

"We'll follow you. I've never been there," Brad answered him. Jake and I got into the Rabbit then.

"Was something wrong there?" Should I tell him now? Naw! I wanted to enjoy it before he knows about it.

"Nothing. I told you, I wanted to get away from eating those gross stuff. You owe me _big time _for letting you off the hook,"

"You're letting me off the hook? Oh thank God!" I could feel the heavy sarcasm in his voice so I frowned at him. "What? What would you do? Hit me?"

"You still owe me." My frown became serious now. I hated it when he underestimated me. He straightened the frown with his finger.

"Okay, I owe you. Just please don't be mad at me," He said seriously. I smiled and kissed him quickly; Brad's car horn was getting annoying.

"Let's go," I said, grinning.

The road to La Push was pretty long. We talked about everything on the way. He mentioned that he really liked Brad for what they have in common. And that Stacey was nice, too.

"Here we are," he said as he parked on the cliff. Then, he opened the door for me and took my hand. Though I never needed or will need help getting out of the car.

I inhaled the beautiful scent of the sea mixed with the scent of the woods and closed my eyes only to open them as Jacob kissed my cheek and slid his arm on my waist. I blushed in response.

Right then, I saw Brad's Audi park right behind Jake's Volkswagen. Stacey and Brad came out then and their eyes widened in awe and Stacey's jaw dropped.

I couldn't blame them; the scene was more than jaw-dropping; the beautiful gray sheet of clouds laid away from the full moon, leaving a light spot of moonlight laying on the moving black waves of the sea that hit the shore below us so gently, leaving magnificent white traces behind them.

"It's...Wow!" Brad said.

"Yeah. Wow!" Stacey agreed.

I smiled and looked up at Jake to meet his gaze which I felt on my face, watching my expressions.

We sat on the edge of the cliff, just staring at what the beautiful Mother Nature offered us when we heard a howl from behind.

Stacey jumped in her place while Brad stiffened beside her. I wasn't worried at all; it was probably Sam or one of the other werewolves on patrol.

Jacob, on the other hand, had a weird look on his face; a combination of worried, angry and nervous. I wondered why. So, I decided to hear for myself.

I put my hand on his and concentrated really hard on listening to his thoughts while thinking about nothing at all.

_Take her home or phase and join Sam? What do I do now? I need to keep her safe! She can't go home alone...Maybe she could go home with her friends and we could handle whatever they're facing there. They'd be safe.. Yeah...Yeah, they would._

He stopped thinking when Brad spoke.

"I think we should go home now." He was scared, obviously.

"Yeah. Can you take Nessie home, too? I think I should go check on dad." Yeah, right.

"Sure, come on, Ness," Stacey said as she practically ran to the Audi. I looked at Jacob questioningly before I got up.

"I'll come later tonight. I promise," He said quickly and kissed my forehead, "Be safe." I nodded.

"I'll wait," I whispered and joined Brad and Stacey in the car.

_All I could do is hope that everything's fine..._


	19. Visitors

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the plot, Characters from Nessie's school, Amy, Sofia, Luciana, Alex, the Ferrari, the Audi, the Lamborghini, the kids *sigh*, Zuhair Murad's dress and the tux ;) and nothing else :)**

**Thanks again for all the GREAT reviews. :D I really hope you like this one because I don't feel that good about it :S:S So, PLEASE review and tell me what you really think.**

**The links for the Dress and the Tux:**

www(dot)2shared(dot)com/file/6460079/6a7493c8/ness2(dot)html

www(dot)2shared(dot)com/file/6460118/4aeb6eef/jake(dot)html

**Here you go...**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter Nineteen_

I saw Jacob watch us until we got too far away. It took Brad about 45 minutes to get me to the house; Jake drove and _ran _faster than this. Much faster.

I wondered a lot what was the Pack facing there. I just prayed it wouldn't be Sofia or anything to do with her. But, at the same time, wished it was no new danger. I shuddered at the thought. Maybe it would turn out to be nothing of importance after all, I could always hope, right?

I got out of the Audi as quickly as I could in human pace and walked towards the door, thinking about my new found 'power' instead of the howling. I remembered it, then. Could it have something to do with imprinting? Or do I get to hear _everybody_'s thoughts? That would be so cool.

"Little miss mind-reader came! And I thought _one _person in my head would be enough!" Emmett said, as cheerfully as usual. Nothing affected him. Ever. I laughed at the thought.

"I don't even know if I could _be _in your head, Em. Maybe it's just Jake." He just nodded. _Who should I try this on first?_

"Definitely _not _Emmett," Daddy said from behind. I turned around and hugged him briefly.

"What?" Emmett hated it when he didn't know what's going on, thanks to my mind-reading father and his silent conversations. Daddy just rolled his eyes.

"You're early; it's still 10:30. And where's Jacob?" Daddy asked suspiciously. Probably just to have a chance to kill him if he let me go home alone. He chuckled at that. "Probably," he whispered.

"I got home with Brad and Stacey. Jake said he had to check on Billy for some reason." He dropped the subject then. I loved it when I could hide my thoughts from him, not like he knows.

"So, come here," Daddy said as he lifted me in his arms to put me on the table; I was still shorter than him and this would take some time, I thought. I put my palm on his cold cheek and thought...  
_I ordered the Mushroom Ravioli tonight._

I waited to hear anything but didn't. _Okay, Daddy I know you're thinking and I can't hear you. It's obviously just Jake._

"Interesting," He mumbled, thinking.

"What's interesting?" Emmett was becoming really impatient.

"She could only hear Jake's thoughts when touching him," Daddy explained, Emmett snickered.

"Why do you think this is?" Jasper asked, coming down the stairs. I kind of liked that about us; we could be anywhere in the house but still having a conversation as if we were all in the same room.

I thought about it for a moment.

"Maybe it has to do with imprinting," I guessed.

"I know that the imprint and the wolf have a certain level of communication that is higher than any communication between any two people. But I never thought it would be like _this_," Daddy said.

"Well, there never was a thought-projecting half-vampire, half-human imprint before, right?" I asked sarcastically, in a 'duh' tone. They all nodded seriously.

"We're home!" Alice's bell-like, high-pitched voice announced. I saw Momma and Rosalie behind her. Momma had a bored-to-death look on her face, while Rosalie was just checking her pedicure for the millionth time today, I'd assumed. I smirked; I guessed right; Alice had tricked Momma into shopping again.

Emmett greeted Rosalie and Jasper greeted Alice. Daddy just kissed Momma. _Oh come on! I'm right here! Ew!_ Daddy chuckled and pulled away ever-so-slowly.

"Nessie!" Rosalie called from behind. I turned my head to her questioningly.

"W-" Alice cut her off.

"I got your dress and Jake's tux!" She announced and stuck her tongue out at Rose. She just rolled her eyes and got back on Emmett's lap.

"Red Chanel?" I asked, excited. I saw Momma roll her eyes.

"Nope. Zuhair Murad." Err... What?

"Huh?" Daddy chuckled at that.

"One of the most famous Lebanese fashion designers. Duh! It's also red, by the way. I liked it more than Chanel's," She explained. I felt my mouth form a perfect 'O'.

"And how the Heck did you get that?" Emmett asked. She rolled her eyes.

"I speak Arabic! I just called him. He's quite a gentleman." It was Jasper's turn to roll his eyes this time.

"Okay, enough with that.. Let's show her the stuff we brought," Rosalie said, impatient as her husband.

Alice took my hand and led my upstairs to my closet. Oh, by the way, we got rid of all the 'mystery drawers' as soon as Alice decided to cancel working with the computer program. She began unzipping the first pack in awful slow motion. Momma just grabbed it from her and opened it. Alice pouted but she ignored her. She made me wear it anyways, blindfolded of course.  
"Oh. My. God! That's mine?" I asked in awe as I saw my reflection in the mirror. It was really breathtaking.

Its shade of red was that of fresh blood. It was mainly chiffon with one wide strap decorated with gorgeous silver flowers. The same flowers that were right under my chest, the opposite direction of the strap. Needless to say, the chiffon just flooded like waterfalls on my body in an indescribable way. Gorgeous.

"Nessie you look fantastic!" Rose squealed, Alice nodded in agreement and pride.

"Oh, Renesmee!" Momma whispered as she hugged me, I knew she would be crying her eyes out if it was possible.

"What's going on up there?" Jasper asked from downstairs, probably startled by the flood of emotions. I wondered how Momma would react if she saw me in my wedding dress. Then I grimaced, knowing that it wouldn't be good if it was any time soon. I heard Daddy sigh from downstairs.

"So where's Jake's tux?" I asked, distracting myself before my tears were visible.

"Here ya go," Alice mumbled as she opened another pack for me.

It was really chic. The kind of suits you see movie stars wear at premieres. Alice must've noticed my eyes widen because she explained it further.

"Calvin Klein original. The jacket is..." she kept babbling about the suit for a long time. Long story short, it was one hell of a tux. "It took me a lot of phone calls to get _that _size, you know," she commented. Momma and I laughed lightly.

Then, as Rosalie opened the door of the closet, it struck me. The musky, familiar, warm scent.

Jacob was there.

I got out of my new dress and into a pair of jeans and a simple tank top; it was Saturday night, I wouldn't be sleeping any time soon.

But, as soon as I was getting out of the closet myself, I smelt two other scents. Unfamiliar scents. Too sweet. Much too sweet.

Vampires.

"Jake?" I called. I was surprised to find Daddy come with him.

They both didn't say a word as they quickly led me out of the house. From the window. I wondered who those vampires are and why exactly Daddy and Jake were taking me to the woods.

"I'll tell you later, sweetie. Just run with us now," Daddy said gently but through clenched teeth.

I put my hand on Jacob's arm and thought...  
_What's wrong? Who are they?_

_What do I tell her now? Oh, just some non-vegetarian bloodsuckers that happen to be 'family friends' came on a 'surprise visit' and, oh, by the way, you still have a human half and that leech isn't known for his self-control. Yeah, right._

"Slight problems," he said. I couldn't hold my secret for longer.

_Who are those 'family friends', Jacob Black? Don't hide anything from me from now on. _He froze in his place and we all froze, too. We were at the border anyways.

"Did you just..? What?" Sheer confusion was obvious on his face.

"She could hear your thoughts while touching you. She found out about that today. Now take her and go to your place then come back just before tomorrow morning. Alone. I know they won't be able to come here," Daddy explained. Then, he kissed my forehead and hugged me briefly. "Take care, Ness."

_'They' who? _

"Peter and Charlotte. Jasper's, well, brother and sister if you may call them that," he explained as he ran back to the house.

Jake still had that dumbfounded expression on his face. I kissed him quickly and it was easily wiped away.

"So you hear my thoughts now?" He had an amused smile on his face.

"Yep. Only when I'm touching you though." I mimicked his smile and bit my lip gently, regretting not telling him earlier. A little bit though.

"Then you can hear mine and I can hear yours. I love that." He kissed me, longer this time.

"Shouldn't we go to your place or something like that? I guess. We could stay here all night if you want," I whispered. He chuckled lightly and motioned for me to follow him. I took his hand and let him lead me.

"Stupid leeches!" I heard Collin mutter from the inside of Billy's house. I flinched though I knew it wasn't my family he means. Or so I hoped. I just hated it when one of the wolves called us that; I was half-vampire myself.

"Collin!" Seth scolded. Obviously, this wasn't all about 'Peter and Charlotte'.

"Hey, everyone," Jacob greeted them as we entered. He shot Collin a glare himself. Collin just huffed and got out.

The whole Pack was there. Well, sans Collin now. And Leah, too. I wondered where she was but then decided it didn't matter that much anyways.

"Hey, Ness!" Seth, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Sam, Brady and Billy said in unison. I just waved at them, too tired now.

"You wanna sleep?" Jake whispered, I nodded briefly. He took me up to his bedroom. "Here you go," he said as he made his bed.

"You're not sleeping tonight?" I asked, concerned. He only slept properly on his nights off patrol. And tonight was supposed to be one of them.

"I'll be surprised _you_'ll be able to sleep with all that noise. Don't worry about me. Just get some rest," he said gently as he tucked me into his bed.

I sighed, "Okay, Jake. See you in the morning, when you're going to tell me _everything_." He chuckled and nodded.

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

_Jacob Black_

Once again, I watched her sleep like an angel. A peaceful little angel. Who would ever want to harm her? Well, they wouldn't get away with it any way. That's part of my job.

As soon as it was midnight, I left her side and went downstairs just to listen to the 'symphony of snoring'. About everybody was asleep, but not as peacefully as Nessie upstairs, if you know what I mean. Only Sam was awake.

"Why did you bring her here? I thought they were some sort of 'friends' with the Cullens," he asked, confused. He had a right; all he knew is that he found two vampires near the borders, heading towards the Cullens' residence.

"They drink human blood. That's why we should be extra careful when it comes to the borders, too," I explained in my 'Alpha' voice. It's kind of funny if you listen to it carefully, but I got over the laughing part long time ago.

"Oh. That's why the Cullens don't want them around Nessie?"

"Exactly."

Then, I left them all there and headed towards the Cullens', running my way to their backyard in my full speed.

I got in the house through their backdoor, only to go to the living room were all of them were. _All _of them, including the two blond leeches. Peter and Charlotte. I spat their names in my head. Edward chuckled at that.

On Edward's signal, whatever that was; I didn't really care but then Jasper joined him and he gestured to me too to follow them. We went to the cottage, where no one would hear us.

"I told you, Edward, that I didn't know they were coming," Jasper said, as if repeating himself for the hundredth time.

"I know, Jasper. We're here just to discuss what's going to happen _during _their visit. Do you know when they're going to leave?" Edward asked.

"A week." That was Major Jasper talking. Not just Jasper.

"Well, she's going to be with me the whole day tomorrow anyways...for Claire's birthday," I said, breaking the silence that followed that.

"After that she can come back home, Edward. Nothing will happen, I assure you. They're going to be on their best behavior; they won't hunt anywhere near Port Angeles or the Reservation."

"I won't have her in ten miles radius," I said. They're not _actually _considering making her come back home with them there, are they?

Edward sighed, "We're eight vampires, Jacob. And you'll be there, too. I don't see why this isn't going to work. She has school on Monday anyways so-" I cut him off.

"I don't know what happened to your vampire head, Edward, but they're not going to even smell her!" I yelled as I started shaking.

"I'm her _father, _Jacob. I won't be saying this if I wasn't one-hundred percent sure she'd be safe,"

"Then why did you make her go to the Rez tonight?" I snapped.

"To be on the safe side, Jacob. He wasn't sure, and neither was I for that matter, that they would be able to restrain themselves. We'll be there 24/7. Alice saw a vision already that nothing will happen."

"What if they change their minds?" I was getting cooler now, calmer. I wouldn't trust my feelings around him though.

"Then there's _everyone _to stop them!" Edward said.

"Fine," I mumbled grudgingly. They both sighed.

"I'm her uncle. I care about her, too," Jasper said as we ran back to the house. I just nodded.

"Take those with you!" Fortune-teller said as she threw a bag to me. I caught it reflexively and looked at her questioningly. "Nessie's clothes! You don't think I'd let her go to the birthday in those _things _she's wearing, do you?" Her mind doesn't work the same way normal people's do, does it? She's really concerned about Nessie's outfit _now_.

I decided then to go back to the Rez, sleep a little before Nessie wakes up. Besides, the 'smell' was just too much now. Too sweet that it burnt my nostrils. I got used to the Cullens but when _those _came, it was like first day all over again.

I went home to find the snoring symphony still on. Just except Sam, Quil and Embry who went on patrol for the rest of the night. I got up to my room to check on the sleeping beauty I had there. I still couldn't comprehend how on Earth I deserved her.

She was still sound asleep, hasn't moved an inch since I left her. I put her bag next to the door and changed quickly into another pair of sweats; those ones were really dirty by now.

I sat on the floor and leaned on the edge of the bed. I was asleep in no time, just as usual.

_Renesmee Cullen_

I woke up on the familiar snoring beside me. Jacob really had problems concerning that. But at least he got some sleep last night.

I got up as quietly as I could manage and was about to exit the door when I found a huge pink bag next to it. I knew immediately that Alice or Momma sent me some clothes.

I unzipped it quickly to realize it was definitely Alice; Momma wouldn't put a green sundress, matching sandals and the whole hair kit for me in the bag. She'd probably just put a pair of jeans and a light sweater. Good thing they remembered to put my tooth brush, comb, shampoo and shower gel though.

I brushed my teeth, took a shower and changed into my sundress and sandals in the bathroom quickly. I held my hair up in a decent pony tail; I was sure that as soon as it dries it will come back to its usual bronze curls.

I was still combing my hair when I heard a noise from the bedroom, I opened the door and glanced to find Jake standing up and looking around him like someone jumped on him, I chuckled lightly and got out.

"'Morning, Jake." He looked at me in surprise, then confusion. Then, finally, he understood why I was there. That meant that he was finally awake.

"'Morning, Ness. Slept well?" I walked to him, trying to avoid stepping on the clothes on the floor and hugged him.

"Yeah. You?"

"Better than last time." I frowned at that; he wouldn't get any proper sleep for another night; it was his turn again tonight. He chuckled at my expression and straightened the frown with his huge finger. I smiled and kissed him; he was so difficult to discourage.

"Want some breakfast?" I asked. Daddy had taught me once how to make eggs for the huge appetites that visit us rather regularly. He nodded.

"You haven't hunted in a while, have you?" he asked as we were going downstairs.

"Thursday. I'm fine. Really." Okay, a tiny little white lie in there. I was a little thirsty; I only drank one elk on Thursday.

"You're lying," he accused, frowning at me and stopping to face me, arms crossed over his chest. I put on the most innocent face I could manage.

"No, I'm not," I mumbled, looking at the ceiling.

"We're hunting before the birthday," he decided, grabbing my hand and dragging me outside.

"I'm fine!" I whined, "You like eggs better!" He just huffed.

"Will you please stop doing that?" he asked. I was confused; doing what?

"What?"

"Stop worrying about me! You're just like Bella," he mumbled the last part. I sighed and nodded.

As soon as we were in the woods there, he phased into the massive russet wolf I adore. Our hunting trip was brief; just a deer and an elk. But it saturated my thirst.

"Thank you," I breathed as I threw myself on the grass there, exhausted. My human half was annoying in hunting trips. He ran towards some trees and phased back, he came back to me wearing his gray sweats and lied down next to me.

"You're full now?" he asked. I just nodded. "Good. Told you you're lying." I stuck my tongue out at his smirk.

"When's the birthday?"

"We still have two hours. We can stay here for a while if you want." I smiled and nodded in encouragement.

Right then, a beam of sunlight came towards us.

"Look at you glow again," he said, laughing lightly. I smiled at him and put my hand on his cheek.

_Look at my dream last night..._

I showed him then what I saw.

_Jake and I were sitting in the porch of a huge cream house, cuddling in each others' arms and watching the sunset. Right then, a boy with black silky hair and piercing emerald green eyes came running to Jake's lap, calling him Daddy and hugging him tightly. A few seconds later, a girl that looked about the same age as the boy, with long, curly bronze hair and black eyes jumped into my lap and called me Momma. We hugged both kids and went in together..to our own house._

I glanced at Jake and saw a tear escape his eye. He was speechless, both inside and out.

"See?" I said, a tear escaping my own eyes, watching the dream replay in my head again. He just hugged me. "I wonder what their names are." He pulled away to look at me with confused eyes.

"Umm...I think we would have time to think about that." I sighed inwardly; _If only the whole problem was the names..._


	20. Rising Sun: Part I

**Discalimer: I own NOTHING but the plot, characters from Nessie's school, Sofia, Amy, Luciana, Alex, the dress and the tux...etc :P**

**Okay, so I just want to clarify something. Last chapter, the reason why Edward and Jacob took Nessie to the Rez, though half-vamps don't smell as appetizing as full humans, is that they have a tempting heartbeat, besides, Peter and Charlotte aren't vegeterian and Peter "isn't known for his self-control" as was mentioned in Midnight Sun. Edward and Jake were just being overprotective. Totally pointless but that's who they are lol.**

**And, I have to travel till Wednesday. And I had to pack and stuff so I wrote about half a chapter now for you to read until Wednesday; I felt guilty for leaving you that long. So, here's part one of Ch.20. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews :) I really hope you like this tiny little part.**

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. PLEASE ;) I really really love 'em. lol**

**Okay.. This A/N was probably longer than the chapter itself :S:S ... So, Here ya go..**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter Twenty_

_Part One_

_Jacob Black_

It was so real. Too real that it hurt to think it might mot come true. That it _wouldn't _come true.

That dream Nessie had last night, those two adorable kids, this house, everything. It just felt too good to be true.

She wanted it, she _dreamed _about it. The look in her eyes after she showed me it was totally priceless. And, as much a I hate myself for this, I wanted that, too. I felt guilty fir even dreaming about that; she's still technically too young. She's six!

But, no, Jacob. She wasn't six in any way. Or even sixteen. She neither thought nor looked six.

Oh, come on! She wanted that, and badly. And so did I. I don't see a big problem here.

Oh, right,

Edward.

"Come on, Jake! Just grab a t-shirt and come!" Nessie yelled from outside, probably worried she'd be late for Claire's birthday on First Beach.

"Coming!"

I rushed my way downstairs, pulling the t-shirt I grabbed over my head.

"Do you have your swimsuit with you?" I asked, searching for my shoes.

"No!" she smacked her forehead as she ran upstairs to get it. I smirked. I had put on my shoes when she came downstairs with her green swimsuit in her hands.

"Let's go!" She said as she pulled me outside the same way I did a couple of hours ago.

I took her to the beach and stayed there until she just ended up hanging out with the girls. She looked like she was really having fun. So, I decided to go to the one place I'd want to go alone to today. And for one and only reason.

The Cullens'.

Seth told me that he'd keep an eye on her the whole time. I thanked him for this and stormed out of there just to be able to come back on time.

I wanted to talk to Edward about it. I _had _to talk to him about it.

Of course, and needless to say, he was waiting for me in that doomed backyard. I really started to hate this place.

"I'm not its biggest fan now, either. What did you want, Jacob?" As if he didn't know. "No, I don't; you're blocking me." Oh, it worked this time, huh?

_I think it's better to talk about this in the woods. _He nodded and ran towards the center of the woods, where we both slowed our paces until we stopped.

"What is it?" He hates being 'in the shadows' for long, I'd concluded. I let my thoughts free now, thinking about everything, even replaying Nessie's dream.

His face seemed pained as he watched it in my head, then he quickly switched to his oh-so-famous poker face.

"She's too young. You know it," he whispered, but not as harshly as I expected.

"Edward, does she look or _act _six? Or does she even _think _like a regular sixteen-year-old girl?"

"I can't, Jacob. You ought to understand that. She can't be ready for this in any way. Not now,"

"When then? When she's thirty and can't have what she wanted?" I half-yelled, raising the tone of our hushed conversation. He didn't answer me, he just stared into the trees. Nothing in particular. "You saw it, Edward. You saw what she dreamed about. She said the boy she saw had your human eyes. She loved it as much as _I _did." His poker face broke at that moment, showing a glimpse of the face I'd thought I'd never see after Bella's pregnancy was over. The face of a man that looked like he was burning on a stake.

Pure agony.

I wondered why he was feeling like that. I mean, she wasn't dieng or something. Though it wasn't exactly the face I remembered; slightly better. But, still, sheer hurt was obvious there.

"Because I'm doing it, again, Jacob." Okay so that just confused me even more; what had he done? "I'm the reason she'd be suffering, just as I was when Bella was still pregnant."

"Then just don't stop us," I concluded.

"I can't. I told you that she's not ready. She _can't _be."

"I know she is, Edward. Believe in her, believe in us. Don't be that selfish!" I hated that I said the very last part. But, who cares; he _was _being a little bit selfish; he knows how much _this _would mean to us, to all of us. And, yet, here he goes.

"I can't help it,"

"Edward, listen to me carefully. I didn't want to say it that way. But, here it is: You know as much as I do how stubborn she is, add that to your knowledge of what that would mean to _her _and how much _she _meant to _you _when she was born. Edward, give me one good reason you're doing this!"

"You know my reason, Jacob."

"Not good enough; I doubt that you think she's not ready in the first place, but, even if you do, you _have _to believe in her. Or is this about you not trusting me with her? I thought we were over that part _long _time ago,"

"I never thought I'd ever say that but you actually have a point, Jacob. She has never failed us. But, six?" He was getting calmer now as it began to sink in.

"Now you know what Charlie felt like, huh?" I smirked. He nodded seriously though then sighed heavily.

"You still have Bella to go through." He's actually agreeing to this?

"Is that a 'yes'?" I asked, still not comprehending what he had just said.

"Not really." Huh? "Well, if Bella doesn't agree then I don't see how it's going to work." Bella! God! I forgot about that. All I could do is hope that her reaction won't be anywhere near her reaction the day she knew I imprinted on Renesmee.

"Fine. We'll talk to her after cliff-diving," I mumbled, "Thanks."

"You must know that I care about my daughter and her happiness more than you could ever think possible." I nodded and left quickly; surely Nessie would be wondering where I went by now. I went up to my room before I went to First Beach.

"Where were you?" She asked, apparently the tiniest bit mad as soon as she saw me. Ouch.

"Talking to Edward." There was no point in lying now. Or half truths either; she could read my mind whenever she wants. She raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I'll tell you later," I replied, smiling.

"We blew the candles already, and everyone is starting to leave," she complained, pouting. Now I know she'd forgiven me. I kissed her cheek lightly.

"Got your swimsuit on?" I asked. She nodded.

"We all went to Claire's house for the cake so I changed there," she explained, smiling at me. I took her hand then and led her to the Rabbit.

As soon as we were on the cliff, I parked and got out, holding the door for her. She chuckled, probably suspicious now.

She got out of her sundress as I took off my shirt, staying in my shorts now. She blushed a little, first time today.

"I want to talk to you before we dive, please?" I said, rather seriously. She sensed my tone and nodded. I gestured for her to stand right on the cliff, the sun behind us, scattering the bright white clouds into tiny shreds. I could hear the waves crash down the cliff. I got down on one knee, movie style and held her hand getting out the little box I got from my room a while ago. My mother's wedding ring. She gasped; realizing what this was about and was fighting a tear; I knew her too well.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you more than anyone would ever love. I promise to love you now and forever. Nessie, Will you marry me?"


	21. Rising Sun: Part II

**Disclaimer: You guys get the picture, right? I really own nothing but the few things I'd been stating for the last TWENTY times!!**

**THANK YOUUUUUUUU for all the reviews!! And that was only PART ONE!**

**Soo,, I'm BACK! And here's the rest of Chapter Twenty: Rising Sun.**

**Oh, before you read,**

**Please REVIEW after you finish (A)(A)(A) Pretty Pretty Please? I loooove 'em :) :D**

**Here you go...**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter Twenty_

_Part Two_

_Renesmee Cullen_

Did Jacob do what I thought he did? He actually asked me to marry him! When did I get so lucky? I wished I could put my feelings for him into proper words so I could reply.

"I love you, too, Jacob Kind Black. Yes! Yes! Yes, of course I will marry you!" I practically squealed at the last part. Not the most romantic thing to do. I smiled at my stupidity and remembered every time we spent together since we were officially 'together'. From the day I told him, sitting on that awful white bed with that stupid machine beeping beside us. To the day he asked me out on our first date, sitting on a wooden branch on First Beach at midnight. I still had the rose in my pink diary. To this morning, where we were laying on the grass in the forest, watching my dream. The dream that would finally come true. But, was _that _what he was talking to Daddy about? Wow; he must've finally agreed.

"Wow. So that means you're my _fiancee_?" We both chuckled as he said it; it seemed too weird.

"Yep, and you're _my _fiance," I said as he slid the ring into my finger.

"It was my mother's," He explained.

It was magnificent; a band of white gold with one beautiful, super-sparkling diamond right in the middle, supported by various tiny diamonds. It looked even better to me knowing it was Jake's. We were to be together forever. Not like I hadn't known that before.

"It's- It's.. wow, Jake. Spectacular, magnificent, jaw-dropping, beautiful or even fantastic doesn't even cover it," I mumbled, still staring at it, "Je t'aime, Jacob Black."

"Was that French?" We both laughed at that point; I knew he knew nothing about French. I repeated it in Quiluete and we kissed at that point.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked as soon as we pulled away, trying to distract myself from all the blushing I've been doing for the past couple of minutes. I must've looked redder than a tomato.

"Umm... Well, you see, I talked to Edward as I've told you and he said we kind of, well, yeah, talk to Bella ourselves. Would you like to go now?" Why wouldn't Momma agree if Daddy had? Well, I don't see a problem so...

"Sure. Why not?" I asked rhetorically.

"Because..." he mumbled, trailing off. It got me a little suspicious but then I decided to drop it; I was going to find out soon enough.

He drove us to the main house in full speed as soon as we had our normal clothes on again. I just kept staring on my ring the whole way there; it seemed too good to be true, too fairy-tale-like to be just real. I loved it.

Jacob was soon to be my husband and maybe even the father of my children. Who knows?

Daddy was waiting for us at the door, along with Jasper. I wondered why first. Daddy glanced at my ring and his eyes widened. _Oh, come on! It's not like you didn't know!_

"Actually I didn't," he mumbled, looking at Jake accusingly then turning his attention to me, "congratulations," he whispered in my ear. I squealed, for the second time today, in my head and thought,

_Thanks Daddy!! For everything. Love you._

"I love you, too, sweetie," he whispered as he hugged me briefly.

"Too much happiness for your own good," Jasper commented, grinning at me. I hugged him, too. "Congrats, Nessie."

"Thanks, Jazz."

I turned my head to Jake then, who was smiling sweetly at me and took his hand to go tell Momma. _Where is she? _

"The cottage. That's why we're here; to take you guys there so we could all talk," Daddy said. This was getting weirder; why would Daddy and _Jasper _go with us to _Momma _to tell her about this?

Anyways, and without any further comments, we ran to the cottage, Jake and I holding hands and him rubbing my finger and the ring gently, absentmindly, apparently.

"Renesmee?" Momma said as she opened the door for all of us. She must have thought that I was going to spend the whole day at La Push as we told them earlier.

"Hey, Momma," I said, sensing the tension around me and trying to ignore it as much as I can. We went inside as she gestured for us to.

We all sat down, Daddy and Jacob in both my sides and Jasper right behind Momma, across the room.

"What is this all about?" She was growing suspicious.

"Umm...Momma, well...Jake asked me to marry him today!" I squealed, _again_, for the third time today. Alice would be proud.

Her eyes widened, finally noticing the ring I had on my finger, as she stood there speechless, frozen. I felt a strong wave of calmness rush through me. _Uh-oh...Why did Momma need that?_

"And what did you say?" she asked, dragging the words as if trying her best to be patient. Oh, please! Would Jake be with me, here, right now if I declined his proposal? Oh, well, maybe.

"I agreed," it sounded more like a question; I was getting the slightest bit afraid of her reaction.

Now, her lips were curled back in anger, glaring at Jacob. I got up and stood in front of him, demanding her attention.

"What?" I yelled. Oops; I didn't mean to sound like that but I couldn't explain her reaction. Why would she be mad if Jake and I are getting married? Daddy has agreed so, apparently, I wasn't 'too young' for _him _right now. Why would _she _do that?

She ignored me and continued glaring at Jacob silently over my shoulder, I noticed then that he was standing.

"You mongrel! How could you?!" She growled as I, suddenly, felt Daddy's arms lift me from my place, placing me on the other couch there as Momma lunged at Jacob in a speed that even Jasper, who was still standing right behind her, couldn't calm her down. Jacob fell on the floor, shaking violently, as I got off the couch and stood right in front of her.

"What is this all about? Why couldn't you just agree to that? Even _Daddy _did! Why, Momma? Don't you know what _all _of this would mean to me? Or don't you believe in me? Don't you think I'm too young because I'm not!" I snapped in one breath. She froze again in front of me and turned her glare to Daddy.

"Bella, love, please listen. I told Jacob I didn't agree completely unless you do," Daddy explained. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"That's not what this is about!" she snapped back, ignoring Daddy's explanation.

"What is this about, then, Bella? You knew this would be coming! You knew this would happen!" Jacob yelled at her, hugging me gently and rubbing my back as I began to sob.

"That's not why I'm angry, Jacob! I want her to be happy! More than you do, for your information!" She yelled back, Daddy got on her side, hugged her with one hand and whispered something in her ear, too fast and low for me to recognize, even with my super-senses. I felt another wave of calmness rush through me and my tears began to slow down a little. "Well, if what you're coming for is my blessing, then you have it, happy? But I have one condition," she said. I looked at her questioningly as Jacob tensed beside me.

"What?" I demanded.

"She has to know _everything_," she stated and looked at me, then my ring, and shook her head ever-so-slightly. "Renesmee, honey, I'm sorry for my reaction." I just nodded.

But, what did she mean by 'everything'?

"Jacob?" I called as he seemed zoned out, thinking about something deeply. I suddenly felt afraid, scared of what was about to happen. "Jake?" I repeated, my voice breaking. I heard Daddy sigh.

"Come with me, Ness. I think we need to discuss something." Why did I feel that this was nothing near good? I didn't want to 'hear' what he was thinking, terrified of it.

He took me outside to the woods and ran, dragging me with him. I tried to keep my pace with him but he was much faster, so it was mostly dragging. We stopped when we reached La Push, after nearly 20 minutes of running. We were at the cliff we were at this morning.

"What is it, Jacob?" Might as well get this over with.

"Nessie, please sit down," he whispered, avoiding my gaze. I did as he told me and sat down on the edge of the cliff, swinging my legs in the air, trying to think about something else so I wouldn't get more tensed than I was already.

After a moment of silence, he sat down next to me and spoke again,

"You know I imprinted on you the day you were born, right?" I nodded," Well, before I tell you what this is all about, I need you to know something. The minute I saw you, and imprinted on you, I felt an amazing feeling that I can't describe easily; I felt like I was living in the darkness my whole life and I had just seen the sun rise, lighting my whole world, my whole existence.

"During the time I was in that 'darkness' I made a few stuff that only after I saw you, I regretted deeply. I- I...Well, Renesmee, I don't know how to describe this properly, but promise me you wouldn't react to anything until you hear it all."

"Promise," I whispered, feeling like I would regret it later.

"I-I was in love with Bella," he told me. I could feel my eyes widen, trying to grasp what he had just said. He was...what? My mother?

"Show it to me," I whispered as he didn't speak further; I wanted to know the whole thing before I react, just as I had promised him. I put my hand on his cheek and concentrated.

I saw it, then, and felt it, too. He was actually in _love _with Momma! I saw it through his eyes, how he saw her, how he...WHAT? He kissed her? And she..! Then, I saw the day of my birth, how he wanted to kill me for what I was doing to my mother while she was pregnant, when he thought I'd killed her. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't see that so I took my hand away from his cheek and looked away, trying to hold the flood of emotions that I felt suddenly; a mixture of anger, shock, surprise, betrayal, and sadness.

"Nessie, please, don't go," he pleaded as I got up and started running aimlessly.

This couldn't be happening; I just had the best 'morning' of my life with my 'fiance' who tells me now that he was in love with my mother before he imprinted on me? So, practically speaking, away from all the my-fiance-was-in-love-with-my-freakin'-mother issue, he was _forced _by some sort of magic or something to get out of love and into a new one. He didn't really love me; I was just his 'perfect match', as some kind of a power decided, and _not _my mother so, he had to be in love with me instead of her. I was just a replacement Bella- No, not even a replacement, and not a even a rebound, he didn't _choose _to love me. I knew it was some sort of a magic but I never thought it would have this effect on him. _He loved Momma and then, as soon as he imprinted on me, he forgot all about his love for her and loved me instead. _

I loved him uncontrollably; I was madly and deeply in love with Jacob Black. It always felt so right, so natural, like breathing. It wasn't just magic, it was more than that; I knew that, deep down, even if we were completely human, I would still fall for him.

I rested my head on a tree as I stopped running for a while, the shining sun was replaced by dark clouds, raining heavily. It was kind of ironic; how he described me as his rising sun and now this sun is all clouded, as if crying with all this rain.

I sat down on the wet grass, letting the sobs free. I glanced again at my ring, my beautiful ring, and wondered where all this would end. Would I be able to forgive them? For all those lies, for how it hurt me deeply to feel like a replacement, like, if he had the chance, he would still love her, and he would hate me. Hate me for what he thought I did, for killing _his Bella_. He actually wanted to kill me. But, thanks to this whole magical werewolf imprinting, he loved me instead.

Could I continue my life with him?

I knew we both, now, love each other irrevocably and madly but, this wasn't something to ignore.

I heard a low howl beside me and I glanced and wiped my teary eyes to find Seth, in his wolf form, right in front of me. I didn't want to talk to anyone, not now, anyways. Not even my 'big brother', Seth. Not even Daddy, or Jasper. And especially not Jacob or Momma for that matter. I wasn't ready for that. Not yet.

"I'm going home, Seth," I whispered and got on my feet. I was about to run when I saw a huge russet wolf approach.

Jacob.

I looked away and started running. I heard his pleading howls but I couldn't bring myself to stop.

As soon as I was in the house, Daddy got up from the couch in the living room and got to me. _I really don't want to talk to anyone right now. Please, Daddy. And, F.Y.I, I'm going to pack my stuff and go to Charlie's or something. Or, you know what, I could go to the Denalis._

"You're not going anywhere, Renesmee," he stated firmly. I wasn't in the mood to argue so I just gave in, telling him mentally that I would just stay in my room for a while and that I needed to be alone.

"Oh, so you're Renesmee!" I heard an unfamiliar, female voice exclaim. I looked at the source of the sound and found a short, extremely pale woman with blond hair. Standing right next to her was a tall man who looked as pale and as 'blond' as her, they could pass as siblings if they wanted to. Those were obviously Peter and Charlotte.

"Yeah. Hello," I whispered, trying to get out a proper tone but failed miserably.

"I'm Charlotte and this is Peter," she introduced, keeping her distance. He waved at me and I waved back at him.

"You know, Charlotte, she smells a lot like that girl we met on our way here," he whispered in her ear, but all of us could hear clearly, of course.

"Who?" I asked. Daddy ignored me and asked another question as he obviously knew.

"What was she doing in Europe?" he asked. _WHO? _I yelled mentally, not in the mood for anything like this. "Sofia," he whispered gently in my ear. That was when I couldn't take it anymore, those were too many events for one day.

I fainted right there and then.

The next thing I felt was some voices speaking around me...

"Do you think she'd go to the Volturi, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Not that she decided to," Alice said.

"Maybe she was just wandering around," Emmett said.

"Do you know how to get in touch with her?" Esme asked.

"Maybe we could ask Nahuel," Daddy replied.

_Daddy, please, can you take me up to my room? I really need to stay alone. Besides, I have school tomorrow._

I felt his strong, cold hands carry me upstairs. Then, I felt my soft bed beneath me.

"You have fainted during those three months more than a normal human would in a year, you know," he said, chuckling humorlessly. Probably trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah," I mumbled and concentrated on sleeping. I didn't want to face anyone. Daddy ignored that thought though.

"He really loves you, Nessie. I honestly think that that was why he loved Bella in the first place but never imprinted on her- Thank God. Because you were always a part of her," he said. That was a new way to look at it.

"Daddy, look, please. I just need to get my mind off this and clear my head. I'll talk to all of you tomorrow. Promise. Happy?" I said, opening my eyes. I saw him smile weakly and nod.

"I'm sorry, honey, I know it hurts. I know you're in pain. And I'm so sorry, Nessie. Your mother isn't that thrilled either," he said.

_In the morning! Pretty please? _

He sighed and whispered an 'I understand' in my ear.

I got out the few tears I had left and drifted to sleep, trying my best not to think about anything related to that. Or even Sofia for that matter.

_Good thing I had school tomorrow; that should be distracting enough..._


	22. Over

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the characters from Nessie's school, Amy, Luciana, Alex, Sofia and the Ferrari, the Audi, the dresses...etc. You know that, right? ;)**

**Thanks again for all the GREAT reviewers :D I love you all (A) :D**

**Soo... Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! **

**Please R&R.. I really NEED to know your opinion :)**

**Here ya go..**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter Twenty-One_

I didn't sleep as peacefully as usual that night, and that's an underestimation; everything that I had been afraid of during the short six years of my life was brought back. Images of a growling Sofia, tall figures covered in dark cloaks, and, finally, all what happened today. Or rather yesterday. Everything that I saw.

I woke up crying silently, trying my best not to draw any attention. But, you see, when you live in a houseful of vampires, with a mood-controller for an uncle, a mind-reader for a father and _Alice_ as an aunt, you can't just not 'draw any attention'.

"Renesmee?" I heard Daddy call from outside, knocking on the door. I sighed loudly, even though I knew he would hear it anyways.

"Daddy it's 4am. I'll talk to you in the morning." _Though I have no intention whatsoever to go back to sleep. _Dammit! Why do I always forget? He could hear that.

"Please, honey?" He whispered from behind the door, I just agreed mentally, giving in.

He opened the door easily and got inside, sitting right beside me. _So..?!_

He had his poker face on, just to make me more uncomfortable; I hate it when he hides what he feels, and I'd had enough lies yesterday for another century. Enough lies. Enough hurt.

Enough Pain.

He held me close, humming a tone in my ear that I hadn't listened to for a long while now. He was humming my lullaby, the one he wrote for me five years ago. The first composition I had ever learned.

I leaned on his chest silently and concentrated on the beautiful tones of the lullaby that I'd missed. He used to hum it for me when I was a little child every night before I slept. I didn't know why he had stopped though. But it was nice to hear it again.

_It hurts, Daddy. It really does. I hate that feeling, I hate to feel like this; like I was lied to, like I was living an illusion that I made myself believe. _

"It wasn't an illusion, Nessie; he really does love you. I know that more than anyone else. His feelings for you are so sincere that I couldn't find an excuse to get him to leave since the day he imprinted on you," he chuckled humorlessly," Believe him. You know what, talk to him. Talk to your mother about it, too. Get it all out. I'm sure only then you two will be able to work it out," he whispered, rocking me gently.

"You think so?" I asked, looking into his topaz eyes.

"I _know _so. Sweetie, I would never bring myself to claim that I comprehend the nature of werewolves and imprinting. But what I _do _comprehend is that what they feel is stronger than any other kind of love. _Almost _as powerful as my love to your mother."

"But, he didn't _choose _to. He would've rather killed me right there and then if he wasn't a werewolf, or if he didn't imprint on me,"

"I know, Renesmee. Believe me, I do. But it was an act of rage. He wouldn't really do that if he thought about it thoroughly." I raised an eyebrow at him," Well, do you think, if Jacob thought about it, that he would kill an innocent child for the crime of existing? It wasn't _your _fault your mother was in so much pain then; you didn't choose to. You even wanted to limit the damage as much as you can. Do you even remember that?"

_Well, yeah! Thanks to you, Daddy, I have super vampire memory! And no, I don't think he would do that.  
_

"See?" he said as he smirked. _You enjoy being always right, don't you?_ We both chuckled at that.

He took my hand that had the ring and touched it lightly.

"Now, you see this little ring there?" I nodded," It symbolizes how much he loves you, that he wants to be with you forever. And in your case, _really _forever. I still think you're still too young for this-" I cut him off with a glare; I thought we were over that part! He continued though,"- You're my little girl, you'll always be too young. You would never be old enough for me to let you go, you know that? You are not moving away, are you?" he asked the last question as if he suddenly realized something.

_No, Daddy. You don't think _I _would let you go, do you? _I thought, smiling at him. He just smiled back and got back to holding me.

"Do you want to sleep now?" he asked gently.

"Naw; I'm too awake now. What do you think I should do now? Since it's 4am and I think it's too early to get ready for school..." I kept rambling like that until I realized he was waiting for me to stop. I sighed then.

"Do you want to join us downstairs?" he asked, I nodded. He was about to get out of the room when he turned around one last time, "Oh, and change this dress before Alice kills you."

I got up reluctantly and changed into a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt; I knew Alice would want to dress me up for school in two hours anyways so why bother to dress up?

I went downstairs slowly, even to me, and joined them in the living room.

Everyone was there. Well, except Carlisle, but I knew he would be back from the hospital soon.

I sat down between Daddy and Jasper, Momma was on Daddy's other side. Peter and Charlotte seemed to notice my presence, well, everyone did but they made it clear.

"So, Renesmee, Jasper here was talking about you so much that we decided to visit. You've grown pretty fast indeed," Peter commented, I blushed and smiled, I saw Jasper throw his 'brother' a death glare from my peripheral vision.

"Yeah," I mumbled, turning my head to the TV, there was some foreign game showing, Emmett was engrossed in it even though I knew he wouldn't be able to spell the names of the teams.

I could feel Momma's eyes on my face but I tried my best to ignore them; I hadn't known yet what to say or how to react to that concerning her.

Did she still have those feelings for Jacob? I know now that _he _got over her, despite the fact that it was due to some magical force of nature. But, had _she _got over _him_? Can it be possible that she, deep down, might be reacting this way because of _this_?

I felt Daddy shake due to a silent growl that rumbled in his chest. _Sorry._

I decided then that I don't want to face her until I talked to Jacob so I got up, waved everyone goodbye and went up to my room where I had my laptop that I rarely used. Mary and Stacey had talked me into creating a few accounts on several websites. So I decided to check the Facebook account I'd created a long time ago.

I just sat there, watching pictures and notes that my friends from school had uploaded there. I kept doing nothing in particular, well, not if you count commenting on photos, until it was finally 6am.

I took off my ring and put it in the charm Jake had given me, wore it and hid it below the white button-down shirt that Alice made me wear on a khaki skirt with white ballerina flats.

"Come on, Nessie! You're driving Rose and I today!" I heard Emmett yell from downstairs. Again, dramatic effects.

"Coming!" I yelled back, enjoying this. Then, I grabbed my white Chanel bag that had my cell phone, credit card and ID and rushed to my beloved black Ferrari.

Rosalie, unlike the usual, sat in the passenger seat beside me. I started the engine and was on the road behind Daddy's Volvo in less than a second.

"So, Nessie, you never really showed us your ring," she commented, smiling at me. I smiled back, knowing for sure, only now, that Jake and I would work it out...sooner or later. I opened the second button of my shirt and showed it to her.

"I wonder when Alice is going to beg you guys to make your wedding," Emmett said from the backseat with a small laugh.

"Oh, she's not begging; she already has some stuff planned." That was when I pressed with my foot on the brakes so hard that it made a screeching sound.

"Whoa, Nessie! What was that about?" Emmett asked, worried for, like, the second or third time _in his life._

"She's working on _my _wedding behind my back?!" I half-yelled. Emmett relaxed his position and broke out a booming laugh. Rose just stared at me, wide-eyed then blinked.

"Umm...I think you should discuss that with Alice. Now we're getting late for school," she mumbled. I sighed and continued our way to the school.

I met Stacey on my way to French.

"Hey, Nessie!" She greeted me with a hug. I hugged her back.

"Hey, Stacey. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Saturday was so much fun!" Yeah, Saturday. It seemed too far away now, like it was two weeks ago instead of two days ago.

"Yeah," I said, trying to keep her level of enthusiasm in my tone.

"Bonjour, Renesmee. Bonjour, Stacey. Asseyez-vous," Madame Russell said, motioning for us to sit down.

I saw Daddy give me a death glare from his seat beside me. That was when Mme. Russell called the class to order.

_What? _I asked him mentally. I saw him get out a tiny piece of paper and write down quickly on it then he handed it to me.

_Where were you? I got here 10 minutes ago! Why were you late? _I sighed; I was 'probably' getting married soon and my father was just the same old over-reactive Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I replayed the whole ride in my head.

_Happy? Everything's F-I-N-E. _

He sighed quietly and mouthed a 'Sorry' in my direction. I just nodded.

Geometry and Chemistry were just as usual. Though, this time, I avoided talking to Alice in Chemistry so I wouldn't yell in the middle of the class or something.

"Hey, Nessie?" Matt said while we were eating at Lunch.

"Yeah?" I answered, eating my usual bar of chocolate ever-so-slowly; I'd hunted yesterday.

"We're going to go bowling right after school, wanna come?" he asked.

"Yeah, Nessie! Come!" Mary said. That would give me time to stall a little, talk to Jake and Momma later.

"Sure; why not? Emmett and Jazz could come with us; I know they love to play." And I also know that Rosalie and Alice would be shopping; it's Monday -don't ask- and Daddy wouldn't enjoy that so much.

"Great!" Brad said, speaking for the first time today.

"I'll just go ask them," I said as I got up and walked towards the 'Cullen table'. "You'd help me with this, right? I don't know how to bowl..." I mumbled trailing off. Emmett was practically hopping in his chair. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Sure, Ness. Peter and Charlotte are leaving today anyways so I'd be free," Jasper said, smiling at me. I returned back to my friends then.

"They're coming," I announced.

"Good," Stacey said then got back to whatever conversation they were having privately. Matt gave me the directions then.

I had grabbed a pizza slice earlier and hid it in the 'small bag' I still had. I planned on using it later. Neither Japser nor myself wanted to attend Gym.

Mrs. Cox was revising some rules with us in English so it was pretty easy. It went by fast.

On my way to Gym, I ate that pizza, so quickly so I'd have to taste this _mud _for less time. Jasper grinned as he realized where this was going.

By the time we were changing I began to feel utterly sick. A very disgusting feeling if you ask me. I rushed to the bathroom then, not even bothering to ask the coach for permission. This was getting a little out of hand.

I threw up in the toilet and God, was it painful. I washed my mouth afterward as much as humanly -and inhumanly- possible then got out of there, still feeling sick but definitely better than before. I found Jasper waiting on the door with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm fine," I lied. _Don't feel it, Don't feel it. _Naw; not working.

"No, you're not." Now anger was mixed with worry. I looked at the ground and whispered a 'Sorry'. He sighed, "Do you want to go to the nurse?" he asked. I shook my head at him. "Okay, then. I got our pass so we're free to go if you want," he said as he led me to the Ferrari.

I was about to get in the passenger seat; Jasper refused to let me drive, when I felt a huge, warm hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to find Jacob standing there. I immediately felt tears stinging in my eyes, begging to be let free.

"Nessie," he breathed, looking into my eyes, "I'm sorry, Nessie. I really am. We need to talk about this, work this out. Please." I sighed; I knew that.

"Jake," I whispered, avoiding eye-contact," I'm going to talk to you, but later. Right now I'm-" I was cut off by that feeling of sickness again. I put my hand on my mouth as Jasper carried me as soon as he felt it, too, and took me back to the bathroom. I could smell Jacob following us.

I repeated what I had done earlier. All of it. I heard hard knocking on the door then.

"Nessie?! Nessie? What's wrong?" Jacob asked from behind the door. Jasper answered him.

"She's just a little sick. She's going to be fine. Just like those days she was trying food. Remember?" I got out at that point.

"You ate? Why on Earth would you eat? You-" I cut him off; he was getting too worried.

"I just didn't want to attend Gym," I mumbled, looking at the floor, ashamed.

"You got yourself sick just to skip a class?" he was getting angry now.

"Jacob! Stop doing that! I'm not a little child anymore! Now, I'm going out with my friends, Jasper and Emmett. I'll call you afterward so we could meet. Okay?" I whispered the last part. He sighed as Jasper sent a wave of calmness through both of us. Then, he nodded his head and left.

"He was just worried you know," Jasper said on our way back to the car. I just nodded and leaned on the Ferrari, thinking.

I missed talking to Jacob, though it's only been less than a day. I missed being carefree, doing whatever I wanted around him. I missed _my _Jacob. The one that when I was with him, it felt so natural. No complications. No hurt.

No pain.

I was going to get back to this. I couldn't just be mad at them, right? But, they had to know that it hurt. Even though I didn't want to let them know.

"Aren't we going to go or what?" Emmett said, pulling me out of my little reverie.

"Yeah, sure," I mumbled, getting into the backseat of the car, "Do you know where we're going, Jazz?" I asked, realizing I haven't given him the directions. He looked at me like I was some sort of an idiot.

"I heard it during Lunch, Nessie." Oh, right. Super- hearing.

As soon as we got there, I noticed a huge, bright 'Laurel Lanes' on top of a rather small building. Well, that's if you compare it to my house for example.

The whole place smelt like sweaty humans in a tuna can even though I could feel the coldness of the air conditioner. Good thing I had hunted.

"Here you are!" Matt called from behind. I waved at him. I noticed that no one else had made it there yet. "Come on, Ness. Go grab a pair of shoes and come." I gulped; I was going to wear _used _shoes? Umm...Ew?

"It's not that bad," Jasper whispered in my ear.

Emmett had already borrowed his pair of shoes and was ready to play when Jasper and I went to get ours.

"So, are we going to play or wait for the others?" Matt asked, raising the sleeves of his red shirt to his elbows.

"Let's play!" Emmett yelled from behind enthusiastically. I smiled and nodded in agreement. I would wait for the boys to play first, though.

Emmett, of course, insisted on playing first. Who could deny him that?

He picked the heaviest ball of them all -which I assumed was the reason Matt's eyes widened-, got back a small step for the dramatic effects, crouched slightly and let the ball free ever-so-gracefully.

The ball flew through the lane in full speed, hitting all the 'bottles' they had there in a full 'strike'. I memorized every move he made.

"Wow," Matt said, dragging the letters.

"I get two bonus turns!" Emmett announced, Jasper and I chuckled quietly.

The next two turns were just another two strikes. Great, now everyone was staring at us, including Mary, Brad and Stacey who had just joined us.

"Emmett! I want to play!" I whined; I'd had my moves memorized by heart now. He grinned mischievously, earning a couple of glares from Jasper and I.

"Okay, fine!" He surrendered.

I took the first ball I noticed and repeated every move I saw Emmett do, earning the same results.

"Do you guys have a lane at home or what?" Mary asked, astoinshed. The three of us laughed; we _do _have a baseball clearing but we don't have a lane. I might ask Daddy for one for Christmas.

After a couple of turns, and after everyone had played, we got out to the McDonald's branch across the street. Ugh.

We excused ourselves from eating, claiming that we had eaten in the car. I could've eaten but I didn't want that awful feeling from earlier to return. I ended up ordering for everyone instead. I had the bags in my hands in a matter of minutes.

"Hey, there," I heard a voice from behind call. I turned around to find a boy, who looked like he was between 17 or 18 years of age. His skin was dark brown, his eyes were a strange shade of brown, too. Like that shade of warm teak. He had black hair, to add. He was rather handsome, and it wasn't easy for me to find _anyone, _besides Jake, handsome.

But I felt like I had seen this face before. Somewhere, long ago-Yes, but not so long. Realization and recognition hit me, stronger than the bowling strike. I knew him.

Nahuel.

"Hello?" he called again, checking if I was still there.

"Nahuel?" He smiled at that.

"You remember, don't you, Renesmee?" I felt Jasper and Emmett on my side then. He looked at Jasper, "It's a pleasure to meet you again, Jasper."

"It's not like it's a coincidence, Nahuel," Emmett commented. He smiled.

"No, it's not, actually."

"Well, I think this discussion is better to be at home," I finally spoke and got back to the table where my friends were.

As soon as they finished eating, we excused ourselves and went straight home. With Nahuel, of course.

Daddy and Carlisle were waiting at the door for us. I took out the phone from my bag and called Jacob to talk to him first, before I see what Nahuel wants from this surprise visit.

"Hello?" he answered after the first ring.

''Hey, Jake. Wanna go talk somewhere now?" Please say yes. I miss you.

"Sure. Where?" I thought about that for a second.

"It's either the woods or the cliffs," I thought loudly.

"First Beach," I chuckled lightly at that.

"Okay, then. I'll be there in half an hour tops. See you,"

"See you, Ness."

I went to La Push, running through the woods first, then to the beach. I laid there on the sand, waiting for Jacob and closed my eyes, inhaling the salty scent of the ocean.

"Renesmee," I heard Jacob breathe from somewhere close, I opened my eyes to find him approaching. I sat upright then, wrapping my arms around my knees.

"Jacob,"

He sat down beside me, hugging me with one arm rather hesitantly. I hugged him back, even though I hadn't talked to him yet and cried. Yesterday, when I was alone in my room, I wanted _him _to comfort me, to _soothe _me, to tell me that it's alright.

"Shh...Please don't cry," he whispered in my ear. I pulled away then, facing him. He knew I would talk then, he looked at the water, avoiding my gaze. "Shoot," he whispered, his voice breaking.

Only then I realized how much it hurt him when I avoided _his _gaze. I really wanted to look into his eyes, to melt into those black eyes. I grabbed his chin to force him to look at me.

"Jake, I'm sorry for how I reacted yesterday-" he cut me off.

"It wasn't your fault. I should've told you before. I'm the one who should be sorry,"

"Okay, so rule number one now, no cutting me off," I said seriously. He nodded, fighting a smile. "Okay, then. I just need you to know that I was really hurt, Jake. As much as I wanted to forget about all what I saw and go back to cliff-diving or whatever we were doing, I couldn't ignore what I saw. I just need you to reassure me, Jacob. I hated the fact that I was some kind of a replacement. I hated the fact that you didn't choose to love me, like I was forced on you. I love you, Jacob. More than my own life. More than anything. More than you know, Jake," I said, too fast but slow enough to be understandable. He got back to hugging me and kissed my hair.

"I'm extremely sorry, Renesmee, for making you feel that way. I'm sorry for not telling you before. I'm sorry I hurt you that bad, Nessie. Renesmee, I need you to know that I love you to an extreme; you are my whole existence, my whole world. I wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for you- literally. You were, are and will always be my rising sun, Renesmee. Even what I felt for Bella was _nothing _compared to the feelings I have for you. Would you forgive me?" he whispered the last part in my ear. I felt the tears falling from my eyes, ruining his shirt.

"Of course, Jake. Of course I forgive you. You know I couldn't be mad at you for long." He pulled away from this hug only to kiss me.

I kissed him back with all I had of force, running my hands through his silky hair, feeling his tight grip on my waist. Until we pulled away as usual, after a few seconds.

He leaned his forehead on mine, breathing as heavily as I was. Then, he unlocked the charm, got out th ring and slid it back on my finger.

"I love you, Jacob Kind Black, my _fiance_. More than you know," I whispered.

"No way, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, _my _fiancee. No way," he whispered back.

* * *

**Umm... btw- I dunno ANYTHING about bowling, that was what I remember from my ONE bowling experience and the always-helpful Google lol. **

**Here's the green button.. :P  
**


	23. Reactions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the characters from Nessie's school, Amy, Sofia, Nina, Yoki, the Ferrari and the dresses...etc.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews, once again.**

**Pink Rose, Thanks for reading my FanFic, sweetie. I'm glad you liked it ;)**

**As for Lexi, First, thanks for your review! You made me blush :) But, I disagree on that Stephenie Meyer thing; I don't think I'm in any way a better author. Anyways, you wrote an anonymous review and you left me no e-mail or any way to contact you whatsoever. So, I'm really sorry I didn't write back. PM me so we could get in touch :)**

**I'm not really comfortable with this chapter. In general. So, would you please review and tell me what you think? **

**Here it is..**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

It felt amazing to get back to the happiness that I'd missed, to get back to normal with Jacob. Well, not exactly 'normal'; I was his fiancee now.

Who would believe that last September, Jacob was just my best-friend, celebrating my _sixth _birthday with me and now, in November, he's my fiance and we're actually going to start planning for the wedding?

But I still couldn't breathe normally yet; I still had Momma to talk to. I had a question to ask her, and we definitely needed to sort things out. I had loved Momma since before I was even born, I'd loved her voice, I'd missed her terribly during the days of her transformation. And I missed her again now.

"Nessie?" Jacob said, distracting me from my thoughts.

"Yes, Jake?" I answered, now paying full attention to him while he was driving us to my house.

"What did you guys do today?" he asked like he was trying to distract himself by nothing of major importance.

"Bowling," I mumbled, watching the road from my window. He laughed.

"You bowled? I wanted to see that," he was still laughing when he said that.

"Yeah. Maybe we could go there sometime this week," I suggested, liking the idea. "Oh, I forgot to tell you something,"

"What, hon?" I smiled and blushed before answering him which made him chuckle.

"I met Nahuel today at McDonald's." The second I said 'Nahuel' he pulled the car into an immediate stop like I had done this morning. I felt my heart pound faster at the surprise.

"What did he want?" he asked, trying to sound casual but I knew him too well. He wasn't in any way comfortable, probably even angry.

"I don't know yet. He's at home now, we should know when we actually _get there. _And we're not making it there while we're not moving," I mumbled, startled by his anger. He sighed.

"Sorry," he whispered and got back on the road.

As soon as we got there, Jacob parked in front of the house and opened the door for me, helping me out and holding my waist as we got in. He usually didn't do that while we were going _home _where my family is. I wondered why.

We got inside rather slowly, following everybody's scent to the living room.

I noticed all of them there well, except Alice and Rose who went shopping, obviously, sitting or standing around the room, doing nothing in particular. Well, except Carlisle, who was in a deep conversation with Nahuel. As we got in, Nahuel stood up, greeting me. I felt Jacob tense by my side.

"It's a pleasure meeting you again, Renesmee," he said as he shook my hand rather gently.

"Nice to meet you, too, Nahuel," I said, smiling politely.

He turned his attention to Jacob then.

"Jacob, I remember, right?" he said as he held out a hand for him.

"Yes," Jake whispered as he shook his hand.

"So you are dating each other now?" he asked. That was a _little _bit too much; it was personal.

"We're engaged," Jacob announced proudly.

"Oh," was Nahuel's smart reply before we all sat down.

It was silent in the room for a moment so I decided to speak.

"Umm...Jacob?" I called, he turned his head to me immediately.

"Yes, Nessie?"

"Do you have to patrol tonight?" Please say you don't. Please? He sighed.

"Yeah; Sam and Paul are both busy so I had to take an extra shift," he explained. I pouted. "I'll come here first thing in the morning, even before you go to school. Deal?" he mumbled, playing with a loose strand of my hair. I smiled.

"Deal," I whispered.

"Oh, by the way," he said as if he suddenly remembered something.

"Yeah?"

"Rachel wanted to talk to you today." I looked at him questioningly; I loved Rachel and all but it was out of habit. "Don't give me that look; I honestly don't know." I sighed and smiled at him.

"Then let's go," I suggested and glanced at Daddy, who was watching some TV with Emmett.

"10" was all he said.

We got up then, excused myself to go change and waved everybody goodbye. Jake was waiting by my door as I got out of my room.

As soon as we were back in the car, I turned to kiss Jacob once more before we go to La Push.

"What was that for?" he asked, smiling, as soon as we pulled away. I put on an innocent face.

"Can't a girl kiss her fiance?" I asked as I leaned to kiss him again.

"Why didn't I propose earlier?" he asked rhetorically as we pulled away again. We both laughed.

"SERIOUSLY! OUT!" We heard Emmett yell from inside, we went into hysterics then.

"Your uncle can't stand us together, can he?" he mumbled as he started the engine. I smacked his head playfully.

"Thank God he didn't come out; who knows what he would have done!" I said, chuckling.

Our ride there was rather quiet. We stopped in front of Billy's small red house.

"Renesmee!" Charlie exclaimed as we both entered. He was there! God, I missed him!

"Chief Swan!" I said as I hugged him.

"Hey, Ness," Billy said from in front of the TV, eating some kind of fried something.

"Hey, there, Billy!" I greeted him as Charlie greeted Jake.

"You came for the game?" Charlie asked. I glanced at Jacob who stood right beside me.

"Nope," I replied simply, taking Jacob's right hand with my left to go to Rachel. Charlie was eying both of us until his eyes rested on my ring. His eyes widened and I could hear his heartbeat become a little uneven.

"Jacob," he called, obviously angry.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you for a minute," he said, closing his eyes and trying to breathe evenly. Jacob looked at me apologetically. I just nodded. Billy, on the other hand, was doing a slicing gesture towards his neck, looking at Jake who gulped dramatically.

"Go to Rachel in her room; I have my funeral to attend," he whispered in my ear before he kissed my cheek. I chuckled lightly.

They both left the house to talk privately, I looked at Billy who was muffling a laugh.

"What?"

"I'd miss the boy," he explained, letting his laugh free. I laughed along with him.

"I'm going to Rachel," I announced as I went upstairs. I stood outside the closed room and knocked on the door gently, afraid I might break it.

"Go away, Jacob!" I heard Rachel yell from the room.

"It's Nessie!" I yelled back. She opened the door then.

"Hey, Ness," she said as she hugged me. "Come in."

I entered the room to find all the girls there; Leah, Amy, Kim, Emily and two other girls I didn't recognize. She must have noticed my puzzled expression because she introduced them.

"Nessie, those are Nina, Collin's imprint." She pointed towards a girl who looked about 16, she had dark brown hair, a russet skin and light brown eyes, "And Yoki, Nina's sister and Brady's imprint." She pointed at the other girl who looked pretty much like Nina; she had the same skin and eyes but her hair was deep black and she looked a couple of years older. "Girls, this is Renesmee, Jake's imprint."

"Hi," they said in unison, I greeted them back.

"So, we were planning the wedding and we need your opinion on something-" Nina cut her off.

"Rachel here wants hot pink orchids in her bouquet while the whole reception is decorated in _purple roses_! And the bridesmaids dresses are _purple_!"

"What, Nina? I told you I like orchids better!"

"Want my opinion? Go with the all-white thing," Leah suggested.

"I want orchids!"

"Can't you just get purple orchids?" I suggested.

"Told them so," Emily muttered.

We kept arguing about that for quite a long time until we all realized that we were practically yelling and broke into laughter.

"Okay, okay!" Rachel said, "I'll choose another bouquet with no roses or even orchids!" Then she turned her head to me and leaned closer to whisper in my ears. "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about, though." I shot her a questioning look, she just pointed at my ring quickly, "You guys have to tell the Pack, together. Jake told me that he had been hiding his thoughts so you two could tell together."

"Why didn't he tell me that?" I whispered back. Everyone else was working on the invitations.

"I didn't tell him. Besides, I missed you, girl!" She said the last part louder.

I was about to speak again when we heard a loud crash from the direction of the garage. Then I heard Jacob's voice yell.

"Dammit, Charlie! What did you think?"

"Uh-oh," I muttered as I stormed out of the room and to the garage in full speed. I gasped at the scene; Jacob was shaking uncontrollably while Charlie was glaring at him. Around where they stood, pieces of glass were shattered on the floor.

"What happened?" I whispered in shock; what could've happened that led to _this_?

I went by Jacob's side then and whispered a 'Calm down' in his ears. He didn't need to phase now.

"What were _you _thinking, Jacob? She's a child! You can't just- Uh!" Charlie was still yelling. I smelt someone else join us then.

"Calm down. Both of you," Sam's ever-so-calm voice said. Jacob was still shaking that I got a little scared; I didn't want him to phase right now.

"Don't put that under _human _judgment, Charlie! I'm the werewolf who imprinted on a-" I cut him off before he said something stupid.

"We're getting married whether everyone likes it or not! But, grandpa, I would've loved it if you would come," I whispered, looking at the ground.

"What?" Sam said.

"What you've heard, Sam." Jacob was getting calmer now.

"Okay, come on, Charlie. Let's get inside," Sam suggested, still looking at Jacob. He just shrugged.

Charlie, on the other hand, followed Sam into Billy's place, leaving me and Jake alone. I held his hand and began rubbing relaxing circles until he sighed heavily and hugged me, kissing my hair.

"I'm sorry you had to hear this,"

"It's okay. We knew something like this would happen, right?" He smiled and nodded silently.

"Do you want to go tell the Pack now?" he asked. I looked at the sky, the sun still had about half an hour before it set.

"Naw; we have until 10pm. Can we go cliff-diving?"

"You returned your swimsuit here?" he asked.

"I'm wearing it." He shot me a puzzled look. "What? I love to be prepared." I put on an innocent face then.

"Okay, then. Let's go," he said as he took my hand, leading me to the car quickly.

"You know I'm not using you, right?" Huh? What brought this on?

"Of course, Jake. Who told you so?" He just shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road. "Charlie?" I guessed.

"It's no big deal." Big fat lie in there.

"You're lying," I accused. He sighed.

"It's nothing, really. I guess it just slipped out of his mouth." He was still upset about that, apparently. So I wrapped my arms around his chest and leaned on it. He removed one hand from the steering wheel to wrap it around my shoulder.

"I know you're not. Love you, Jake. Now, drive faster you werewolf so we could get there before the sun sets!" He let out a chuckle.

"Okay," he mumbled and got back to concentrating on the road."Here we go," he said as he parked on the cliff.

I got out of my white skirt and pink button-down shirt to reveal my new red, polka dotted, one-piece swimsuit I had been wearing the whole time. Thankfully, I remembered to take off my ring before jumping.

By then, Jacob had taken his shirt off to stay in only his denim shorts, looking absolutely breathtaking. I went to stand on the edge of the cliff, waiting for him.

"I'll jump first," he demanded. I only did this now for his sake so I nodded in agreement.

He jumped gracefully into the water, making a light 'splash' down there. He got his head out of the water and motioned for me to jump.

I closed my eyes and inhaled the delicious salty scent and spread my arms in front of me. I was concentrating really hard on my jump when I heard a voice from behind.

"Nessie!" Was all it took to startle me, causing me to jump.

I didn't realize what had happened until I felt the water slap my face. Before I could even straighten myself, I felt Jacob's warm hands carry me until my face was above the water level.

"Are you okay?- Breathe, N-" I cut him off.

"I'm fine!" I said, holding out my hands as if in surrender. I heard him sigh as I opened my eyes.

"What happened up there?" He asked, looking at the edge of the cliff. I followed his gaze to find Seth standing there.

"I was concentrating really hard on the jump and he startled me a little. Sorry I scared you," I said, smiling at him.

"I will kill you, Seth Clearwater!" He yelled. Seth and I laughed at that moment.

"Hey, hey. Look down here." I grabbed his chin, demanding his attention, and kissed him. "He didn't mean it," I whispered in his ear after we pulled away. He chuckled.

"You're dangerous; you got me swayed there," he whispered back, kissing my cheek.

We got out of the water then and sat on the cliff. Seth joined us then.

"Sorry I surprised you," he said.

"It's okay. What are you doing here alone anyways?" I asked, playing absentmindedly with my ring that I had just slid back to my finger.

"Rachel has got Amy with her all day. Besides, Sam told me about you guys."

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Congrats," he said, then he looked at Jacob, "Take care of my lil' sis or I'll kill you, Jacob Black." We all laughed then.

"Seems like a lot of people want to kill me."

"I'll go wait at your place, Jake. Everyone is going to be there by 7:30," he said before he left.

I paid attention to the view then,

The sunset looked absolutely overwhelming as the orange sun was slightly covered by Washington's oh-so-famous clouds, clarifying the beautiful blue shade of the ocean.

"I love you, Renesmee. Remember that,"

"I love you, too, Jacob. I know you love me, too. I'd never forget that," I whispered against his warm chest.

After about 15 minutes, we decided to go meet the Pack. Afterward, he drove me home.

"We're here," he announced, "Now, I have to patrol." I pecked him on the lips and nodded.

The Pack had accepted the whole thing well. Everyone congratulated us. We heard one comment though..

"Don't you think it's too early?" Embry asked. Then he gave in so it didn't matter that much.

I went inside the house to find only Jasper, Emmett and Nahuel there, watching the news. I sat down on the couch next to Emmett.

"Would you like to take a walk outside?" Nahuel asked. I still had time before I go to bed so I nodded. As I stood up, I gave Jasper a meaningful look from above Nahuel's shoulders. He just nodded. I knew then that he would be following us. Just in case; I wasn't really that comfortable around Nahuel. Not yet anyways.

He took my hand and led me outside through the backdoor.

"You've grown up to be one beautiful woman, Renesmee," he commented as we walked through the trees. I blushed and smiled. "You're about six now, I assume?"

"I hit six last September," I answered.

"Oh," he paused, "I wanted to apologize about something,"

"What?"

"I wanted to apologize for my sister, Sofia's, behavior."

"Oh, right. Do you know how to get in touch with her?" I asked, remembering.

"Actually, I don't. Your father have asked me that earlier, too. May I ask you why?"

"Friends of the family have seen her in Europe. We were just wondering where she was..." I mumbled, trailing off.

"How's life going with you, Renesmee?" He suddenly asked, changing the subject.

"Well," I answered.

"You are soon to be married. That's great, you know," he said, looking directly into my eyes.

"Yes." I kept my reply simple, not knowing where he was going with this.

"Did you ever have 'other options'?" That made me stop in my place. Frozen.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry if it's rude, but have you ever considered someone else? Other than that pet of yours?" That practically set me on fire.

"First of all, Jacob is _not _my pet. He's my fiance. And, secondly, I won't answer your question. Now, if you excuse me, I would like to go home." I turned away and was about to go back home when I felt him catch me wrist.

"I-" Jasper cut him off.

"I would take her home, Nahuel. Now, let her go," he said calmly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as he let my wrist free.

Jasper then took me to the house.

I wondered what was wrong with him? What did he mean? Then, I thought a little. Could it be that I'm the only female of _our _kind that wasn't related to him? Maybe. We'd talk about this later though. I knew he wouldn't leave anytime soon.

I got upstairs to sleep as soon as we were home. Alice, Rose and Momma were there with Emmett and Daddy.

I heard a knock at the door while I was getting ready for bed, putting on my pajama.

"Come in!" I cried. I saw Momma come in, then, her face apologetic, or was it regretful?- Probably a combination of both.

"Nessie, can I talk to you?" she asked. I sighed; I had to talk to her sooner or later.

"Sure, Momma. Come here," I said, patting a spot next to me on my bed. She sat down then.

"Baby, I want you to know something-" I cut her off.

"Momma, I know you didn't mean to hurt me. And I know that you love me...And that you want me to be happy. I am now. I just need to ask you a few things..." I mumbled the last part. She sighed.

"Sure, sweetie. Ask me whatever you want." She smiled as she said that.

"Momma, umm...I was just wondering if the reason behind you reaction is that you might still, you know..." Her eyes widened as she realized what I was speaking about.

"Of course not! I don't have this kind of feelings for Jake. Not anymore. I love your father more than anything in the world." I sighed in relief.

"Good. One more question though..." I grinned playfully. She sensed that it was over so she smiled.

"What?"

"What did Alice prepare for my wedding?" I asked, holding a laugh. She laughed a musical laugh though.

"I promised not to tell."

"Pretty please?" I said, pouting and using the full force of my puppy eyes.

"Naw!"

"Okay, fine! But, F.Y.I, If you guys don't tell me what you're hiding. And soon. I would take Jake and get married in Vegas," I said playfully, knowing that Alice would hear.

"I can still see Vegas!" She said from downstairs. The whole house shook with laughter.

"Okay, then, you, young lady, have to sleep now. You have school tomorrow," she said as she kissed my forehead, tucking me into bed.

"'Kay, Momma. Love you,"

"Love you, too, sweetheart, 'More than my own life',"

"Plus que ma propre vie, Momma," I quoted; they had that written on my locket.


	24. Congratulations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything else except the plot, characters from Nessie's school, Amy, Sofia, Luciana, Alex, Yoki, Nina...etc etc. You get that, right?**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like this one better.**

**Thank you, Kim and Maisie for your reviews :) **

**Here's Chapter 23...I feel much better about it but I need you guys to tell me what you think. Pretty pretty please? Please Review (A) :) Thanks in advance.**

**Really, I only write the new chapters when I feel good about the last one or at least know what you guys think. So, please review.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter Twenty-Three_

_Jacob Black_

As soon as I made sure Nessie was safely at home. I took my Rabbit back to the Rez and ran towards the woods, taking off my clothes and phasing to the horse-sized wolf I am.

_About time_- Seth thought, I could feel the smirk in his voice.

Well, I'm here now.

_Yeah. Can't get enough time with your 'fiancee'? _

_What the Hell are you talking about we were just with you guys about half an hour ago! _

_Yep. I still think it's too early. _-Embry thought, reminding me of our announcement today...

**_Flashback_**

_Nessie really knew how to lighten my mood. Cliff-diving was definitely relaxing. And, despite my worry, her face looked really funny when she was trying to get the salty water out of her chocolate brown eyes, reflexively, of course. I'll get back at Seth for what he had done though. Some day._

_As I parked my Rabbit in front of my house- well, where I live- , got out and opened the door for her, taking her hand._

_"Is everyone there already?" she asked. I nodded._

_"The whole Pack and Billy. I don't think Charlie is still there though." Her face fell. She wanted him to agree, just like her whole family accepted it. We opened the door and got inside to find everyone there, just like I expected. The whole noise stopped as soon as they saw us. Rachel winked at me then. _

_"I think most of you already know what we're here to say, right?" I asked._

_"Nope," Quil answered. I looked at Sam then, he just pointed at Seth and shrugged. So, only they knew. Good._

_"Well-" Renesmee cut me off._

_"We're getting married!" she announced, the huge grin never leaving her face._

_"What?" that was all what Leah, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Collin, Brady, Amy, Nina, Yoki- Well, just everyone except Billy, Sam, Seth and Rachel, said._

_"What's so hard, people?! They're getting m-a-r-r-i-e-d not growing a second head!" Seth said, smiling._

_"Don't you think it's too early?" Embry commented, still progressing the news._

_Poor Embry. He didn't know what it means to imprint, did he?_

_"It's never too early, Embry," Billy said._

_"Isn't that supposed to be 'It's never too late'?" Nina asked, we all broke into laughter._

_"Well, he gets my point, doesn't he?" Billy asked rhetorically._

_The girls were all over Nessie, congratulating her. I thought I heard Rachel whisper in her ears something about bouquets. I didn't get it though._

_"Congrats, dude!" Quil said._

_"Thanks."_

_"Does that mean Edward is going to be your _father_-in-law?" Seth asked. I nodded, putting on an annoyed face._

_**End Flashback**_

_Man, I love her, she loves me. Ta da. We're getting married._

_It's okay, I guess. Congrats anyways._

The rest of the shift passed rather quickly, nothing happened. We ended up playing Rock, paper, scissors in our minds.

Afterward, I ran my way to the Cullens, phased back in their backyard and put my clothes on. I had taken my shirt with me today. I was sure Edward wouldn't appreciate me shirtless in my fiancee, his daughter's, bedroom waiting for her to wake up.

"You were right," he commented as I entered the house. I just nodded.

"I'm going upstairs..." I mumbled, noticing Nahuel sitting in the living room.

I didn't like him. I never really did.

Of course, I was grateful for his role in saving Renesmee 5 years ago but he was also Sofia's brother. I couldn't forget that fact.

And I remember, after the Volturi incident, Edward telling me to expect 'some kind of competition' when Renesmee is fully grown.

Ugh.

I walked into her room on my tiptoes, afraid I might wake her, and sat down right beside her bed, on the floor, and drifted to sleep.

The next thing I felt was Nessie's musical voice.

"Oh, Jake! Get _up!_ I'm going to school in ten minutes so you'd better wake up, you werewolf!" she said, shaking my shoulder.

"Mmm...What? Where-" I jumped and she cut him off.

"'Morning, sleepyhead!"

"'Morning, sunshine."

"Where did that come from?" she asked, her lips twitching upwards, fighting a smile.

"Nowhere. I just felt like calling you sunshine," I mumbled, smiling.

"Okay, then. I have exactly three seconds before Emmett yells...Two...One-"

"Aren't you going to go to school today?!" Emmett yelled from downstairs. We both laughed.

"Coming!" she yelled back and kissed my cheek quickly.

"Call you at Lunch?" I asked while she was grabbing her keys and bag.

"Sure!" she said as she stormed towards the Ferrari.

I yawned hugely; I have slept about three hours or something, but I shrugged it off and headed to Renesmee's little bathroom to wash my face. How does she move in so little space? Oh, right. She _was _little. I laughed at the thought.

I washed my face and got out, wiping the last traces of water with her scented towel. Talk about nuts.

"Good morning, Jacob. Do you want to have breakfast now?" Esme asked, smiling kindly at me. My stomach growled in response which made her chuckle.

"Thanks!" I yelled after her as she stormed, full speed, towards the kitchen.

I went downstairs, only five minutes later, to find Esme putting my eggs into a plate. I noticed another plate, too. Oh, right.

Nahuel.

"Thank you very much, Esme," he said. I snorted at his tone. They both looked at me questioningly, Esme's look held some scolding though.

"Sorry," I muttered and ate my eggs.

Esme left then to do some gardening.

"You don't deserve her, you know that, dog?" Nahuel said. I felt the food stop in my throat. I swallowed and glanced at his disgusted expression.

"And you do, _leech_?" I spat.

"At least I'm from her same _species_." Ironic, huh? That's what I told Bella years ago when she was speaking about Edward.

"She loves me. You can never change that." Stay calm. Stay calm. I knew Esme wouldn't like a ruined kitchen table.

"Oh, I do know that. And I plan on changing it," he said. That's when I stood up and held his throat with both my hands.

"Listen, you parasite, get away from Renesmee if you value your life," I snapped, shaking. He removed my hands with great effort and took a second to collect his breaths.

"She should know all her options before she makes a mistake, right?"

"It looks like you _don't _value your life," I mumbled.

"L-" Esme cut him off.

"Boys!" she scolded. It was like she considered everyone her own children. I loved her for it.

"Sorry, Esme," I muttered, walking out. That was when it hit me. I turned around, facing him again. "Does Edward know about your little plan?"

"I'm fifty years older than Edward, I knew how to control my thoughts around him." Good; Edward would be thrilled to help me finish him. Stupid Leech.

I stormed out of there before I killed him with my bare hands. Renesmee deserved better than a murderer. Well, he doesn't count, right?

As soon as I was in the Rez, I went home.

"Hey, Jake!" Rachel said.

"'Morning, Rachel,"

"Can you help me with the invitations?" she asked. Where's her 'fiance' now?

"Where's Paul?"

"Somewhere with Jared. So, are you going to help me?"

I groaned; here we go again.

_Renesmee Cullen_

I was leaning on my desk, fighting the urge to sleep in French when Daddy shook my shoulder lightly.

"Hey!" he whisper-yelled.

_What?_

That's when the bell rang.

"Come on, Nessie! Why are you so sleepy today?" Stacey asked, pulling my wrist.

"I was wondering the same thing," Daddy commented.

"Nothing, I think I just didn't sleep well," I muttered, collecting my tools and putting it in my bag.

"Oh. See you at lunch," Stacey said and walked out of the class. But not before she gave me a worried glance.

"What kept you up last night?" he asked.

"I was thinking a little. Why? Weren't you listening?" I smirked as I got up.

"No, actually; I went to the cottage right after Bella left you to sleep," he mumbled as we walked down the hallway, "But what were you thinking about?"

_About what Nahuel said. I was wondering why he said that. _I thought as I replayed our conversation.

"Competition," he whispered, grimacing.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just be careful,"

"Okay." It sounded more like a question.

"Charles Charles is waiting in the class! C'mon, Nessie Bear!" Emmett called, pulling me with him. I heard Daddy chuckle.

I headed off to Chemistry afterward with Alice.

"So Vegas, huh? I know you wouldn't do that!" She whispered at class.

"Oh, I know you know. I was just teasing you. By the way, aren't you going to tell me anything?" I pleaded, still whispering.

"Okay, okay. All I did was order some flowers from South America," she said. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Fine. And I got your dress." I smirked.

"When am I going to see it?"

"After Rachel's wedding." I huffed.

"Okay, fine."

"Ms. Cullen!" yelled from across the room.

"Sorry," we both said in unison.

I met Mary on my way to Lunch.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Why?" I asked.

"Stacey said you were over-tired today."

"I just didn't sleep well," I said, getting out a chocolate from my bag.

"Because...?"

"Okay. I'll tell you later." Maybe I could tell them. Have some normality. She smirked.

"We'll ditch the guys today so we could talk. Oh, yeah, right. They both have tryouts for the football team anyway. We have the whole table for us!"

"Great!"

We met Stacey at the table then.

"So..? Spill!" Mary said.

"Okay, so there was this friend of the family that I met yesterday at McDonald's-" Stacey cut me off.

"The guy that was wearing the formal shirt?" she asked. I nodded.

"And he knew about me and Jake. He told me to consider 'other options'. I don't really know what he means by that..." I mumbled the last part, trailing off.

"That's so easy! He likes you, girl!" Stacey concluded immediately.

"Totally. Why else would he say that?" Mary agreed.

"I don't know. That's what I had been thinking about,"

"So, what are you going to do?" Stacey asked.

"I love Jake. I wouldn't dump him for Nahuel," I said as a matter-of-fact.

"That's his name?" Mary asked. I nodded.

"Okay, then it's clear then," Stacey said, smiling.

"I'm bored, you know. The exams are next week and I don't want to study anymore!" Mary whined.

"We all have to study. Though there's this party on the 29th, right after the exams at Bryan's house, the whole school is going to be there. We could go I guess,"

"Bryan?" I asked.

"Bryan Hamilton!" Mary said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes..?!" I said.

"The guy that throws all the cool parties around here," Stacey said.

"Oh. Okay,"

"So, you're coming?" Mary asked.

"I don't know... I don't think, my- oh, well, brothers are going to be okay with it,"

"They can come, too."

"Can't give you my word," I mumbled, finishing my chocolate. I felt my phone vibrate then. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ness! Told you I'd call at Lunch,"

"Oh, hi, Jake."

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go out tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure. Where?"

"We could go to the movies or something. Whatever you'd like."

"Sure, Jake. I'll see you today, right?"

"I'll drive you from school and we'll go straight to the Rez." What? Why? That's weird...

"Okay. Did you tell Edward?"

"Yeah."

"Great. See you then. Love you,"

"Love you, too, Ness. More than you know."

"No way." I said as I snapped my phone shut, smiling.

The bell rang again, announcing the end of Lunch.

English and Gym passed pretty quickly. We played _volleyball_. Ugh. Then I headed towards the parking lot.

"Sunshine," I heard Jacob call, whispering, knowing I would listen. I scanned the place for the Rabbit until I found it and ran there.

"Jake!" I exclaimed, hugging him as he leaned on the door of his car. He hugged me back immediately.

"How was school today?"

"As boring as ever," I said, yawning.

"Not _that _boring, Ness," he said as he opened the door for me and I slid in.

"I know. I'm just a little tired today."

"Really? Why?" He asked as he started the engine.

"Slept at 12 or something." He chuckled.

"Okay, then, sleepyhead."

"Where exactly are we going, Jake? I know we're going to the Rez but where?"

"First Beach." Cool.

"Good," I said as I yawned again and took a nap.

"Nessie?" was the next thing I heard. I felt Jacob shake my shoulder lightly.

"I'm awake," I mumbled, opening my eyes slowly.

"Sure, sure." He took my hand then and led me to the shore. We sat their on the sand for a while before he spoke. "Alice showed me my tux for Rachel's wedding."

"Really? I loved it."

"Yeah. She never agreed on making me see your dress though."

"Of course she wouldn't." We both laughed.

"So the guys are having a bonfire here tonight, to celebrate our engagement, you know,"

"Really? That's great."

"Yeah. So, we kinda have about a couple of hours before I drive you home," he said, unwillingly though.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sensing the annoyance in his voice. Like he was _reluctant _on me going home today.

"I just don't like Nahuel," he stated bluntly, avoiding my gaze to look at the beautiful light blue waves of the ocean.

"Well," I paused dramatically, just to tease him," Neither do I. Not the way he wants me to anyways." He sighed in relief then tensed again.

"He spoke to you about it?" He asked through gritted teeth. I just put my hands on his cheek, but was caught by his thoughts before I showed him my 'conversation' last night.

_What the Hell happened last night? Did he tell her something? I swear if- _I cut him off by replaying the conversation before his head takes him somewhere far far away.

"'Other options'?" he snorted.

"No big deal. Told you I don't like him," I said simply, enjoying the jealousy that coated his thoughts. That's when I dropped my hand from his cheek.

"Nessie?"

"Yeah?"

"_Do _you want time to consider this? I mean, if you want to 'consider your options' before making any decisions, I'm totally okay with it." Aw!

"Firstly, you're lying; you're not okay with it," I said, smirking, "And secondly, I don't want to. I already have _one _option." I watched his expression again, it was a mixture of surprise and hurt.

"What option?" He asked calmly. In the way Sam does.

"You're stupid, you know," I stated, chuckling. He gave me a confused look, "_You _are the one and only option. I'm surprised you didn't get that!" I explained.

"Oh." was all he said.

**************************************************************************************************************

"Alice! It's just another bonfire!" I groaned, watching her prepare the whole make-up and hair kits.

"No, it's not," she disagreed, "Now, do you want to wear the blue or the green blouse?" Her face went blank for a second, "Green!" She answered her own question. Typical Alice.

In mere minutes, I was dressed in a 'green' blouse, dark skinny jeans and green flats. She had my hair done in it's usual curls.

As for my accessories, I wore Jake's charm, Jake's bracelet, a Gucci silver watch, my ring -duh!- and my parent's locket.

"You look so adorable, honey!" Momma said as I walked down the stairs.

"Adorable doesn't even cover it." Yeah, yeah, yeah. That was Nahuel. I heard Daddy growl and I smirked. _Thanks Daddy._

"I think I'll make it clear tonight that he's unwelcome," he whispered in my ears, too low for Nahuel to hear. I kissed his cheek.

"Go Sox!" Emmett screeched from the living room. We all laughed; he was engrossed in his own world.

"Take care," Jasper whispered in my ear before I left, I smiled and nodded.

I really loved my family, as overprotective as they are, and as much as I sometimes want my privacy, they love me. It makes me feel so safe and secure.

I told Jake I'd drive myself there tonight so I slid into my Ferrari and heard my baby roar to life.

As soon as I was in the Rez, I parked the car and got out, heading towards First Beach. I heard a whistle from behind. I turned around to find Jacob there.

"I love this color on you," he commented. I blushed and smiled.

We went to the bonfire together, where everyone were. Apart from the elders.

"Here comes the bride and groom!" Seth announced. Everyone laughed. They ate and we all had fun that night.

"When's the wedding then?" Emily asked, smiling kindly at me.

"Mmm...I do-" Jake cut me off.

"January 1st!" Huh? Who set this date?

"Cool!" Quil said. Jake must've read my expression because he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Bells told me." Oh, Alice. So, you didn't tell me everything, did you? But I like the date. The first day of the coming year would be a new start, a new life. I smiled.

"I love it," I whispered as I kissed him. He smiled back and glanced at his watch.

"It's midnight, guys. And some _people _here have school tomorrow! Come on! Everybody, _home!_" There were still some of them going to school, especially from the imprints, who were all there.

Everyone left and Jacob led me to the Ferrari, telling me that he would drive me home. I opened the passenger door as soon as I got there. Weird; I don't remember leaving it unlocked.

I was going to sit down when I noticed a small box with my name on it. I took it in my hands and waited until we both sat down to open it.

"What's that?" Jake asked. I just shrugged and opened it.

There was a beautiful diamond-and-sapphire bracelet, its chains covered with, what appeared to be, pure gold. I was stunned. What did that do in my car?

"There's a note..." Jacob mumbled.

I took the note and opened it.

It was a letter.

_Dearest Renesmee,_

_I see you have grown up to be one beautiful woman. This is merely a congratulations for your engagement. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Aro._

Both our eyes widened in shock and I felt the blood drain from my face. What was _that_?

* * *

**C'mon! Here's the green little button....**


	25. Fate

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the characters from Nessie's school, Amy, Sofia, Yoki, Nina...etc**

**Thanks for all the reviews *squeal* :D Keep reviewing! See how fast I updated this time ;) ? :D**

**& BrittanyS: Thanks for your review! :) Anyways, can you tell me which chapters that you noticed had grammar mistakes? I hate it when I do those so please tell me so I could correct them. ;)**

**& Karleyjane: Thank you.  
All the anonymous reviewers should REALLY get an account! :)**

**Here's Ch24! ...Tell me what you REALLY think!  


* * *

  
**

_Chapter Twenty-Four_

Images of the dark cloaks started bugging my mind again, scaring the Hell out of me. I didn't know what that 'gift' meant, but they had sent Momma a 'gift' a few months before they 'visited' us. I just kept re-reading the letter over and over, trying to get out anything that might calm me down.

I felt my face ice-cold, and I could see the little note shaking in my hand. This isn't happening, right? Please, God, tell me this isn't happening!

"What do you think that means?" Jake asked.

"I-I don't know," I stuttered, mortified. He embraced me with one hand while driving us to the house in the fastest speed my Ferrari could handle. And that was pretty much fast.

"It's probably nothing, right?" He whispered in my ear, as if trying to convince himself. I didn't answer, I couldn't answer.

Of all the years I have lived on this Earth, of every moment I breathed, of every move I made, I had never been so motionless, not even when the Volturi _were _here. Well, if you don't count the two times Sofia had blocked me.

Oh my God.

Sofia.

"We're here," Jacob announced, parking the car right in front of the house. He got out of the car only to get to the other side and open the door for me, supporting my weight as I walked with him, the box in my hand, towards the glass door of our house. Like a robot, if I may add; I was thinking deeply.

Sofia!

It must mean something! I mean, she just didn't run away and ta da, the Volturi contacts us. Or rather just me.

If this is true, then there are two options. Only two options.

A, Sofia joined them. And that's not so difficult considering her power. And she asked them to kill me as a favor.

B, Sofia joined them, and, instead of killing me to avenge her father, they're going to do what's worse.

Take me away. To join them myself in Volterra, Italy.

No, no, no, no! This can't be happening!

I thought about adding a 'C' here. As in 'this is only a gift and it means absolutely nothing at all' but I'm not that stupid to believe that.

"Nessie?" I heard Esme's voice call from what seemed like a very far distance. I wiped the tears that covered my eyes away to see her standing right in front of me. "What's wrong, dear?" I just shook my head. She looked at Jake then, he took the box from my hand gently and handed it to her.

"Aro," he whispered. She gasped as she opened it and read the letter.

"Where's everyone?" he asked, still holding me.

"Carlisle was at the hospital, he's going to be here soon. And the rest went out hunting right after Nahuel had left," she answered.

"Nahuel left? Just like that?" Jake asked, stunned.

"Yes. Edward practically told him that he is not in any way welcome," I heard Carlisle say from behind, chuckling."What's going on?" he asked as he sensed the tension in the room.

"Aro sent Renesmee a...gift, today," Esme answered. He was frozen as he saw the box and the letter.

"We should call Edward and the others," he said, then he looked at me, still as frozen as I was, "Everything is going to be just fine. Relax; it's not healthy." He smiled, I tried to smile back but I bet it was more of a grimace.

About 15 minutes later, everyone was home. And, of course, everyone knew what happened. That was when theories appeared.

"Do you think he's going to try again? For Alice, Bella, Edward and Nessie, I mean?" Jasper asked.

"After what happened last time? I don't think so. I don't think this is about our powers anymore," Daddy answered him.

"Then what do you think it is?" Momma asked.

"I don't know, actually. But-" I cut them off.

"I think Sofia might have something to do with this," I said. They all stopped moving for a second.

"I...remember her thinking about something..." Daddy mumbled, frowning in concentration.

"They keep changing their minds! It's annoying!" Alice complained, walking into the room as she went outside to be able to have any visions. Jake was still there.

"Of course they do, Alice. Aro wouldn't want you to see what they're planning, would he?" Momma asked rhetorically.

"I think I should go now, tell the Pack so they would- But how did the box end up in her car? With all the Pack there? We didn't come across any new trails," Jake asked.

"It's not that hard. Maybe they convinced a human to do it," Rose said.

"Maybe. Anyways, I'll come in the morning," He whispered the last part in my ear and kissed my cheek, "Relax, please," he said. I just tried to smile and nodded.

A few minutes later, Alice froze in her place, her face blank. I heard Daddy growl loudly then.

"I have some good news and some bad news," Alice said.

"Bad first," Emmett spoke for the first time today.

"Sofia is definitely with them and I saw her with Aro, telling him that if they couldn't have Nessie as a power added to their coven, then no one will." Sure, sure. I knew that.

"And the good news?" I asked, hoping there would be any in the first place.

"They aren't coming here. And it's set in stone."

"Do they expect us to go there for them or what?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know, Rose. I can't read their minds. But I did see something else."

"What?" everybody, except Daddy asked.

"They have a new power, other than Sofia," Daddy answered.

"What new power?" Momma asked.

"He can see the future, but not like me; all he could see is the future of the vampire that changed him. I don't know how, really," Alice said.

"Who changed him?" Jasper asked.

"Caius," she answered, grimacing.

"But still based on his decisions, right?" I asked.

"Most probably; I don't think anyone would be able to see the final event even after decisions change," Daddy answered.

This was a living nightmare. I wanted to wake up and find everything just the way it was only a couple of hours ago. I didn't want to live this again. Never.

"You should get some sleep, Nessie," Daddy said, his eyes worried. Who cares if I sleep or not? For all I know now, I won't wake up to find everything as peaceful as ever. "I do. Now, come on,"

I gave in and went up to my room with Daddy and Momma by my side. They tucked me into bed right after I changed into my pajama.

"Everything is going to be okay, Renesmee. Just don't worry," Momma said.

"Nobody knows that for sure, Momma."

"True. But you have all of us by your side, we won't let anything happen to you, you know that?"

"Yeah, sure. I do." I sighed.

"Now, we're going to get back to our usual routine; we'll go to school, you'll go to the Rez. Maybe you could even go out with your friends; we'll continue our lives as we should. They're not coming. They are totally set that they won't. And if they ever change their minds then we'll know. Just clear your head and sleep," Daddy whispered, stroking my hair.

"Okay, Daddy. I'll try my best." I gave him the best smile I could then.

"Goodnight, honey." They both said in unison.

"'Night."

***********************************************************************

"Someone's out of mood today," Matt commented while we were at the cafeteria.

"It's nothing." Except that there are some vampires who want me to join their coven or they'll, ahem, kill me. That's all.

"Liar," Stacey coughed.

"Hey!" I said loudly.

"What? We know you better than that, Ness! What's wrong?" Stacey asked. I sighed.

"No big deal, really. I'm just- er- stressed; the exams start next Monday."

"Chill; we're all in the same situation here," Brad said, I smiled -finally able to; I did relax a bit- Oh, right. It was probably just Jasper. I glanced at his direction and found him smiling at me, I mouthed him a 'Thanks'.

"Do you guys want to hang out at the mall today or something? Jake and I wanted to go out and, well, I need some fresh air," I suggested, finally happy. Though it wasn't genuine. But, still.

"Sure," they all said in unison. I got out my phone then and dialed Jake's number.

"Hey, Jake," I said as he answered after the first ring.

"'Mornin', Ness. You're better now?"

"Yep. I'll tell you the details later though,"

"I know everything; Edward told me."

"Good. Now, you said you wanted to hang out, right?"

"Yeah, do you have any suggestions?"

"I was thinking maybe the mall or something, with my friends. Tell the guys, too." He knew who I meant.

"Okay, hold on a sec," he said, I heard him talking in the background. "Seth and Embry are coming."

"Great. Meet you at 5 at home?" I said.

"Sure. Love you,"

"Love you,"

I snapped my phone shut then.

"Okay, guys. Meet you at the mall at 6?" I asked.

"Great. You girl switch your moods in a second!" Yeah, sure. 'Cause of Jazz, Mary!- I just smiled.

_Jacob Black_

She was more scared than the day they came to Forks, I could see it in her eyes. The way she kept silent for a long time wasn't natural. Nessie was always the one to talk.

Hell, I was terrified. Not for myself, that I could handle pretty well. But for Nessie. My Nessie. I couldn't stand losing her, not even if she remains alive. But, what life would she have in the hands of those stupid bloodsuckers? Those parasites?

No, no, no, no! This can't be happening!

Edward told me everything that happened last night. They had this _Sofia _with them now. But, they aren't coming. I wondered why. How would they be able to achieve what they want without coming? And I'm sure as Hell we won't go to them. Never.

"Jake!" Seth yelled. I turned my head to him, waking up from my reverie. "I've been calling you for the past five minutes and you're just staring into nowhere! Come on, it's 4:30 already!"

Yeah, right! I was supposed to meet Ness by 5. Good thing she decided to go out. Bella told me that she needed to. Poor Renesmee.

"'Kay I'll grab my shoes and come. Here-" I tossed him the keys, "Take Embry and wait in the Rabbit!" He just nodded and stormed out.

"You guys are going out?" Paul asked from his favorite room in our house- The kitchen.

"Yeah. Wanna come?"I asked as I wore my shoes.

"Nope. I'll go cliff-divin' with Jared; Rachel is spending most of her time now with the girls!" he whined.

"'Kay, 'Kay. Bye!"I said as I hurried to the car and jumped into the driver's seat.

We were at the Cullens' at exactly 5:01pm.

"Hey, Jake!" Ness greeted me from in front of their door as she eyed the car. "Better take the Ferrari?" she suggested, noticing my crowded Rabbit.

"Sure. I'll drive though," I demanded. She just smiled.

She looked as breathtaking as always, add cute to that, too. Plus, she wore the color I told her yesterday that it was my favorite on her. Green.

"Here are the keys," she said as she handed me them. I hugged her before we went into the car.

"You're okay?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, really. I'm better now. And you're with me, so I'm great," she said truthfully as she looked directly into my eyes. Again, she was just too much for me. I still wonder what I did to deserve her.

I opened the black door of the Ferrari for her and jumped to the other side, motioning for the others to join us.

"Nice ride, Ness," Embry commented.

"Thanks," she said.

"Where are we going again?" Seth asked. She laughed a musical laugh before she answered him.

"The mall. Don't you know?"

"Naw. I just wanted to go out. Amy is with Rachel _all day_."

I drove us to the mall there and parked in its massive garage. I turned to Ness then,

"We're five minutes early," I commented, hinting lightly to the time we were early on the double date.

"Yeah," her lips twitched, getting the hint, and leaned forward to kiss me.

"Oh, guys! We're right here!" Seth whined from the backseat.

"Go away," she muttered before we pulled away.

"Come on, I think they might be waiting now," I mumbled as I locked the car.

"About time," Embry whispered in my ear. I chuckled and held Nessie's waist as we went inside.

Brad, Stacey and Matt were already there. There was still another girl missing. What was her name again? Oh, yeah. Mary.

"Hey, Ness!" they greeted her, she greeted them back, smiling.

"Jake," Brad greeted me as he shook my hand. This guy was really nice. And he knew a lot about cars. Good thing Nessie's friends are all decent.

"Guys, those are Seth and Embry," she introduced them, "Seth, Embry, those are Matt, Brad and Stacey."

"Hi" was all they all said.

"So, where's Mary? Isn't she coming?" Renesmee asked as we stood there, Seth and Embry taking a look at one of the shops.

"Yeah, well, here she is!" Stacey announced, pointing towards the door.

"Good," Nessie commented. Mary joined us then.

"Hey, guys,"

"Hey," they replied in unison.

"So, what do you want to do?" she asked.

"I thought maybe see the newest bag collection at Guess then-" I heard all the guys groan. "What? We'll go to Starbucks afterward!"

"'Kay, fine!" Matt muttered grudgingly though. I chuckled under my breath. Then I decided to call Embry and Seth so we could get moving.

"Embry! Seth!" I called. They would hear.

"We're here!" Seth announced as they approached. As soon as they joined us, I saw Embry freeze in his place.

I knew this look.

Embry just imprinted!

I followed his gaze to see who it was.

Oh.

Mary.

I laughed. Ness looked at me questioningly.

"Embry imprinted on Mary," I whispered in her ear. Her beautiful brown eyes widened.

"Really?" she whispered back, fighting the urge to squeal. I nodded. "Oh my God that's so great!"

I leaned at Embry's ear, who was walking with us, his eyes fixed on his imprint.

"Now everyone imprinted. And we thought they were myths," I whispered.

"Who's she?" was all he managed to ask.

"Her name is Mary, she's Nessie's friend from school." He just sighed happily like any stupid teenager in love in a ridiculous chick-flick. I knew exactly how he felt.

The girls had entered the shop with all the bags and stuff, leaving the guys out, waiting for them. I had to practically pull Embry before he followed her inside.

"Dude! What's wrong?" Seth asked.

"He imprinted," I mouthed. Seth smiled.

"Really? Who?" I just pointed at Mary quickly before someone else noticed.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked.

"I don't know- Talk to her?" he said.

"Yeah. Will you 'tell' her today?" I asked.

"Probably,"

"Good," Seth and I said together.

Just then, the girls came out with about a dozen shopping bags in their hands, of course, Nessie had six of them for herself. Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if Alice was her _biological _aunt. I shuddered at the thought.

_Renesmee Cullen_

Being with Jacob was really relaxing; he always manages to calm me down by only his presence. I loved that about him.

I was really thrilled for Embry and Mary. Wow; they rhyme. I laughed at the thought.

I knew they weren't together yet. Heck, they haven't even talked! But, I knew more than anyone that they would end up happy. And that includes 'together', of course.

We got out of Guess with a lot of shopping bags in our hands. Half of them were mine. What? I loved the collection!

Needless to say, Jacob took all my bags, earning a smirk from Seth. And Brad took Stacey's.

And Embry offered to take Mary's. So sweet. She blushed and gave it to him. That's when they started talking.

"Young love," Jake whispered in my ear, smirking.

"You make me feel like I'm 50 or something!" I whispered back. We both chuckled as we entered Starbucks. I ordered the brownies while Jake just decided to try the Cappuccino.

We kept talking and chatting about our lives and the exams. The guys kept complaining about us, girls.

"I'll tell Amy," I whispered in Seth's ear, he was sitting right next to me. He groaned.

"Pl-" My phone's ring tone cut us off. I glanced at the caller's ID. Just a number.

"Hello?"

"I see you are having fun with your human friends." What?

"Who is it?" I asked, glancing around, searching for any face I knew in the people around us.

"It doesn't matter, does it? But, for your, um, beloved ones' safety. Just don't make a scene," The male voice said, sickeningly softly.

"What do you want?" I asked, Jacob paid attention to me then.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," the voice hung up then. I gulped. My life isn't going to be easier, is it?

"What's wrong?" Jacob whispered, "Who was it?"

'For your, um, beloved ones' safety..'

"Oh, nothing. Wrong number," I replied, smiling. He looked at me accusingly then shrugged.

"We should go now, I guess. It's 8:30 already," Stacey said. Matt and Brad nodded in agreement and got up, waving all of us goodbye. Mary and Embry were having a private conversation, in their own bubble; they heard nothing. I saw Seth push Embry.

"Come on, man! Aren't we going to _leave_?"

"Yeah, sure. We're going to La Push now, right, Nessie?" I could feel the 'get the hint' under his tone. I smiled at him,

"Sure."

I motioned for Jake to join Seth and Embry while I grabbed Mary to my side.

"Earth to Mary!" I said. She blushed and chuckled.

"What? I like him." And he can hear you even though you're whispering.

"Sure you do," I said, not sarcastically though." What did he tell you we're doing at La Push?" I asked, just to know how much she knows.

"He said that he had to show me something really cool and that helikesme,**(He Likes Me)**" she said it so fast that if I were human, I wouldn't have been able to catch that.

"Great!"

"But I-I...well, dunno how to describe it. I _more _than like him. It's creepy, considering that I first met him a couple of hours ago," she whispered.

"No, it's not. Really." Was my smart reply.

We went into my car and Jake drove. I sat beside him and everyone else were in the backseat. Embry and Mary chatting again and Seth was on the phone with Amy, checking on her.

We got to La Push at about 10pm, it was pretty far.

"Here we are," Jake said.

We got out of the car then, we were right in front of Billy's house. We began walking towards the forest then.

"I'll go check on Amy," Seth said, Jake nodded and got back to walking deeper in the forest. I felt Mary hesitate a little but walked anyways.

"Okay, Mary. Before I show you anything I just need you to stay calm. Don't be scared. There's really nothing to be scared of," Embry told her. She nodded reluctantly.

Wow. She trusted him already.

"Okay." It sounded more like a question.

Just then, Embry morphed into the gray wolf he is. She literally froze.

"E-Embry?" she stuttered. He howled. I heard her breathe unevenly.

"It's okay, really. He won't hurt you," I told her, rubbing her back soothingly. She looked at me with horrified eyes.

"You knew?" I rolled my eyes.

"Sure; Jake's a werewolf, too." And I'm half-vampire so I should know that. Let's just save this story for later.

She began collecting her breaths until she calmed down. Good.

He approached her then carefully and nudged her with his nose. She laughed nervously and touched his fur with her hand. I hugged Jake.

"Young love," I quoted him.

"I'm not that old," he whispered, smiling.

A few minutes later, Quil came in his sweats, carrying another pair in his hands.

"You're stupid, you know that, Embry? You got me running to your house just to get you those!" he complained. Then he noticed Mary.

"Oh, hi" he said, "So you're Embry's imprint?"

"Huh?" she said.

"Sometimes you're stupid, too, Quil. He hasn't told her anything yet!" Jake said as the gray wolf ran behind the trees to phase back.

"So, no full moons or silver bullets?" she asked him as soon as he came back.

"Nope,"

They were explaining everything when my phone rang again. I excused myself to answer.

"Hello?"

"It's me again! I just wanted to tell you a little something," the same voice that called a few hours ago said.

"What?" I whispered into the phone.

"Nothing at all. I'm just offering you a little trip to Europe. You haven't been there before, have you?" I gulped; definitely the Volturi.

I didn't answer him.

"That's what I'd thought! I'll call you later, Renesmee Cullen." He ended the call then and I tried my best not to faint right there and then. I just sat down to be able to walk again.

That's why they aren't coming.

They knew what would happen.

I couldn't stand the idea of anyone of my family or even the Quiluetes getting hurt because of me. Especially...Jake.

They knew I would go, for my family and my love.

And I would.

* * *

**Review People! You dunno how much I get excited when I get those alerts!  
Luv U**

**xoxo  
**


	26. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all but all the stuff that I had been stating for 24 times. **

**& OMMMGGG!!! Thank you guys SO MUCH for the reviews! I still can't believe I got 20 for ONE chapter. I love you! 3 **

**Krelyjane: Yep, that's because of the two-part chapter :) Thanks for your review.**

**& Holly Shaw: Thank you, I hope you'd like this one, too.**

**& Thanks again for all the other anonymous reviews AND ALL the others :D Thank youu!!  
So, here's Ch25... Read and REVIEWWW!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter Twenty-Five_

I was pretty determined by then; I wasn't going to put my family, my friends or Jake in danger because of me. Enough troubles. I'd caused misery enough.

All I had to think about then was how to get to at least get on the plane without Alice seeing me, and how to get them to not follow me.

But, most importantly...

How to say Goodbye.

I sat there on the grass, barely hearing what Jake, Quil and Embry were explaining for Mary about the Quiluete legends. I really concentrated when they got to the part about vampires though. I sighed; knowing that Mary would have to know about 'us' sooner or later. I just wished she wouldn't hate me before I leave for good. And that didn't appear to be very far away.

"V-Vampires?" she stuttered, apparently surprised and scared. Though I'd guess she'd go past the surprise after she had seen her 'crush' turn into a giant wolf right before her eyes.

"Yes," Embry replied simply, shortly, leaving the details for _us _to explain later. It wasn't their secret to tell anyways; they'd break the treaty. Though we are allies now, and maybe even friends, but the treaty is still there.

"Would you like to go home now? It's 10:30 already...I bet your parents would be worried," Jake said, "Nessie?" he called afterward, as if suddenly realizing I wasn't standing with them.

I still had the phone in my hand, I quickly put it in my bag; I don't know why, but I didn't want anyone to even have the chance to get suspicious.

"Are you okay?" he asked, noticing my position; sitting there on the grass, wrapping my arms around my knees and leaning on them.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Physically, I was more than perfect.

"Umm...Okay, then. Do you want me to drive you home then drive Mary and get you the car or do you want to come with me first then we return to your house?" he asked, not totally convinced by my answer.

"I'll come." Some time to plan and think freely without my father reading my mind? Definitely!

"'Kay, come on," he said, stretching his hand for me to take it and smiling kindly. I smiled back at him and took his hand.

It was only when I stood up when I realized the blood had not returned back to my head after it drained when I hung up on _him. _I, the half-vampire, lost my balance there for a moment.

"Whoa. Are you _sure _you're okay?" he asked as he caught me before I fell on my face, I just flashed him a smile.

"Definitely. I think I just stood up too fast." He looked at me, a strange mixture of feelings in his eyes; doubt, worry and confusion.

"Aha." was all he said.

Mary, Embry, Jake and I went directly to my Ferrari. Mary was on my side on the way there...

"How long have you known about that?" she asked curiously.

"Six years." That are my whole life.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know."

"Aren't you afraid of those vampires? I never thought that world even existed," she asked. I heard Jake and Embry cough, hiding their laughs.

"Ummm...Look, Mary, this is something I think we'd have to talk to you about later," I said. Or maybe just my family. I don't know yet when I'm leaving.

"We?"

"Later, Mary," I said with finality, she just nodded. But she wasn't afraid, which made me know that she hadn't guessed the truth. Not yet anyways.

On our way, I thought about how to get through Alice and Daddy, the people with the powers that might expose my little plan.

All what Alice needed is to be blinded from my plan until at least I'm on the plane to Italy. All she needed is a wolf around her...

Or around me!

But I couldn't convince anyone of the wolves to accompany me to the airport without Jake knowing. And he was, literally, the last person I wanted to know; he's too loyal and too rash to keep himself away from danger.

Got it!

I got out the phone from my bag again and dialed Rachel's number...remembering what she told me she still needed help with.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Rachel, it's Nessie." Jacob looked at me from the corner of his eye in a way that said 'Okay, there's definitely something wrong.'

"Hey! How are you?"

"I'm great. Now, you said you needed help with the flowers for the reception, right?" I asked.

"Yeah? Do you know someone that can help me? You know if we even started any talking about it with the girls here we'll end up with no flowers at all," she explained again.

"Sure. Alice can help you!" I said.

"Really?"

"Definitely! I'll call her and tell you when she's coming, okay?"

"Great! Thanks, Ness! You're the best sister-in-law-to-be ever!" I laughed at that. Then I grimaced, knowing that there was a great chance that I wasn't getting married in the first place.

"Yeah," I whispered, "I'll call you back in a few." I clicked on the little red button then, ending the call. Then, I got out the number that had called me twice today and began to text him...

_Date?_

I waited patiently for one whole minute, then my phone vibrated.

_Friday, November 20th. _

I sighed; I had only two more days to spend with everyone.

I called Alice then.

"Hey, Nessie!" she answered after the first ring.

"Hi, Alice. Look, Rachel needs help with some stuff for her wedding and I knew you could help. Friday is okay?" I asked in one breath.

"Great!" she agreed immediately, "Tell her I'd be there by 9am sharp!" I giggled at her enthusiasm. I'd miss her so much.

Only now I know that a lot of things in my life weren't worth the sadness, the misery. Even Peterson looked like an angel from heaven now, compared to this.

"Sure. I'll tell her."

I texted Rachel with the details then.

One down. One to go.

"This is it?" Jake asked, I realized he was speaking to Mary, looking at the houses in that street.

"Yep; the Anderson residence," she answered, " I guess I'll see you later?" she spoke to Embry, hope filling her voice.

"Right after school. Promise," he replied. She chuckled, still not believing what had happened tonight.

"'Kay then, bye everyone!" she said, "See you, Embry."

After she stepped outside the car and was inside her house, Embry spoke.

"I'll go now, too. I have to patrol tonight," he said, "See you, guys."

"Bye," we replied in unison. Jake drove to the end of the street then came to a stop, not suddenly though.

"What's wrong, Ness? I know you better than that, I know something's going on." Oops, busted! Think, think, think...!

"A lot of events had happened today." He didn't seem to buy that so I continued, "I still don't know how to tell Mary, about my family being vampires and all."

"She'll accept it. I mean, she accepted the whole werewolf thing pretty well," he tried to reassure me. Oh, Jake, I wish it was only that. I smiled at him.

"Thanks." He stroked my hair with his hand.

"Anytime. That's kinda my job, you know." God, I can't even imagine how I'm going to survive without him! I just nodded.

The rest of the ride was pretty silent, until I noticed that my house was only a few miles away...

"Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to skip school tomorrow. The exams are next week so they're not giving us anything anyways. So, wanna go out with me?" I asked.

"Ain't gonna affect your schoolwork? Sure?" I nodded, "Okay, I guess. Where to, though?"

"Surprise!" I stated. I knew the perfect place for our, umm...well, yeah, I didn't want to think about it this way. He chuckled.

"Okay, then. Surprise it is." he said. Our house was getting closer and closer...

A song! Yes! And I knew Daddy wasn't the biggest fan of country...I'm not, too, but I knew this only song, I hoped it counted.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car_

_He's got one-hand feel on the steering wheel, the other on my heart_

_I look around, turn the radio down, He says 'Baby, is something wrong?'_

_I say 'Nothing, I was just thinking how we don't have a song,_

_And he says.._

I kept replaying Taylor Swift's song in my head until I got out of the car, waved Jake goodbye and went inside.

"Hey, Ness!" Emmett and Jasper greeted me from the living room. _Our song is the slamming screen door, sneakin' out late, tapping on your window..._

"Hey!" I greeted them back, throwing the bag on the couch and throwing myself on it, too. "Where's everyone?" _When we're on the phone and we talk real slow, 'cause it's late and your mama don't know..._

"Edward and Bella are in the cottage, Alice, Rosalie and Esme are, umm, somewhere they told us not to tell you about because it's related to your wedding," Jasper answered, smiling.

"And Carlisle's at the hospital!" Emmett finished him, sounding triumphant. "You owe me a new DVD player!"

"Aw, man! It's not that important, I didn't forget! Carlisle's always at the hospital!" Jasper groaned. I giggled; and I'd miss those two, too. I had some time to spend with them now, right? Who needs sleep?!

"Guys," I called until I got their attention, "Wanna play?" I suggested.

"Sure! What?" Emmett answered immediately. Jasper shot me a worried glance though.

"Aren't you supposed to sleep for school?" he asked.

"I'm skipping tomorrow," I mumbled.

"Great! Who needs school, anyways?" Emmett said.

"Umm, Emmett, everyone does! Well, at least for once-" I cut him off.

"Monopoly?" I suggested; Chess would leave someone out and I had no energy to run or something.

"I'll go get it!" Emmett said, storming out of the door in full speed.

We spent the next three hours playing Monopoly, something I had never thought I'd be able to do.

"I won!" Jasper announced.

"Yeah, whatever! It's stupid anyways." Emmett definitely hated to lose. Even if it was just a stupid game. I yawned hugely then, it was 2am and I was pretty tired.

"'Kay, guys. I'll go sleep. See you in the morning!" Why did my human side have to bug me then? I wanted more time. I wanted to make the best out of those 48 hours I had left.

"You still haven't slept? It's 2am, you know," Carlisle's professional voice said as he came into the house. I ran to him and hugged him, something I hadn't done for a while.

_I'd miss him, too._

"What?" he said. Oops. Stupid gift!

"I'd miss you when I get married and move out," I explained quickly. I'd have to be more careful than that.

He smiled at me.

"You'd still come visit us, wouldn't you?" he asked rhetorically. I didn't think so.

"Sure." I flashed him my best smile.

"Now, up to your room and sleep. School is in a couple of hours."

"Skipping!" Jasper and Emmett announced from the living room. I just got up to my room before anyone made me go to school.

Before I slept, and taking the chance that Daddy wasn't there. I wrote a few letters to everyone in the family, put it in a box and sealed it, knowing that I would find a way for them to read them after I went.

I hid the box in my desk before I jumped on the bed and drifted to sleep, knowing that nobody would look in there then.

I woke up too early; 6am. Apparently, I was just too anxious to be able to get enough sleep.

First thing I did was run to my desk and get out my iPod, listening to every piece of music I had there and concentrating really hard on it; for all I knew, Daddy may had come back from the cottage while I was asleep.

Then, I quickly changed my clothes and ran downstairs, finding only Esme, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett there. Yeah, right! Daddy and Momma come from the cottage at 6:30 at schooldays.

I still had 25 minutes to be able to think freely.

"Good morning!" I said, running down the stairs. They all shot me a warm 'Good morning', too.

I went to the kitchen to find Esme cooking some eggs.

"Hey, grandma,"

"Good morning, sweetie. Have you slept well?" I nodded.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked for the first time in my life. She smiled.

"Sure; would you get the salt for me, please?" I nodded and ran to get her the salt from the cupboard.

"Grandma?" I called.

"Yes, Nessie?"

"Can you help me make some hot dogs for Jake? I'm going out with him today,"

"Of course."

I spent the rest of the 25 minutes with her then remembered to turn on the iPod again.

I packed the sandwitches in a small picnic baskett and put some Soda for Jake, too.

"Good morning, sweetheart," I heard Momma say from behind. I turned around and hugged her.

"'Morning, Momma."

"Are you going out on a picnic today?" she asked, noticing the basket on the kitchen table. I nodded.

I ate my eggs then and went to the music room. I hadn't been there for a long while now.

I sat down in front of our huge piano and turned off the iPod, concentrating on the compositions I wanted to play.

I played Esme's favorite first.

As soon as I started playing, the whole house stopped talking, paying deep attention. I could feel Daddy standing right there with Momma and Esme.

Esme came to sit next to me, her expression suggesting that she would be crying tears of joy if she could; no one had played this in a while.

"Keep playing," she whispered in my ear. I kept playing until the soft composition was over.

Next on the 'play list' was Momma's lullaby. Daddy joined me then and played along with me.

I felt Momma kiss my forehead.

"Edward's daughter," she commented, smiling.

"Yours, too," Daddy and I said in unison. She giggled.

"Sure, sure," she said. She caught that from Jake, too.

Then, at last, I played my own lullaby. I still remember the day Daddy taught it to me.

**_Flashback_**

_I was sitting with Momma while she combed my hair and was telling me about the day she met Daddy. I don't know why but I felt like there were a lot of details I hadn't known. Right then I heard Daddy play Momma's lullaby. We both smiled. She loved that composition a lot, and she said it held a lot of memories of her and my father. _

_After Daddy finished it, though, he began playing a new composition._

_Its tunes were more than beautiful. It began a little bit rough, as if something was restraining the tunes, then, it got softer and softer until it got back to the high tunes again. _

_He kept playing it until I ranto his side and watched him, his fingers flowing gracefully on the black-and-white keys of our piano. _

_The composition ended soft, very soft indeed._

_"Daddy? What was this composition?" I asked, curious._

_"That was your lullaby, I think. It just flowed."_

_"Can you teach me how to play it?" I asked, smiling. He had taught me all the others before._

_"Of course, sweetie."_

_He held my hand and began leading me until I caught it and completed playing it...till its end._

_**End Flashback**_

After I was done with it, I kissed both Momma and Daddy on their cheeks, grabbed the basket and ran outside to prepare Jake's surprise, turning my iPod on again.

Maybe tonight I'd try translating Romeo and Juliet into French.

As I ran deeper into the woods, my phone rang again. The same damn number.

"Yes?" I answered.

"You don't know how thrilled I am that you're coming! Just be at the airport tomorrow at 2pm. We took care of the papers and all." Ugh.

"Anything else?" I asked, annoyed.

"Just remember to come alone. Again, for your beloved ones' safety." I hate you!

I snapped my phone shut then and headed towards the one place that held so many precious memories.

Our tree.

**_Flashback_**

_I hated it when Jacob or anyone else underestimated me. I wanted to cliff-dive with the wolves. So what? Nothing would happen. But, oh, no, Jacob has to object._

_I left him on the beach and ran, full speed towards the woods, tears in my eyes, until I found one huge tree there. I had to stop and observe._

_The shade of brown that covered the stem was close to that of Momma's hair. It was so tall that, I, the four-foot girl, had to take a lot of steps back to be able to see the whole tree._

_I could hear Jacob's footsteps from behind, I ignored them and climbed the giant tree, sitting on one of its huge branches. _

_The scene from above was overwhelming. So that's what it's like to be tall._

_"Nessie? Nessie? Come on! I know you're up there!" Jake called from the bottom of the tree. It took a lot of effort to hold back my giggle. "Okay, I'll let you cliff-dive." _

_"Really?" I asked, excited. I heard him laugh loudly and climb beside me._

_"Nope." I frowned and pouted. _

_"I hate you, Jacob." He looked hurt at first then he decided to speak._

_"Really?" he asked seriously. _

_His face was heart-breaking. God, can't I stay mad at him for longer than five minutes?_

_"Naw," I replied, smiling. His face lit up but he kept his frown. Rather playfully, if I may add. "What?" I sighed, knowing what he wanted to hear. "I love you, Jake. You know that already!" I said, my 11-year-old-looking body hugging him. He hugged me back immediately and kissed my hair._

_"I love you, too, Ness. Look there," he said as he climbed down the tree, holding me with him. He got out the little knife he always had in his back pocket and began carving on the bottom of the tree._

_**Nessie+Jake**_

_**End Flashback**_

Tears were storming down my cheek as I remembered it perfectly. I put the basket down next to the tree and sensed the carving, that was about three feet away from the ground now. I wiped my tears away immediately and ran towards the Rez, leaving the basket on top of the tree.

Surely Alice wouldn't be able to see me as I was intending on seeing Jake; 'My future disappears with theirs'.

I went to the little red house of Billy and knocked on the door.

"Wow; someone actually knocks. Come in!" I heard Billy say from inside. I giggled and opened the door, going inside.

"'Morning, Billy! Is Jake awake?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Go see him upstairs, he's in his room."

I ran upstairs and opened his door to find him snoring on his bed, deeply asleep. On any other day, I would've waited for him to wake up, but I had too little time. I walked to his bed and shook him lightly.

"Jake? Jake? Come on! Wake up, sleepyhead!" I said.

"Patrol...Rachel...go..." he mumbled, I chuckled.

"It's Nessie, Jake! Time to go! And you haven't been patrolling last night," I said as I shook him harder. He jumped.

"What? Where-" I cut him off.

"'Morning!" He smiled and yawned.

"'Morning, Ness. Time to go already?" he asked.

"Yep!"

I waited for him as he took a shower and changed his clothes.

"Where to?" he asked as we got out of the house. I took off the scarf I had been wearing around my neck and blindfolded him.

"Surprise," I whispered in his ear. He chuckled.

"Okay."

I took his hand and led him, running. He ran along until we were finally there.

"Mmm...I smell food." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you always hungry, Jacob?" I asked as I removed the silk scarf from his eyes. As soon as he saw the tree, I could see in his eyes that he remembered. He walked forward towards it and sensed the carving, too.

"You still remember where it is?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah; I never forgot."

I climbed up the tree quickly and got the basket.

"And here's the food. I made it," I announced proudly, praying it would be good.

We both sat down on the grass and he started to eat. He finished all the sandwitches in a minute.

"Those were _really good_," he commented. I could feel my face light up.

"Really?"

"Really. I loved them." I sighed and stared at his face, studying it carefully, carving every detail in my own memory; that was probably the last time I'd see him.

He was getting self-conscious. "What?" he asked, making sure there wasn't anything on his face.

"Nothing. I love you, Jacob. Really. More than you know," I said truthfully, tears forming in my eyes.

"No way, Nessie. I love you more," he replied, smiling. I smiled back and rested on his shoulder for what seemed like a long time.

Tomorrow, I would be leaving for good.

Leaving to what seemed like Hell. No, it w_as _Hell.

But it was better than making my beloved ones get hurt for my sake.

They'd survive, right? They would.

I sighed, knowing I was wrong. But they would find a way to cope; they had forever to live.

_"More than my own life"_


	27. Away

**Disclaimer: I only own the few stuff that I had been telling you about for a looooong time now :)  
Sorry for the late update but I was extremely busy + my charger decided to explode!  
Thanks for all the awesome reviews..I hope you like this one...  
**  
**Please Read and REVIEW!  
(Oh btw- I was thinking of writing another seperate story about Mary and Embry in Mary's POV..What do you think?- Put that too in ur review plz ;) )**

Here ya go...

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter Twenty-Six_

I was caught up in my thoughts while I rested on Jake's super-warm shoulder that I'd miss so much.

"Nessie? Are you crying, sweetie?" He asked. Only then I felt the tears on my cheek. I was getting too emotional for my own good.

I wiped them away quickly, "No." But my hoarse voice betrayed me. He smiled.

"Okay, so I won't ask you if you're crying. Just one simple question; happy or sad?" Utterly depressed, Jake.

"Happy tears," I lied, smiling despite my instincts.

"Okay, then. Do you want to go home now? It looks like you haven't got enough sleep..." he mumbled, tracing the dark circles that appeared faintly under my eyes.

"Yeah, sure," I said as I kissed him, with all the force I had left; for it would be the last.

After we pulled away, he rested his forehead on mine, panting like I was.

"Love you," we both whispered at the same time.

He took me home and I got immediately upstairs, taking the chance as everyone except Esme were gone, for school and work and began writing more letters to my friends and one last, very important letter to my Jacob.

I opened the little white paper to re-read it before I put it in the same box with the other letters.

It said...

_Dearest of all, Jacob Kind Black, my fiance and my love,_

_First of all, when you're reading this letter I should be gone. Very far away, if I may add. And before I go any further, don't, and I repeat, don't try to follow me for that is the last thing I'd ask you to do. For me, Jake. Please._

_Secondly, I wanted to tell you something I think had become clear by now. Jacob, I was, am and will always be in love with you. And only you. I really do think I love you more than you know which is why I'm telling you this again. Jacob, you said I was your rising sun, but you, Jacob, are all I have. Not a sun. Not a star. Not a moon. But a whole world, Jake. You are my whole world. Or rather existence to be more accurate. I would never love anyone else, not under any circumstances, not if I had no other choice, not even if my own life depended on it. Remember that. Please._

_You'd always be there in my heart. Your ring would always be on my finger. I would never forget you, Jacob. _

_However,_

_I have something else to ask you. _

_Sorry, I said that not following me would be my last wish but I have one more._

_Jacob, don't destroy your happiness over me, I don't really deserve it. I know you have imprinted on me, but there might be a turning point, right? To un-imprint or something. _

_Move on, Jacob. If not for you then for me, Jake. Be happy. I beg you._

_PS: I'll try my best to call or send letters. I can't promise though._

_Love,_

_Your Nessie._

I hoped he would listen to me. I really didn't like the thought of him with someone else, but I wouldn't take away his happiness with me as I go. I wouldn't. I couldn't; I love him far too much.

I could feel sleep take over me so I put the letter back in the box and hid it again.

I glanced at the clock and it was 2pm already. I groaned, knowing that Daddy would be home soon. I couldn't trust my own dreams so I jumped out of the window and got back to the tree, leaning on it and drifting to sleep, forgetting all about the cruel world around me.

The next thing I felt was a low howl from beside me, I opened my eyes reluctantly to find Seth in his wolf form, nudging me with his giant nose until I woke up. I noticed it was dark already.

"Just five more minutes, Seth; I'm really tired," I mumbled as I closed my eyes again. I didn't hear any voices for a moment. You could be so understanding Seth. I'd miss you, too.

"Aw, come on! Wake up! It's, like, 9pm and your family was going crazy there. Jake is coming here now, too." I take back the 'understanding' part.

"Pretty please? Just tell them I'm here and let me sleep."

"Why don't you just get up like a good girl and sleep at, I don't know, home?" he said sarcastically. I could feel the smile in his voice.

"Seth, can you keep a secret?" I asked as I re-opened my eyes, he nodded. "I don't want to sleep at home." I said truthfully.

"And why's that?" Jake asked, approaching us, his face a mixture of anger and worry. I gulped; I had absolutely nothing to say as an excuse.

"Jake," my voice cracked as I said his name. He sighed and came by my side, Seth left then.

"What's wrong, Nessie? Why have you been acting weirdly lately?" he asked. I couldn't lie to him.

"I'll tell you," I paused as he waited, "soon. I promise."

"How soon?" he asked, relaxing a bit.

"Say, tomorrow by sunset?" Then I'd be in the air, on my way to Italy.

"Sure," he replied, hugging me and smiling.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" I heard Daddy sneer. I looked up to find him standing there, along with my mother. "You. Have. Scared. The. Hell. Out. Of. All. Of. Us. You'd better have a decent explanation for this!" I wondered what he'd do when I go for good. He froze in his place. "What have you just thought?" Darn it! Dammit Dammit Dammit!

"Umm...Uh, I...well...I'm going to tell you later!" I said as I tried to run away but who was I kidding; he caught me before I could even stand up. Jacob and Momma both had worried expressions on their faces, mixed with confusion.

"What did you mean 'when you go for good'?" he asked. I tried to think about songs but I was far too distracted. I cried instead.

"Daddy, please don't make me say it! I'm begging you, Daddy, just let me explain later. Please?" I pleaded, panting from all the crying.

"Renesmee," he whispered in a restrained tone, "Tell me. Tell us, sweetie. It would be just fine," he tried to persuade me. Was there a way out of this? With him reading my mind? I sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you," I whispered, looking at the ground.

"Go for good?" Jacob finally spoke, his voice broken.

"I'll explain," I whispered, "The day after we found the box that the Volturi left for me in my car, while we were in Starbucks, I received an anonymous call, all its aim by then was to tell me that they're somehow watching my every move and that if I ever say anything I'd be putting all of you in mortal danger, something I couldn't accept. From what I understood from his other calls, he was from the Volturi, obviously; who else would tell me to go to Europe? Anyways, I-I agreed. I had to go through all of you to be able to at least get on the plane-" Jake cut me off.

"That's why you brought me here this morning? To say goodbye?" he asked, a tear escaping his eye.

"And played the lullabies, and Monopoly..." Daddy mumbled, trailing off. I nodded, still looking at the ground. Momma was still frozen with shock. "Bella?" he called. She didn't respond until a few seconds later though...

"What the Hell were you thinking, giving yourself for those monsters?" she asked, holding me tightly. "Didn't you know we'd follow you anyways?" she asked.

"I wrote a few letters for all of you, telling you not to follow me. That was all I could do." I whispered.

"Letters, huh?" Jake whispered, his tone made my heart ache.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Yes, Jacob, you may talk to her privately," Daddy answered his thoughts, apparently, and turned his head to me, "Come home afterward, we have to talk about this." He took Momma and left.

As soon as they were out of hearing distance, Jacob started to talk.

"Renesmee," he started, taking my head in his hands, I looked away, afraid of what he'd say, "Please, look at me." I obeyed silently and looked at his black, deeply hurt eyes.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"You were actually going to Italy just to save us from fighting for you?" he asked, closing his eyes to control his emotions. I nodded in his hands.

"Please, Jake, understand. They're dangerous. They would've hurt you, all of you and I couldn't just accept that, Jake. I couldn't. You all deserved better than this."

"Nothing would've happened, you don't think they'd take down eight vampires and a whole pack of wolves, do you?" he asked, finally opening his eyes.

"They would, Jacob. They would've used Sofia's power to block us, all nine of us and they would hurt you, and us. All of us. It was the only way." It _is _the only way.

"Okay, better question. Did you think _we _would be happy when you're not around? Even if we're safe?"

"You would have coped sooner or later; you have forever to cope," I answered, breaking free from his grip.

"You're wrong," he whispered, "Nessie, I want to ask you one thing. Please,"

"What?" I asked, turning around; it hurt to watch his pained face.

"Stop doing this. Stop putting others before yourself."

"I can't promise you. Did you think _I'd _be happy if anyone got hurt?" I asked, facing him again. He looked away and stayed silent. "See?"

He sighed, giving up and took me in a warm hug.

"I love you, Nessie. That's all I could say now."

"I know, Jacob. I love you, too." I whispered against his chest and we both pulled away.

Now, they know. They all know.

Not that it would prevent me.

I couldn't put them in that danger. But if I do go home now, I wouldn't be able to leave.

I'd never been masochistic, and that was exactly why I would go, besides the obvious; I didn't want to feel the pain of them getting hurt because of me, _again_. They would be better off.

"Jake?" I called as we both got silent.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to go home now; I bet they're all waiting for me." I smiled at him, he replied with a weak smile, but, thank God, his face wasn't as pained anymore.

"Okay. I have to go now, too; I have to patrol tonight." He kissed my forehead, "Be safe."

"I will." I hope.

"I love you, Renesmee."

"Love you, too, Jacob."

He ran and I heard him phase. I watched him go deeper into the woods before I made any move.

I ran, full speed, towards the high way, away from La Push and home.

As soon as I was finally there, I got out my cell phone, which I found about 50 missed calls on, from my family, and dialed the one number I hated to admit I was actually dialing.

_His _number.

"I have to leave tonight. Now," I said as soon as he answered.

"Oh joy! Eager much?" he asked. Stupid, bloodsucking, parasite. They all are parasites; what with all drinking the human blood mercilessly.

"None of your business. I just need to go now and I don't have my papers," I snapped.

"Oh, it will be. And, I would meet you at the airport in half an hour, suitable enough?" he asked, triumphant. No, I don't hate you, I more than despise you.

"Fine," I spat as I snapped my phone shut. It seemed like I would need a charger there if I wanted to keep it.

I had some cash and my credit card in my bag. Good.

I called a cab as soon as I was near Port Angeles, I waited at the bottom of a building until it came.

"Ms. Cullen?" he asked, I nodded and got inside. He knew my destination already so the ride was silent.

As soon as I was at the airport, I waited; I didn't know who it was that was calling me for the past couple of days. He would find me.

I glanced around to see if I knew any face of all the people around me until I felt a nudge on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was.

"Oh, Renesmee. Here you are!" I froze at the too-familiar voice. No way.

Nahuel.

_Jacob Black_

If I could register any emotions that I had felt while she said what was going on it would be one thing; heart break.

God, she's so selfless, in a way that is very dangerous for her. She actually decided to go to those leeches, alone, unprotected and weak just to save us. It was more than heartbreaking, the pain was unbearable. I tried my best then to hide it from my face but I couldn't, even my words were strangled.

I knew she loved me and her family in a way that is amazing, but I had never thought she'd think of going that far.

I sighed in relief, knowing that, now, after everyone had known about it, she wouldn't go.

Let them come so I could show them what pain means.

For everything that had happened five years ago, and for making her think like that.

Though I was a little bit curious about what she had written for me in a letter. I'd ask her later, right?

Right then, I felt Seth, Leah and Quil join me to begin this night's patrolling.

_Is she at home now? _Seth asked.

_Yeah._

_What was wrong with her? _Leah asked. I just replayed everything in my head.

_WHAT?_

_Yeah, I know. Good thing she's not going now, right? Good thing we knew before it is too late._

_Are you sure she wouldn't go? _Seth asked.

_What do you mean? She told us, she wouldn't, right? _I suddenly became anxious. She wouldn't. She wouldn't. No.

_Now we all know what imprinting means! Does Jacob have to spend too much time with her? I wanted to stay with Mary for more time!_

_Are you retarded or something, Embry? I'm right here!_

_What? When Mary called the Cullens to ask about Nessie they said that she had been with you until now, so I decided to phase and patrol until you come. When did you leave her?_

_About half an hour ago. _Oh, crap! She didn't go home! Where else would she go to now? -No, no, no, no.

Not Italy!

I panted in my wolf form as I ran towards the Cullens.

_I'm phasing back! _I announced before I did. I slid my sweats back on me and ran inside.

"Where's Nessie?" I asked Esme, the first person I found.

"What do you mean 'where's Nessie'? she was with you!" Bella said, grabbing Edward by her side.

"Oh, God," he whispered as he realized, as I did, where she was heading towards. I saw Alice running towards us.

"I had a vision!" she announced, "Nessie's on the plane. Now." Now I knew Edward was more than sure.

"What?" All of us said, except Edward.

"Who's with her?" I finally spoke.

"Nahuel," Edward replied.

This sick jerk. I had no more decent words to describe him.

"What do we do now?" Jasper asked.

"She's going to be there in about 12 hours. We could go after her, but it would be too late, she'd be with the Volturi," Alice whispered.

"But we can take her back, right?" Blondie asked hopefully. I was still trying to wrap my mind around the idea.

"I don't know. Sorry," she whispered, silently sobbing.

She was gone.

What the Hell?

Gone for good. Gone forever.

I would never see her face again, never smell her sweet scent again, never touch her curls...

Never get married to her and live our own 'Happy ever after'.

No.

There must be a way out of this, even if I had to go there swimming. Even if I had to kill them all. Even if I get hurt in the process. I couldn't care less.

She was gone.

"Let's go," I finally spoke.

"Of course. Now, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle would come. The rest of you just stay here," Edward said. Bella's face was filled with rage.

"Come again, Edward?" she said.

"What you've heard; I can't risk it; they want you, too, and Alice. Esme wouldn't fight; I wouldn't let her. And Rose..." he mumbled, trailing off.

"No!" They all said in unison.

"We're all going, whether you like it, Edward, or not!" Bella yelled.

"Set in stone," Alice mumbled. He sighed, along with Jasper and Emmett.

"Okay. I'll call Carlisle and get us tickets for the plane."

"I found the letters," Blondie announced, coming down the stairs as they went to 'pack'. "Here's yours," she said as she tossed me my letter. Then, she gave everyone else theirs as soon as we were in the Vanquish, heading towards the airport.

I opened it slowly, reluctantly as I didn't want to remind myself. I went numb, I felt nothing at all. Nothing whatsoever.

My whole goal now was to get Renesmee back here...or die trying.

I began reading it, and stopped at several sentences...

_'don't try to follow me' _Never count on that, _'I really do think I love you more than you know' _No comment. _'You are my whole world' _And you're mine, so why leave, Nessie? Why did you have to be so damn perfect?! Why aren't you a little selfish? Don't you have any sense of self-preservation? _'I would never forget you' _I won't allow you to have that much time with those things you're going to.

My heart stopped as I read another sentence...

_'Move on' _

Come again?

Sh- She...Oh my God. I couldn't describe what I was feeling then, my heart fell, announcing a new stage of my life, the one that all its goal is to get her back. I won't move on, Ness. No.

_'Love,_

_Your Nessie'_

My Nessie.

Yes, My Nessie.

That's exactly why I was going to save her. I was going to get her back.

I had to.

"We're here," Edward announced, "Bella, would you please give me Jacob's papers? They're in that bag," he said. I knew they had 'papers' for me; I'd never had a passport.

Wolfe.

God, Bella, sometimes you could be so...I don't know, weird?

Edward chuckled humorlessly at that.

We got out of the car and went inside. We had to wait two hours for the next plane. Then, I remembered I had to call the Pack or at least Billy. I dialed Sam's number on my phone.

"Yes, Jake?" he answered.

"Look, Sam, I'm going to Italy on the next plane. I just wanted you to take charge of the Pack while I'm gone."

"What? Italy? Why?"

"Ask someone on patrol; they know." I snapped my phone shut.

"Come on," Bella said as we heard that our plane was there, finally, after two extremely long hours.

Of course, being with the Cullens, we were on Business Class. Figures.

It had one up side though; I got to eat all their food. God, I was starving and I didn't know it.

I slept the rest of our way there until Alice woke me up. We exited the plane and were out of there in about twenty minutes.

"How are we going there?" I asked as I noticed we had no car, and we were nine.

"I'm sorry to tell you that my daughter is going to steal a car, again," Doc said, sadness on his face. It didn't matter! Nothing mattered now! All what ever mattered was Nessie.

Steal a car, rob a bank, kill a bunch of strangers...

I. Don't. Care.

"Get inside!" Alice's high-pitched voice yelled from inside a green Mustang. I would've admired it if we were in any different situation. But, I didn't care, I just slid inside in the now-crowded car and kept my mouth shut for the rest of the way.

"Volterra," Bella said, rage still obvious in her tone.

I woke up from my numbness as soon as Edward spoke the next words...

"They're here. Park, Alice."

I felt the anger level rise and I started shaking...

_'Calm down,' _I heard Nessie's voice in my head plead, just like she always does when I get too angry. I wanted to get her out of my head and in front of me, too bad it wasn't possible.

I sighed as Jasper sent a wave of calmness through my vibrating body.

I was unaware of the others as I got out of the car and stood with them, that's when two tall figures in light gray cloaks joined us.

"Welcome to Volterra," One of them said coldly.

"Cut the crap, Felix! Where's Renesmee?" Bella sneered.

"Someone's got a bit of a temper," the other one said.

"Demetri!" Edward growled," Where's my daughter?"

"Should we perhaps take this conversation to a more appropriate setting?" Carlisle suggested, eying the street we were standing in the middle of.

"I couldn't agree more," a male voice in a darker cloak said. He looked much smaller than those Demetri and Felix but they held respect for him, as they straightened their aggressive positions to more casual ones. I snorted.

"Who brought the dog?" the same voice asked as they led us to a dark alley.

"None of your business, Alec. Just show us where Renesmee is," Emmett snapped. I grinned.

At the end of the alley was a secret door in, what appeared to be, a deserted building. We kept walking down some stairs until we reached a dark tunnel, not that it differed, I could still see the same.

Everyone had their poker faces on as we entered a bigger room, a more lighted one with a desk and a young _human _sitting behind it. It was the first time I see Bella's poker face. The girl really needed acting lessons; it sucked.

The human stood up as Alec, followed by Demetri and Felix, passed by her.

"Good morning," she greeted.

"Good morning, Adriana. Would you tell Renesmee that we need her in the main room in a few?" I growled as her name was said by this short parasite.

"Hold it," Jasper whispered in my ear as I felt myself relax.

"Sure, sir. I'll tell her right now," Adriana replied as she pressed a few buttons in front of her. Meanwhile, we were told to follow them as we entered an elevator that just took us downwards, more than we already were.

"Oh, my dear friends!" the super-pale, black-haired, innocent-looking bloodsucker said as we entered a huge room. What was his name? Yeah, Aro.

"I'm afraid we're not anymore, Aro," Carlisle replied coldly. Aro moved forward with about a dozen of his guards behind him, he stopped them with a quick glance. I felt like I was in some sort of a Mafia movie.

"Oh, Carlisle! I thought we were past the misunderstanding that happened five years ago," he said gently. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"If we were ever past the fact that you were looking for a reason to destroy our coven, we are definitely not past the fact that you forced my daughter into joining you," Edward replied. I felt like he was picking every word with great care.

"Forced?" Alec questioned, confused.

"Yes, indeed; you have threatened her, told her that if she doesn't come then you would hurt us," Carlisle explained, to Aro.

"No! Absolutely not!" Aro defended -I still hate him-, "Sofia here merely offered to get her to join us. No threats included."

"It's not like you haven't known of her previous attempts to kill Renesmee, Aro," Edward snapped, his voice like ice.

"I can't deny that but-" he paused, looking towards the door, "Here you are, sweetheart!" he said. I didn't bother to glance but then I heard a voice...

"Yes, master?" I could recognize this voice anywhere. This sweet, soft voice that sounded rather dead, strangled.

I turned around to find a dark cloak, lighter than Aro's pitch black one, come towards us, her curls hanging from the hood that rested on her head. She was looking at the ground, distracted.

Renesmee.


	28. Volterra

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but everything that I had stated before + Frederick :)**

**Umm....If you need tissues, get 'em :D lol I dunno if that chapter requires that though. (wink to KellyCullen004)  
**

**HollyBlack, I'm a team EDWARD :D & Thanks for your review ;)**

**Lexi, I SWEAR, FANFICTION DOESN'T ALLOW LINKS OR E-MAILS! I DON'T SEE IT! :) & About the baby, well, I think that might be in the sequel ;) *hint***

**& everybody else, THHHAAAAANKK YOUUU for all the awesome reviews :) I love you all.**

**Sorry for the late update...I had to re-write it. So, here it is :)**

**Here ya go...**

**Hope you enjoy..**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter Twenty-Seven_

_Renesmee Cullen  
_

It was one very long trip to Italy. We landed in Rome. If I wasn't in this situation, I would definitely stop and admire the beautiful city.

"Get inside, Renesmee," Nahuel said, putting a hand on my back and gently pushing me towards a long black car. I shuddered at his touch and went in silently. There was a dark shape, covered in a cloak, in the driver's seat while Nahuel sled beside me in the backseat.

"Listen, Nahuel," I said, quite rudely, "It seems like I'm going to have to deal with you for a long time, I just want to tell you something-" He was about to speak but I raised my finger up to stop him," Can you see this ring?" I asked, pointing at Jake's ring, "It would always be here, which means, in plain English, that you and I would never be together, not in your wildest dreams," I stated bluntly; I was in no good mood. His cold expression never changed though.

"We have forever to think about that." God! Seems like he's retarded as well. Well, no problem. I just huffed and tried to look from the side window but I was too distracted to do that.

We stopped in front of a dark alley after a long time.

"Welcome to Volterra," someone in a darker cloak said as I got out of the car, bowing in a gentlemanly manner. I just forced a smile as he stood up again. "I'm Frederick, Caius'," he paused looking for a word.

Nahuel completed the sentence for him,

"Psychic." He smirked.

His crimson red eyes sparkled against his extremely pale skin that contrasted with his dark brown hair.

"Hello," I whispered, looking at my feet as I entered the alley.

The three of them led me through dark hallways. They were so dark that if I was completely human, I wouldn't be able to recognize the dark green walls.

After about a whole minute of walking, we reached a dark office that had a human waiting behind a desk. Wait, a human?

Her skin was creamy, which went perfectly with her dark blond hair and blue eyes.

Nahuel must have noticed my confused look because he explained…

"Yes, she's a human, and the only one here, too. There was someone before her called Gianna, I think, but Felix 'accidently killed her'," he made quotation marks with his hands in the air as he whispered. I nodded, looking away.

"Hello, Adriana," Frederick greeted her, she smiled professionally.

"Hello, sir. Master Aro is waiting for you in the main room." He nodded as he motioned for me to join him. Nahuel was about to come, too, but Frederick stopped him.

"He wants us alone," he said firmly. He backed away easily and nodded, walking away to somewhere I didn't bother to look at.

We went inside the large, natural-lighted room which had 3 people inside; Aro, Felix and Demetri as I recall.

"Oh! Hello little Renesmee! Welcome here, sweetheart!" Ugh. I hated that extra-gentle tone. I just forced another smile. He stretched out his hand to shake mine but I knew better than to let him in my mind.

As our hands touched I began projecting thoughts into his head, random thoughts about school and hunting. He stared wide-eyed at me when I pulled away my hand.

"How did you do that? I could only see what you allowed me to see."

I just shrugged and smiled triumphantly.

"Oh! I see you again, Nessie!" I heard the voice that I recall clearly say as she entered the room. Sofia.

"Okay, so rule number one; nobody, and I repeat, nobody calls me Nessie," I said, setting my lips in a hard line. She rolled her eyes.

"I-" Aro cut her off.

"Of course." I was resisting the urge to, very maturely; stick my tongue out at her.

"Breakfast's here!" Felix announced, smiling hugely. Breakfast?

They drank human blood, right?

Uh-oh. I didn't think about that.

Seconds later, a tall, extremely beautiful vampire came inside, leading a bunch of guys with cameras and notebooks; tourists apparently.

They were talking in French, which I could easily understand. They were there on a trip; they thought it was some kind of an Italian museum held in an old castle or something like that. If they only knew…

As the door closed all six vampires lunged at them, sucking all their blood.

I had to hold my breath the whole time as my throat started to burn; I hadn't hunted in a very long time and human blood was utterly appealing at that moment.

I closed my eyes, too, to avoid the delicious scenery. I hated to admit that I really wanted to join them in that. But I remembered what Jasper had told me before…

_Flashback_

_"Well, I had trouble coping with our, well, diet. Do you know what got me through that time?" I shook my head._

_"You, Ness. Of course, Alice and Carlisle and the others were great help but when you came, I wasn't the one who had trouble with not drinking human blood. I'd decided that for you, I wouldn't even think about it again. Because if I didn't, you would've got hurt and I couldn't stand that. I discovered that all what I needed was someone I could do that for; Alice would've supported me in whatever decision I'd make, she helped me through the time before you were born but I did that for you, for you to stay alive. I hated the idea of you getting hurt because of me._

_"Same with your case here; I know how much you love Jacob, how much you're attached to him. All what you need is to remember him. Remember that you're doing that for him. You know how much he hates the idea of you being a 'monster', sucking innocent people's blood. And so does your father, he has suffered a lot when your mother was human but he restrained himself for her. He also hates the idea of you drinking human blood…"_

_End Flashback_

Yes, I would do that for Jake and Daddy, though they're not here, and I probably wouldn't see them again. But I owe them that much.

"I know about your diet, Renesmee, but, they are dead anyways. Why don't you try some?" Frederick said. I opened my eyes to find him wiping the last traces of blood from his lips and looking at me. I just shook my head and I heard him sigh.

Right afterward, they led me to my 'room' and left me there to 'rest'. The walls were light cream, the color I wanted to paint my house if I got married. Ugh; now I hate it. It had a king-sized bed, a wardrobe, a desk and a small couch.

I opened the wardrobe to find several outfits that I bet Alice would have screamed in horror if she ever saw me wear them and two dark gray cloaks, of course.

I changed to one of the pajamas there, it was of pink silk. They had known about that for a while, didn't they?

I found a phone on the nightstand and a little note beside it…

_Welcome to Italy. Adriana would call when you're needed. Otherwise, you're free to wander around Volterra._

Of course! They had guard everywhere, right?

As I was about to sleep, or at least lie down, I heard a light knock on the door.

"Yes?" I said; I hadn't trusted anyone there enough to let them in without knowing who they were. Just, please don't be Nahuel; I hate him enough.

"It's Frederick, Renesmee, can I come in?" What would the psychic want?

"Come in." It sounded more like a question. I sat on the edge of my bed and waited for him as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. I looked at him questioningly; it wasn't like we were friends or something that he could come here any time he wants.

"I just want to ask you about something," he whispered. This was getting weird; what would he want to ask me about? I nodded; not in the mood to talk. "Why do you only hunt animals?" He cocked his head to one side. I sighed.

"Because we feel that it's cruel and merciless to suck human blood, it's a matter of morals more than anything else; we don't want to be monsters when we can be good people," I explained automatically, playing with a strand of my hair and looking at the ground. I glanced at him when he didn't answer for long, he seemed deep in thought. "Why did you ask?" I asked, curious. He snapped his head in my direction.

"I was changed during one of those 'meals', Caius wanted to try to create an immortal-" He rolled his eyes," I didn't have much of a choice. That was the life they told me was available. But when I saw you restrain yourself, Aro explained that your family only hunts animals. I was curious why you do that," he explained, still whispering," That would be an interesting thing to try." I nodded." One more thing, though."

"Yes?"

"How did you prevent Aro from reading your thoughts?" I rolled my eyes.

"I only showed him what I wanted him to see." He had a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"How so?" I sighed.

"I can project thoughts to people. It's a gift," I told him in a 'duh' tone. He approached me.

"Can you show me?" he asked, his eyes eager. I put my palm on his cold cheek and thought about the plane, knowing that Aro would see anything I'd show him. His eyes widened as he watched.

"Wow."

"Now it's my turn to ask," I said. He nodded.

"How does your gift work?"

He sat down next to me.

"I see the future, the definite future. But only the things connected to Caius. For example, I saw you come here. That's why none of them went to Washington to offer you and several members of your family a place between us." Ah. Wait, 'offer'?

"Offer?" He looked at me with confused eyes.

"Yes, offer. Why?" He was still confused. I chuckled humorlessly.

"I was everything _but _offered to come here. I would rather be with my family now." I sighed internally; I missed them terribly already. He was still confused. Idiot; haven't they told him anything? "They told me that for 'my beloved ones safety' I'd better come here." His brows furrowed.

"Didn't Sofia ask you to come?"

"Ask?" I snorted, "Yeah, right." I put my hand on his cheek again and showed him everything.

"I wonder why she did that…" he mumbled, trailing off. Then, it clicked.

She wanted to kill me. She promised Aro to get me or no one else would have me.

She didn't expect me here, did she? Even after Frederick's visions?

She wanted me to refuse. She wanted to have some 'help' from here to kill me.

I growled in anger. She was a sick excuse for a creature.

And, of course, Nahuel helped her, but for another reason; to have me.

Oh God. I'm so stupid!

"Will you excuse me? I have to talk to Aro," he mumbled.

"No. Don't!" I half-yelled, grabbing his stone arm. "Don't tell him. Not yet. I don't think I would be allowed out of here now, Sofia would take that chance to kill me," I rushed through the words. He nodded in understanding and sighed.

"Well, then, Welcome to Italy." Yeah, seems like I'm totally stuck here. It's not like I didn't know that before.

As soon as he went out, I headed to my new bed. I knew Alice would see me now. I just hoped they wouldn't follow me.

I thought about Jacob, everything about him. I missed his flashing smile, his eyes, his laugh, his voice…everything.

I hoped he would listen to me, too; it would be a suicide mission to come here to get me back.

I looked at my diamond ring, my so-called 'engagement ring'. It's not like I'm getting married. But, now I have three things to remember Jacob with; his bracelet, his charm and his ring.

I touched Daddy and Momma's locket with my right hand and let out a tear as I drifted to sleep.

I woke up on a ring of my new phone. I answered it almost immediately, reluctantly though; why would they need me now?

"Good morning, Renesmee." Morning? What day was that? Oh, yeah, Friday. I haven't slept much, apparently.

"'Morning," I said when Adriana said nothing.

"Master Alec told me to tell you that they need you in the main room in a few," she informed, automatically. I nodded but then realized she couldn't see me.

"Alright. I'll be there." With my memory, I know where the main room is.

Alec and Jane were those disastrous twins, weren't they? Yeah; Alec 'blocked' senses and Jane made people suffer. Ugh.

I changed into the same outfit that I was wearing a few hours ago and put on one of those cloaks, putting the hood up though I, technically, didn't need it.

I looked at my feet as I went inside the room, Jane, Sofia, Nahuel and Frederick right behind me.

"Here you are, sweetheart!" I hate you, Aro. I really do. Even if you had no role in forcing me into this. I still hate you!

"Yes," what did they call him, leech? Bloodsucker? Parasite? Oh, right; Master, "master?" I choked, my voice strangled.

It was funny how I thought I could smell my family there, and Jake's musky scent, too. Wow. I'm imagining things already. I kept my head to the ground. I snapped it up immediately when I heard Jane's words though…

"The shield's here," she muttered grudgingly. A shield? Momma's here?

I saw them all; Carlisle, Esme, Momma, Daddy, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. I froze when I saw the last one though…

Jacob was there.

I had to take in to sharp breaths to prevent myself from crying; they would all see.

I walked towards him, not caring about the stares I felt on my back, and touched his cheek with my palm.

_Why, Jake? Why did you come? Jacob, please, please, take them all and go back home. It's enough that I'm here, and they wouldn't let me go alive. Please?_

I heard Daddy growl furiously a few feet away. I gulped; I just hoped they wouldn't fight right there and then.

_Nessie, I'm not going anywhere without you now! Did you lose your mind on your way here or what? Oh, right; you lost it way before that, when you first agreed to this nonsense!_ I could already feel the anger in his thoughts that I backed away, looking at the ground.

"Enough with this crap! Renesmee is coming home with us _now_ whether you like it or not!" Emmett snapped. Aro's eyes widened at his tone while Sofia smirked.

"I'm afraid this is not an option, gentlemen," Caius said as he entered the room with Marcus. Marcus stopped immediately as he got in and his ever-bored expression turned to an amazed one. I never thought it was even possible.

I looked at Daddy, confused.

"He never thought there is a relationship as strong as yours and Jacob's," he explained through clenched teeth.

"Anyways-" Momma cut Caius off.

"And why is this 'not an option'?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Simply, Bella, dear, because I would just kill her. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Sofia asked, still smirking.

"You want a fight, you get one!" Jacob growled, shaking.

"Jacob," Carlisle whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to Caius' direction," I would appreciate it if we don't have to fight now, but she's coming home with us," he said with finality. I was surprised by his slightly-angry tone and his restrained expression.

Jane and Sofia glanced quickly at each other and Sofia nodded.

In less than a second, Daddy lost his control over his anger and lunged at Sofia.

"Don't you think of even touching my daughter," he hissed. At that same moment, while everybody was distracted by this little move, I felt my whole body burn.

I fell on the ground, screeching at the top of my lungs; I felt every tiny part of me burn slowly, giving me no time to even breathe. I knew this was Jane's doing but I couldn't think properly.

Suddenly, it all stopped and I stood up easily again, as if there weren't any fire in the first place.

I glanced around me to find Momma by my side, rubbing my back but focusing on Daddy and Jake who were fighting.

Daddy ripped Sofia off in a speed that she couldn't stop him. Soon enough, she was a burning pile of ashes. I gulped, knowing that I was almost as strong as her…and there were a lot of full vampires here.

I saw Jacob in his wolf form fighting with Jane, who, apparently, had no fighting skills whatsoever. It looks like Momma has her shield up now.

He was about to rip her arm off when Alec interfered, growling and aiming at Jake's neck.

I knew what venom did to wolves…

I couldn't let that happen. I knew there was a pretty good chance that I would get hurt, or probably even killed in the process but all I needed to do is distract them. Yes, I would definitely get hurt…

I. Don't. Care!

I ran, full speed towards them, doing my best to push Alec off Jake as he continued ripping Jane apart.

Emmett and Jasper were preventing the guard from getting involved in the small fight there, along with Alice and Rosalie.

Daddy and Momma took me off their way as they helped Jake. While Frederick, Nahuel, Aro, Caius and Marcus backed away, afraid, apparently. I wondered whether it was genuine or just Jasper's doing.

Esme and Carlisle were standing right next to each other. It all took mere seconds.

"Stop!" Carlisle yelled, causing everyone to freeze.

Momma, Daddy and Jake were able to kill Jane, Alec backed away as his injuries were healing, his head down.

"We really don't want this to get bigger than it already is. We would like to take Renesmee home with us now," Carlisle said, mainly speaking to Caius who still looked afraid. Definitely Jasper.

"Of course. This was just a simple misunderstanding." Shut up, Aro! Cut the freakin' crap!

"But-" Aro cut Caius off, putting a hand on his chest.

"No," he said with finality. I smiled genuinely for the first time in about a week.

"Then we shall go," Carlisle said, motioning for us to leave.

I looked at Jacob, who rather looked smug, and smiled.

My head started to swirl, I didn't know if it was due to the fact that I haven't hunted nor eaten in a long time or because I was finally relieved; I was going home and everything would be back to normal.

I glanced a last glance at my family and gave in to what my body wanted the most now.

Right then, everything went black.

* * *

**Okay, so**

**What do you think? REVIEWW!--- little button down there. :) (A)  
& Again, who haven't told me already,**

**what do you think about the Mary and Embry story? (And YES, I won't write anything else until I'm done with this one :) )**

**(Thanks LiLAnnie123 for the tip ;) Here's the A/N :D:D)**

**The little button is still down there ;)  
**


	29. Back

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and everything that I had been stating for the last 27 chapters. TWENTY-SEVEN! Do I really need to repeat that?**

**& BEFORE I THANK ANYONE:**

**Guys (that's because I found out there's actually a guy who likes Twilight :P and reads my story :D), check out Teamtwilight27's fanfic: Edward's Family :) It's new and I like it ;)**

**THANK YOU for all the great reviews!! You guys are the best :)**

**Here's ch28- I know, not a lot of events but COME ON, they're just back from the whole Volturi thing :P**

**Hope you enjoy...**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter Twenty-Eight_

I woke up to find myself in Jake's arms. I felt a strange beep in my ears that I knew, later, was due to the fact that we were already on the plane. Wow; I had been out for quite a long time, then.

I felt gentle strokes on my hair while I was still groggy; I hadn't got enough sleep for a long time now.

"Hey," Jake whispered. I smiled at him; I had missed him terribly.

"Hey, Jake," I whispered back, which made me quite aware of the burning in my throat. So I decided to stop talking for a while. I put my hand on his cheek and thought…

_I've missed you. I'm really sorry, Jake but I had to- _I was cut off by his thoughts.

_Just leave the lecture for home. I know Edward wouldn't let you off the hook just like that; you made us all really anxious, Ness._

I felt uneasy as he mentioned that; I still had stuff to deal with at home.

"You sure do," Daddy whispered, lower than any sleeping human here would hear. But his voice wasn't as restrained as earlier today, which I was grateful for.

_I know, Daddy. I'm just happy to be back with you._

"Then, maybe, you should have, oh, I don't know, _stayed _with us," he muttered sarcastically.

"Edward!" Momma, Alice, Rose and Esme groaned in unison. He just chuckled; his mood was improving. Thank God.

I was getting my attention back to Jacob when I heard Alice gasp faintly. What, now?

"You haven't been wearing this for two days, have you?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, If you'd seen what they had for me there, you would have let me wear this _every day_," I whispered. Dang this burning.

Jake became alert when he heard that thought; I still had my hand on his cheek.

_When was the last time you ate or drank or whatever?_

I thought about that for a moment.

"Last meal was the eggs yesterday but I can't really recall the day of the last time I hunted," I stated truthfully as I rubbed my temples. Add headache to the burning and you have no energy whatsoever to remember anything, even if you have super vampire memory.

He sighed in frustration. The others just rolled their eyes; I would feed when we get off the plane anyways whether they throw a fit about it or not. I heard Daddy chuckle lightly at that.

"I'm getting as annoyed as Emmett with your silent conversations, Edward," Momma whispered in his ear but I could hear the smile in her voice. Emmett laughed loudly at that just to receive a smack at the head from Rosalie; all the humans were sleeping.

"See, Eddie?" he whispered, "Even Bella thinks it's annoying!" He smiled triumphantly then turned his head to Jasper with a mischievous grin.

"I know, I know. I lose. I'll get you the new motorcycle. Though I know you'd break it anyways," Jasper mumbled then got back to talking with Alice.

They were the same typical Cullens that I absolutely adore.

_I'm not a Cullen. _

I laughed at that; Jake should know by now that he occupies a great part of my heart. I showed him his ring on my finger and rolled my eyes. He should understand.

Thankfully, he did as he smiled sweetly and got back to playing with my hair. I noticed that I wasn't wearing the cloak anymore. Good thing they got rid of it.

I felt my eyelids become heavy once again and I drifted back to peaceful sleep.

_Jacob Black_

I was happy beyond words to have her back in my arms. Edward wasn't really happy about that but I insisted and he just let it go.

I kept watching her beautiful, extremely peaceful, face sleep. I had to admit it, I really wanted to put her hand on my cheek again and see if I could watch her dreams that way but I preferred to give her the privacy she always thought was taken from her in the presence of her family. Well, it was true.

I loved the fact that she was back, and that I got to kill that short leech. I couldn't bear the suffering and the pain she made Renesmee go through using her little 'gift'. I phased though I didn't want to and lunged at her.

Oh, I would have to add the fact that Nessie tried to distract the other parasite by pushing him off me to the list of things I really need to scold her about. Let's see…

We have the whole her-agreeing-to-go-to-the-Volturi, her-actually-going-there-alone-though-she-knows-we-were-strongly-opposed-to-that (I know it's long but there's no short way to describe it), her-not-eating-or-drinking-for-a-long-time, and her-being-just-stubborn issues. Wow; that's a lot.

I sighed again, knowing that, as soon as I'd see her face I wouldn't be able to be angry at her. I'd probably just hug her and tell her that I love her. I could be extremely weak when it comes to the love of my life.

As soon as the plane landed in Port Angeles, I borrowed Bella's cell phone to call Sam; mine was destroyed when I phased. Good thing Alice managed to get me some clothes.

I waited for a few seconds before he picked up.

"Hello?" he muttered, surprised that someone would call him at 3am.

"Hey, Sam. It's Jake," I whispered, careful not to wake Nessie. Edward just took her from my hands.

"Oh, hey. You're back? Is she with you? What happened? D-" I cut him off.

"I'm back. She's with me and I'll tell you later. I just had to inform you of my presence now." I heard him sigh.

"Okay. I'll see you in a few in the Rez. Okay?" he asked.

"Sure, sure. Just give me an hour or so; we're still at the airport."

"'Kay. Bye." He said as he ended the call.

I gave the phone back to Bella who was busy stroking her daughter's hair. She loved her so much, though she wasn't a woman of words. Like Charlie.

No, I take that back; Charlie knew how to speak, easily. And a lot. My last few meetings with him weren't exactly silent. I could swear he wanted to go back to his house and get his gun when we first announced our engagement.

He thought I was using her, just because I'm about 17 years older than her doesn't mean I'm using her! Okay, I take that back. I'm twenty-three and she's six, so in his point of view, it's disgusting. But I knew better than that; she wasn't in any way six or even sixteen, and she was my imprint. And I was sure as Hell I wasn't in any way using her.

I loved the sight of my ring in her little hand, which looked paler than usual now. She really needed to hunt. And soon. Maybe first thing in the morning because she seems pretty tired as well. I hate those parasites more than anything now. More than I even used to hate Edward a few years ago.

"Jacob!" Bella yelled, snapping me out of my reverie. I looked at her questioningly. "The paper work is done, let's get moving!" she said as she pushed me with one hand. Now I miss the times when she couldn't even punch me with me even noticing that; this push hurt a little.

As Bella, Edward, Nessie and I entered the Volvo, which Jasper brought from the house. And as the others slid into the Doc's Mercedes, I began thinking about our wedding that was to be in less than two months.

Alice said that she would make it in the large cottage that her, Bella, Blondie and Esme were busy preparing for us to live in after we get married; they didn't want us too far away.

Its location was really convenient as it was about a few miles away from the mansion but in the opposite direction of Bella's and Edward's cottage. Great; I wouldn't want him in our heads. For pretty obvious reasons.

January 1st was to be the new beginning of our life together. Our own 'Happy Ever After'. Who would've thought about that?

I glanced at the sleeping beauty that her head was laid on my lap and smiled; she was the one I wanted to complete my life- No, existence as she always corrected- with.

_Renesmee Cullen_

I opened my eyes and let a huge yawn escape my mouth. I rubbed my eyes and noticed it was already Saturday morning.

I got off my bed, that I didn't have to wonder much how I got to just simply because I live in a houseful of vampires and they are capable of almost everything that might occur to your mind.

I took one, very warm, very long, shower and changed into a pair of jeans, a tank top and my pink flip-flops. I left my hair loose and wet just to feel the cold breeze. I loved that fresh feeling.

I got downstairs to find Esme, Alice and Rosalie not there; just Emmett and Jasper. Carlisle, I knew, was at the hospital and Momma and Daddy were still in the cottage.

I wondered a little about what they were preparing for my wedding, then I decided to let it go; I've learned that there are a lot of things that aren't worth throwing a fit about. Including this.

"Hey, guys," I said, smiling hugely but my throat burnt so bad that I winced.

"Hello, thirsty little niece of mine!" Emmett just had to make a joke out of everything. I chuckled along with Jasper who stood up and closed the TV.

"Come on, we're going on a hunting trip!" He announced and turned to Emmett, "And, no Emmett, no grizzlies." Emmett boomed a loud laugh.

"Alice and Edward are rubbing off on you!" He glared at him but smiled later.

"You're just too-predictable!" We both said in unison, Emmett just stuck a tongue out at us.

The hunting trip was really great; I had two elks, a deer and a mountain lion _alone_. Emmett thought that the pack was rubbing off on me. What was with him today?

We got back to the house and found Momma and Daddy already there in the living room, cuddling. They sat straight as I entered though.

I felt a lump in my throat; I didn't know what was going to happen. I expected a long lecture though.

"Come here," Daddy said, smiling at me and patting the couch between him and Momma. I did as he said and felt myself relax a little. They both hugged me. "I'm not going to give you the same old lecture; I guess I can't punish you for inheriting those selfless genes off your mother either. So-" I cut him off.

"I missed you two so much. And I'm really, really sorry for going there against your will, but you know why I did that. And, thank God, it turned out pretty well. And I'm back, not that I planned to but whatever. Err…Sorry?" I mumbled the last part as they both muffled a laugh.

"It's okay," Momma reassured me.

"If it wasn't for Bella I really would've loved to make you hear that lecture again. I never get bored of that you know," Daddy said, smiling.

"Thank you," I told them both and leaned my head on Daddy's shoulder as I was thinking about another matter that I'd have to face soon.

Mary.

I'd have to tell her about my family sooner or later. Maybe I'd tell her bef- Daddy cut off my thoughts.

"Don't you have a Chemistry exam on Monday?" he asked, though he knew the answer already. I nodded and got the hint, going upstairs.

But I couldn't leave them now; I got my books and went back downstairs. I hated Chemistry, I was smart and all but this subject was just…well, chemistry.

"Help?" I asked, smiling and raising my books in my hand. Daddy sighed and nodded.

We spent the next two hours studying. Well, it was more like he was tutoring me. And, working faster than humans, those two hours were enough to use all the mental energy I had left. We had finished more than half the curriculum anyways so I was free to go.

As I exited Carlisle's study, where we were, I smelt Jake's oh-so-recognizable musky, delicious scent. I grinned hugely and ran downstairs to meet him. I was surprised to find him talking to Alice and Momma in a hushed tone though. They all stopped talking when they heard my footsteps and began talking about another thing…

"So, Jake, you were saying something about a garage?" Momma asked. I rolled my eyes as I entered the kitchen, where they all were.

"Yep. I'm opening one right here in Port Angeles," he replied, eating something that all I knew about is that it smelt horrible. I decided to play along.

"Oh, really? And why am I surprised I'm kind of the last one to know, Jacob?" I asked.

He turned his head to me and was smirking," Let's just not talk about stuff that are 'surprising'. Stuff that _people _decide and hide. Shall we?" I knew exactly what he was talking about. I looked at the ground and whispered a 'Sorry'. They wouldn't let me forget this, would they?

I left the room and headed towards the backyard. I sat on the grass and thought a little…

So, now, because I didn't tell them I'd go to Italy, for obvious reasons, he would have the right to hide anything from me?

I didn't have it in me to tell him that, though; I still felt guilty for putting them in that situation.

I heard his footsteps behind me; I kept my eyes closed as I inhaled the beautiful scent slowly.

"Aw, come on! I didn't mean it that way!" He sat beside me and put a hand on my shoulder," Sorry; I know I shouldn't have said that." His voice was sincere, not that I doubted it. I sighed and opened my eyes.

"No, it's okay. I'm the one who should be sorry," I whispered against his shoulder, he tightened his grip and kissed the top of my head. It was silent for a while.

"So, have you hunted today?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm full," I answered, "You still didn't tell me more about the garage."

He smiled, "I'm opening one in Port Angeles, and you know I'm pretty much into fixing cars and stuff."

"But, why, Jake? You wouldn't have enough free time; you patrol too much."

"I'll manage. Besides, you don't expect me to live off your family's money, do you?" What?

"Huh? Since when do you talk that way?"

"What way? We're getting married, and I just simply refuse to live off your money, even if you have enough for a whole country." I sighed.

"Okay. But I have one condition though," I demanded, he nodded," This wouldn't affect the time we spend together; it's not much to begin with." It was his turn to sigh.

"I know but-" I cut him off.

"No buts; either that or no working," I stated bluntly, using my full stubbornness.

"I'll try my best," he said. That was when I remembered I hadn't kissed him in two days, so I simply did.

"P-L-E-A-S-E! Out. Of. Here!" Emmett said from inside and I heard Daddy groan. Being in our heads, that wasn't pretty.

We both chuckled then turned our heads to face the forest.

"Mary is in the Rez now, you know," he said.

"Really?" I said, trying to sound not interested; I didn't want to face her just yet.

"Yes. Ness, you're going to have to tell her sooner or later," he said as he stroked my hair.

"What's wrong with later?" I asked rhetorically, knowing I would give in eventually.

"Nessie," he whispered.

"Okay, okay. I'll go talk to her." I raised my hands as if in surrender. He chuckled." And that's so not funny. What would I tell her? 'You know those vampires Embry told you about? Yeah, those are my family'. Yeah, right!" I stood up as I said that. He hugged me.

"Everything will be just fine, Ness. I'll come with you if you want," he offered.

"Please?" I almost begged; I needed some support doing this.

"Sure, kid," he teased. He knew I hated him calling me that. Or little. Or weak. Well, you get the point!

"Hey!" I objected, frowning. He laughed at my expression.

"Sorry. I meant 'Sure, sunshine'." It had been a while since he called me that so I smiled.

"Thanks, Jake."

"Wanna go now?" he asked. I was about to nod when Alice interrupted.

"No, no, no, no," she chanted," I need her for only a couple of minutes up here!" she said from upstairs.

One second I was standing with Jake in the backyard, the other I was already in my room.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked," Is it something to do with my wedding? The dress?" I asked excitedly.

"Nope. I'm just taking some measurements." I huffed as she got out the little pink meter she had.

"Why do you guys have to hide everything from me?" I asked," It's my wedding, you know!"

She grinned at my frustration and got back to writing numbers down. I didn't know why, though; she had probably had it memorized.

"You'll know everything in its time! Now, go, go, go! Out!" She pushed me through the door. I rolled my eyes and got out. Maybe Daddy would tell me later.

Jacob was waiting downstairs. I took him and we ran our way to the Rez.

"There she is." He pointed at First Beach. He was about to go when I grabbed his shirt.

"I need you with me!" I insisted, pouting. He chuckled.

"Sure; come on." He led me to where Mary was sitting with Embry. It looked like Embry knew about this because he nodded as Jacob and I approached.

Mary turned her head to see who Embry was nodding to and saw us.

"Hey, Nessie!" She greeted me and then waved to Jake," Where were you the last two days?" she asked. I forced a smile; I was nervous.

What would I tell her now?

The truth, apparently.

"Italy," I answered quickly, squeezing Jake's hand for support. Her expression was of pure surprise.

"Italy?" She repeated, more like talking to herself. I sighed.

"I need to tell you something important, Mary," I managed to whisper. I wished I'd brought her somewhere where I could bring Jasper. She looked at me questioningly. "About the vampires Embry, Jake and Quil told you about." She was still taking it in; it took her a while before she nodded.

"What about them?" she asked.

"Well," I could swear Jacob was hurting real bad from all the squeezing but he rubbed my back soothingly, Embry got by her side and held her close," I- uh, well, um…" I mumbled.

"You can do it," Jake whispered in my ear. I took in a sharp breath.

"I'm half-vampire, my family are all vampires." I rushed through the words, though I knew she could hear me.

Her face was drained of any blood, Embry had to hold her close for support and kept whispering 'It's okay's and 'Don't be scared' s in her ear. She spoke when she regained her composure.

"Vampires?" she whispered," That's not a prank?" she asked, hope filling her voice. I shook my head.

She stretched one trembling hand and touched mine, she looked at me questioningly," But you're not cold. Embry told me they're called 'the cold ones'."

She was accepting it. I let out a sigh of relief.

"That's because I'm only half-vampire. I'm half-human, too," I explained. She nodded and kept silent for a moment.

"That's why you eat like us?" she asked, obviously remembering my chocolates.

"I can survive on either that or blood, but I prefer blood." She gulped hardly and got herself closer to Embry. Uh-oh! I didn't tell her we're vegetarians! "Animal blood," I quickly corrected, fighting the tears in my eyes; my friend was afraid of me.

"What?" she whispered.

"My family doesn't drink human blood; we survive on animal blood instead." She looked at Embry who nodded reassuringly. She let out a sigh of relief.

"So the Cullens and the Hales are all vampires?" she asked, regaining power in her voice. My grip on Jake's hand loosened a little as I relaxed. We all sat down on the sand then, the guys on both our sides.

"Yes. Every one of them. Edward and Bella are my parents, actually, not Carlisle and Esme. Biologically; I'm not adopted." Her eyes widened.

"But- Oh, right, you don't get older," she remembered the Quiluete legends, "Wait, you don't get older?" It was hard for her to apply those legends on her friend.

"Being half-human, I grow up. Fast, yes. But, I do. It would all stop by next year though."

"Half-human? Didn't you just say that Edward and Bella are both vampires?" She wasn't getting this easily, was she?

"Uh- they had me when Momma was still human," I explained.

"That would get some time to get used to," she whispered, smiling. I smiled back at her.

"It's okay; I know it's unusual."

Jacob decided to talk then; all the stress was over," Do you remember what we told you about how some vampires have special powers?" he asked, squeezing my hand encouragingly. She nodded.

"Do you have one, Ness?" she asked, a little excited. I nodded as I quickly put my palm on my cheek and showed her images of the two of us having fun and how much I would appreciate It if she'd still be friends with me. "What was that?" she whispered, her eyes widening.

"I can project thoughts and images into people's minds." I smiled proudly.

"Does anyone else have powers from your family?" she asked, her breath finally even.

"Yes; Daddy can read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper can manipulate emotions and Momma is a shield; Daddy, for example, can't read her mind without her permission," I answered.

"Wow." She dragged the letters, "Unusual indeed. So, how old are you?" she asked. I chuckled nervously; this was sure going to freak her out.

"Six," I choked, glancing at her now-shocked face.

"Six," she repeated, whispering. "You sure grow up fast." I nodded.

It was silent for a moment, I leaned my head on Jake's shoulder, relaxing, and put my hand on his cheek.

_Thank you for being here._

_Hey, anytime! It's gone good. She'd get used to it eventually. I think you should wait for 'meeting the family' until Rachel's wedding next Saturday._

_Sure; I'm not ready for that yet, either. By the way, I owe Rachel an apology._

_An apology? Why?_

_I told her Alice would help her, and that was supposed to be yesterday._

_Oh, she helped her. She went to her today while you were studying._

I turned my head to look at his smirk. Then I chuckled.

"Do you want to go somewhere? I should be going home in an hour anyways so why not use this time?" she asked, looking at Embry.

"Do you really have to go home?" Embry groaned. She rolled her eyes.

"Hello! Chemistry exam on Monday!" He sighed.

"Okay," he mumbled grudgingly. Jake and I laughed at his frustration; we never thought we'd see that side of Embry.

"We can go to the cliffs," I suggested, glancing at Jake who just nodded.

"Great!" Mary squealed.

"Okay, then. Come on," Embry agreed, standing up and taking her hand. She blushed subtly. Aw!

We went to the cliffs in Jake's Rabbit; it was the nearest car to the beach.

She sat beside me on our way there.

"What's that?" she mumbled, pointing on my ring. I grinned happily.

"Uh. Jake and I are getting married." Now, she was more shocked than the time I told her I was a vampire.

"What? Like married married?" she asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Sure. Is there a married, not married, Mary?" I asked. She chuckled.

"Wow; that's great," she whispered. My smile just got huger; I never thought it was even possible.

"Here we are," Jake announced as he parked at the cliff. We got off the car and sat on the edge of the cliff. I was cuddled in Jake's arms and she was in Embry's; they were together now apparently.

"See? You made it," he whispered, rocking me gently. I sighed happily.

"Yeah," I whispered back.

He put his head on top of mine and kissed my hair.

I couldn't express how happy I was at that moment; I had everything; my fiancé, my friend, my family…everything.

I was still worried a little though, about her meeting my family. But it was going to be okay, right? I mean, the hard part is over.

I was pulled away from my reverie by my ringing phone. I answered it immediately.

"Hello?"

"Nessie, you need to come here _right now!_" Alice demanded, her voice excited.

"What? Why?" I asked, a little worried though her tone suggested that there was nothing to be worried about.

"Your dress is here!"

* * *

**Here's the button :) :D:D**

**Btw- After this chapter I'm thinking maybe one more before the epilogue. Then, I WILL write a sequel but just not right now; I NEED A BREAK! Having a life and updating fast don't go together :P **

**Please REVIEW ;)**

**xoxo  
**


	30. New

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and everything that I'd told you about before+ the wedding dress! I designed it in my head so, sorry, no pic ******

**Alice's dress for Rachel's wedding: www(dot)2shared(dot)com/file/6912448/95e05f04/alice(dot)html**

**Bella's dress for Rachel's wedding:**

**www(dot)2shared(dot)com/file/6912478/becd0cc7/bella(dot)html**

**Sorry for the late update; been busy.**

**THANKS for all the AWESOME reviews! **

**Kailaann: FanFiction doesn't allow e-mails. If you want to write your e-mail to me just write it like this: example(at)whatever(dot)com ******** :P**

**Everyone: THANKS AGAIN!**

**Here's the last chapter BEFORE the Epilogue ;)**

_Chapter Twenty-Nine_

I squealed with excitement; I was finally going to see my wedding dress!

"I'll be right there!" I replied quickly and snapped my phone shut.

I turned my head to Jacob who looked amused by my over-excited expression. He had probably heard my conversation with Alice so there was no point in explaining that to him again.

"Wanna go home?" he asked. That caught Mary's and Embry's attention. I nodded; eager.

"You're leaving already?" Mary asked.

"Yeah; Alice said that I had to go home now!" I practically squealed again at the last part of the sentence.

"Okay, then. See you Monday?" she asked, unsure.

"Sure; we have an exam, don't we?" I asked rhetorically as I pulled Jake to the Rabbit.

"I'll call Quil to get your car!" Jake yelled to Embry above my shoulder as he waved at both of them.

I was bouncing in my seat on our way to the mansion; I couldn't wait to be there, obviously. Jacob thought that was pretty funny.

As soon as we were in the driveway, before Jake even slowed the car down, I unbuckled my seatbelt, opened the door and was about to get out when I felt Jacob's hand grab my wrist urgently.

"Are you stupid or something? Can't you just wait until I at least slow down?" he was frantic. I rolled my eyes.

"Jake, first, let go!" I struggled to get my wrist free but he was stronger than me. I huffed," Second, _I hunt down mountain lions! Do you seriously think I'd get hurt getting out of a car while it's still going?_" I stressed on every word. He had parked the car by then.

He sighed," Sorry. But you scared me." I sighed as well and smiled.

"S'Okay," I mumbled and kissed his cheek." Now, please, let go? It hurts." He immediately let go of my wrist.

I stormed to my room, where I could smell Alice, and rushed to my closet where she was standing with a package in her hand, her face beaming.

"I have it right here," she said, or rather sang. I grinned widely.

"I want to see it!" I demanded, hopping up and down again. She chuckled lightly and blindfolded me. Then, right afterward, she removed the scarf.

"You reek of dog! Go take a shower before you come anywhere near the dress!" Her nose wrinkled to confirm it. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice! I'm getting married to him, _in the dress_! It doesn't matter!" I reasoned, whimpering.

She sighed," Fine," she muttered grudgingly.

She blindfolded me again as I felt her getting me into a very soft dress. Satin, I assumed. But, I couldn't be sure.

As she removed the scarf, ever-so-slowly, I opened my eyes to see my reflection in the giant mirror right before my eyes.

My mouth dropped as I saw the most beautiful white wedding dress in the whole wide world.

It was strapless, a tulle bow right under the lace that covered my chest, with white satin appearing beneath it. From under the bow until mid-thigh was also covered with lace.

Going down with my eyes I saw the beautiful tulle layers that appeared where the satin stopped right after the lace.

"And that's not all of it," Alice said as she saw my bewildered expression. She leaned down quickly and got out a small box. She opened it in painful slow-motion until she took out the tiara in her little hands. My eyes widened and I jumped up excitedly.

"It's just…wow!" I stuttered the way Jake does. And it was 'wow'; so modern but still a classic tiara. Don't ask how; I don't know.

"I know! Diamonds! I would've liked to add some rubies but I thought against it." Cullens.

I just stood there staring for a moment, feeling nervous already about the wedding; it seemed too close now. Alice then, apparently, had a vision.

"Come on! Let's get you out of the dress! All of them are returning from the hunting trip!" Alice yelled, dressing me back in my clothes already.

"Hunting trip?" I asked, confused; I didn't know they were hunting. And Em and Jazz already hunted with me this morning!

"Yes; hunting. Why?" she sounded a little bit too innocent. I rolled my eyes; they have been preparing a surprise or something.

"Are you done already?" I heard Jake's voice from downstairs. Wait, downstairs? I thought he left. Alice must have noticed my expression because she explained…

"His suit. Duh!" She rolled her eyes. I giggled.

"Yeah," I answered his question, knowing that he would hear.

A few seconds later, I found him in the closet with us. He grinned at me. I ran there and hugged him; don't ask why because I just felt like it.

"About 5 weeks," he whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Yeah," I whispered back.

******************************************************************************

" Jasper! Out. Of. Here!" Alice yelled, pushing him outside the closet, where we were.

"What, Alice? Don't I get to see what you're going to wear? It's just Rachel's wedding, you know," he tried to reason.

She shook her head defiantly and looked back at me and Momma; Rose and Emmett were out of town for the weekend; again, 'wedding secrets'. Ugh.

"Now, Bella," she chanted, moving towards Momma's blue dress. "Wear it and wait for me to apply your make-up!" Momma rolled her eyes.

The dress was exquisite; it was one-shouldered, the blue and white chiffon scarf was held from the shoulder to the wide waist-belt, leaving most of it flying freely. It looked just superb on Momma.

I wore my red Zuhair Murad dress –Alice taught me how to pronounce it in a perfect Lebanese accent- and waited for her to apply my make-up.

Alice, being Alice, wore her dress the last, even after our make-up.

Her dress was totally different though; it was white and knee-length, with a wide 'belt' right under her chest. She curled the edges of her hair and used just a little make-up; she didn't need it anyways.

After the whole dress-me-up games in my closet, we walked downstairs for the three, exceptionally bored, men downstairs; Jasper, Daddy and my Jake.

_Jacob Black_

This was ridiculous! My sister's wedding was in half an hour and I was going to miss it because Shorty decided it was nice to make Nessie her Barbie doll!

"Jacob, I'm begging you!" Jasper said for the millionth time; my emotions were getting on his nerves. I smirked.

"I'll try." I saw Edward roll his eyes.

I was getting a little bit nervous though; today, Mary would meet the vamps. I just hope it would go well just as it went a week ago when Ness told her. Though Nessie told me that she wasn't really comfortable around her at school. I'd have to talk to Embry about that.

I felt my new phone ring in my expensive suit's pocket- Ness had bought me one last week. I still can't believe how I just go with whatever she says. I got it out and blinked twice at the caller's ID before I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jake! Where the Hell are you?" Rebecca's voice said. Oh, God. I missed her so much.

"I'm at Ness'. I won't be late, promise, sis," I managed to say; I was still recovering; no one had told me she was finally coming.

"Ness? Oh, you and I have a lot to talk about! I'm waiting. Miss you!"

"Miss you, too," I mumbled into the now-dead BlackBerry.

I missed Rebecca; I'd only seen her for a couple of times since she got married and moved away with her annoying husband. Chase. Ugh.

I'd have a lot to deal with after tonight. Work, the Pack, Billy- He'd be living all alone again now. And he's not young- and finally, my Renesmee.

I didn't know how I would manage to have time in the 24 hours of the day to take care of all of that.

Last week, I managed to get the garage ready; Nessie was always busy for those exams she had. I was going to see her for the first time in a few days now.

"Jake?" she waved her little hands in front of my face, snapping me out of my reverie. I took a good look at her then.

She looked more beautiful than usual. It's not like I thought it was remotely possible; maybe, just maybe, I was a little bit biased. Naw; she was a natural.

The long red dress enhanced the color if her hair and eyes, though green looked better on her. She still looked more than beautiful.

"You're just…wow!" I stuttered as usual. I could almost feel Edward's smirk.

She chuckled lightly, showing her pearls of teeth, and kissed me quickly. Oh, great, now I had lip gloss on. I smiled as she pulled away and wiped away the light pink lip gloss.

We took her Ferrari, alone. The rest took Edward's Volvo; they had a permission to cross the boarders today for Rachel's wedding. Hell, I was the Alpha! What are those boundaries now for anyways?

Whatever.

"Excited?" she asked, obviously asking about our wedding.

"Of course!"

"Where's the honeymoon?" she asked before I could say anything else. I rolled my eyes; I told her I wouldn't tell her.

"Nessie," I groaned as she used her puppy eyes. It hurt like Hell to not be able to do what she wants.

"Please Jakey?" she whined, using the name she only used once before…

_Flashback_

_I watched her little steps as she walked towards her pile of toys, eying them carefully and trying to choose something to play with. _

_"Hmm…" she mumbled as she threw some little toys away from her way. I went beside her and got on my knees to be able to talk to her; she still looks up at me even when I'm on my knees. _

_"What do you want to do?" I asked gently, playing with her curls as she looked at me with her wide brown chocolate eyes that now held a new sparkle._

_"Make-up!" she squealed. Oh, I hate you Shorty for teaching her this!_

_"How so?" I asked as sweetly as possible, praying it wouldn't be what I thought it was. She ran, full speed, to her make-up kit and got it, opening it in front of me._

_"On you!" she concluded, grinning from ear-to-ear._

_"Nessie," I groaned. She pouted._

_"Please, Jakey?" she whined. Oh my God. I was going to be a Barbie doll._

_End Flashback_

"Edward and Bella will kill me for telling you, Ness. Please?" I tried to stop her whining.

"Jacob!" I sighed.

"Malaysia." Her eyes grew wide as a smile spread on her face. She hugged me as I drove. I took one hand away from the steering wheel and wrapped it around her and kissed her head.

"This is just awesome!" she squealed again. She had been doing that a lot for a while.

We got to Paul's, where the wedding was, just on time; Billy was still waiting for her to walk her down the aisle. I would have done that but she insisted. She loved him so much.

"Jacob!" Rebecca yelled as she threw her arms around me. I let go of Ness' hand and wrapped my own arms around her, too.

"Hey, Rebecca," I whispered. Nessie gave me a 'What the Hell' look from behind her. I chuckled lightly as I pulled away from our brief hug. "Sorry; I forgot to introduce you-" I took Nessie's waist and Rebecca's shoulder," Renesmee, this is Rebecca, my sister-" Understanding crossed her face and she smiled sweetly at her," Rebecca, this is Renesmee, or Nessie, my fiancée," I stated proudly. Rebecca looked at me like she wanted to say 'And why am I the last one to know about this?'; I would know.

Rebecca knew nothing about the whole world we live in. No vampires, no wolves, nothing.

"We're getting married on January 1st," I said, trying to lessen her glare but failed miserably.

"Yeah. Later, Jake." She walked away to Chase before she rushed to wait with the bridesmaids. Ugh. What? I can't say his name without the 'Ugh'.

Just then, the music began, announcing the beginning of the ceremony.

Billy, in his wheelchair, held Rachel's hand as she walked down the aisle towards Paul, who was grinning, unlike him. Jared was his best man, while Rebecca, Emily and Leah were Rachel's bridesmaids.

I had to look away when they kissed though; it still disgusts me.

Nessie was by my side the whole time, trying to sense if I was uncomfortable or something; I could tell from her glances at Jasper every couple of minutes.

"Come on," she whispered as we all headed towards the other, bigger room where the reception was held.

Mary was with Embry there. She looked like something was going on with her but I didn't care that much; Embry would handle it and would tell if he needed any help. I could feel Nessie tense by my side; she was also nervous about this.

"It won't be that bad," I reassured her. Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper joined us then.

Nessie sighed and squeezed my hand. It didn't hurt as much as the squeeze last week.

"Hey, Mary." Her voice was shaky. Embry was trying to reassure Mary, too.

"Hey, Ness," she greeted her, smiling a small smile.

"Umm-" Edward cut her off, saving her.

"Hello, Mary. I'm Edward, Nessie's father. This is Bella, her mother, Alice, her aunt and Jasper, her uncle." He pointed at them as he introduced. I wondered where Carlisle and Esme were but then let it go; they were probably buying us something for the wedding; everyone was doing that lately.

"Hello," she whispered as she shook his cold hand, flinching slightly as she did. I could hear her heartbeat become uneven. Then she sighed, relaxing. Jasper.

Alice suddenly jumped and clapped like a child with candy, "We're going to be great friends!" she announced as she hugged her. She was too stunned to hug her back. I wondered if she saw that in a vision earlier. I glanced at Edward who nodded.

_Mary Grace Anderson_

A few seconds ago, I was really terrified; I was meeting vampires. Like, real vampires!

I knew they didn't drink human blood, and that Nessie wouldn't hurt me, and that Embry wouldn't let it happen in the first place, but I couldn't help but feel scared.

I sighed; Embry. I loved him uncontrollably since the moment I saw him. Creepy, I know, but he loves me just the same. Maybe even more, I give him that much.

Now, I was relaxed. Though I knew that it was because of Jasper Hale, Ness' uncle; she told me he could control emotions. I wasn't annoyed though.

Nessie and I still had a good chance that we would be best friends. Really; both of us held similar secrets.

Today wasn't one of my best days though; I kind of fought with my parents and I so wanted to pack my stuff and leave. But Embry convinced me not to. Now I feel all guilty and terrible. Ugh.

"Sure," I answered Alice. Although she was ice cold, she was so warm. Yeah, I know, it sounds crazy. But she was so hyper and looked extremely friendly.

It was time for the dances then. Embry snapped me out of my little thinking bubble and held his hand out for me, asking me if I wanted to dance with him. I agreed instantly and walked awkwardly in my heels towards the dance floor. His graceful steps kept me from falling.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms held my waist. I blushed quickly then focused on the dance moves.

As the music became slower I leant on his chest and relaxed, he slipped one arm from my waist to my hair and kissed it.

"See? I told you it would be just fine," he whispered against my neck, sending chills down my spine. I smiled.

"Yeah; I'd still need time to cope with that new fact though," I whispered back.

"I know, honey." I loved it when he called me that," I'm always here. I won't let anything happen to you. Know that, please." I instantly felt safer, happier. I sighed happily.

I was going to enter that myths world and embrace it.

_Jacob Black_

I played with Nessie's curls as she sat on my lap while I sat on the garden bench, getting away from the music and the noise a little; all La Push was there.

"You know, Jake?" she finally spoke.

"Yes, Ness?"

"This was really better than I thought. I don't know what's wrong with Mary though…" she mumbled, trailing off. I kissed her cheek.

"Told ya." I smirked. She slapped my arm playfully.

We kept in comfortable silence for a while, until we both heard Seth angry voice mumble something. I glanced at the door to find a very drunk Seth stumbling his way out with Amy right behind him.

"Seth!" she called, running to keep his pace." Look at me! What's wrong? What happened?" she asked.

"Amy, please, stay inside," he warned her as he started shaking. Not so good.

He only phased once in front of her, when he told her about 'us', but since then, he promised he wouldn't phase with her around; he was afraid she might get hurt the way Emily did, or the way Billy almost did.

I paid more attention to Ness now…

"Go inside, get Quil here and make sure nobody gets out now, okay?" I asked her, glancing back at Seth who was shaking even harder. She nodded and got inside quickly, quite impressive if you ask me with her heels on.

Seth was practically phasing now, I ran to Amy and got her out of the way. He would thank me for that later.

She was terrified; he was never that angry, well, he never got drunk either. It was Seth we were talking about!

Quil got out with Edward by his side.

"Quil!" I called," take Amy inside, please." He took her from my arms and got her inside. That was when Seth finally exploded into a ball of fur. I sighed, still worried; what would do that to him? And where was Leah now?

He whimpered slightly and ran towards the woods in his full speed. Honestly, I was debating whether I would phase and ruin the suit or just take Edward and follow him.

Screw the suit! _Sorry Alice…_

I heard Edward chuckle lightly as I sprinted towards the woods. All I could save was the jacket before I phased.

_Seth! _No answer. _Seth Clearwater you'd better answer me now!_ I used the Alpha voice I didn't like to use.

He growled.

_Yes, Jacob? _

_What happened? Why were you drunk, Seth? Do you have the slightest idea of what would have happened to Amy if you phased near her?_

He sighed mentally.

She's _getting married! She's getting fucking married to Charlie! Dad has passed away only 7 years ago, Jake! Couldn't she give him that much?_

_Sue, huh?_

_No, Leah! Of course it's Mom! _Getting drunk didn't help him at all, did it?

_Where's Leah? _I suddenly asked after a moment of silence.

_She ran away, she just left the place as soon as she heard the news from Mom. He didn't even have the guts to come there with her!_

_Where do you think she went?_

_You have full access to my head now! Do you think I know?_

_NO! Sorry, Seth, but you need to CALM DOWN! _

_Yeah, what would that do, huh? _

_Calm down first then we talk!_

_Okay, I'm cool. Talk! _I wasn't going to make him chill a little, was I?

_Seth, what do you think Harry would want Sue to do? Do you think he'd want her to isolate herself from the world just for his sake?_

_What about us, Jake? What about me and Leah? _

_Hey, you'd be the vamp's step-brother! _

_Very funny, Jake. _

_Okay, don't you think he'd want her to be happy?_

_Yeah, but-_

_No buts! Calm down now and come back to the wedding! _

_Make me!_

_Amy is there. You'd need to apologize wouldn't you? _I knew this would make him.

He sighed mentally, again.

_Okay._

_I'll have Jasper around you. What the Hell were you thinking, getting drunk? If it wasn't for you being only 17 then for Amy! Seriously, man, you got it on your nerves more than you should!_

_Sorry. _Was all he thought before I phased near the Cullens'; I had a couple of sweats somewhere…

Here!

I grabbed them between my teeth and wore them before I entered the mansion and called Nessie.

"Hey! How's Seth? What happened?" she asked as soon as she picked up.

"Um…I'm at your house now, as you might've known. And, about Seth, well, let's just say that you're going to be his niece."

"What? Charlie and Sue are getting married?" she asked, stunned.

"Yeah. How's everything there? Is Amy okay?"

"Yeah; the wedding is over, you know; Rachel and Paul already left for their honeymoon a moment ago. Amy cried a lot then Jazz calmed her down. Here's Seth!" she announced." Look, I have to go now. See you in a few!"

"'Kay, honey. I love you."

"Love you, too. More than you know, Jake!" She said quickly and ended the call before I could say my 'No way'.

How I loved her.

**Little button here xD Review please!**

**Btw- vote is still open for the 'Embry and Mary' story ;) :D **

**& There WILL be a sequel. Promise ;)**

**xoxo**


	31. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but everything that I'd stated for 30 times ;) **

**A very very very special thank you to ****StarsFellOutOfTheSky** ** for the AWESOME help with the wedding stuff!**

**& Thank you all for the great reviews. You guys are the BEST!**

**Here's the *drum roll* EPILOGUE! I can't believe it!**

**

* * *

  
**

_The Epilogue_

"Alice, that was-" she cut me off.

"Refreshing?" she suggested. I let out a small smile.

"No, rather painful. And I thought spas were supposed to be relaxing!" I said, re-buttoning my rain coat.

To admit, being half-vamp was helpful at the moment; the pain slowly faded.

"Poor girl. On the up side, you had fun yesterday," Momma commented, hugging me lightly. Yeah, I had a lot of fun yesterday at my hen party.

_Flashback_

_I ran downstairs in my new 'she's getting married tomorrow so it might be the last time to dress her up' dress. _

_Rosalie was getting to accept the fact that I'm getting married, she's trying to forget who I'm getting married to, though. _

_"Come on before Edward changes his mind!" Rose practically dragged me to the Ferrari, where Momma and Alice were waiting._

_"Sorry," Momma mouthed as I sled beside her in the backseat. I smiled at her._

_"No, S'Okay. I would've liked to know what a night club is."We both chuckled," Oh, wait a sec." I grabbed my phone from my bag and started typing._

_**Jake, seriously, you go to a strip club, you'll wait forever at the altar. =) Love You.**_

_I laughed mentally at the message; I knew he would do that for me._

_Momma chuckled as she noticed what I typed._

_"He'd better not," she muttered, smiling._

_"Yep!" I answered._

_We were at the night club in about half an hour._

_"Party time!" Alice and Momma announced at the same time, a huge difference between their tones though._

_I felt my phone vibrate then._

_**And you get drunk, you'll find no one to wait for you there =P I promise I won't btw. Love You too.**_

_I chuckled; Daddy said he'd, and I quote," Rip Alice's and Rose's head's off and throw them away" if I taste anything related in any way to alcohol. Figures._

_But I decided to tease him a little…_

_**Are you serious? 'Cause I've just had my third and it's freakin' awesome! **_

_I laughed out loud then as Alice showed our 'IDs', I had one that said that I was 18; I was getting married after all._

_We entered the night club and everyone was either dancing or at the bar. I didn't recognize the song playing though. _

_As Rose and Alice led us inside, I heard my phone ring. Jake. I let out a few giggles then. Momma looked at me questioningly but I just winked and answered._

_"Hello?" I answered, mimicking the few drunks I saw on TV before._

_"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Are you drunk?" I let out a huge laugh then, definitely not helping my case._

_"Jake-" I laughed again."No, I'm not drunk! I was teasin' ya." He sighed._

_"'Kay. You didn't drink, did you?" he asked suspiciously._

_"Nope. And I won't as long as you don't go to a strip club," I said, using my most 'angelic' voice._

_"Naw; I won't. See you tomorrow, hon."_

_"See you." I snapped my phone shut and laughed even harder._

_"Leave that phone and dance!" Alice said, taking the phone and dancing already._

_I was about to follow her to the dance floor when Rose nudged my arm._

_"Look-" she pointed at two guys, around 22 or something," Now, the fun begins!" she smiled. I could sense an edge there._

_"Aw, Rose! Tell me we're not dancing with a bunch of strangers!" I whispered. Momma was with Alice at the dance floor._

_Rosalie laughed._

_"Oh, they're not strangers. Watch," she looked towards Momma, a blond approached her with a stupid grin on his face._

_"Hey, Bella!" he greeted her. She froze and stopped dancing._

_"Mike?" she asked, blinking._

_"Who's Mike?" I whispered to Rose. She chuckled._

_"Mike Newton, the 'Newton Kid'." Oh my God!_

_"As in 'the Newton Kid who used to like Momma in high school'?" I asked; Emmett had told me about him before._

_"The one and only," she whispered then took my hand," Let's go have some fun with our 'high school friends'."_

_The other guy's name I knew later was Tyler. _

_"Oh, who's your friend?" Mike asked, eying me from head to toe. I could see why Momma didn't like him._

_"That's Nessie, Edward's sister," she introduced, winking at me. Then, she leaned to my ear, "Enjoy," she whispered, giggling._

_I smiled angelically at him and shook his hand. He still didn't take his eyes off me. Now, I know why Daddy looked like he wanted to throw up when Emmett told me about him._

_"Hi," he said," Wanna dance?" he offered. I nodded, muffling a laugh._

_We danced for about half an hour then he had to sit down, tired._

_After a while, and a few drinks-that he drank-, he finally spoke…_

_"So, when did you move here?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink._

_"A couple of months."_

_He came closer to me. I glanced at Alice, who was still dancing, and she just winked. Okay, then, this couldn't be so bad._

_I glanced at my watch…2 minutes to go. It was New Year's Eve._

_"Come on, Ness! Dance a little!" Rose dragged me to the dance floor again. I had to admit it, I was really enjoying my time. I would have preferred it if Jake was there but it was my last night before getting married; I would have him for myself tomorrow._

_"Hey, everyone!" the DJ called, tuning down the music," Countdown begins in 3..2..1! On!"_

_Everyone started counting down from 10 as the lights started fading slowly, not like I would see any less._

_"2…1!" I mumbled when I found Mike leaning closer. Oh, okay then…It's dark…_

_I punched him in the face, just careful enough not to kill him. Poor Mike; his jaw would probably need some time to heal._

_You're welcome, Daddy._

_"Oh God! What have you done?" Momma whispered in shock while Alice and Rose were laughing. I shrugged and looked back at Mike. Ouch; I might need to call Carlisle._

_"So, Mike…I never told you the reason I'm here. I'm getting married tomorrow. So, toodles, Newton." I really felt guilty for what I'd done. But, whatever._

_End Flashback_

"How's he, by the way?" I asked Momma. She chuckled.

"Carlisle said it wasn't that bad; he'd still be able to talk. But you really shouldn't have," she scolded me. I half-smiled.

"Does Daddy know?" He, Jasper and Emmett had been out since before my 'party' last night, hunting I supposed.

"Not yet," she mumbled, frowning.

"Nessie!" Alice demanded my attention. I looked at her questioningly."Nails?"

"Check!" I smiled.

"Highlights?" I rolled my eyes.

"Check."

"And the tickets…the clothes…" she mumbled to herself, trailing off, until we got to the Ferrari.

"You know, the wedding is today so you might want to tell me where it would be," I said, hopefully, sliding into the backseat of my own car.

The three of them shook their heads.

"Nope!" Momma said, popping the 'p'. I huffed.

"Okay."

We got home in no time; Alice was driving. Everyone, sans Jake, was waiting for us there.

"Hey, honey," Daddy hugged me as I entered the room, then he turned his head to Momma who was right after me."What?" he said in the softest tone he could master.

"She broke Mike's jaw last night," she mumbled, I glared at her." What? I felt guilty for keeping it from Edward. He'd know anyways so…" she shrugged.

I heard Emmett's booming laugh shake the whole house. He came rushing to us and took me from Daddy's arms.

"The little girl broke 'vile Newton's' jaw!" he managed to say between laughs." Edward's girl."

Daddy sighed.

"You know you shouldn't have done that," he mumbled," I wouldn't really disagree with Emmett about him being vile but-" Momma cut him off.

"Edward!" As in 'don't encourage her, Edward!'

I replayed last night in my head.

_Do you really think you'd leave his face unharmed if you were there?_

He growled then sighed.

"No; not a chance in Hell."

"Well, then. You're welcome." I smiled playfully and kissed his cheek as soon as I got out of Emmett's iron grip. Momma groaned. I ran to her and kissed her cheek, too.

"Gotta go sleep a little; I have a long night and it's 5pm already!" I ran to my room and set my alarm clock to 6:30pm; Alice told me that I should start getting ready at 7.

I drifted to sleep easily; I was really tired; I'd also hunted this morning.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie!" Alice chanted," Time for the bride to wake up!"

I rubbed my eyes lazily and yawned. But I still got up anyways; I was getting excited.

After my shower, Alice made me wear a couple of beauty masks, other than the ones I already wore at the spa this morning.

"Okay, then, there's only your make-up left before you wear your dress…So, if you want to eat or drink or anything then do it now!" Alice ordered, getting into her 'mission' mood.

"Yes, ma'am!" I saluted her; she smiled and motioned for me to move.

I ate a couple of boiled eggs that Esme had boiled me earlier and washed my teeth, then I went to my massive closet to find Momma and Rose with Alice.

I sat down on the chair in front of the huge mirror as Alice started applying my make-up.

After I slid into my dress, Momma pulled me into a tight hug.

"Renesmee! I can't believe you're getting married already!" She was silently sobbing," Time passed so quickly!" I hugged her back and smiled.

"Momma, I told you I'm not going anywhere. I'd still be your little girl." I let out a tear of joy."Really, Momma," I reassured her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; it's, uh, 9 already, we need to get moving," Rose said in a slightly irritated tone. I let go of Momma and hugged her.

"I love you, too, Rose. You know what I'd been thinking about lately?" she chuckled.

"No; what?" she asked.

"If I ever have a girl, Rose would be her middle name." She froze.

"Really?" It came out a whisper. I nodded on her shoulder. I got out of her hug to find Alice and Momma grinning.

"Aw! So cute. Now, we have to get your hair done!" It was her turn to hug me," Love you, Ness."

"Love you, too, Alice. Now, aren't we going to get moving or what?" I smirked, fighting the tears that were forming in my eyes.

After Alice and Rose were done with my hair, Momma put the tiara on my head.

My hair was lifted up, straightened, with only a few curls coming down beside the diamond tiara.

As for my make-up, it was just the usual with just the addition of glittery eye-shadow and lipstick before the lip gloss.

"Are you girls done already?" Daddy asked from outside my room as Momma, Alice and Rose were wearing their dresses.

"Just a sec…Done!" Alice announced, Daddy entered the closet then and smiled hugely at me.

"Come here," he said as he opened his arms for me, I tripped on my heels –which were about half a foot. He caught me before I fell on my face." I didn't know you caught that gene from your mother." I smiled.

"Try walking in half-foot heels and tell me how it'd work out." We all cracked.

He hugged me then.

"Congratulations honey," he whispered in my ear.

_Thank you, Daddy. I don't need to tell you that I'd always be your little girl, do I? I mean, that gotta be pretty obvious by now…_

He chuckled.

"No, you don't have to; I know." He kissed my forehead." Come on; let's go."

"Wait!" Alice yelled." Here! You can go now!"

I huffed at the blindfold and mentally rolled my eyes.

After a few minutes of walking, I could smell familiar scents there…

Hmmm…Everyone was there.

But, where was I?

Daddy removed my blindfold so I could finally see.

"Oh. My. God!" I whisper-yelled.

We were standing in front of a beautiful cottage, surrounded by the familiar woods.

The door and entrance were decorated in white and pink tulle with beautiful pink tulips.

I took Daddy's right arm and walked with him down the aisle as the music began, supporting my weight on his strong arm as I began to feel nauseous; I was getting more nervous by the second.

Claire, being the flower girl, was throwing cute little pink petals on the floor in front of us but still in front of my bridesmaids, Rose, Mary and Emily- who was starting to show; it's been four months. (Alice and Momma were out of choice because Alice had planned the whole thing and Momma is just, well, Momma…It would be super weird)

As Daddy gave my hand to Jake, I lost track of everything going on.

Jacob looked stunning in his black suit. His black eyes never left mine as the minister kept, well, talking; I still couldn't comprehend what was going on.

In a few seconds, I would be married to Jacob Kind Black. He would be all mine and I would be all his.

In a few seconds I was going to be Mrs. Renesmee Carlie Black.

I almost didn't notice it was time for our vows until he held me right hand and started talking…

"I, Jacob Black, promise to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live." I smiled and a tear escaped my eye, though it wasn't anything more than the usual- apart from the 'till death do us apart' part-, my heart raced as he told me those words.

Now it was time for me to speak…

"Jacob, you have filled my world with meaning. You have made me so happy and more fulfilled as a person. Thank you for taking me as I am; loving me, and welcoming me into your heart. I promise to always love you, respect you as an individual, and to be faithful to you forever. Today I choose you to be my partner, and commit myself to you for the rest of my life."

He had his usual dumbfounded expression that broke into a flashing grin and he squeezed my hand before we exchanged our wedding rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife-" Oh my God; is that true? Or am I daydreaming?" You may kiss the bride." TRUE!

He didn't have to lean down this time to kiss me because of my heels. Our lips moved in sync until Seth, Jake's best man, cleared his throat. We broke apart reluctantly.

After we signed the register, I felt everyone congratulate us. I received a lot of hugs from all my family and friends- well, who were there- the most recognizable was Charlie though; I didn't expect him to come.

"I couldn't not come to my granddaughter's wedding! Not many people witness that at my age, you know," he said. I chuckled.

"Yeah, I know, Chief Swan."

"Come on, everybody! I want my wife back!" Jacob whined. My heart fluttered at the word.

He was now, my husband. Wow, that sounds weird.

"Here you go," Charlie let me go. I held Jake's arm.

"Hey, Mrs. Black," he whispered in my ear. I grinned.

"Hey, Jake. Wow, 'my husband', that does sound weird," I mumbled. He flashed one of his oh-so-famous grins.

He led me to the next room, as gigantic as the first one.

"And may I ask now where we are?" I whispered.

"Home." The way he said it made me grin even wider.

"Really?"

"Yeah; it was Carlisle and Esme's gift," he mumbled," You look fantastic tonight," he commented. Someone didn't stutter. Good.

"You look so handsome yourself," I commented.

The music then started again. He took my hand.

"Shall we, Mrs. Black?" I chuckled.

"We shall." We danced for what seemed like a very long time before Emmett demanded to dance with me, too. That was when Jacob went to dance with Rachel.

"I'd never get enough of that blush," he commented, stroking my cheek with his cold finger. I smiled.

Next was Seth, while Jacob switched to Rebecca.

"Hey, Ness," he greeted me as we started to dance.

"Hey, Uncle Seth," I teased him; he was getting used to it anyways. He groaned though.

"Please don't remind me," he almost begged. I nodded. He sighed," And wait a little before you make me a great-uncle. I'm only 17, people!" he smiled.

"Can't promise you that."

"What?" he raised an eyebrow.

"What you've heard, Uncle!" I whispered in his ear and we both laughed.

"Don't I get a dance?" Daddy asked from behind as the song ended, I smiled.

"Of course, Daddy." I took his hand and danced with him. Okay, I love them all but Daddy was the best dancer there.

"To be honest, I never thought that day would come in this century."

"Hey!" I faked a shocked expression. He chuckled.

"You're not coming back from your honeymoon with my grandchild, are you?" He raised an eyebrow at me. I chuckled.

"Not that soon; we still have some time. Little, yes. But I guess we'd wait until _after _the honeymoon; I wouldn't want to break it." I winked at him. He shuddered.

After a couple of dances with Daddy- What? He's Daddy!- I got back to _my _Jacob. Now I could say it with better confidence.

_Jacob Black_

Did he say husband and wife? Wow.

Renesmee Carlie Black, my wife. It sounds weird, deliciously weird.

Last night, during my 'bachelor party' I wanted to tell them that all I could think about was her, that I didn't want to celebrate my last night of freedom. All I wanted is to be with her, I wanted her to be mine forever.

She looked breath-taking in her white dress, like an angel from Heaven. Even now, when I'm married to her, I can't believe she's in some twisted way one of the things I deserved.

What did I do to deserve her?

Mrs. Black.

Double Wow.

"Hey again," I whispered. She sighed happily and leaned on my chest as we finally sat down.

She put her hand on my cheek and re-played the whole wedding in my head, showing me how much she loved every moment of it.

"Oh, by the way- and I don't want any objections-" she started, I looked at her with confused eyes," If we have a girl her middle name would be Rose." I faked a disgusted expression.

"Blondie?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, Rosalie. Is that an objection?" I laughed." What?"

"You act like a married lady already," I mumbled. She smiled.

"Well, I _am._" I took her face in my hands.

"Yes, you are, Mrs. Black," I whispered before I kissed her again.

"Kids here!" Quil yelled. Everyone cracked.

"Well, I guess it's okay…If that's what you want," I said, referring to the Rose subject. She smiled.

"Wanna know her first name?" Wow again; she acts like she has a girl already. Well, I wouldn't mind if we had a girl. Though a boy would be- "Jacob?" she snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Sarah," she said, smiling proudly. I stared at her with, what I guess would be, the most dumb expression ever, even dumber than the one I had on when she recited her vows.

I hugged her with one hand and kissed the top of her head. I had to admit now, she _did _love me more than I knew.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too. Now you know how much I do," she whispered back, taking my hand.

"No way."

* * *

**Okay so that was the last 'chapter' here ******** THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL just after I take a break ;) And I think the first chapter of the Mary&Embry story would be up soon. Idk yet…**

**Anyways,,, EVERYONE WHO HAD READ THIS STORY MUST REVIEW! Lol. Really, I find A LOT of hits! Soooo,, this one's over, you gotta tell me what you think ;)**

**Here's the little button xD**

**PS: LiLAnnie123, I'm waiting for ur opinion ('Cause she's on vacation ;)) **

**And I'm waiting for ALL of you!**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo**


	32. Author's Note

**HEYYY!!**

**The first chapter of the Mary&Embry story is now up!! I still can't believe it!**

**Here's the link:**

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5273216/1/

**I'll put another AN when I post the sequel ;)**

**Keep Reviewing xD**

**& Tell me what you think about it :)**

**xoxo  
**


	33. Second Author's Note

**Author's Note:  
Heyyyy!**

Anyone else faced that terrible FanFiction error yesterday? Ugh! I couldn't review!  
But on the up side, I knew why I didn't recieve as many reviews as I expected to Rhyme lol.  
Anyways...

I have put up the first chapter of the SEQUEL! Yay! I can't believe it!

It's called: Renesmee Cullen: Shooting Stars ;)

Here's the link:  
fanfiction(dot)net/s/5286130

Read and Review!

BTW- I'm working on Chapter 5 of Rhyme ;)

xoxo


	34. Third AN: POSTER!

Heyy Everyone!

I missed updating this story lol Tho I'm technically updating it by working on the sequel lol

Anywho...

My dear friend, Dear-O, designed a POSTER for the story? Can you believe how COOL that is?

AWESOME!

And I felt like all of you should see it!

Here's the link (remember to remove the spaces):

http : / / jump. fm / XNLHT

THANK YOU, DEAR-O!

Btw- I just uploaded chapter 8 of Rhyme and working on the next chapter of Shooting Stars (Chapter 5).

xoxo


	35. NOMINATED!

**Author's Note:**

**OH. MY. GOD!**

**Renesmee Cullen: Rising Sun was nominated for The Nessie Award: Best Post Breaking Dawn!**

**Can you BELIEVE this?**

**OMGGG!! *squeal***

**Ahem.**

**Sorry,.**

**Just wanted to let you know!**

**Here's the link to the awards: **www(dot)thesparkleawards(dot)webs(dot)com

**Voting Starts October 16 I think!**

**If you think it deserves it. Please Vote =)**

**xoxo  
**


	36. IMPORTANT: VOTING!

_Hey!_

As some of you might have already known, **Renesmee Cullen: Rising Su**n is ALSO nominated for the **Moonlight Awards** (The Future Award, Best Post BD)! Voting Started **TODAY**!

SO

If you feel it deserves the award, PLEASE drop by the website and **Vote** for it...

Here's the link:

**www(dot)themoonlightawards(dot)yolasite(dot)com**

Or you can just click it directly from my profile; I have it there in the bottom.

Thank You

Oh, and. by the way, I personally recommend **Rensmee's Life:Clouded Moon** by LiLAnnie123 for the Moonlight Award, **Best Twilight Fan Fiction** =)

_**Please Vote if you think it deserves it; it wouldn't take a second.**_

xoxo

~TooToo


End file.
